My Verison of Twilight Book 1
by JenCullen28
Summary: This is a story about me Jennifer Rose Swan and the Cullen's. I am changing Bella's name to mine and I also have changed the story up a lot to the way I want it to be. I hope yall enjoy.
1. Chapter 1:Cullen

Chapter 1: Cullen's

"Hello my name is Jennifer Rose Swan. I am seventeen years old. I live in a small town in Arkansas called Hot Springs. I live here with my mom Elaine and her new husband Ryan Bird. Well this is my story on how I met the wonderful family named the Cullen's".

When my mom got married I was really happy for her and Ryan. He is real good for her. We live in a small two story house in the woods. Me and mom were at home alone because Ryan is a singer in a band called Vote. They are touring right now.

We were in the kitchen eating breakfast when I saw that mom was not looking very happy. I looked at her and asked her, "what was wrong", even tho I all ready knew what was wrong. She looked at me and said "that she was missing my step father". I told her "that i have been thinking about moving in with my dad" who lived in Washington called Forks. She looked at me and asked "why?". I told her "so you can be with Ryan. I know you miss him so much and you can't leave me here by myself". She stood up and came to me and gave me a hug. I told her that "I called dad his name is Nick Swan and asked him if I could come and stay with him so you could go and be with Ryan". She looked at me and asked "what did he say"? I told her, "that he said that he would love for me to stay with him". She started to laugh and cry. I asked her, "why she was crying?" She told me, "that she would miss me so very much", me and my mom are very close and then we shared a cry. After we got done crying I told her "to go call Ryan and tell him the good news". She went to the living room to call him and I went to my room to call my dad and tell him to make room for me. I picked up my cell phone and let it ring till I got his answering machine saying, "that he was not home to leave a message and he would get back to you when he gets home". So I hung up and called his cell. "Hello" I heard him say. "Hey dad its me Jennifer", "I am so glad you called, so what did your mom say"? Dad asked me. "She told me that I could move in with you", I told my dad. "I am so happy to hear that, so when will you be here"? He asked me. "Well I'm going to get a plane ticket today and I will be there later Friday or early Saturday next week", I told him. "Oh OK well that will give me time to do something special for you", he told me. "Oh dad you don't have to". "Jennifer Rose be quiet, I want to and I am going to" my dad told me. "So honey what are your favorite colors"? He asked me. "Well I love purple, black, and blue, but all darker shades, I am not a girly girl", I told him. He started to laugh and said "OK". "I need to talk to your mom about getting you register into school here", he told me. "Well dad she is talking to Ryan and that when she gets off I will tell her OK"? "OK" he said. "Well dad I'm going to let you go and I will talk to you later, OK I love you dad", "Love you to sweetheart bye", "bye dad", then we hung up.

"Mom are you off the phone yet"? I yelled at her from up stairs"? She said "yes", "OK I'm coming down". When I got down stairs she was sitting on the couch waiting to talk to me. "Well" she said, I told her "that dad needs to talk to you about me and school. Then I told her what me and dad talked about. I asked her what did Ryan say"? "Well sweetheart she said, that him and his band will be here next Friday to say bye to me and to get her. We will be leaving early Saturday to get back on the road", she told me. Well its Friday afternoon a week later and I just got home from school, I said "hi" to my mom and went upstairs to finished packing for my move. I heard a knock on the door and it was Ryan and his band. I came downstairs to give my step-dad a hug and tell the others hey. We all went to the living room and sat and talk. I looked at the time and it was five and I went to the kitchen to start dinner. We were having hamburgers and fries. I got done then we ate. Ryan and a couple of guys did the dishes. Then we started to play game and watch TV. It was getting late, it was nine pm and I told everyone "that I had to get to bed, so I told everyone goodnight". "Mom and dad will yall come to my room please"? I asked them. "I want to talk to yall for a min". They both said "OK" and we went to my room. We got to my room and I close the door behind us. "What is it honey mom asked"? "Well I wanted to tell yall that I love yall and I'm going to miss yall so very much". As I was saying this I started to cry. Mom and dad came over to me and started to hug me and cried with me. They told me the same thing what I told them. "Well sweetheart mom said, you better get to bed" and they both tucked me in and gave me kisses, "then said goodnight honey". "Goodnight I told them" then they left.

My alarm went off at six thirty. I got up and got ready for my trip. I went down stairs as quite as I could so I don't wake anyone up that we asleep in the living room. I went to the kitchen so I can eat breakfast. I got done ,clean my dishes and went up stairs to wake mom and dad up, for them to get ready to take me to the airport. I knocked on their door and heard mom tell me "to come in". "Good morning mom and dad, yall need to get up and get ready". "OK honey we are well be down in a bit". As they got ready I went and got some of my bags and put them in the car. I got back inside and everyone was waking up. "Good morning everyone. Well guys it was good to see everyone but I got to go and get on the plane. I will miss yall all very much. See yall around then", I told them. "OK guys me and Elaine will be back in a bit". "Bye everyone"," bye they all said to me". Well we got to the airport in time. Mom and dad helped me with my six bags. We got to the check in counter and gave the workers my bags, then I gave them my ticket. Me, mom and dad stood to the side to say our good byes. "Mom and dad please be careful and I love yall so much and I will miss yall",I told them. "We will miss you too sweetheart and we love you to very much bye". "Bye mom and dad". I went to where I needed to go and waited till I got on the plane. I was feeling a little scared because I have never been on a plane. They started to call us to get on the plane. I took my seat witch was by the window, I put my belt on and took my mp3 player out and my book to help me relax. I got a tap on my shoulder. I took my headphones off and said "yes", the worker lady asked me "if I wanted a drink and some peanuts"? "Sure "I said, I got my stuff and told her "thank you". Y"our welcome", she said. I was looking around to see what everyone else was doing that's when I saw HIM.

The most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He was in the window seat on the other side. He had reddish brown hair that was messy but it made him look really cute. He was paler than me if that was possible witch was. He looked at me and I tuned my head away from him and started to blush. A few hours later the pilot came over the speaker system and said "we will be landing in about fifteen min". I started to put my stuff up and waited till we landed. We landed in Seattle. I got up and got off the plane. I saw my dad when I came out of that long hall way. I went up to him and started to hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey dad its so nice to see you", "you to kiddo", he said. We went to the baggage claim to get me my bags. We had to get a cart to carry all my bags to dads cruiser. Oh yeah I forget to tell yall my dad is the police chief of forks. Anyways we got in his car and started heading home. It took about an hour and a half to get home. When we got home dad grabbed three of my bags and I grabbed the other three of my bags. When we got inside dad told me "when we get upstairs to you room close your eyes". We got to my room and dad told me "to put my stuff down and to close my eyes". Dad open my door to my room and told me "to open my eyes". When I did my eyes just about popped out. He had my room remodel. In my room was a full size canopy bed, with blue netting curtains and the bed frame was purple. I had a new computer desk and a new laptop computer. The walls were purple with blue and black paint that was in design on my walls.

I looked at my dad and gave him a hug and said "thank you,dad you should have not done this and spend your money like this". He told me that "he did not spend a penny". I looked at him and asked him, "how did you do this then"? "I know this girl shes about you age, anyways I told her that you were moving in and I wanted to do something nice for you. So she did this and would not let me pay her or help her at all". "Who is this girl you know dad"? "Her name is Alice Cullen, she is a very sweet girl. Her and her family live just outside Forks". "Tell me about her", I asked him? "No I will let her do that, she will be here later. We have you one more surprise", he told me. "Well hone I'm going to let you get unpacked. Oh I'm going to order pizza for dinner" dad said, "OK dad thanks". I started to open my drawers and then my closet and found that I had new clothes in my closet. I really like to meet her and thank her for what she has done for me and my dad. "Jennifer pizza is here", dad yelled from downstairs. "OK dad be their in a min". I came down sat at the table and got me two pieces of pizza. "So dad what are you going to go tomorrow"? "Well I was thinking of going to see a friend, if you want to you can come"?. "Well will see I guess". We got done eating then we went to the living room to watch TV. Then there was a knock on the door, dad went to get the door I followed behind him. He open the door and their was a very beautiful girl standing there with a big smile on her face. "Hey Alice dad said, come in and meet my daughter Jennifer Rose". She came in, when I got a good look at her she was much more beautiful than I thought. She had black hair that was spiky and sticking out in different directions, she had very pale skin and her eyes were a golden color. I have never seen eyes like that.

"Hello Jennifer my name is Alice it is very nice to meet you, how are you"? she asked me. "I'm fine and you"? "Oh Nick can we show her the other present"? Alice asked dad. "OK we can", dad said. "Jennifer I'm going to cover your eyes and I'm sorry my hands are very cold", Alice told me. "OK Alice go ahead". She came around behind me and put her oh my god very cold hands over my eyes. Then her and dad led me outside. They both counted to three then she let go of my eyes and before me was a Pontiac fire bird convertible purple in front of me. It had black interior and a big red bow on top of it. I could not speak, move or anything, "Jennifer are you OK"? Alice asked me. "No you are kidding me this is not my car". "Yes it is", dad said to me. Who, how, what no way" was all I could say. Then I started to jump up and down giving them hugs and laughing all at the same time. I finely calmed down and thanked them so much, this is my dream car. "I know sweetheart that is why we got it for you". They were laughing and said "your welcome" at the same time. It was starting to rain so we went back inside the house. I went to the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge, but there was none, all there was two beers, milk that was outdated and bottle water. "Dad"! I yelled, "I need to go shopping tomorrow for food for the house". Alice was by my side in a quick second, "can I go with you please", as she was saying please she gave me a look that I thought that I was going to start to cry it was so pitiful looking. How could you tell someone so beautiful no. I looked at her and told her "OK if you want to i don't mind. I also needed to get some new books and some other things while we were out". "Hey we can go to Port Angels", Alice said. "They have a good size mall there and they have a real nice book store also". I told her "OK but I want to drive I really want to drive my new car", she said that "would be fine". We went and sat down on the couch and talked with dad for a bit. "Oh Alice I want to thank you for what you have done for me and being friends with my dad". "Oh your welcome Jennifer it gave me something to do and I really enjoyed it", she told me. "So what time do I need to be here in the morning"?Alice asked me. "Oh well I guess Ten, I'm very tired and would like to sleep in some". "OK I will be here at Ten then", she told me. "Well guys I got to go yall have a goodnight and I will see yall in the morning". "I'll walk you out to your car", I told her, "OK Jen". "Hey I would like to ask you about your family if you don't mind, I was told you have 6 other brothers and sisters and I would like to know them". "I don't mind well talk tomorrow", "OK bye Alice", "bye" she told me then she was gone.

I went back in the house and sat on the couch and started watching TV with dad. One min I was watching TV then I was being woke up by dad telling me "to go to bed". I got up and looked at what time it was, it was ten pm. I told dad "goodnight" and stumble up the stairs and went to the bathroom and got ready for bed then went to my room and got in bed and went right to sleep. I woke up at nine in the morning. I got up and went down stairs where dad had a pot of coffee on. I grabbed me a cup of coffee then got a plate and fixed me and dad some toast then went and sat down and ate. "Good morning dad", "morning honey how was your night"? dad asked me. "Good I slept like a baby". I got done eating then went upstairs to got ready for the day. As I was getting ready I heard a knock at the door. "Good morning Alice", I heard dad say. Jennifer is upstairs you can go up if you want. "Jennifer", I heard Alice say, "I'm in my room come in", "OK" she said and came in. "Good morning how are you today Alice"? "I'm good can't wait till we leave", "me either", I said. "OK I'm ready lets go". "Bye dad love you see you when we get back", "OK yall be careful", "we will". I'm so happy I get to drive my new car. We got in my car, I started it up and turned the radio on and then we were off to the mall.

"Do you know where you are going"? Alice asked me. "Yes Alice I do and if I forget I will ask you OK", "OK "she said. "So Jennifer what do you want to know about my family"? Alice asked me. "Well what are your family names"? "Well she said my dads name is Dr. Carlisle he's a doctor at the hospital, then my mom name is Esme, she is a stay at home mom, she has to take care of all of us. OK then theirs my brothers Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend and my sister Rosalie Hale, they both are in the twelfth grade,then there's my boyfriend Jasper Hale, me him and my other brother Edward and you are all in the same grade", Alice told me. "What do you mean you and your other brother girl friend live in the same house"? I asked a little shocked. "Yes they do, see we were all adopted by mom and dad Cullen". "Oh OK I see". "Why do Jasper and Rose have the same last names"?. "Well they are real brother and sister they are twins". "Why is Jasper in our grade and not with his sister"? "He got held back" she told me, "oh OK i was just wondering". "Oh wow you have a big family". "Hey when we get done would you like to meet them"? Alice asked me. "Sure we can go before we go to the store and get food for my house". "Sounds good to me", she said. Well we got to the mall finely ,"OK where to go first"? I asked Alice. "Well lets go clothes shopping first", she said, "OK lets go". We went to every clothing shop it seemed like in the mall. "Alice I'm getting hungry lets go get something to eat". "Well I'm not but you can eat ", Alice said. We went to the food court I got me some pizza and me and Alice were talking as I ate. "Jennifer I need to call dad and tell him that you will be coming over in a bit so eat OK", "OK" I said. Alice got off the phone and said "that everyone will be there". "Alice can I ask you something, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to OK"?. "OK ask me\ and we will see", she said. "Well its a few questions all in one, why are you paler than me?, Why are you so cold? and why is you skin as hard as stone"? "Oh well Jennifer I am not going to answer them, well at least not right now. You will find out soon OK"?, "OK I was just wondering". "Hey I did my shopping lets go to the book store "OK", she asked me "sounds good to me", I said.

We found a big book store and stayed in there for two hours. "Hey Alice we need to go I found some books and its getting late". "OK lets go get checked out" she said. We got to the checkout counter and I gave the lady my books and she told me that "will be fifty dollars". "Oh that's to much I won't have any money left for food, oh well I'll just get these two thanks". I gave my money to her and waited for Alice, "OK lets go", she said. "Oh Jennifer two things one here I got your books and don't say anything and two can I drive so you will see where I live and you can see how to get to my house"? she asked me. "Oh here is my keys", we loaded the car and got in and we were on our way. We were quiet till we got to her house. Before we got their I had no idea where she lived. We left Forks and we were on the rode for along time till she pulled onto this driveway I did not see. We were on the dive way for awhile till I saw a clearing then I saw the house. It was so big and beautiful, it looked like it belong there. It was white and brown and three stores high. "Wow Alice your house is so beautiful". "Thanks now are you ready to go in"? she asked me. "Um-mm yeah", "OK grab some bags and I'll lead the way", "OK I told her". When we got to the door someone opened the door for us. When we got in I was at a lost for words it was so beautiful. We enter the living room and their her family was. "Hello and welcome to our home my name is doctor Carlisle Cullen" a beautiful man with blond hair and cream white skin said. "Hello my name is Jennifer Rose Swan nice to meet yall". "OK Jennifer let me introduce you to my family", Alice said. "This is Jasper Hale my boyfriend" she pointed at him, I looked at him and he had blond hair and the same skin and eye color. "Hello Jennifer like Alice said I'm Jasper Hale nice to meet you", "nice to meet you too", I said. "OK Jennifer this is Jasper's sister Rosalie Hale". Wow she was beautiful also with the same hair color and eyes as Jasper's. "Hello Jen, you don't mind if I call you that do you"? Rosalie asked me. "No I do not mind and nice to meet you". "OK Jen I like for you to meet my boyfriend" Rose said "this is Emmett Cullen". Wow he was so big and had a lot of muscles, he was kinda of scary to me. "Jen he said you look a little scared", "I'm not lied". "Don't be afraid of me I wont hurt you", he said "it is very nice to meet you", "you to I said". "Jen this is my brother Edward Cullen". "Hey your the guy I saw on the plane" I said. "Yes we were on the same plane", he said and then he gave me beautiful smile and he said "nice to meet you", "you to", I said in a whisper. "Hey Alice where is you mom"?,I asked. "I'm right here" she said from behind me, made me jump a little. "Oh sorry Mrs. Cullen I did not see you". "Don't worry and call me Esme "OK", "OK Esme that's a beautiful name". "Thank you very much", she said.

"Jennifer will you like to have a seat?"Carlisle asked me. "Sure I said and had a seat on the other end of the couch from Edward". "So tell us a little bit about you", Carlisle said. "Well my name is well you know Jennifer and I was born February 24th to well you know my dad Nick and my mom is Elaine Bird. I moved hear from Hot Springs Arkansas". "I've been to Little Rock a couple of times on trips for the hospital" Carlisle said. "That is a very beautiful place", "yes it is I loved living there". "Jen are you hungry or need a drink"? Esme asked me. "No thank you I need to be going I got to buy some food for me and my dad at the house. I really enjoyed meeting everyone". "We really liked meeting you also Jennifer", Carlisle and Esme said. "Mom and dad I'm going with her so I can get my car OK love yall see yall in a bit", "OK bye Alice and Jen". "Jennifer we would like for you to come back when you have more time", Esme said. "Thanks I will Bye everyone" then me and Alice were off.

DISCLAMER: I declare that I do not own any rights to the Twilight Saga characters or story. All credit goes to Stephnie Meyer.

I hope yall injoy my story. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading JenCullen28.


	2. Chapter 2:The Wreck

Hey guys I know it has been awhile since I have uploaded but I have been really busy with family problems but that is taken care of so here I am back again and going to try and wright another chapter to my story. So sorry it has taken me so long but here you go.

Chapter 2: The wreck

When we left the Cullen's house me and Alice went to the store so I can buy food for the house. We got to the store and we spent two hours in the store and we went and checked out and Alice helped me buy my stuff and then we went and put in my car and was heading home. It started to rain and so I took my time driving when all of a sudden the car started to slide from side to side and Alice tried to help me but it was to late. I lost control and hit another car head on. When I woke up I heard "Alice yelling at me to wake up". I looked over at her and she asked me "if I was OK"? and I told her "no that I could not breath good and that my back and neck really hurt real bad". She grabbed her cell and called her dad first and told him what happened and then she called 911. "Jennifer I am going to get out and go check on the other car, I will be back in a min and she was gone". She came back to my car and asked me "how I was felling"? I told her "that I was in a lot of pain". I looked at her and she looked like she was going to cry. "Alice are you OK"? I asked her. "Yes Jennifer I am doing fine, I did not get hurt" and then I saw pain in her eyes. "Well I hear the ambulance coming so just sit there and don't move". The ambulance got there and so did the cops and I saw my dad running up to my car. "Oh my god Jennifer are you OK sweetheart"? My dad asked me. I looked at him and told him "no that I was in a lot of pain". "OK honey just sit still and they will get you out in a min". I was trapped in my car so they had to use the jaws of life to get me out and when they got me out that is when all the pain hit me all at once and I passed out.

I woke up in a bright room with a lot of people working on me. I looked up and saw Dr. Carlisle and he gave me a smile and asked me "where it hurt"?. I told him that "my back, neck, chest, and my right leg hurt real bad". He told me "OK and that they were taking me up to x-ray to see what I have broken". "Wait I need to know how was the other driver of the car"? I asked Dr. Carlisle. "Well put it this was Jennifer you are hurt worst, the other driver was drunk and only had a few cuts and that is it". I looked at him and he knew I was very upset so he put his hand on my shoulder and told me "everything was going to be OK". I looked at him and told him "thank you" and then I was wheeled away. When they got done taking x-rays of me they wheeled me back to the ER and I saw Dr. Carlisle. "Well Jennifer lets take a look and see what we have here", he said. "Well Jennifer you have whip lash, a broken right leg, a broken lower back and some broken ribs". "OK Jennifer you need surgery and you need it now it looks like the broken rib has puncher you left lung, that is why you are having trouble breathing and also we need to look at your other injury's". "I want to see my dad and Alice before I go please"?, I asked Carlisle. "OK but just for a min you need to go very soon". He left me and went and got them for me. "Hey honey", my dad said "how are you feeling"? "Not to good right now but I will make it. Call mom for me and tell her what happened and tell her that she did not need to come if she did not want to". "OK honey I will, well good luck and I will be praying for you". He left and I asked "Alice if she was OK"? and she told me that she was and I told her "if it was not for her I would be dead". She looked at me and told me "that she did not do what she wanted to do" and then she left and I looked at Carlisle and he just smiled at me and told me "that it was time for me to go".

I woke up and was in a room, and I could not talk they had a breathing tube down my throat. I saw dad and I raised my hand and he saw me. "Oh sweetheart your awake, let me go get someone" and then he was gone. I waited till he got back and then I saw Dr. Carlisle walk in with my dad. "Jennifer I see that your awake now, do you want me to take that out so you can talk"? He asked me. I nodded a little and he told me "OK". "Now Jennifer I want you to blow like you are blowing out candles" and I did what he told me and the tube came out. "So how do you feel"? Carlisle asked me. "I am very tired and in a little bit of pain, but other than that I guess I am OK". "Well Jennifer you had all of us worried there for a bit", I looked at Dr. Carlisle and asked him "what did he mean"? He told me that "I have been out for two weeks and a few days", my eyes got real big and I just looked at him. "So what now"? I asked him. "Well since your awake I can tell you about yourself", I just nodded. Before he started to tell me, my mom and my step dad came into my room. Mom started to cry and came and gave me a hug and told me that "she has been so worried". I hug her and told her that "I was OK I think". "Well I was just about to tell yall about her injurers", Dr. Carlisle said. "Well lets see Jennifer you have a plate and screws in your right leg and also you have two plates and screws in your lower back and we fixed your ribs and also the hole in your lungs oh and you have to have a neck brace till your whip lash is better and you will be in a wheel chair till you can walk on your own". "The impact of the two cars did a lot of damage to you, that is why you were hurt so bad", Dr. Carlisle told me. I just looked at him and started to cry, so mom and both dads came over to me, to try to calm me down. I stooped crying and I looked at Carlisle and asked him "when I could go home"? He looked at me and told me "that if I could keep food down and then I could go home in a couple of days". "He wanted to watch me for a few more days since I was a wake". I just nodded and told him that "I was hungry". He looked at me and told me "that he will have a tray deliver to me", "thank you so much". He just smiled and he said that "he would be back later to check on me" and then he was gone.

I looked at my parents and gave them all a smile and then it started with the questions. "So Jennifer what happened"? My dad Nick asked me. I told them that "I was heading home and the roads were wet and I started to go side to side and then I lost control and I woke up to Alice yelling at me to wake up". They all just looked at me and "I told them all that I loved them" and they all told me the same. There was a knock on my door and I told them "to come in and my food was here". They put the tray on my table and pushed it up to me and I "thanked them". I opened the lids and it was soup and I had ice cream and tea and apple juice. I got done eating and they came and got my tray and then Dr. Carlisle came in. "So Jennifer how do you feel"? He asked me. "Well I am not hungry anymore but I am starting to feel a quite of bit of pain". He said OK, then he said that he was going to give me some pain med that was going to help but they will make me sleepy". Before he gave me my med there was a knock on my door and I told who ever it was to "come in". My door opened and all of the Cullen family came in with flowers and balloons and gifts. I had a big smile on my face and told them all "thank you so much". "OK guys if yall don't mind yall can come back later", Carlisle said and told them "that he was giving me some med and that I needed rest". So they all came over and gave me a hug and told me that "they will be back later". I told them all "thank you" and they all left. "Wow that was so nice of them to bring me all those gifts", "yes my family loves you and was very worried about you", Carlisle told me. "They just met me yesterday and they already love me"? I asked Carlisle. "Yes Jennifer, they love you very much and did not want you to feel alone", Carlisle told me. "So are you ready for your med"? He asked me. "Yes I am" and then I asked him what time it was"? and he told me "that it was noon". I told him "OK" and he gave me my med. I laid there and was talking to my parents and then I fell asleep.

I woke up and looked and saw that my mom was sitting next to me. "Mom" I said. She looked at me and said "oh sweetheart your a wake, how do you feel"? She asked me. "I am still a little sleepy but I am OK. So how long did I sleep"? I asked her. "Well you fell asleep about 12:30 and it is now just turning 5", she told me. There was a knock on my door and then Dr. Carlisle came in, "Hey doc" I said to him and he said "hey". "So how do you feel now"? He asked me. "I feel good I am a little hungry but I feel good". "Well let me take a look at you and your stitches". He did his looking and told me that "he was going to have some food sent in and also asked me if his family could come in"? "Oh yes they can I would love to see them again", he stepped out in the hall a min and came back with his family. "Hey Jennifer" everyone told me. "Hey guys so how is everyone"? I asked them. And they all told me that "they were all OK just worried about me". We were talking and then they brought my food to me and I ate and talked to everyone and we just hanged out and then all but Edward and Alice told me "that they had to go and that they will see me tomorrow" and I told them "OK and then they left". "Jennifer since you have Alice and Edward here me and you dads are going to go eat and go home and change and we will be back in a bit", mom told me. "OK mom and dads I will see yall in a bit" and then they left me. "So Jennifer do you mind if I sit next to you and hold your hand"? Edward asked me. I just smiled and told him that "I did not mind at all". He came and sat in the chair next to me and grabbed my hand. And then Alice pulled up a chair on my other side and sat next to me. "Jennifer I am so sorry about this I tried to keep you from getting hurt to bad and I guessed I failed", Alice told me. "Alice it was not your fault so please quit beating yourself up you could no do any more than what you did" I told her, and I told her to give me a hug and she did. We sat there and talked and I got to know Edward a lot more and Alice also. My door opened up and my mom and dads came in and before they saw Edward holding my hand he let go. And my hand was cold but I did not say anything.

"Well Jennifer me and Alice are going to go and we will see you tomorrow OK", Edward told me. "OK yall thank yall so much for sitting with me and I will see yall later" and they left. "So honey how was your time with your friends"? Mom asked me. "Oh it was fun and I like them a lot". "I am getting sleepy and I am starting to hurt a bit", I told my mom and she left to go get Carlisle. I looked at the time and it was going on 10 pm and then Carlisle came in and gave me some med and told me "that he will see me tomorrow", "OK doc and thank you again" and he left. "Mom and dads I love yall so much I am going to go to sleep and I will see yall in the morning" and they told me that they loved me too and I fell asleep.

Well this is the end of chapter 2. "So what do yall think"? comment and vote and I will write chapter 3 here soon. Thank you for reading and enjoy. Thanks JenCullen28.


	3. Chapter 3:Going Home

Hey its me again here is chapter 3 I hope yall like it. All thanks go to the writer of all the Twilight Saga books.

Chapter 3: Going home

I woke up and looked around and I saw no one, so I just laid there and turned the TV on. It was on the news so I sat there and watched it. I was sitting there and then the door opened up and Dr. Carlisle came in. "Good morning Jennifer how are you doing this morning"? He asked me. "Good morning Dr. Carlisle and I feel great thanks. Can I go home today, don't get me wrong I like seeing you but I just don't like hospitals". He just laughed and told me that "was OK, everybody says the same thing". "Well lets see" and before he could say anything mom and my dads came in and saw that I was a wake. "Hey mom and dads" and they told me "hey". "Well lets see Jennifer, if you eat some breakfast and keep it down then you can go home later today". "Nick is there room in your house for a hospital bed"? Dr, Carlisle asked my dad. "Um mm no but if you give me a bit I can make room in our living room and well I guess I need to build a ramp so we can get her in and out of the house". "Nick me and Ryan can come and help you get it ready for her if you want", my mom told dad. "OK sounds good to me, honey we will be back before you come home and we will see you later", my mom said. "OK yall have fun". "Oh one more thing, when I let her go home she will be going home in an ambulance and they will help yall get her in", Carlisle said.

My mom and dads left me with Dr Carlisle and he was talking about when I will be having physical therapy and stuff like that. There was a knock on my door and I said "come in". The door opened and Edward walked in with flowers and some candy and a beautiful smile on his face. "Hey Edward how are you today"? I asked him. "I am doing good just thinking about you and wanted to come and see you". I gave him a smile and his dad got up and told "me that they will being me some food in a min". I looked at him and told him "thank you" and then he left. "So when do you get out"? Edward asked me with a smile. "Well your dad said that if I keep breakfast down. then he will let me go later today". "Oh well that is good, how are you going home"? He asked me. "Oh a ambulance will be taking me there and my mom and dads are there making room for my hospital bed and making a ramp for my chair". "Can I ride with you when they take you home, I wont if you don't want me to", he said. "No you can if you want".

"Jennifer I got a question for you"? Edward said. "Yes what is it Edward"? "Well I was wondering if you like me"? "Oh well yes I do, I have liked you when I first saw you on the plane and I did not even know you". I then blushed a bright red and he laughed at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Edward I have a question for you now"? I said. "Yes Jennifer what is it"? "Well you do not have to answer if you don't want to but I really want to know. Why do you have paler skin than I do and your eyes change colors and your skin is very cold"? I asked him. "Well Jennifer I will tell you but let me get my dad, I will be back in a min". He left me and then someone brought me my food and I was eating and then Edward and his dad came in and sat on either side of me.

"Jennifer if we tell you about us you have got to promise us that you will not tell anyone about us. And if you and Edward are going to be together you need to know what we are", Carlisle told me. I just looked at him and told him to "go on". "Well Jennifer we are not human, well we are but ummmm well we are vampires", Carlisle told me. I sat there and looked at both of the guys sitting next to me and I gave them a smile and said "OK". I was a lost for words and they just sat there and waited till it all sank in, I sat there for a min thinking about them and I looked at Edward and he had a worried face. I looked at him and asked him "if he was OK"? "Well I will be if you say something about what my dad said about us". "OK well I was so not expecting that and if yall are vampires how can you be around us humans"? "Well Jennifer if you notice our eyes and how they change different colors, form gold to a darker color and then sometimes black, we are what we call each other vegetarians. We only drink animal blood that is why our eyes are gold and when they turn black that means we are thirsty", Dr Carlisle said. I just sat there and let all that sink in.

"Well OK that is real cool, that mean yall wont hurt me". "No wait a min Jennifer I did not say that. We may not drink from humans but we do have to be careful, see we were wondering why Edward was so connected to you and we found out that your blood sings to him and it is very hard for him not to take you right here and now", Carlisle told me. "But Jennifer, I will not hurt you I can resit your blood its just very hard to be around you but I don't want to say away from you", Edward said. I just looked at him and gave him a big smile. "Well Jennifer that's enough for now we will talk more about it when we can OK", Carlisle said. "OK" I told him and I thanked them both for telling me and then my door opened up and my mom and dads came in. "Hey yall did yall get the stuff done"? I asked them. "Yes we did and that is why we came back to tell Dr Carlisle". "OK well I guess you can go home then, you have kept down your food and you look like your not into much pain", Carlisle said. "OK I will get an ambulance and your discharge papers and I will be back in a min". "OK doc" and then he left.

"Is it OK if I ride with yalls daughter"? Edward asked my mom and my dads. They all just looked at each other and then mom said that "it was up to me if I wanted him to". "Yes I would like for him to ride with me" and I gave him a smile. Carlisle came in and had me and my mom and dad Nick sign some paper work and then he told us that "the paramedics were on there way to get me". "Thank you so much Carlisle for taking care of me for so long". "Your welcome Jennifer, I will be over to your house a lot to check on you and to help your parents with you", Carlisle said. "OK", then the door opened up and the paramedics were here to load me into the ambulance. They picked me up very easily so not to hurt me and put me on a stretcher and everyone fallowed us out. They loaded me in and I asked Carlisle "where my bed was"? and he told me "it was already heading to my house". "Oh OK thanks again" and then Edward got in with me and they closed the doors.

That was not a fun ride, I felt every bump in the road and when they hit one it sent pain all over my body and two I was not comfortable because I had a neck brace on and I hated it so much. Edward held my hand and kept telling me "it wont be long and we will be at my house" and I just smiled at him and told him "I know I just wished we were there now". Then the ambulance stopped and a second later the doors opened up, and then the paramedics got me out and wheeled me into my house and they helped get my bed sat up and then they lifted me very carefully and put me in my bed, but even tho they tried to be careful it still hurt very bad because of the road. I told them "thank you" though my teeth because I was in a lot of pain and then they left me there with my family and my new boyfriend. Awwww my new boyfriend I thought to myself. I got settled in my new bed and boy was I hurting a lot. "Mom I need my medicine please, those bumps in the roads hurt me and being moved hurt a lot". "OK Sweetheart I will be back in a min" and then she went to the kitchen.

Man I did not want to take my med because I did not want to go to sleep but I needed them. So mom brought me my med and I took them and then I thought again how am I going to use the bathroom. "Hey yall how am I going to use the bathroom"? "Well Carlisle told me that we will have to put you in your chair and then help you use the bathroom", mom said. "Oh OK I was just wondering". Then another question popped into my head, "what am I going to do about school? Don't it start Monday and this is Wednesday". "Well Jennifer if you can go you can but if not I am sure Edward will bring you your homework and other stuff to you", mom said. "Yes I will bring anything you need Jennifer", Edward told me. I gave him a smile and told him thanked him and then the med kicked in and I told them that "I was going to go to sleep and I will see them soon because it was just 2 in the afternoon" and then I fell asleep.

I woke up and I looked at the time and it was 6 in the after noon and I heard people talking. I saw Edward and I said "hey" and he came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me "hey". "So how do you feel sleepy head"? He asked me and I told him that "I would feel better but I am so about to use the bathroom on myself". He just laughed and he went and carefully picked me up and put me in my chair and he told my mom that "I need to go to the bathroom". She said "OK but she would need help getting me on the toilet". J"ennifer who do you want to help you"? My mom asked me. And I told them that "Edward could if that is OK with them" and mom said that" would be OK". So they pushed me into the bathroom and helped me get on the toilet and then mom helped me wipe me and then Edward picked me up and mom got my clothes on and then Edward put me in my chair. He pushed me up to the sink and then mom asked me "if there was something going on between Edward and me"?. I looked at him and he nodded and I told her that "we were boyfriend and girlfriend" and she just looked at us and said "OK that she was just wondering". Then they pushed me back to my bed and Edward put me in my bed and covered me up.

"Jennifer we need to talk to you", mom said. "OK what is it mom"? "Well Ryan needs to get back to his band and we wanted to know if it was OK for us to go back"? Mom asked me. I looked at her and told her that "she can, that I have dad and Edward and his family here to help me". "Are you sure Jennifer if you want me to I will stay and let him just go back", mom said. "No mom go with him, I will be OK with everyone here so you do not have to worry about me:. She smiled and gave me a hug and told me that "they will be leaving tonight". "OK mom I will be OK and you know I will". It was going on 8 at night and mom and Ryan gave me a hug and told me that "they love me" and then they left. I started to cry and Edward and dad both gave me a hug and told me "it will be OK". We sat there and watched TV till I was about to fall asleep and dad asked Edward "if he and if he can call Alice over and stay the night with us to help him". Edward said "sure" and gave Alice a call and she said she "would stay with us tonight".

Alice got to my house around 9 pm and she and Edward sat on the couch with my dad and then dad told Alice that "if she wanted she could stay in my room tonight and Edward can stay on the couch". "I will stay in Jennifer's room", Alice said and then Edward told us that "he will stay on the couch". "Well guys I am going to bed, Jennifer if you need anything I will be in my room", my dad said. "OK dad goodnight and we will see you in the morning". Then he went to bed. "So do yall sleep or what"? I asked Alice and Edward. "No we don't sleep so we are just going to hang here and I will go to your room in a bit to use your computer and to call Jasper". "OK Alice, I am going to go to sleep now and I will see yall in the morning". "OK Jennifer goodnight", they told me. And then I fell asleep.

Well this is the end of Chapter 3 I hope you like it and tell me what yall think. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	4. Chapter 4:Getting Better

Hey here is chapter 4 I hope yall like it and all thanks go to Stephanie Meyers for writing such a wonderful sires of books.

Chapter 4: Getting Better

I woke up a little late Thursday morning, I looked around and I saw that Edward was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. "Edward are you sleeping"? He looked at me and said that he was "just thinking about me". I smiled at him and then I asked him "what time it was"? He looked at the clock next to him and said that it was "11 am". "Oh wow I slept in a bit didn't I", he got up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Hey where is my dad and Alice"? I asked Edward. "Well your dad left a min ago to go to the store and Alice is in the kitchen cooking you breakfast". "Oh well so what are we going to do today"? He laughed and said that "his dad called not long ago and that I have physical therapy at 1 today at the hospital and I told your dad that I would take you and he told me OK". Alice came into the living room and gave me my food and I ate it all. "For people that don't eat food you sure can cook", I told Alice. She just laughed and said that "she watch food network". "So Jennifer do you want to go to the park"? Alice asked me. "Yeah I guess I need to see if I can sit in my chair and see how much it will hurt". Alice helped me get dress for the park and also the clothes I will wear to the hospital, Edward picked me up and put me in my chair and then they pushed me outside and put me in his car and then we left for the park.

We got to the park and it was pretty but if the sun was shinning it would be a beautiful day. Edward picked me up and put me in my chair and I looked at both of them and told them that "I would loved it if the sun would shine". They gave me a look and then Alice said that "if the sun was shinning they would not be out in it". I just looked at her and said "what do you mean we would not be out in the sun"? "Well that is another thing about us, if we go in the sun we will sparkle", she said. I looked at her and said "you will sparkle, yall will have to show me that one day". We started to walk, well they walked and I was pushed. We stopped in front of the pond and no one was around and then they took me out of my chair and Alice held me till Edward sat down and then Alice sat me in his lap and we sat and talked. "So yall told me that yall would tell me more about yall when we were alone and no one is around", I told them.

"Well we have about an hour till your apt so I guess we can talk about us", Edward said to me. "Well Jennifer what do you want to know"? Alice asked me. "Well I know that yall are real strong and that yall don't eat food and that you can't go in the sun because you will sparkle what else is there to know about yall"? "Well you know we don't sleep and that we only drink animal blood, also what you don't know is that some of my family has special powers", Edward told me. "What do you mean special powers"? I asked them. "Well like me I can read minds, Edward said and Alice can see the future and Jasper can control moods", Edward said. "What do you mean Jasper can control moods"? I asked Edward. "Well if your upset or mad he can make you feel happy or if your stressed he can calm you", Alice said to me. "Oh well that is cool, so do anyone else in your family have powers"? I asked them and Edward told me "no just him, Alice and Jasper", "oh cool", I said. "Is there anything more about yall that I don't know about yall"? I asked them. "Well you know we are strong but what you don't know is we are real fast also, you want to see"? Alice asked me. "Sure", she was sitting on min and the next she was on the other side of the pond, "wow that was fast", I said. She just smiled and we sat there and talked till Edward said that "it was time for us to leave". Alice picked me up and put me in my chair and they pushed me to the car and got me in and then we left.

We got to the hospital and Edward took me out of the car and put me in my chair and then we went in. He pushed me in and we went to find Carlisle. We found him and he bent down and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead and asked me "how I was doing"? "Well I am not looking forward to the pain I am about to be in but I am doing good. Edward and Alice took me to the park and I learned more about yall and we had fun". He said "good and then he told Alice and Edward to go find something to do for an hour and that they will be paged when I was done". They said "OK" and Edward gave me a kiss on the check and Alice gave me a hug and they left. Then Carlisle pushed me to the physical therapy room, but before he did I asked him "what were they going to do while I was gone"? and he bent down and told me in my ear "that they were going hunting", and then we were at the room we needed. He pushed me in and told the lady that "I was here for my apt", and she smiled at us and then she pushed me to the room with all the stuff they used for people like me. I was in there for 30 min and boy I was hurting a lot and I still had 30 min to go.

We got done and they called Alice and Edward to the room and they came and picked me up. "So how do you feel"? Edward asked me. And I looked at him and told him that "I was ready to go home and take my medicine that I was hurting real bad". He said "OK" and started to push me and then Carlisle stopped us and asked me "how I was doing"? I told him that "I was hurting real bad and I was ready to go home". He said "OK" and let us go. Edward put me in the car and then we were off to my house. We got there and dad was home, so he held the door open and Edward carried me in and put me in my bed. "Hey dad", "hey honey how are you feeling"? he asked me. "I am hurting real bad" and then Alice came in the room and gave me my med. "Oh thank you so much Alice", she gave me a smile and told me that ""I was welcome. Well we sat and talked till I feel asleep. I woke up and it was morning, oh dear I can't believe I slept till morning. I looked around and I saw Edward, Alice and dad sitting on the couch talking. "Hey guys", I said. They all looked at me and told me "good morning", "good morning yall what in the world happened, I was not expecting to sleep that till morning". They all laughed at me and dad told me that "I was hurting very bad and that I was tired also".

"Well it is Friday what are we going to do today"? "Well are you going to school on Monday"? Dad asked me. "Yes I am doing good sitting in my chair so yeah I guess I can". "Well if you want we can go school shopping and get you new clothes and stuff you need for school", dad said. "Can we go with you Nick"? Alice asked and then she was bouncing up and down and saying "please, please, please" and dad told them that "they could as long as yall call your parents and see if it was OK". Edward called and they told him that" they could", so we got me ready and they got them self's ready and then we left for the mall. We got to the mall and Edward got me out and we went in. Dad was pushing me around and I think we went to every clothes store in the mall. We got done clothes shopping and then Alice and Edward went and put the bags in the car while me and dad went and ate. They got back and me and dad got done eating and then we went school supplies shopping. We had out schedule for our classes and the supplies we needed and we went to a shop that was just for school supplies. We got done shopping and then we left and dad helped Edward and Alice get there stuff in there car and they left for a bit.

Me and dad sat and watched TV till about 5pm and he got up and went to fix dinner for us. I laid there and watched TV Edward came back over, "hey honey whats up"? I asked him. "Oh not much just went hunting a little bit more with the family and then we sat and talked about you and me and other stuff". "Oh cool dad is in the kitchen cooking me and him dinner". "Jennifer dinner is done" and then dad came in the living room and saw that Edward was here and he asked him "if he would put me in my chair and push me into the kitchen"? "Yeah I will Nick", Edward told my dad. He pushed me to the kitchen and he sat next to me and watched me and dad eat. "Do you want anything"? Dad asked Edward and Edward told him "no thank you". We sat and ate and Edward talked to me and dad. "So Edward are you and my daughter dating"? My dad asked him. "Well I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes and I want to ask you if it is OK for us to date"? Edward asked my dad. "Well you can, I really like you son. You have been here for Jennifer and I and I am thankful for that and for Alice for helping with Jen also". "Well you are welcome Nick", Edward told him. "Edward, I would like for you to call me dad if you want to", dad told Edward. I look at dad and he told me that "he thinks Edward as a son he never had and Alice as another daughter". Edward looked at me and then he looked at dad and he said "that I would love to call you dad" and then he went over and gave my dad a hug and told him "thank you".

Well me and dad got done eating and Edward and I went to the living room and Alice came in and said "hello people" and sat on the couch. Dad was done washing dishes and he came in and sat next to Alice and we were talking. "Alice I got a question for you", dad told her. "Go ahead Nick ask away", Alice told my dad. "Well I was talking to Jennifer and Edward in the kitchen and I was thanking him for helping me out with Jennifer and I want to thank you also for helping me with her and also I told Edward that if he wanted to that he could call me dad, because I think of him as a son that I never had and I was wondering if you wanted to you could call me dad to, "I think of yall as two other kids that I don't have and I love yall very much like yall are my kids". Alice if she could have cried she would be, she looked at my dad and told him that "I would love to call you dad" and then they hugged. "Well I got that out of the way and I am bored what do yall want to do"? My dad asked us. I looked at the clock and it was just 5:30 pm and then Alice said that "we can all go to there house and hang out. We have all kinds of games and Emmett and Jasper are watching a football game". That right there when Alice said football dad said "lets go". Edward carried me out his car and Alice put my chair in the trunk and then her and dad road in her car and we were off.

We got to there house and it still makes me smile when I see there house, it is so big and beautiful. Edward got me out of the car and put me in my chair and I looked over at my dad and his mouth was on the ground. "Oh my yall have a big house", dad said. "Yes we do it is three story's high and it has ten bed rooms". "Wow" was all my dad could say and then Alice asked "if we were ready to go in"? and dad said "yeah lets go". Jasper came out and helped Edward carry me and my chair in and then we went to the living room and everyone was in there. "Oh Jennifer honey are you OK"? Esme asked me. "Yes I am Esme and with the help of Carlisle, Edward and Alice and my dad I will be up and around in no time". She gave me a hug and then I introduced my dad to the rest of the family. "Well dad you know Carlisle, but you don't know the others. We have this very beautiful lady here and her name is Esme she is Carlisle wife, and we have Jasper here, and Emmett and Rosalie". "It is nice to meet yall, I know we saw each other in the hospital but I did not get to know who yall were. Yall have a very beautiful house". dad said. "Thank you very much", Esme told him. "Will you have a seat"? Esme asked him and he smiled at her and told her "thank you" and sat on a couch next to my chair.

We were sitting and talking and getting to know each other and then Edward asked me in my ear if "I wanted to go to the music room and hear him play"? I looked at him and I told him that "I would love to, but where is it"?, asked him. "It is on the second floor and that he will carry me up and get one of them to grab my chair for him"." Alice will you grab Jennifer chair for me I am taking her to the music room and I need you to grab her chair for me". "OK Edward I will", Alice told him. "Dad I will be back in a bit, Edward want to play his piano for me". "OK honey I will be here if you need anything" and then Edward picked me up and Alice grabbed my chair and we went up stairs. We got to the music room and oh my it was big and in the middle of the room was this huge grand piano. "Oh wow Edward that is the most beautiful piano I have ever seen". Alice put my chair down and told us that "she will give us some private", "thank you Alice" I told her and then she was gone. "So Edward what are you going to play for me"? "Well I have been working on a song that I have named Jennifer's Lullaby". "Awwwwwwww your so sweet" and then he started to play for me.

I sat there and lessened to him play and then he moved the bench out of the way and I started to play for him. We played the piano for about an hour and he asked me if "I would like to see his room" and I told him that "I would love to". He picked me up and we went to the third floor and went to his room at the end of the hall and then he laid me on his couch and went and grabbed my chair. "So what do you think of my room"? He asked me. I looked around and his room was big and beautiful and a small grand piano in it and he had all kind of music. "Wow it is beautiful", I told him. He looked at me and told me "not as beautiful as you are" and I blushed and he came over to me and sat me up on the couch in his lap and started to hum my song in my ear. "Jennifer I want to do something and you have to be very still", I looked at him and told him "OK". He leaned in and then his kissed my lips very softly, and then I kiss him and then we were kissing each other. We got done kissing and I told him that "was my first kiss" and he told me the same thing. We just looked at each other and then Alice came in and said that "dad was ready to go". So Edward picked me up and Alice got my chair and we went down stairs. We got down stairs and me and dad told them that "we had fun and that we would like to do that again". "Well yall can come back tomorrow if yall want", Carlisle said. "Well I was going fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater on the reservation, but if Jennifer wants she can come over". "Yes I will be over here some time tomorrow". Then Edward and Emmett carried me and my chair down the steps and me Edward and dad left.

We got home and it was going on 10pm and I was hurting so I asked Edward if he :would go get my medicine" and he did. "So dad what do you think of the Cullen family"? I asked him. "They seem to be a very good family", dad told me and then Edward came in with my medicine and gave them to me. "Well yall I am going to turn in, I got to get up early so I may not see yall in the morning so yall be careful tomorrow". "We will dad and we love you", me and Edward told him at the same time and dad had a big smile on his face and told us that he loved us to and then he went to bed. Edward came to me and he sat next to me on my bed and we started to kiss again. "I can't wait till I get better and I can sleep in my room again", I told Edward. He looked at me and said the same thing. I started to get sleepy so I told Edward "good night" and I feel asleep lying next to him.

I woke up the next morning and Edward was still laying next to me smiling. "Good morning sweetheart", he told me and I looked at him and told him "good morning". He said that "I needed to get ready, Esme was cooking breakfast for me at his house". "Oh OK well pick me something out and help me get ready and we will go". I got dressed and he got me in his car and we were off. We got to his house and it was about 9 in the morning and he carried me in and then Carlisle got my chair. We got into his house and everyone was there. "Good morning everyone", I told them. "Good morning Jennifer", they all said at the same time. Edward put me in my chair and pushed me to the kitchen where Esme was cooking me breakfast. "So Jennifer I did not know what you like to eat so I fixed you eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and sausage", Esme told me. "Well wow I like it all but I am not going to be able to eat all of that", I told her. "Oh I know honey I will send to rest with you home and you and Nick can eat it later". "Thank you so much Esme", she just smiled at me and gave me a plate of food and I sat there and ate everything on my plate. "Thank you, that was so good Esme". "Oh your welcome I cook for the shelters and that is why I know how to cook".

Well I got done and went to the living room and sat in my chair and watch Emmett and Jasper play the Wii. It was so funny watching them, when Jasper win Emmett would get mad and then Jasper would use his powers on Emmett to calm him down. "Jennifer can me and Rose make you up"? Alice asked me. I looked at her and told her "sure". Rose carried me up to Alice room and then I had no idea what I just got myself in to. When they got done, which took them 3 hours to do. I had a beautiful purple dress on that came down to my knees and high hills on and boy I was glad then that I could not walk I sure would broke something then. And they had my hair up and it was beautiful and I had on make up also. They were done and Rose picked me up and Alice was right behind her and they carried me down stairs and I swear everyone eyes popped out of there heads. Of course I blushed and they all laughed at me except Jasper. He looked at me and then he ran at me but before he could touch me, Emmett and Carlisle had him. I was scared to death and did not know what was going on.

A few more min and Emmett, and Carlisle had Jasper out the door hissing at me. I started to cry because I was very scared, Esme, Alice, Rose, and Edward were next to me trying to calm me down. I looked at them and asked them "what the Hell happened"? Edward picked me up and sat me down on his lap and told me that "Jasper is new to this life style and human blood still gets to him". "Jennifer I got to go check on Jasper and I will be back in a bit" , Alice told me. "OK Alice and tell Jasper that I am sorry and that I am not mad at him and I would like to see him when he's calmed down", I told Alice. "OK I will Jennifer and I am so very sorry". Then Alice was gone out the door. "So what made him want to hurt me"? I asked. "Well Jennifer when you Alice and Rose came down and you saw all of us staring at you and you stared to blush that is when he lost control, Edward told me. "Oh I am so sorry yall I did not mean to" and I started to cry again. Edward picked me up and carried me up to his room and laid me on his couch and laid next to me. "Jennifer it is not your fault, I should have lessened to his thoughts but you had me distracted", Edward told me.

I got done crying and I asked Edward if "we could go back down stairs"? He picked me up and we went down stairs and I saw that Jasper was down there sitting next to Alice. Edward put me in my chair and pushed me as far away he could from Jasper. Jennifer I want to tell you that I am so very sorry that I tried to kill you, will you forgive me? Jasper asked me. "Jasper I do not blame you, it was my fault for blushing and two I did not know that you were new to the vegetarian diet. I forgive you and I love you as a brother and I always will. In fact I think of yall as my family", I told all of them. "Jennifer, I am sorry for coming at you like that",Jasper told me. "Jennifer if you want you can call me and Esme mom and dad", Carlisle told me. "OK I will mom and dad", that put a big smile on there face. We sat and talk and played games and had fun till I looked at the time and it was going on 9pm. "Oh my I did not know it has got so late, I need to get home and take my medicine". "Jennifer I called Nick and asked him if you could stay the night and he told me that you could and me and Jasper went and got your medicine for you", Alice told me. "Wow that is cool, well I am getting tired and hurting a bit". "OK Jennifer here is your medicine", Edward told me. "Good night yall and I will see yall in the morning", I told everyone. "Good night Jennifer" and then Edward picked me up and carried me up to the second floor and we went to a room that had a bed that was covered in purple blankets and the walls were purple and then Edward put me on the bed and I looked at him and told him "good night" and I feel asleep.

I woke up the next morning and did a lot of stuff that day we went shopping with Alice and the girls and then we had a movie day and then we went back to his house and played games and had all kinds of fun. It was getting late again and so Edward and I went to my home to get ready for Monday the first day of school in the 11th grade. We hanged out with dad till about 10pm and it was time for me and Edward to go to sleep. I woke up that morning about 7am and I had breakfast and then Edward helped me get ready for school. We got ready for school and I told dad that "I loved him" and then me and Edward left for school. We got to school and I was scared so we sat there and waited till I was ready.

OK guys this is the end of chapter 4, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	5. Chapter 5:School

Hello people I'm back. I told yall when I could get out that I would update my story so I am here to do that. We don't get to much snow here in Arkansas but oh my here in Hot Springs we got 8" of snow and I did not get to play in it because I am sick and that sucks but oh well as long as I can I will up date as quick as I can so I hope yall enjoy. I don't own anything of the Twilight Saga.

Chapter 5: School

Well we were in the car for a bit and then I told Edward that "I was ready" and he looked at me and asked if "I was sure"? I looked at him and said "yes that I was". So Edward got out and went and got my chair from the back seat and he picked me up and placed me in my chair. I sat there with my head down not wanting to look at the kids starring at me. "Jennifer honey look up no one is talking bad about you they are looking at us", Edward said. So I looked up and there stood his family and people looking not just at me but at all of us. Alice asked if she could "push me" and I looked at Edward and he gave me a smile and held my hand while Alice pushed me to the office. We got to the office and the lady looked at me Alice and Edward and told us "good morning". "Good Morning My name is Jennifer Rose Swan and I am new". "Oh yes Miss. Jennifer, oh hello Cullen kids". "Hello Ms. Pope". "Well Jennifer let me have a look at your schedule we are going to have to change on thing on your schedule, they have seventh period gym and I don't think you can do gym right now". "No Ms. Pope I can't not right now maybe next time". "Well sweetheart what do you want for that time, we have music, band, art, and gardening", she told me. "Edward what do you have that period"? "I have band", he told me. "Then I will have band please", "OK dear here you go I got it fixed and I will talk to the band and gym teachers and get that fix for you".

We left the office and Alice pushed me to my locker and her and Edward helped me put my stuff up and then we looked at our schedules to see what classes we had together. Alice Schedule- 1- Math 2- Art- 3 History 4- Science- Lunch- 5- Algebra 6- Art 2 and 7- Band. Edward Schedule- 1-Math 2- History 3- Algebra 4- Art - Lunch- 5- Science 6- Art history 7- Band. My Schedule- 1- Math 2-History 3-Algebra 4- Art- Lunch- 5-Science 6- Art 2 and 7- Band. Wow Edward and Alice we have classes together that's cool me and Edward have all classes together but 6th period art2 is me and he has Art history, but that is OK. So we got our math books and we all three headed to our classes. ( why I have not talked about Emmett, Rose, and Jasper is because they are in the 12th grade) We got to our math class and I gave the teacher a piece of paper that he had to wright on and then he put me and Edward at the same table and I was glad that I could push my chair up to it. Math class was not hard at all because I know my math, and so do Edward. Math, History, and Algebra went really quick and then it was time for lunch. Me and Edward were headed to lunch and his brothers and sisters meet us so we all went to the lunch room.

We were in line and they were all getting food and I just looked at Edward and he bent down and told me he will tell me in a min about why they were getting food. So we got our food and Rose pushed me to a table that is far from the other kids and she pushed me up to the table and Edward put my food in front of me. They sat down Edward was to my right and then Alice was to my left and I asked Edward in a real low voice why they all got food and before he could answer it hit me then and I told him never mind I know why so yall can blend in. He looked at me and said yes and that if I wanted any of there food that I can take it and eat it, OK thank you. I got done eating and then it was getting close for class time, so Alice got behind me and Edward and Jasper grabbed our trays and put them away and then we all headed to our lockers. Me and Edward grabbed our science books and we headed to class. Science, Art 2 and Art history for Edward went by pretty quick and then it was time for band. Me, Alice and Edward got to the band room and they took a seat and I was pushed up to a table. The teacher came in and saw me and she asked me if I would come to the front of the class and so I did, I pushed myself up there and she asked me who I was and I told her that my name is Jennifer Swan. Awwww yes you had your classes switched, so Jennifer do you play any interments? Ms. Cotter asked me. Yes I do, I play the piano, drums, and clarinet. Oh well that is very good, how long have you been playing? Ms. Cotter asked me. I started to play the piano when I was 3 and then I picked the others as I grew up, for a long time but I love playing the piano the most and the clarinet and when I have to I can play the drums all of them.

Jennifer will you please play for the class any song you want on the piano? Ms. Cotter asked me. No I do not mind, if you would move the bench and I will push myself up to the piano. She did as I asked and then I started to play Clair DE lune, I played till the song was over and everyone clapped and I went back to my table next to Edward. That was very good sweetheart, he whispered in my ear. Well we talked about music and I played some on the clarinet, then me and Edward played the piano together and then the bell rang for us to go home. He got up and then the teacher came over to us and she shook our hands and told me and Edward and Alice that we are very talented people and then we left. ( Alice plays the piano also). We got to our lockers and this girl with blond hair came up to me and told me that I played the piano and I told her thank you and then she told me that her name was Angela. Hello Angela it is very nice to meet you, do you know the Cullen clan? I asked her, and she shook her head yes and asked if she could walk with us till we got to our cars and we all said yes. We walked to our cars and I told all of the Cullen's that I will be over when I get home and get into some other clothes and they all said OK. Then Edward put me in the car and my chair in the back seat then we were off to my house.

We got to my house and he helped me get into some different clothes and then I wrote dad a letter where I would be and then me and Edward got in the car and were off to his house. We got to his house and Emmett came out and he carried me into the house and sat me on the couch and then Edward came in and put my chair down and sat next to me. So Jennifer how was your first day of school? Carlisle asked me. It was very good, everybody was looking at me but Edward told me that they were not looking at me in the chair that they were looking at how pretty I was. Well that is good Jennifer, I was thinking if you wanted to we can do your physical therapy here at the house, Carlisle told me. Do you have everything to do my therapy? I asked Carlisle. Yes I do now, I asked Alice to look and see if you would say yes and she told me that you would, so I got the stuff do your therapy, Carlisle told me. Oh well I guess so then, when do you want to start? I asked Carlisle. Well since your hear we can do it now for an hour, he told me. I don't have my work out clothes here, I told Carlisle. Jennifer I have some shorts and some shirts that will fit you if you want to use them, Alice told me. OK go get them and then I will need help getting them on, where are we going to be doing my therapy at? I asked Carlisle. We can do it here in the family room, it is the biggest and if yall don't mind move the furniture and help me get the stuff set up, Carlisle asked his kids and Esme. Jennifer dear I am going to take you up stairs to get ready while they are getting ready for you OK, Esme asked me. Yes you can mom, then she picked me up and took me to Alice room.

We got to Alice room and then mom held me while Alice dressed me and when we got done Alice carried me down stairs and the family room was ready for me. OK Alice lay Jennifer here on her tummy for me OK, Carlisle said. OK dad and then Alice put me on my tummy and it hurt a little but not to bad. Now Jennifer I want to see of you can roll over onto your back for me, Carlisle said. OK I will try, so I put both my hand to my sides and pushed and when I did I was on my back and I gave them a smile and dad told me that was very good. Now Jennifer I want you to roll from your back to your tummy, dad said. So I did and that hurt me a lot I let out a wine and Edward was right there beside me telling me it was OK. Me and dad worked on my for an hour and then Edward picked me up and held me because I was hurting to bad to be in my chair. I looked at the time and I said that I needed to get home, it was going on 5:30 and I was getting hungry and I needed my pain pills. Well Jennifer you did real well today we will meet here same time same place on Wednesday, dad told me. OK dad I will be here I really want to get better so I can walk again. I know you do but it will take some time you know, dad told me. Yes I know and I can wait I think. Well yall have a good night and I will see yall tomorrow, I told the family. And then me and Edward left.

We got to my house and dad had dinner ready for me and him and Edward left while we ate. So Jennifer how was your first day of school? Dad asked me. It was really good, I like that school a lot everyone is so nice. Yeah they are or they better be dad said. So what did you do at the Cullen house today? Dad asked me. Well Carlisle and I did my physical therapy there, he had everything he needed so now I am going to be doing my therapy over there at there house. Oh OK sounds good to me hone, dad said. We got done eating and Edward came in and he put me in my bed and gave me my med and we watched TV till dad came in and we started to talk about to day and other things. I looked at the clock and it was going on 8pm and my med were kicking in and I told them that I love them and that I will see them in the morning and then I went to sleep.

Well people this is the end of Chapter 5 I hope yall like it. Vote comment and tell me what yo think about it. Love Jencullen28.


	6. Chapter 6:Getting Better part 2

Hey people hope yall are likening my writing. I am sorry I have not been updating I have been real busy and to I am writing another story so that is taking my time also. When I get chapter one of my other story done I will publish it. Well I will like to thank Penguins888 for being my fan and putting me in her story. If yall would go and read her story it is real good. Thanks now I am going to start chapter 6 and I hope yall like it. Vote and comment and fan me please if you like my story. Thanks Jencullen28.

Chapter 6: Getting better part 2

Well it has been 3 months since my car accident and I was getting better. I am out of my chair, except for when I'm at school I still have a little trouble walking and I am using a walker at home. I also have moved back to my room and I am so happy, that hospital bed was not comfortable. "Jennifer its time to wake up", Edward whispered in my ear. I rolled over and looked at him and he gave me a smile and a kiss. He helped me up and grabbed my walker for me and then helped me up. "Well Jennifer I will be here waiting for you", Edward told me. I walked to my bathroom and got a shower and got ready for school. I got done and went back to my room where Edward was laying on my bed. "Come here sweetheart", so I went to him and he picked me up and carried me down the stairs and, then he put me down on the couch and went and got my walker and my chair. He came back with my walker and handed it to me and we walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. Dad was already gone to work. Edward made me eggs and bacon and poured me some orange juice. I sat down and ate while Edward put my chair in his car. I got done and got up and did my dishes and then Edward came in and kissed me on the neck and said, "we better go". So he picked me up and put me in his car and then we were off to school.

We got to school and Alice opened my door and told me "good morning". "Good morning Alice how are you today"? I asked her. "Well I am doing good". Edward came and picked me up and put me in my chair and Alice pushed me to the lockers and I grabbed my books and we went to class. First few classes went fast and then it was time for lunch. Edward pushed me out into the hall and then Jasper asked "if he could push me to the lunch room" and I told him "that he could". We got to the lunch room and Edward fixed mine and his tray and Alice fixed hers and Jasper's tray. Jasper pushed me to our table and they sat down and we sat and I ate and they talked. "So Jennifer are you ready for your class concert next week"? Rosalie asked me. "Almost Edward is helping me and I am doing good on learning the song the teacher gave me to learn". I got done eating and then Emmett pushed me outside with the others and then we talked till lunch was over. :Alice", we heard Jasper say and I looked over at her and she was having a vision.

She snapped out of it and smiled at us and I looked at her and asked "what she saw"? "We are going to have a new student coming to school and I see her and Jennifer becoming real good friends", Alice told us. "That's it well OK" and then the bell rang and we all went to our classes. It is now 7th period and me, Alice and Edward went to our music class. We got in there and the teacher told us to come to the front of the class and we did. "I would like for yall to play yalls song that yall will be playing next week". I got to the piano and Edward grabbed the clarinet and Alice grabbed her violin and we played Cannon in D. I made a few mistakes but not as many as I have been, I still had to practice. We got done and then it was time for us to go home. I gather my stuff up and Alice pushed me to my locker and I put my stuff up and then right after I closed my locker then I was rolling really fast and I looked behind me and Emmett was running with me and out the door and to Edwards car. The rest came running also after him and said, "what the hell was that"? Emmett said, he wanted to run with me" and I looked at him after I was able to breath again and told him "to warn me next time please". He just started to laugh and so did the rest except Edward he was giving Emmett a death stare.

After I calmed down thanks to Jasper, Edward put me in the car and then my chair and we were off to his house. "Edward are you OK"? I asked him. He looked at me and smiled and said, "that he will be". We got home and he got my chair out and then put me in it and him and Alice picked me up and took me into the house where his dad was waiting for me. "Jennifer are you ready for your therapy"? Carlisle asked me. "Yes I am, you said that if I do good today that I can just use my walker". "Yes I did Jennifer so when we get done, oh Waite did you bring your walker"? Carlisle asked me. Oh no I did not and then Edward came into the living room with my walker. "Oh Thank you so much Edward" and then me and Carlisle started. I did therapy for 2 hours and I was tired and Carlisle told me "that I did very good and that I can use my walker at all times now", "oh thank you dad" and I walked over to the couch and sat on Edwards lap. "Honey you look tired", Edward said. "Well if you were not a vampire and you had to do 2 hours of therapy you would be tired to and I am starting to hurt". "Jennifer here is some pills that will help with your pain but will not put you to sleep", dad said. "Thank you so much", Edward picked me up and put me on my feet and then we went to the kitchen so I could take my medicine.

We got to the kitchen and Esme was cooking me some dinner and said "for me to call your dad over and yall eat here". "OK I will mom" and I took my med and then I called my dad and he said "he will be over around 6pm". I looked at the time and it was 4:30pm and Edward picked me up and ran me up stairs to his room, he laid me on his bed. "Whoa wait a min a bed, Edward where did you get this bed"? "Oh well Mom and Alice got it for you, for when you stay the night you don't have to sleep on my couch". "Oh wow" was all I could say. I looked at the bed and it was a king size and it had gold color sheets and a comforter on it and it had a canopy with white netting hanging from it. This is a beautiful bed, I laid down on it and Edward laid next to me and asked "how I liked it"? "I love it Edward it is very soft", I told him.

"Jennifer I love you so much", Edward told me. "I love you to and I always will" then he started to kiss me with a lot of passion. I had to stop him because I had to catch my breath and I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Jennifer, Edward please come down here to the living room", Carlisle yelled. Edward scooped me up and we were down stairs. "Yes dad what is it"? Edward asked. Then Edward looked very upset. "Well Jennifer your dad will not be coming to dinner" and I looked at him and asked "Carlisle why". "Well he was getting ready to come to dinner and before he left they had a bank robbery in progresses and he had to go and when he got there he was shot and killed". "What"! and then everything went black. Edward P.O.V- "dad she has been out for 3 hours is she going to be OK dad"? "Alice will you see when she will come to" and then her face went blank and she was back and i knew when but she had to tell everyone else. "She will be a wake in about 5 min", Alice told me. Jennifer P.O.V- I woke up on Edwards bed and seven vampires looking at me. I looked at Edward and then I lost it, I stared to cry and scream why my dad he can't be gone. "OK people please will yall leave while me, Alice and Jasper try to clam Jennifer down", Edward to his family. They all left and I was still out of control and crying and crying and then I started to calm down.

I calmed down enough and told them "that I needed to call and tell my mom and Ryan". "Jennifer I already did", Alice told me. "They are catching a plane as we speak and dad will and mom will be going to pick them up around 11pm tonight". I looked at the time and it was 10pm and I looked at myself and I was a mess. "Jennifer you want me to help you clean up"? Alice asked me. "Yes if you don't mind", I said with a very horse voice. She helped me up and she led me to the bathroom and then she turned around and told "Edward to go get me something to eat and for Jasper to say where he is at just in case I lose it again". She helped me get undressed and then she fixed my bath for me and helped me in and she washed my hair for me and I washed my body and then she helped me up and out of the bath. Then she helped me get dress in some night pants and a long shirt and then she blow ed dry ed my hair and brushed it then she took me back to the bed. "Thank you so much Alice" and then Edward was back with dinner for me.

"I am not hungry", I told them. "Jennifer you need to eat a little please for me"?. Edward asked me. "OK I will" and then Edward feed me and asked me "if I wanted to go down stairs" and "I told him yeah lets go". Edward picked me up and all three of them walked down stairs with me. We got down there and Edward put me in his lap and then Esme asked "how I was" and "I told her that I could be better but I was OK for now". "Well Jennifer me and Esme are going to go get your parents and we will be back in a bit", Carlisle told me and then they were gone. I was sitting on Edwards lap sobbing lightly and then Jasper came and sat next to us and he put his hand on my leg and started to send calming waves at me. "Thank you Jasper for doing that" and he said that "I was welcome and gave me a smile". I was sitting there on Edwards lap and then I fell asleep. I was woke up to someone rubbing my back and I looked up because I was laying on the couch and it was my mom. "Oh mom your here" and I started to cry again and she did to. "Oh honey it will be OK, you will come home with me and it will be all OK", mom told me. I looked at her and tried to calm down and I told her "that I did not want to leave here that I wanted to stay here with the Cullen family". She looked at me and asked "if I was sure" and "I told her that I am in love with Edward and the Cullen's have accepted me as family already. And your still touring with dad Ryan" and I looked over at him and told him "hi". He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me "that he was sorry for my loss".

"Thanks dad" and I hug him and then we all three started to cry and then I looked around and the Cullen's were no where around except Edward. We all three cried for a while and then mom stopped and told me "that she loved me". "I love yall to and I am real tired". "Hey I think all three of yall can sleep on my bed", Edward told us. "Where will you sleep"? Mom asked Edward and he smiled and "told her that he will be sleeping on the couch here in the living room". "Oh Edward you and your family are so sweet and thank you for being there for Jennifer at this time". "Oh its nothing I really love your daughter and I will do anything for her and you and Ryan". "Thank you so much Edward", mom told him. I looked around and I told everyone "good night" and Edward carried me up stairs to his room with my mom and dad right behind us. We got to his room and he laid me down on the bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead and told us "good night" and then he left.

I laid in the middle and mom was on my right and dad was on my left. We fell asleep around 1 in the morning. I woke up crying and wanting Edward to hold me and then he was there holding me. "Where is my mom and dad"? I asked him. "They are down stairs talking with the family", Edward told me. I looked at the clock and it was 11am and I told Edward that "I was ready to go down stairs". He picked me up and walked me down the stairs and then he put me on the couch with my mom and dad. "Jennifer me and your dad are going to go get your dad ready for his funeral do you want to come with us"? mom asked me. "No I don't think I would be able to control myself". "Oh that is OK sweetheart that is OK me and Ryan will do it then, and then we get back me and him want to take you out to eat and spend time with you". "OK mom sounds good to me I will see yall when you get back". "OK honey I love you and we will be back as soon as we can". "OK love you to mom and dad be careful please". And then they were gone. "So I guess I need to do some calling and tell people", I told Edward. "No Jennifer that is what your mom and dad will do they will be putting your dad in the obituary and pick out his coffin and his outfit that he will be wearing". "Oh OK then what are we going to do I just can't sit here and not do nothing". "Alice when will they be back"? and then Alice face went blank and she was back and told me "they will be back in an hour". "OK thank you Alice" and then she went outside.

"Well Jennifer you want to go walking for a bit and I will carry you when you get tired"? Edward asked me. "OK that sounds good to me" then I got up and Edward helped me down the stairs and then we went for a walk down there long drive way. We were talking and walking and I looked at my watch and mom and dad will be here about 1pm and it was about 10 min till. "Edward we need to get back mom and dad will be back in about 10 min and I am not ready for the day", then Edward pick me up and ran me back to the house and Alice was waiting for me and then she ran me up stairs to help me get ready. She did my hair and gave me a really cute outfit, it was a pair of skinny jeans that were black and a dark purple shirt that was very pretty. She helped me walk down the stairs because mom and dad were here and ready to pick me up. We got to the living room and mom asked me if "I was ready"? and I told her that "I was". So Edward helped me to the car and put my walker in the trunk and then he gave me a credit card that had my name on it and whispered to me in my ear that there "was 100,000 dollars on it that was mine and I can spend it on what ever I wanted to". I gave him a kiss and told "thank you and that I will miss " then we were off.

Me, my mom and dad went and got something to eat first then we went to the mall and we stayed there for awhile then after we bought what we needed then we went to the park and had a picnic and dad pushed me on the swing and then we sat by the pond and talked. "Mom and dad how is the tour going"? "It is going very well, we have three more stops and then it will be over till next year", dad told me. "Oh wow, is this going to set you back any"? "No we have two weeks off then we finish the tour and like I said we will be done", dad told me. "Oh OK so then where will yall go? Are you going back to Arkansas or what"? "Well we were talking and since you don't want to leave forks and the Cullen family we were thinking about getting a place close to here", mom told me. "That will be cool, but will it be OK if I live with the Cullen's? I really love them and they have helped me so much and I was asked and I was going to ask dad but well you know. So now I am asking yall if it would be OK for me to move in with them"? "Well honey you are almost 18 so it is up to you if you want to", mom told me. "Well I would love to and we can find yall a house real close to us and I can see you everyday and we can hang out and stuff". "Well honey we will talk about that later we need to get back to the Cullen's house it is 5 pm and I am getting hungry". So we got up and went back to the car and we left.

We got back to the Cullen's house and Edward was there on the front porch waiting for me. He came up to the car and opened the door for my mom and grabbed her hand and she flinched at how cold his hand is and he smiled at her and helped her out of the car and then he opened my door and scooped me up and gave me a hug and kiss and told me "welcome home I missed you". Dad came around and gave me my walker and then him and mom grabbed our bags and we went into the house. When we got in it smelled so good, Esme was making homemade beef soup. We got in and I told everyone to "come into the living room" and Alice was bouncing and Jasper had a hold of her trying to stop her because she all ready knew what I was going to say and I looked at her and gave her a smile. Everyone came in and sat down and I asked Esme "if dinner was going to be OK" and she told me that "it will be ready in 20mins", "OK then thank you". "I will like to tell yall that I am so glad that yall have been here for me through my car accident and now this with my dad. I talked to my mom and dad here and I asked them if I could move in with yall and they told me that I could". Then all at once I had seven people aka vampires hugging me and welcoming me to the family. I told them "thank you and then I told them to sit down again and told them that my mom and dad is looking for a house close by because as soon as the tour is over they want to move here".

Carlisle stood up and told my mom and dad that "he and the family will look for one for them and when there done touring it will be ready for them to move into". Mom looked at Carlisle and told him that "they don't have a lot of money that it will have to be cheep but nice". "Oh don't worry about that, this will be a present from my family to yall for letting Jennifer be part of our family and we will buy it for yall", Carlisle told my mom. "Oh no I can't let yall do that it will be to much money for yall", my mom told Carlisle. "Elaine it will not be to much money for us believe us we have to money to do that for yall and all we need from yall is to tell my wife Esme what your colors are that you like and other stuff like that". "Carlisle are you sure about this"? My mom asked him. "Yes I am 100% sure and yall will love it believe me". "OK we will let yall do that for us and if yall would come to the last concert and yall will enjoy it", mom told them. "OK when is it"? Carlisle asked. "It is Sept 13th in Seattle", mom told him. "OK we will be there thank you so much", Carlisle told my mom. "Well dinner is done yall if yall are ready to eat", Esme called us from the kitchen. Me, mom and dad got up and went to the kitchen and sat down and ate, then mom asked Esme "why everyone else was not eating"? I looked at Esme and she had a shocked look on her face and then Alice came in and told them that "they all ready at before yall came home".

We sat and ate and talked to Esme about what my mom and dad wanted and then we were done and we all went to the living room. I sat in Edwards lap and then we all sat around talking and watching TV and playing games and I looked at the time and it was getting late and I had a very long day. I looked at the time and it was going on11pm. "Mom and dad I am tired and I need to take my pain pills and then I will be ready for bed, what about yall"? "Yeah sweetheart we are very tired also, so I guess we can go to bed". We got up and we told everyone good night and then Edward helped me up the stairs and into the bed and gave me a kiss and told me "goodnight". "Goodnight love" then he left and me, mom and dad went to bed.

Well people this is the end of chapter 6 I hope you like and tell me what you think about it. Thanks Jencullen28


	7. Chapter 7:Dad

Hey people I am starting on chapter 7 and I hope you like it. Its going to be sad at the beginning but it will get better. So I hope you like it. And

Chapter 7: Dad

I got woke up by Edward kissing me on the lips and I looked at him and gave him a smile and told him "good morning". "Good morning sweetheart how are you this morning"? Edward asked me. "I could be better but I am going to be OK when we get this day over with". Today we are laying my dad Nick to rest and me and the Cullen kids are out of school till Monday, today is Thursday. Edward helped me up then Alice came in and helped me get dressed for the day and then later we will all be getting ready for the funeral. She left me alone to get a bath and then she came in and grabbed my walker and helped me get dressed then we went down stairs. I got down stairs and I did not see my mom and dad and I asked Edward "where were they"? "They went to the funeral home to get your dad ready they will be back in an hour", Edward told me. I looked at him and had tears going down my face again. Jasper came over and asked Edward if he "can sit by me and calm me down", and Edward said "yes". So Jasper sat next to me and put his arm around me and started to send waves of calm to me. I stopped crying and told him "thank you" and then Esme called to me and told me that "breakfast ready".

I got up and Edward came into then kitchen with me and I sat and ate some eggs and bacon and had some orange juice. I got done and went back to the living room and right then mom and dad came in with tears in there eyes. I got to my mom and gave her a hug and told her "everything will be all right we will make it". She smiled and we went and sat on the couch. We talked about what they did to my dad and that he looked very hansom but it will not be an open coffin because he was cut up and other stuff. I looked at the time and it was going on noon and the funeral was at 1:30 so we all started to get ready to go. "Jennifer I will be down in a bit to get you dressed", Alice told me. "OK Alice I will be waiting", then she was gone. "Jennifer I will be back to in a minute" Edward told me and I gave him a kiss and he was gone. Everyone was getting ready and I was left on the couch by myself. Then Alice came in and she was wearing a very beautiful dress, it was black and it came just below her knees and was strapless.

She came over to me and asked if "I was ready for her" and I gave her a smile. She looked around for my mom and dad and when she did not see them she picked me up and ran me to her room. We got to her room and she sat me on her bed and went to her closet and was out in less than a min. She came out with a black dress that was very beautiful. She helped me get the dress on and then she took me to her bathroom and put my make up on and did my hair up in a curly pony tale. She got done with me and told me to "look in the mirror" and I did. It did not look like me there for a minute. I looked at the beautiful girl standing there in a black dress that came down to just below her knees and was tied around her neck. "Oh my Alice you made me look beautiful thank you so much". She gave me a smile and then I thought about it, "Alice you did my make up and you know I am going to be crying" and then she gave me a smile and told me that she "used water proof make up". "Oh OK thank you then and Alice I love you so much and is glad to be with yall". She gave me a hug and told me that she "loved me also" then we headed for down stairs.

We got down stairs and everyone was ready and everyone was dressed so nice and then Alice said "lets take a picture of all of us". So she went and grabbed to camera and the guys pushed the couches out of the way and we all stood in front of a white wall and then Alice grabbed the camera and sat it on timer and ran to join us, then she said "cheese" and we all smiled and the camera took our picture. I looked at the time and it was 1pm and I told them "we needed to go" and then Alice said "our ride will be here in a minute". We looked at her and told her that "we were going to take our own cars" and then there was a honk outside and we all went outside and saw a very long black limo. We looked at Alice and she gave us all a smile and asked if "we were ready" so we all went down stairs of the front porch and all 10 of us fit in the car. We sat in the car talking while we were heading to the funeral home. We got there just in time, we had about 15mins till time. We all got out and then Edward grabbed my walker for me and gave it to me. Then we all walked to the building.

We got inside and was greeted by the preacher and other people that we knew and then we were ushered to our seats up front except the guys, they went outside with a couple of dad officers and then they brought in my dad's coffin in and sat him down. Then Edward came and sat next to me and then it started. We sat and lessened to the preacher and then to dad officers say how much they "loved my dad and how they were going to miss him" and then it was my turn. Edward helped me up and walked me up to the podium where I stood there and I said this: "Hello as you know I am Nicks daughter and I would like to thank everyone who came. I want to say that I will miss my dad so much, we did not spend much time together as I was growing up but since I moved here he helped me get settled into a new life and then he helped me get better along with Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen and all there family after my car wreck. I am going to miss him so much and I hope yall find someone that will take care of the town just as good as my dad did. Dad I love you so much (crying real hard) and I am going to miss you so much". I got done with my speech and Edward helped me get back to my seat, then the preacher said his things and then he lead us into a prayer and then he asked the "pallbearers to come up".

Edward gave me a light kiss and him and the guys got up and picked my dad up and headed outside to put him in the long black car. The rest of the people went outside and got into the cars and then me and my family got into the limo and left for the grave yard. "Jennifer we get there me and Rose are going to sneak out and go get the house ready for the receptions", Alice told me and I told her "OK" so no one other than the vampires could hear me. At lease its a very cloudy day. We got to the grave yard and the pallbearers went to the car and got my dad out then put him on the metal thing that's puts the coffin in the ground. Then me, mom, dad and the Cullen family sat in the chairs and waited for the preacher to come. He came up to the grave and started to say what he needed to say and then he asked me and my family to come and put our flowers on my dads coffin and we did. Then I lost it, I could not hold my calm anymore I started to cry real hard and then I started to go up to my dads coffin and I grabbed to top and cried and cried till someone tried to pull me away and I fought with all I had. I did not want to let my dad go he was mine and I did not want to let him go yet. Then Edward and Jasper, the ones trying to pry me away finely got me lose and took me to the car, away from the humans and Jasper put his arms around me and sent real strong calming waves at me. I calmed down and told them that "I was very sorry" and they looked at me and told me it was "OK", that they understand.

Edward carried me back to the grave and sat me in his lap and the preacher started again. Then it was over, it was time for my dad to be laid to rest, and I started to fell myself lose it again then Jasper put his hands on me and calmed me again. Edward held me as we got up and then we were being hugged and kissed and told how sorry they were for our loss. I told everyone "thank you" and then we got to the car and the family was behind us. We all got in and left. "Honey are you OK"? Mom asked me. "Mom I am so sorry I lost it like that, I just not ready for him to leave me" and then I started to cry again and mom came to me and hugged me. Then I had a cold hand on my back and it was Jasper calming again and then I fell asleep. Edward P.O.V.- "Hey yall she fell asleep so when we get to the house I am going to go lay her down", I told my family and her mom and dad. We got home and I carried Jennifer in and Alice asked "what happened" and I told her "I will tell her later" and then I took Jennifer up stairs and laid her on the bed and I laid next to her.

Jennifer P.O.V- I woke up to Edward next to me. I looked at him and asked "how long I been asleep"? He told me "we got home around 3 and it is now 5pm". I sat up and asked "where everyone was"? and he told me that they "were cleaning up". "Oh no I missed the reception" and I laid back down. He told me that "it was OK, everyone understands and he said that they left telling my family that they will call later to check on you". "Oh OK, Edward I need a bath and to get out of these clothes", I told Edward. "Do you want me to get Alice or your mom"? He asked me. "No will you help me please, I don't want to be away from you right now". "OK Jennifer, I will help you then". He carried me to the bathroom and helped me get out of my dress and helped me into the warm bath. I took my bath and he helped me get dress into my comfy clothes and then we headed down stairs.

We got down stairs and everyone in the family saw me and came over to me giving me hugs and asking me "how I was"? I sat on the couch and told them that "I am doing better and that I am sorry for acting the way I did". They told me it was "OK, that they understand". "Jasper can I talk to you for a minute"? We got up and we went on the porch and I gave him a hug and thanked him for "being there and helping me keep under control". He gave me a hug back and told me that "I was welcome" and then we went back inside. "Jennifer, Elaine, and Ryan dinner is ready if yall want to eat", Esme told us. So we got up and went to the kitchen and sat down and ate. We got done eating and went back to the living room. "Jennifer me and Ryan have to go back tomorrow", mom told me. "Jennifer I do not have to go if you do not want me to", mom told me. "No mom you go and be with dad and yall be be back before you know it". "OK sweetheart we are going up to pack because we have to leave for the airport at 5 am".

We sat and talked and then Edward took my mom and dad outside and I looked at Alice and she told me "she did not know" but she had a smile on her face and I knew she knew what he was doing. I looked at the time and it was going on 7 pm and then they came back in and mom had a big smile on her face and then Edward took off up stairs and was down in a minute. "Jennifer will you come here for a min please"? Edward asked me. So I got up and went to him in the middle of the living room. "Jennifer I know we are still in school but when we graduate will you do me the great honor of being my wife"? and then Edward got down on one knee and pulled out a box and opened it and there was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. I looked at Edward and I told him "yes and of course" I was crying, then he put the ring on me and gave me a smile and a hug. Then everyone in the living room started to clap and telling us "congratulations". I was so happy then, even tho we just laid my dad to rest today I was sill happy that he is in a better place and that me and Edward were getting married. Then we sat on the couch and started to watch TV and I fell asleep.

I was woken up by being picked up and Edward carried me to bed and mom and dad was behind us. We got to his room and he laid me down and told me and my parents "good night" and then he left. "Well Jennifer, me and your dad are going to give you our hugs and stuff because we don't want to wake you in the morning when we leave", so mom and dad gave me a hug and a kiss and told me that they "loved me" and I told them that "I loved them also" and then we went to sleep. I woke up Friday morning around 10 and looked around and no one was around. So I got up and went to the bathroom and got a shower and got dresses by myself and I walked out of Edward and my room and yelled for Edward and he did not come up it was Carlisle. "Hey dad where is Edward"? He looked at me and told me that "they all went hunting and that it was just me and him". "Oh OK well I am hungry do you know how to cook or will I have to do it" and then I gave him a smile. "No Jennifer, I know how to cook" and then dad helped me down the steps and we both went to the kitchen. "So what would you like to eat"? Dad asked me. "I will like to have some toast and peanut butter" so he went and fixed it for me. He got done and sat at the table with me while I ate.

"So dad I know about vampires and stuff the only thing I don't know is how you become one". He looked at me and told me "it is a very painful thing to become one but once the pain is over you look like we do". "Why do you ask"? he asked me. "Well I was thinking about becoming one of yall if Edward will do it". "Oh I see and why do you want to become what we are"? Dad asked me. "Well one I will get older and Edward will stay 17 forever and two I don't want to grow old and die and lose my Edward". "Oh well I see, have you talked to him about this"? "Well no I am afraid of how he would take it". "Well Jennifer you need to talk to Edward and see what he has to say about it OK sweetheart". "OK dad and one more would you like for me to become one of yall"? "Well Jennifer, I would like for you to stay human but with you being around us all the time you could be hurt or worse killed by one of use because we can slip up. But I would love to have you forever with us and you would be very good for us". I looked at him and asked him "why I would be good for them"? He told me that "since Edward can not read my mind he has been doing some research and found out why he can't read my mind, He told me that I am a shield" and I looked at dad and said "a what"? He told me that "I can block people out of my mind and that if I were to become a vampire that I would learn to push it out and protect other people and his family".

We sat at the table and talked and then I got done eating and we went to the living room and sat on the couch and talked some more. "So Jennifer you know if you are turned into a vampire you will not be able to be around people for about a year. You will be a new born vampire and we will have to teach you how to hunt animals but if you were around other people that you could kill them". "Oh wow I did not know that, that means I will not be able to be around my mom and dad till I can control myself". "Yeah honey that is right but we will tell them something that will keep them away. But till then you need to talk to Edward about it and see how he takes it". Well me and dad sat on the couch and talked about me becoming a vampire when the family came home. Edward ran to me and picked me up and ran me to his bed room.

He sat me on the bed and looked at me and asked me "what did I want to talk to him about"?. I looked at him and then it hit me Alice saw me talking to dad about me. "Well how did you know I wanted to talk to you about something"? He looked at me and told me "Alice had a vision that you wanted to talk to me about something important and then she blocked me about what you wanted to talk about". "Oh well OK here it goes then, Edward Cullen when we get married I want you to change me". He looked at me and all kinds of stuff came across his face. Then he looked at me and told me "that he is not sure about that". "Edward what do you mean you are sure, look at me, one if I become one of you I will be able to stay with you and our family forever and you will not have to lose me to death and two we can do what married couple do. I know you wont be able to have sex with me because I am very fragile and you can kill me very easily and three dad told me he did some research and told me he found out why you can't read my mind". That right there got him. "What do you mean he knows why"? "Well he told me since I am human I have a shield that is protecting my mind and when I become one of you I will be able to push it out and protect other people and my family from what ever is coming after us".

Edward just sat there and looked at me and then he shocked the hell out of me and told me "that he would love for me to become like him". I sat there on his bed with my mouth opened wide and then I pulled myself together and said that "you would". He looked at me and told me that "he loved me and that he wants me to be with him all our lives". I looked at him and then I scooted myself over to him and we started to kiss and then he picked me up and ran down stairs with me. "Family will yall please come into the living room", Edward told everyone. "Yes Edward"? mom asked him. "Well I have some news and Alice shut up me and Jennifer will tell them. Jennifer go ahead and tell them". "Well family I want to thank yall so much for taking me in when I needed someone and what I want to tell yall is, yall know that me and Edward are getting married when we graduate next year well also I will be joining yall also as a vampire". I stood there looking at my family and I saw Alice smiling and dad also because they knew what I was going to say but the rest had shock on there faces and what seemed like forever mom stood up and gave me a hug and "welcomed me to the family" and then so did the rest of the Cullen family. "Well Jennifer we will love to have you join us as a vampire but do you know what you are giving up"? mom asked me.

"Well yes I do mom me and dad talked while yall were out hunting and he told me everything what will happen and what going to happen and that I will not be able to be around my human family for about a year till I can control myself". "Well OK honey then we accept you into our vampire family", mom told me and then they all came and gave me hugs. I looked at the time and it was getting late it was going on 11pm. "Wow how time passes when you do nothing but talk about becoming a vampire. Edward will you take me to bed please"? and I told everyone "goodnight" and he carried me up to his room and laid with me till I fell asleep.

Well people this is the end of chapter 7 hope yall like it and please vote and comment for me thanks Jencullen28.


	8. Chapter 8:New Girl

Well people I hope you like my story so far. I am going to start on chapter 8 now so enjoy. P.S I am dedicating this chapter to PENGUIN888. She has added me to her story and I would like to thank her for reading mine and liking it. So thank you Taylor.

Chapter 8: New Girl

Hey its me Jennifer I want to tell you how my weekend went and then I got to go to school. It was Saturday and we were all sitting around not doing nothing because it was a very sunny day. So we just sat there talking about what to do and then I leaned over and asked Edward "if we could go somewhere by ourselves"? He look at me a gave me a kiss and told me "to get on his back", so I did. Then he turned and told his family that "we will be out and will be back later" and then he ran out the door. I love being on Edwards back when he is running and I feel the wind on me and it feels so very good. He kept running and then he told me to "hold tight that we are going to jump this river", so I did and I also closed my eyes. He jumped and I opened my eyes when he was half way over and then he landed and I kiss his neck and he smiled at me. He kept running and I asked "how much longer" and then he stopped. I looked around and we were in the woods still and I asked him "where were we"? He slid me off his back and then he grabbed my hand and we walk a little and then we entered a wide open space. I let go of his hand and walked a head of him and when I go to the middle of the open space it was just so beautiful.

I looked around and it had wild flowers everywhere and the sun shinning on them made them even more beautiful. I looked for Edward and then he came out of the woods and he was more beautiful than the meadow, with his skin sparkling in the sun. He came up to me and put his hands around my body and kissed my neck. "So what do you think of this place"? Edward asked me. "It is very beautiful but not as beautiful as you are". He then started to kiss me and we sat on the ground and we talked about us getting married and other stuff. We then we laid down on the grass and we just held each other. Then Edward sat us up and told me that "we needed to go back its getting late and you have not ate since this morning". Then he put me on his back again and then my tummy growled and we both laughed. Then he took off with me on his back. He ran and he jumped over the river again and then not to long we were home. He ran into the house and sat me down on the couch and he asked his mom to "fix me something to eat" and then she went to the kitchen.

Esme called to me and told me "that dinner was done" and me and Edward went to the kitchen and I ate and then I was very tired. So I told everyone "goodnight" and I went to bed with Edward next to me. I woke up early Sunday morning and it was a very sunny day again and we did the same thing as Saturday. But we came home early because it started to get cloudy and then it started to rain. So we sat at home with our family and played games and watched movies and me and Edward and Alice had to go practice our music for Thursday concert. We practiced till 8pm and I had a snack and then I went to bed. And here it is now Monday morning and we are getting ready for school. I got dressed and grabbed my walker and Edward carried me and my walker down the stairs and I ate breakfast and now it is time for school. Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper road in Edwards car and Rose and Emmett took Emmett jeep. We go to school and Jasper got my walker for me and helped me out of the car. Then I saw this girl I have never seen. She was walking alone and she looked so sad, so I told Edward and them that "I will be right back".

I got up to her and I told her "hi", she looked at me and told me "hi". I asked her "why she was so sad looking"? and she told me that "she is new and that she was a little scared". I gave her a hug and asked her "what her name was"? and she told me it was "Taylor Gabrielle Johnson". "Well hello Taylor my name is Jennifer Rose Swan, it is very nice to meet you. Would you like to walk with me and my family and boyfriend"? She looked at me and asked "who we were walking with". I turned around and pointed to where my family was and I swear her eyes popped out of her eyes when she saw them. I just laughed a little and asked her "if she wanted to" and she just shook her head yes and we walked over to my family. "Hey guys this is Taylor and I asked her if she would like to walk with us and she said yes". They all gave her a smile and Alice being Alice gave her a big hug and told her "hi". "I would like to introduce my family, I told her and then I said this is Alice Cullen standing next to her is Jasper Hale and next to her is his sister Rosalie Hale and this big guy next to her is Emmett and this lovely guy here is my boyfriend Edward Cullen". She told them all "hi" and then it was time for class, we all walked with her and she had to go to the office to get her schedule so I told her that "if she would like she can sit with us at lunch" and then I left with Edward to go to class.

Me and Edward were walking to our class when I asked him "what did she think of us"? He looked at me and told me "she was thinking how beautiful we were and how nice you were and she likes us a lot even tho she don't know us". "Oh well I am glad she likes us then. Waite a min is this the girl that Alice saw in her vision"? He shook his head yes and then we went to class. School was going by fast and then it was lunch time and I saw Taylor walking by her self again, so me and Edward went up to her and we walked to lunch together. We go to the lunch room and Edward grabbed me and him a tray and Taylor got her one and the rest of the family did the same and then we all went and sat at our table. Taylor sat next to me and we were talking and eating, then she asked me very low thinking that they can't hear her and she asked me "why they were not eating"? and I told her that "they were not hungry and that they have a special diet that they are on" and she just said "OK". I leaned over to Edward and asked Edward if "she could come home with us, so I can get to know her". He looked at his family and Rose being her usual self said "no" but everyone else shook there heads "yes". "Taylor if you want would you like to come to our house and visit with us and we can get to know each other"? She told me she "had to call her mom but she thinks it will be OK".

She pulled her cell phone out and called her mom and her mom told her that "it would be fine just be home before 9pm" and Taylor told her "OK" and she hung up. "Well it looks like I get to come with yall after school", Taylor told us. I smiled at her and told her "OK" and then the bell rang for lunch to be over. We all got up and we all out our trays up and I told her to "meet us after school where we saw you earlier". "OK I will" and she was gone. I looked at Edward and he had a worried face on and I asked him "what was wrong"? and he told me that "she is hiding something but she is not giving anything away in her mind and Alice can't see it either". I looked at Edward and told him that "I will try to get it out of her later", he just nodded and we went to class. The next two classes went by fast and it was our last class and when me and Edward and Alice got in there Taylor were. "Hey Taylor you have this class"? and she gave me a nod and she sat next to Alice.

The teacher came in and asked "Taylor to come to the front of the class" and she did. The teacher asked her "what her name was" and Taylor told her and then the teacher asked her if "she played any musical instruments"? and Taylor told all of us in class that she can "play the violin and piano". "Well how long have you been playing"? the teacher asked her? "Since I was 3 and I love music so much", Taylor told us. Then the teacher told her to "go and sit back down" and she did. "So Jennifer, Alice and Edward have yall been practicing yall music for the concert Thursday"? "Yes we have been and I believe we are ready, we are better", I told the teacher. "Well will yall please come and play a bit for us and we can see how yall are doing"? the teacher asked us. So me, Alice and Edward came up and we played the song and we had no mistakes at all. The kids in class clapped and then Taylor asked if "she could play the violin with us on this song"? and the teacher told her that "she can". So we played Clair DE lune again but with Taylor and we all sounded a hole lot better and then the class clapped. "Hey yall can Taylor join yall for the concert"? The teacher asked us and we all shook our heads yes and Taylor told us "thank you" and then the bell rang. We put up our stuff and we all went to our lockers and then we walked with Taylor to our car.

"Jennifer let me have your walker and I will be riding with Rose and Emmett", Jasper told me. I walked to the trunk with him and asked "if everything was OK"? and he just told me that she "had a very good smell" and I looked at him and told him "OK". He helped me to the car and I got in the front and Taylor and Alice got in the back and then we were off. We got to the house and the look on Taylor's face was priceless. "Oh my yall live here it is very big and beautiful", she told us. I looked at her and told her "thank you" and then Edward came to me and gave me my walker and helped me out of the car. We got into the house and mom and dad were home. When Taylor got inside mom and dad asked us "who this was"? and I told them that "this is Taylor Gabrielle Johnson and she is a new friend". Mom and dad told her "welcome" and I asked Taylor "if she was hungry"? and she told me "no", so we went to the living room and sat on the couch. "Jennifer we are going to excuse ourselves and we will be back later", Edward told me. I told Taylor "that I will be back in a minute" and I took Edward to the kitchen and asked him "where everyone was going"? "We are all going to go hunting for a couple of hours so we can let yall talk and see what is with this girl". "Oh OK sounds good to me, I love you so much" and he gave me a kiss and told me the same thing. I went back to the living room and Taylor was on the couch and she asked me "where everyone was going"? and I told her that "they had stuff to do and that they will be back in a couple of hours".

We were sitting on the couch talking and she had a lot of questions. "Jennifer why are you walking with a walker"? I told her that "me and Alice were in a car wreck and that I broke my back and ribs and some other stuff". "Oh I am so sorry are you doing OK now"? she asked me. "Yes I am doing better, hopefully I will be able to walk with out it in a month or two". She smiled at me and we sat there. "How old are you"? She asked me. "I am 17 but I will be 18 on Feb 24th". She just gave me a look and then she said that "she will be 18 on Feb 24th also". "Wow what is the odds of that"? I asked her. She just said she "did not know but that was cool". "So where did you move from"? I asked her. She told me that she "lived in Hot Springs, Arkansas all her life and that she was adopted when she was a baby by this family and then they were to old to take care of her and that she was just adopted by this family that lived here". I sat there with my mouth open and then I pulled myself together and then I just looked at her and then I saw it. If she cut her hair like mine and was dressed a bit more like me and had her skin clear of the pimples she would look just like me. "OH MY GOD"! I said out loud "I also came from Hot Springs, Arkansas. But I lived with my mom and her new husband and I moved to live here with my dad that just died last week".

We both sat there and starred at each other and then she said "she wants her hair cut like mine and to ware clothes like mine and she will be right back" and she went to the down stairs bathroom. And when she came back her face was cleared up and then I told her "I got to call Rose and see if I can borrow her car". So I called Rose and she said "as long as I take care of it" then I told her "that I will". So me and Taylor got into Rose's car and we went to the barber shop and we got there and they took her right then and there and we told them that "we wanted her hair cut just like mine". So I sat in a chair next to her and they cut her hair just like mine. She got up and I did not see her till I payed the man and then I turned around and we both looked in the mirror and both our mouths dropped to the floor. Other than her clothes not looking like mine we looked just alike. Then we looked at each other and I told her that "I need to talk to my mom or maybe our mom". So we went to the clothes store and just for fun we bought clothes that looked just like mine and I payed for them and she went and put them on. She came out of the dressing room and I just about passed out. I told her "lets go look in the mirror" and she followed me to the wall size mirror. We looked at each other and we both started to cry, we were identical twins there was nothing different about each other.

After the shock was over we went back to my house and then I told her "to go hid in the bathroom for a min, my family is coming back and I don't want them to see you just yet". She gave me a hug and went to the bathroom and waited. Then they all came in and Rose asked "how her car was"? and I told her "it was just fine I did no damage. I need all of yall to please and sit down for a min". They all took there seats and Edward asked me "where Taylor was"? and I told him that "she was in the bathroom". "Well you know how we had a feeling that something was off about Taylor, well me and her found out why and this is going to be a shock to yall as it was to me and her also. Put it this way when yall see her I will need to talk to my mom". They all looked at me like I was crazy but I told them "it will be OK. I will be right back" and I walked to the bathroom and asked her if she "was ready"? and she said "yes" and we walked out of the bathroom and around the corner to the living room. When we got to the living room I swear to you that every vampire in front of us had a heart attack. They looked at us and they had all kids of facial expressions. Carlisle was the first to speak up. He looked at us and asked "which one of us was Jennifer"? and I stepped forward.

"Jennifer how did you know"? Dad asked me. "Well me and Taylor were talking while yall were out and she told me her birthday and where she came from and that she was adopted when she was a baby. She will be 18 on my well our birthday and that she lived in Hot Springs Arkansas all her life. But the family that took her in was getting to old and then she was adopted by a family here". My hold family was still in shock and I went over to Edward and asked him "what he thought"? and he told me that "this is cool but that I needed to call my mom and find out what in the world was going on". I looked at the time and it was 8pm and Taylor had to be home around 9pm so I told her that "me and Edward were going to take her home and let her family see what is going on and then when I got back home that I will call mom and see what is going on". She said "OK" and then she told my "family she had a good time and to hope and see them soon and me", Edward and Taylor left. She showed us where she lived and we got to her house and Edward stayed in the car. Me and Taylor went into her house and her adopted mom and dad were shocked to see us. I told them "what happened and that I was going to call my mom when I get back home and see what is going on. I told them good night and I left and told Taylor that I will see her in school tomorrow". I got back in the car and me and Edward went home.

We got home and I told everyone that "I was going to call my mom and see what is going on" and they told me "OK" and I went to my room with Edwards help and he sat there with me as I called my mom. "Hello" my mom said, "hey mom its me". "Oh Jennifer how are you honey"? She asked me. "Well mom I am not to sure right now", "what do you mean your not sure honey"? Mom asked me. "Well mom I have a question for you and I need to know do you understand me"? "Yes Jennifer what is it honey"? "Mom when you were pregnant with me did I have a twin"? She was quite for a bit and then she spoke. "Well Jennifer how did you know"? "Just answer the question mom". "Yes Jennifer you were an identical twin but when she was born she died. Now answer me this Jennifer how did you know"?. "Well mom who ever told you that she died they lied to you big time". "What do you mean Jennifer come on tell me". "Well mom she is not dead.

We had a new girl in school today and I went up to her and talked to her and we became friends and well I asked her if she would come to my house and we can get to know each other and she did. Well my family left and me and her started to talk and I asked her what her age was and where she was born and she told me and then I looked at her real good and I told her we needed to go get her hair cut and get some other clothes on her. So we left and we got her hair cut like mine and then we got her some clothes just like mine and mom she looks just like me, you can not tell us apart at all". Then my mom started to cry and told me that she "will call me back in a bit", I told her "OK" and I started to cry after I hung up with her. Edward grabbed me and held me while I cried. Not long after that my phone rang and it was my mom. "Yes mom", "Jennifer I will be there tomorrow and I want to see yall OK". "About what time"? I asked my mom. "Well it will just be me and I will land at the airport about 10am and will someone come and get me"? "Yes mom someone will be there to pick you up". "OK honey and we will talk and get this figure out". "OK mom I love you", "oh honey I love you to have a good night". "Good night mom".

I got off the phone with her and then I called Taylor and told her what mom said and we cried for a bit and I told her that "one of us will be there to pick her up at 8 in the morning and that we are not going to school". She said "OK" and we hanged up. "Honey you need to sleep", Edward told me. "I know I do but I want to tell the family what is going on". "Don't worry honey Alice has all ready did", he told me. "Oh OK then I guess I will go to sleep", I got up got ready for bed and laid down and Edward put his hands around me and I fell asleep.

So people what do yall think of the twist I put on the story? Comment and vote and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9:Sisters

Hey guys I hope yall are liking my story so here is another chapter enjoy.

Chapter 9: Sisters

I was woke up by some warm hands than by cold ones. I looked up and there was Taylor looking at me with a big smile on her face and she told me "good morning". I sat up and told her "good morning" also and gave her a hug. I looked around and found Edward on his couch looking at us with a big smile on his face. I got up and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss and told him "good morning". "Good morning sweet heart", he told me. I looked at Taylor and told both of them that "I have to get a shower and that I will be right back". I was in the shower and Alice came in with Taylor and I got done and was told to "sit". So me a Taylor sat in the chairs and then Alice and Rose fixed our hairs and did our make ups and asked if "we wanted to be dressed alike"? and me and Taylor said "yes". When we got done we had the same hairdo and had the same clothes on the only thing that was different was our necklaces that Edward and the family got us. Mine had the Cullen crest with my first letter of my name on it and Taylor had a necklace that just had a letter T on it. I told her "when we get this all figured out and she joins our family then she will have one just like mine".

We got done and me and Taylor walked out of the bathroom arm and arm one, because I did not have my walker yet and two. we are sisters. We came out and Edward's mouth was on the floor and I looked at him and told him to "shut his mouth" and he did and he came to us and gave both of us a hug. I noticed when he touched Taylor she had shiver got down her. I just laughed and we all went down stairs to our waiting family. Even Taylor's mom was here, her dad was at work. "Hello Ms. Johnson how are you today"? I asked Taylor's mom. "Well I am just waiting to see what is going on but I am OK and call me Susan". "OK Susan it is so very nice to meet you". "You to Jennifer", then I went and sat next to her and I looked at the time it was 9:30am and I asked "who was going to get my mom"? Dad and Edward told us that "it will be them" and then Edward came over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead and they left. "So how long has Taylor been with yall Susan"? I asked her. She looked at Taylor and then she told us "just a few days. We got Taylor from the airport on Saturday and brought her home". "Oh wow not long at all". "No not long at all", Susan said. "So how many other kids do you have if I can ask."? "Yes you may and me and my husband have 2 kids of our own and we have now 4 adopted kids". "Oh wow that is a big family". "Yes it is, me and my husband wanted a big family and I could not have anymore so we started to adopt.

"That is the same with me Susan, mom said. These are not my original kids, I can't have kids at all so me and my husband adopted all of them except Jennifer but she is part of the family now. She came here not to long ago herself and was staying with her dad the police chief and well he died last week". "Oh my I am so sorry for your loss Jennifer what happen and I did not know he was your dad he was the best police chief we had". "He was shot and killed during a bank robbery" and then Taylor came over to me and gave me a hug. "I wished you could have know him he was a very nice man and he loved me so much". I had tears in my eyes after I started to talk about my dad. Then the front door opened and mom came in and instead of hugging me she went to Taylor and started to say "I am so sorry I did not tell you about her Jennifer". "Ummmm mom I am right here", she let go of Taylor and told her that she was "sorry" and then she came and gave me a hug. "Hey mom", "Taylor and Susan do yall want to go to my room so we can talk and find out what is going on"? I asked them. "Yeah we can do that" and then I went over to Edward and told him in his ear to "tell Alice to be watching us so they will know what is going on". He gave me a kiss and told me "OK" and then we all went up to my room.

We got up to my and Edward's room and I shut the door and I went and sat on the bed and so did Taylor and my mom and her mom went and sat on the couch. "So mom will you start and tell us what is going on"? "OK honey I will, well like I told you last night I was pregnant with twins but when you were born they told me that the other baby died and they took her off and I did not get to see her. So we had a funeral for Taylor Gabrielle and then I just raised you". "So that is my name that you gave me"? Taylor asked my mom. "Yes honey it was and after I got off the phone with Jennifer I went and called the hospital where I had yall and they told me that they had a nurse that was stealing baby's and selling them, that is how you ended up where you were. Did you first parents tell you anything about yourself"? Mom asked Taylor. "No they did not they told me that my mom died and that is when they got me", Taylor told us. "Well they lied to you and the hospital lied to me". "Well Taylor I am giving you a choice, Susan told her. You can continue to live with us or you can be with your real family"? Taylor looked at Susan and said "are you sure, I mean yall did just adopt me and I know I don't know yall but you are willing to give me up for me to be with my real family"? "Yes I am, me and my husband have enough children and you have found your real family. If you want we will give you to your real family and we will be friends if you want"? Susan asked Taylor.

We all sat there while she made her mind up and she looked at my mom and me and asked if she was "welcomed into our family"? Me and mom gave her a hug and told her "she is very welcome to join our family if she wants to"? "Well Susan I have made my choice, I want to be with my real family if it is all right with you"? Taylor asked her mom. "Yes Taylor I would love for you to be with your real family and we will always be friends". We all got up and had a big group hug and our mom thanked Susan for her daughter back and then we all went down stairs. Susan told my family "bye and told Taylor to come and get her stuff when she is ready" and Taylor gave Ms. Johnson a hug and thanked her and then Susan left. We all started to cheer and we were all happy and then Taylor gave our mom a hug and told her that "we have to get to know each other". My mom told me and Taylor that "we have all the time in the world". "Mom what about dad"? "Well I am going to stay here and get to know my other daughter and he will be with us when his tour is over,witch will be over in two weeks and then he will join us".

"Mom Esme, do you mind fixing us something to eat"? "No I do not mind at all" and she was gone into the kitchen. "So yall two, are yall going to dress up and look alike all the time"? Our mom asked us. We looked at each other and I told her for "just a while we like it right now and the looks on yall faces are so funny when yall see us and you are trying to tell which is which". They all laughed and then we all sat and talked. "So mom we think we have found you and dad the right house, do you want to go look at it later after we get done eating"? "Yes I would love to sweetheart and now I have another daughter to have a room". "Yes you do mom" and then mom Esme called us to lunch. Me, mom and Taylor went to the kitchen and we had tomato soup and crackers. We sat and talked and then we got done and then we all went to the house that we were buying for my mom and dad and now Taylor.

We got to the house and it was beautiful. We all went inside and moms mouth dropped to the floor and she looked at all of us and told us that "it is very beautiful". "Well Elaine it is very beautiful and I will like to tell you that it is your house now", Dad told my mom. "Oh I thought you said you were just looking at it". "Well we saw it and Esme said this is it and so we got it for you, all we have to do is fix it up the way you want", dad told my mom. "Mom it has 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a big kitchen and a Huge living room with fireplace". So I started to give them a tour of the house. We went to the living room and it was very big and then I showed them the kitchen and then we went upstairs and I showed mom hers and dad master bedroom and she fell in love with it and the bathroom had a big tub and the shower was off to the side and then I showed them the other bedrooms and Taylor asked "if this room could be hers"? and mom told her "yes". "Jennifer which room is going to be yours"? Taylor asked me. "Well Taylor I will not be living here with yall, I am with the Cullen family and well I have not told you yet but me and Edward are going to be getting married next year". She came over to me and gave me and Edward a hug and told us "congratulation" and she then told me that "I can still have my own room for when I come and stay the night". So I picked the room next to her and "the other room will be an office", mom told us.

We finished the tour and then me, mom, Taylor and Edward left and went to Taylor's house and packed her stuff up and we told Susan "thank you again" and then we went back to my family house. "Well Taylor till the house is ready for yall to move into this will be your room", I showed her a room and then I showed mom a room that she will be staying in till the house was done. Then the guys brought in Taylor's stuff and Alice and Rose helped her hang her clothes up. We got done and me and Taylor sat in her room and I asked her "what color she wanted her room"? and she told me that "her fave colors are darker colors of purple, blue and black". I looked at her and told her that "those color were my fave to" and we both laughed. "So since I am a part of a family who's name do I take"? Taylor asked me. "Well that is up to you, you can either have Swan like mine or you can take moms married name witch is Bird", I told her. "Well I will ask mom and see if I can take Swan like yours and dads. Do you have any pictures of dad"? She asked me. "Well yes I do, I will be right back". I went to my room and grabbed my photo album and went back to her room.

I got in her room and sat on her bed and showed her pics of dad and she looked at him and then a me and she told me that "we look like dad more than we do mom". I just laughed and told her "I know". "Why did mom and dad split"? "Well I am not to sure I just know that mom felt stuck and she left dad, that is all I know". "Oh well OK, I got another question for you if you don't mind"? She asked me. "No I do not mind at all". Then she asked me a question that I was not ready for, "Why is your family so cold to the touch and there eyes are yellow"? She asked me. "Oh well Taylor I can not answer that question right now, when the time is right then maybe". She looked at me and told me "OK. I'm getting hungry", she told me. "I am also and please don't ask anymore questions about the Cullen family please", she gave me a nod and she helped me down the stairs. We got down there and everyone was sitting around talking and stuff.

Edward came to me and picked me up and carried me to the couch and sat me on his lap and then Taylor came and sat next to us. "So girls what have yall been talking about"? Our mom asked us. "Well I asked Taylor what colors she liked her room to be and she said that she likes dark colors like purple, blue and black". "Do you like pink or other light colors"? Alice asked Taylor. "No I do not, I think those colors are ugly" and I had to keep from laughing at Alice's face, "So you are just like Jennifer she is the same way, am I ever going to have anyone to like the colors I like", Alice complained. We all laughed and then Esme called from the kitchen and me, Taylor and mom went to the kitchen and we sat and ate dinner. We got done and me and Taylor went back to the living room. I sat back down in Edwards lap and Taylor sat next to us. We all sat around talking and then I had a idea, Taylor looked at me and she had the same idea. "Lets get the kids at school and lets dress the same tomorrow", I told her. She nodded her head and we laughed. "So everyone what do yall think of all of this"? I asked. "Well Jennifer it is different but we love her just as much as we do you", dad told us. "Yall love me already, I have not even been around 2 days and yall love me"? Taylor asked. "Yes Taylor you are now apart of this family and we love you, that is why we are going to let Jennifer and Edward tell you about us", dad said. Mom looked at us and then went to talking to Esme again. "Edward will you please take them upstairs and tell her what we are talking about"? Dad asked Edward. "Yes I will dad and then he carried me up stairs and Taylor was behind us.

Well this is the end of chapter 9, I will tell yall in 10 what he tells her. comment and read please.


	10. Chapter 10:Cullen Story

Hey yall its me again I hope yall are liking my story please comment and vote thank you.

Chapter 10: Cullen story

Edward carried me up stairs and put me on our bed and Taylor sat next to me and Edward sat on the couch. "So yall what is the big secret that you have to keep from mom"? Taylor asked us. "Well Taylor, what we are about to tell you is a very big secret and my one question we have for you is do you keep secrets even the biggest one that if you tell can and will get you killed"? Edward asked her. I looked at Taylor and she looked scared but she told us "she can keep secrets very well". "OK now what we are about to tell you is very real and you have to believe us and also you have to believe in stuff that is not real but it is most very real", Edward told her. "OK I am ready but I am a little scared right now", she told us. I gave her a hug and told her that "we are not going to hurt you we promise". "OK tell me the big secret that can kill me if I tell anyone", she told us. "Jennifer you want to tell her"? Edward asked me. "OK Taylor you asked me some questions about the Cullen's and I told you I could not tell you right now but here it goes. Edward and his family are real life vampires", I gave her a min to let that sink in and she just looked at Edward with a scared expression on her face. "Taylor he will not hurt you and the rest of the Cullen's will not hurt you, but we do have to keep a watch on Jasper and I will tell you why in a minute".

"Taylor are you OK"? I asked her and she looked at me and nodded her head. "OK Taylor, the Cullen's are what we call vegetarian they do not drink from humans they only drink animal blood and as you can see they don't eat human food either". "Oh OK I see that is why we are still alive"? She asked me. "Yes that is why we are still alive, and you asked about there cold skin well there dead that is why they are so cold and the skin is like stone and that is why they are so beautiful". "What else can they do"? She asked me. "Well like Edward here he can read minds" and then her face went pale and I just laughed at that then she blushed. "You can read minds"? She asked Edward. "Yes and I try to stay out of people minds but it is hard to keep out sometimes, also I can not read Jennifer's mind and we found out the other day why. I can't read her mind because she is a mental shield. She is shielding her mind and that is why I can't read it", Edward told her. Also I can read you and your mom's but it is sometime hard to. I think that yall also have a mental shield but not as strong as Jennifer's", Edward told her. "OK what about the rest of the family"? She asked. "Well Alice she can see the future and Jasper can control emotions and the rest of the family is just a normal vampire", I told her. "Oh and they all are very fast and one day soon we will show you what there skin does in the sun", I told her.

Taylor you look confused, "what is it"? She looked at Edward and she said "yall can go in the sun"? "Yes we can but not in front of other humans they would know that we were different and one thing Jennifer did not tell you is we don't sleep either not at all", Edward told her. "So why do yall have beds and stuff like that"? She asked. "Well one to keep up with the human facade and two when we have people that sleep will have a bed like Jennifer and you and yalls mom", Edward told her. "So Edward hold old are you"? She asked him. "Well I look 17 or 18 but physically I am 109 years old". Her mouth dropped to the bed and said "dam you look good for a 109 year old man" and we all started to laugh. "So Taylor, you see why now we have to keep it a secret, if humans knew about them they would be haunted and killed", I told her. "Yes I see now and I want to thank you for letting me in on the big family secret. So now why do I have to be careful around Jasper"? She asked us. "Well Jasper is new to our diet, he has not been away from human blood very long and it is very hard for him to control his thirst", I told her. "So if you get cut and bleed or if you have your monthly you can not be around the family till it is over and if you cut yourself get away from Jasper because he might attack you". "Oh wow thanks for that yall I will keep that in mind".

I looked at the time and it was going on 9pm and "oh one more thing Taylor there human story is that they are all adopted witch they are but anyways they are all together and the humans do not know that they are married". "Who is married in this family"? She asked. "Well if you have notice Rose and Emmett are real close and they are married and Jasper and Alice are married and of course Carlisle and Esme are married and next year me and Edward will be married. Sorry this will be last thing I tell you tonight, one more thing when me and Edward get married I will be joining the family". "I know you will be joining the family", Taylor said. I looked at her and told her she "did not understand what I am saying. I will be joining them as I will be become a vampire after me and Edward get married". She looked at me and said "oh I see, well OK that will be cool I guess". "Well yes it will be but the other thing is I will not be able to be around you for about a year". "Why not I thought you said yall will not hurt humans"? She asked. "Well sis when you are turned into a vampire the only thing on your mind is blood and nothing but blood. When your a new born vampire you are very dangerous around humans that is why I will have to stay away from you till I can gain control of my thirst". "Oh I see but I will miss you sister", she told me. " know but I will be able to call and talk to you and stuff like that".

" Hey we still have time that is still over a year away sis OK", she leaned over and we hugged and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey we need to go to bed it is getting late and we have school in the morning and I can't wait till we see the faces of people when they see us hahahaha". "OK Jennifer can I sleep with you for tonight, it is a new place and I am a little scared"? Taylor asked me. "Yes you can sis, I will sleep in the middle and you can have the right side and Edward will be with us also. I can't sleep without him there by my side". "Oh OK well lets go give everyone hugs and tell them goodnight", Taylor told me. "OK Edward my walker is down stairs" and then he picked me up and we went down stairs. "Oh girls I thought that yall were asleep already", mom told us. "No we were talking and we came down to give hugs and tell everyone goodnight". So we both went around the room giving hugs and it was so funny how Taylor gave Jasper a hug. She tried not to get to close to him. "Well goodnight all and we will see yall in the morning" and I grabbed my walker and we went to bed. We got back up stairs and me and Taylor got ready for bed and then we laid down and Edward turned the lights off and we fell asleep.

I got woke up by Edward kissing my neck and I rolled over and Taylor was not there and I asked Edward "where she was". He told me "she was in the shower and that Alice is ready to get yall dressed for school". Taylor came out of the bathroom dress in a pair of black skinny jeans and her hair put up into a ponytail and then Alice called me into the bathroom. I got my shower and then she got a hold of me. When I got done I went to the bedroom and looked at Taylor and you could not tell us apart at all except by our necklace's. Edward looked at us and gave both of us a smile. "Hey Edward I know you can tell us apart by the way you can read her mind but do we smell the same to you"? "Well yall do smell the same except Taylor has a deeper sent of flowers than you do honey". "Oh OK that's cool", and then we all went down stairs. Me and Taylor ate breakfast with mom and then we left for school. We rode in Edwards car, me and Taylor sat in the back so when we get out at the same time we can see the people faces when they see us. I have been doing good on walking with out my walker and I brought a cane with me that I was not going to use till I had to because people would know who was who.

We got to school and me and Taylor sat there for a min. "Are you ready sister for the reaction we are going to get"? I asked her. She looked at me and nodded her head and then we opened the doors and we got out. Edward had a camera ready to take pics of everyone faces and when we got out he started to snap pics. When we stepped out of the car everyone outside stopped in there tracks and looked at us and then I went over to Taylor and grabbed her arm and we went and stood by Edward and the family laughing at everyone's faces. Then we were surrounded by people asking us questions and stuff and me and Taylor told everyone our story what happened yesterday. Then the bell rang and Edward gave me my purple cane and we told Taylor that "we will see you at lunch" and she gave me a hug and went to her classes. Me and Edward did the same thing and went to our classes. Classes did not last long and then it was time for lunch. We all meet in the lunch line and got our trays and we went and sat at our table.

"So Tay how was your first few classes"? I asked her. "Well it was not to bad, I have had been asked so many questions and had made some new friends". "Same here but not so much on the new friends part". "Jennifer there is this guy in my art class with me and Alice that keeps talking to me, I think he may like me", Tay told me. "Who is it that likes you Taylor"? I asked her. She looked around and found him and pointed to James Nolte and I just smiled at her. "Him he is very kind and sweet guy and also very good looking", I told her and then I looked at Edward and he had a smirk on his face and I asked "what"? "You think he is very good looking huh I see". "Yes Edward he is very good looking but you are just down right beautiful and the only one for me" and then he gave me a small kiss on the lips and I gave him a smile. We got done eating and we went out side till our next classes and we talked and played around.

Then James came over to Taylor and asked her "if she would go for a walk with him"? and I gave her a nod and she left. We still had 30 min till class time and me and Edward started to talk about Tay and other things till we saw Alice. She had a blank face and I knew she was having a vision and then I looked at Edward and he had a I am going to kill someone expression on his face. Just then I felt like I had been punched in the stomach and then I heard Taylor scream. I passed out and I woke up in the ER with my family around me and then I looked over and there was Taylor in a bed next to me not looking to good. I sat up and asked "what the hell is going on why am I in the hospital and why is my sister in a hospital bed looking broken up", I yelled really loud. "Jennifer honey calm down and we will tell you everything", Edward told me. So I laid back down and he told me that "James took Taylor to the woods and did stuff to her and then he beat her, but honey she will be OK she just have a broken arm and a black eye and some bruises but she will be OK", Edward told me. "Oh no did he well you know"? "No he did not we got to them before anything happened like that", he told me. "And why your here is because when Taylor was getting beat up you felt her pain and then you passed out but you will be fine now Jennifer", dad told me. "Well that answered a lot of my question. Like when I was younger I had some very sharp pain's in my tummy and mom took me to the doctor and he told her that there was nothing wrong with me or other times when I had pains and nothing was there or wrong with me. Me and Tay are more connected than I thought", I told them.

"Can I get up and see my sister then"? I asked dad. "Yes you can" and then Edward helped me up and I walked over to her and then I saw mom sitting on Taylor's other side. "Hey mom" and she got up and came over and gave me a hug and started to cry and so did I. Then I looked at Tay and she was looking at us and I let go of mom and went to her and gave her a gentle hug and asked her "how she was"? "Well Jennifer I could be better but I am alive and I am so glad your OK". "Oh yeah I am OK but you look like hell", and then we laughed and she had a pain. "Are you OK sis:? I asked her. "Yeah it just hurt to laugh like that". "Oh I am so sorry". "Don't be sis I am OK but I do feel a bit sleepy", she told me. Quick question, when you were growing up did you have a sharp pain in your arm"? I asked her. "Yeah when I was about 8, that was you Jennifer, what did you do to your arm"? I broke it falling down on the play ground, so we are connected in a way I did not know that is cool", I told her. "Well Taylor that is the medicine working that I gave you", dad told her. "Everyone needs to leave so she can get some rest and if you do good you can go home tonight OK Taylor". Dad told her. "OK we will" and we started to leave and then Taylor grabbed my hand before I could leave and asked me to "stay till she fell asleep". "OK sis I will" and I told everyone that I will see them in a bit. I sat next to her and she told me that she loves me and then she was asleep.

I guess I fell asleep also because I was woken up by a cold hand on my neck. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me and then I saw Tay looking at me with a smile on her face. "How long have I been asleep"? "Oh about 3 hours", Edward told me. "Oh wow I did not mean to fall to sleep" and Edward told me that it was "OK because you were very tired". Then dad came in and asked Taylor "how she was felling"? "Well I am feeling a little better can we go home please"? She asked dad. "Well I guess so and when we get home you will be resting do you hear me"? Dad asked her. "Yes sir I will rest when we get home" and then dad left to go get some paper work to fill out. He was back in a min and Taylor and mom filled out some paper work and then she was able to go home. Me and mom got her dressed and then we all left even dad because his shift was over. We got home and Alice went and got Taylor some comfortable clothes and helped her get dressed and then I sat on the couch and Taylor laid on the couch with her head in my lap. We watched TV and then mom Esme made us dinner and then she brought it to us and we ate in the living room. I looked at the time and it was 10pm and I asked about school.

"Well Jennifer you and Taylor have the rest of the week off but the rest have to go and Edward and Alice will bring yalls work to yall", dad told us. "Oh no what about the concert that is this Thursday"?, I said. "Well they have changed that till next month so Tay's arm can get better", Edward told me. "Oh OK well I am ready for bed, me too", Tay said. Then Edward picked me up and then Emmett asked Taylor if he can take her up and she said "yes" so then Emmett picked Taylor up and we were carried up stairs and Emmett sat Tay on the bed and Edward did the same to me. "Thank you Emmett and have a goodnight", Tay told him. Then he left us. I have to get ready for bed "I will be back in a minute" I told Edward and Tay. I got ready for bed and then I got into bed and Taylor was already asleep and I asked Edward "what happened to James"? "Well he was arrested and is now in jail till court", Edward told me. "Oh well OK" and I gave Edward a kiss and I laid down and went to sleep.

Well this is the end of Chapter 10 hope you like it and I will wright more sometime. Vote comment and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11:Party

Here is chapter 11 enjoy all credit goes to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 11: Party

I got woke up by Tay crying and I sat up and asked if she was "OK"? "No I am not I had a bad dream about James and him attacking me", she told me. "Oh Tay you will be OK he is gone and will not ever mess with you again", then I gave her a hug and told her that "I loved her and happy birthday". She looked at me and said "oh yeah it is our birthday and happy birthday to you too sister". She got up and went to the closet and came back with a gift for me. I opened it up and it was a heart necklace with mine and her picture in it. I gave her a hug and told her thank you and "I love it:. Then I got up and went to get hers out of the closet also. I gave it to her and she opened it and it was a Cullen crest necklace with her first letter of her name. She gave me a hug and told me "thank you". I looked around and I did not see Edward and I did not hear anyone at all. Then I spoke to soon Alice came in and grabbed mine and Tay's hand and pulled us to the bathroom. She dressed us in some nice jeans and a shirt that were the same. "Alice why are you dressing us up we are not going to school", I told her. "I know but I wanted to dress yall up, mom and dad are taking yall out for yalls birthday oh by the way happy birthday and then yall can get back home and do what yall want. Well yall I got to go we are going to be late for school if we don't leave". "Hey send Edward up before yall leave please". "Well Jennifer he is all ready gone but he told me to tell you that he loves you and he will see you soon", Alice told me. "Oh OK thank you Alice" and then she gave me and Tay a kiss on the cheeks and left.

"Well Tay I guess we better get down stairs and eat and see where we will be going". So by helping each other we got down stairs and went to the kitchen where our mom and mom Esme were. "Good morning girls and happy birthday", they told us. "Good morning yall and thank you very much". "So girls sit and eat breakfast and well leave for a shopping trip", Esme told us. So we sat and ate and then I told Tay to "bring her medicine" and she went and got them and then dad was in the living room waiting for us girls. "So dad are you ready to spend a day with the girls"? He just looked at me and told me and Tay "happy birthday" and then he said "yes. One thing Taylor are you going to be OK, if you have to much pain we will come back home and same with you Jennifer I know your still healing so both of yall if yall are in to much pain we will come right back home", dad told us. "OK dad we will tell you so can we go please I am ready". They all laughed and then we left. "So where are we going"? Taylor asked dad. "Well we are going to the mall in Seattle and then where ever yall want to go we just have to be home around 5", dad told us.

We got to the mall around 10 am and me,Tay,mom, mom Esme and dad went shopping. I believe we went to every store in the mall, I looked at the time and it was going on 1. Me and Tay and mom were getting hungry so we all went to the food court and we order pizza and sat and ate. Then me and Tay took our medicine and got done eating and went to the movies on the third floor of the mall. We watched a movie and when it was over dad looked at the time and it was going on 4pm. "Well yall we need to get back home it will be 5 soon and it will take us almost an hour to get home", he told us. So we put all our stuff in the trunk and we left for home. "Dad why do we have to be home before 5"? I asked him. "Well I have to go to work and I have to get ready". "Oh OK". We got home and I looked at the house and it looked like no one was home, "dad where is everyone"? I asked. "I am not sure lets go in and see what is going on and see where everyone is". Me and Tay got our and held each other arm and dad told us to "go first" so we did. We got up to the porch and we opened the doors and was scared to death. I swear me and Tay jumped at lest 10 feet in the air when everyone yelled "surprise".

We walked in and I swear the whole school was here and the house was decorated very beautiful. Then we saw the Cullen kids and I ran I mean I ran up to Edward and gave him the biggest hug and he told me "Happy Birthday sweetheart". "Thank you" and then I kissed him. He pulled me off of him and then me and Tay was surround by the family and our friends. We partied and had all kinds of fun and played games and talked to everyone. Then Edward came up behind me and told me that "he had another surprise for me". I looked at him and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me thru the people and to the kitchen door. "Do you remember Billy Black and Jacob Black"? Edward asked me. "Yeah I do me and Jacob grew up together when I had to visit dad and stuff, he was my best friend and I have not seen him in years". Well the last time I saw him I was 13 teen". Then Edward yelled into the kitchen and oh my god there he was Jacob Black and his dad Billy. I looked at Jacob and ran up to him and gave him a big hug and told him that "I missed him so much" and we stood there and talked. "Hey Jennifer I need to talk to you for a min", Jacob told me and he looked at Edward and he told him "OK" and then Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me thru the kitchen and out the back door.

He then gave me another hug and and told me that he "missed me so much". "I missed you to Jake, how have you been"? "Well that is why I pulled you out here. Jennifer I know who the Cullen's are and I wanted to tell you that I am a shape shifter". I looked at him and asked him "your a what and what do you shift into"? "Well I shift in to a wolf and I am not the only one I am in a tribe of them", he told me. I looked at him and told him "to prove it". He then went to the woods and when he came back he was a huge russet color wolf, I felt my eyes pop out of my head and my mouth drop to the ground. He just looked at me and went back to the woods and he came back as a human form. "Oh Jennifer Happy Birthday", I just looked at him and told him "thank you and told him that I have a surprise for him". He looked at me and I told him to "come in the house with me" and he did. We walked in and I saw Edward and asked him "where was Taylor"? "She is over there talking to some girls" and I looked and saw her. "Jake close your eyes and trust me not to hurt you". He laughed at me and said "OK", so I grabbed his hand and walked him over to where Tay was. Tay looked at me and then she looked at Jake and I looked at her and I put my finger up to my mouth and shh. She looked at me a little scared but she kept quiet. "OK Jake open your eyes" and he did and he asked "well what is the surprise" and I said Jake" and he looked at Tay and asked "why my lips did not move when I said his name"? "Jake look to your left and look at me". He looked to the left and saw me and then he looked at Tay again.

"OK Jennifer what is going on why am I seeing two of you"? Jake looked at both of us. "Well Jake I am to introduce you to my identical twin sister Taylor Gabrielle". He looked at her and gave her a smile and then his face went blank and he was somewhere and not hear on the earth. "Edward what is wrong with Jake"?" He is imprinting on Taylor", Edward told me. "He is what on my sister"? "He's imprinting on Tay meaning he has found his sole mate in her", Edward told me. "Oh OK well you will have to tell me more about it later". Then Tay looked at me and smiled at Jake and Jake came back to earth and he started to talk to Taylor. "One question for yall how will I tell yall apart"? Jake asked. "Well one way is our necklaces mine has a J on it and Tay's have a T on it and two we are not going to dress alike to much longer" and he smiled at us. "This is so cool when did you find out you had a twin Jennifer"? Jake asked me. "Well we just meet last week and well it is a long story I will tell you later", I told him. "Tay this is my bests friend in the world other than Alice and now you, Jacob or Jake for short". "Hello Jake I am Taylor but you can call me Tay if you want".

Jake smiled at her and told her "OK". "Jennifer can you come here a min please"? Tay asked me. "Yeah we will be back boys" and we walked to the bathroom. "Jennifer I think I am in love but I am scared to death", she told me. "Tay I know you are scared but you have nothing to be scared of. I have know Jake since we were both real little, he is will be our age next month but Tay you can trust him with your life and I swear to you he will never hurt you". "OK but why do I have such strong feelings for him I just don't understand why". "Well one I will tell you more about him later after our party and he can be there to tell you more about it and what he is". "What do you mean what he is"? "You will see later sis OK, are you ready to back out there and party"? "Yes lets go" and we grabbed each of our arms and walked back out to the party. Then Alice turned the music off and told everyone that "it is present time". So she turned to music back on but turned it way down and then she grabbed me and Tay and pulled us to two different couches and the tables in front of us was loaded down in presents for us. "OK girls start opening" Alice told us and we did. We opened so many gifts and they were all very nice gifts also. We sat there for an hour and we got done opening our gifts and then Alice told Jake and Edward "to come to us" and they did. "Now guys I want yall to put your hands over there eyes and follow me".

They did as they were told and we walked blinded and we heard everyone else following us also. We stopped and then Alice told the guys to "remove there hands" and they did and right in front of me and Tay was two brand new Pontiac fire bird convertibles, Purple and had really big bows on them. Me a Tay just stood there in shock and we could not move. We looked at our cars and there were cards on them so we went and grabbed our cards and in mine and I am sure hers said the same thing, said "Happy Birthday Jennifer we bought you and Tay new cars and we hope you like them love the Cullen family". I looked at Tay and we both had tears in our eyes and we ran to our family and gave them all hugs and "thanked them for our cars". I notice that the cars were just alike except that on the front of the cars mine had my name on it and Tay's had her name on it. "Ha now we can tell who's car is who" and we all laughed. "OK everyone come back in and lets party", Alice said. Everyone went in and then Edward pulled me to the side and kissed me and then told me "after the party that we will receive more gifts but from just the family".

I looked at him and asked him "this is not it but this is enough" and he just laughed and pulled me back to the party. A slow song came and and then I knew the song and bout passed out, it was Sia- My Love. Edward pulled me into him and we started to slow dance and I looked over to my right and Tay had her head on Jake's chest slow dancing with him and I just smiled and I put my head on Edwards chest and we slowed dance till the song was over. He looked at me and gave me a smile that made my heart just about stop. "I love you Jennifer Rose Swan soon to be Cullen", Edward told me. "I love you to Edward" and we kissed. Another slow song came on and Jake asked Edward if he "can cut in" and Edward let him and Edward danced with Tay, and it looked so sweet. "So Jennifer what do you think of your birthday so far"? Jake asked me. "Jake I love it so much and when you came it made it much much better". He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. The song was over and Alice told everyone "to be quiet" and we all did. "This will be the last song, it is getting late and we all have school in the morning and I would like to thank everyone of yall for coming and being here for Jennifer and Taylor and I would like to thank my family and the girls mom for helping me throw this wonderful party. OK now back to the song". She started the song and it was Muse- Super massive black hole. Well all danced to the song and not long after that it was over.

Me and Tay got in the middle of the room and told everyone "thank you for coming and all the wonderful gifts" and then everyone left except the family. The guys put the couches back where they go and we all sat down. "Jennifer I have a gift for you that has to be opened now", Alice told me. She went to the front door and yelled and I looked at Edward and he had a big smile on his face and then I turned my head back to the door and stood there was my dad Ryan. I let out a little squeal and ran to him and gave him a hug and kiss and he did the same to me. "Dad I thought that you were still touring"? "Well we had our last stop last night and I thought that I would surprise my little girl", he told me. I gave him another hug and then I grabbed his hand and went over to Tay and she stood up. "Tay I would like you to introduce you to our step dad Ryan". She looked at him and gave him a hug and said "hi dad" to him. Mom came over and we had a big family hug. Tay sat back down next to Jake and I sat on Edward and mom and dad sat next to each other. "OK Jennifer and Tay you have more gifts to open up" and then Alice and Rose and Emmett left and came back with a lot more gifts for us. They sat mine in front of me and Tay's in front of her and they told us to open them.

I stated to open my gifts, I got a bunch of clothes from Alice and so did Tay and I saw we had the same clothes just different colors. Then I opened up the gift from Rose and Emmett, it was a new stereo system and a 42" TV for mine and Edwards room and some movies. Then Jasper gave me a gift and it was a nice ring and necklace set that had my name on them and were purple. Then mom Esme and dad Carlisle gave me a gift and it was 6 plane tickets to where ever me, Tay, mom, dad, Edward and Jake wanted to go. Then mom and dad gave me a gift, it was some new Cd's and jewelry and some books I have been wanting. Then Edward gave me his gift from him, it was a photo frame of all of us the Cullen's and mine and Tay's mom and he told me that "we will have another made so Ryan and Tay can be in it". Then he whispered in my ear and told me he "had another one for me but he will give it to me later". Me and Tay stood up and gave each and every one a hug and told every one "thank you for the gifts and the cars and for the wonderful party". Tay got just about the same gifts except she got a beautiful ring from Edward with her birthstone on it and some other things. I looked at the time and it was going on 10pm and I told Tay, Jake and Edward to "please come to my room we need to talk and I told everyone else that we will be back in a bit" and we all went upstairs.

Me and Tay sat on the bed and Jake and Edward sat on the couch. "Tay I wanted me and Jake to tell you about him, and two I need to find more out also". "Oh OK go ahead", she told us. "Jake do you want to tell her or do you want me to"? "I let you Jennifer", Jake told me. "OK well Tay I just found out tonight that Jake is a shape shifter and that he shifts into a wolf". "OK that is cool". "I have a question for you Jake", Tay said. "Why do I have such strong feelings for you? I fell like I have know you all my life and I am falling in love with you and I only know you for just a few hours". "Well Tay us shape shifters we have a thing, when we see someone like I saw you we imprint on them. I have imprinted on you so that means I will be here for you when you need me, be your best friend or we can be lovers and get married when your ready. And two I know what that thing did to you and I will never ever hurt you, I will always be around until you tell me you don't want me or whatever". "Oh wow OK that is cool but Jake can we just be friends for now, it will take a bit for me to trust just anyone". "Yes that will be just fine Tay but I will always be here when you need me". "OK Jake thank you so much. Tell me one thing guys is there anything in this world that is not real, like other mythical creatures and stuff like that"? "Well Tay all we know is it is just vampires and shape shifters other than that we do not know", Edward told her. I looked at the time and it was 11:55pm and I told them that "I was very tired" and Tay said the same thing so we all went down stairs and told everyone "goodnight" and then Jake gave me a hug and gave Tay one and told her that "he will be here tomorrow" and she told him "OK".

Me, Tay and Edward went to the bedroom and Tay told me that she "will sleep in her bed tonight" and gave me and Edward a hug and left. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed and came back out and sat on the bed. "So Edward what is the other gift you wanted to give me"? "Well it is to late tonight so tomorrow night you will see OK". "OK sweetheart I love you". "I love you to Jennifer with all my heart and soul". I laid down and fell asleep in Edwards arms.

Well guys that is the end of chapter 11 what do you think about it. Comment and vote please. Thank you so much Jencullen28.


	12. Chapter 12:The Pain

Hey guys so how are you liking my story so far? I hope yall like it and I will keep writing. Well here is chapter 12 enjoy.

Chapter 12: The Pain

I was woken up by Edward kissing me. "Good morning honey how are you"? He asked me. "Well when I get a shower and get ready for the day I will feel better, even tho I have a bad head ache right now". "Oh do you want me to go get you something while your getting ready"? He asked me. "Yeah and I will be in the shower", he left the room and I went to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my hair and got into some sweet pants and a shirt, I was not feeling good at all. I went back to the room and I laid down and then Edward was there with me handing me a glass of water and some medicine for my head ache. "Thank you Edward, I am going to lay here for a bit and see if my head ache will go away". "OK sweetheart you want me to stay with you"? "Yeah if you don't mind". "I do not mind at all" then we both laid down and I fell asleep again.

E.P.O.V- I was laying there with my Jennifer while she was sleeping and then her door opened and Tay walked in. "Hey Edward why is Jennifer still sleeping"? She asked me. "She has a bad head ache and so I gave her some medicine to help her get rid of it then she laid back down and feel asleep again". "Yeah I woke up with one to and I guess its because of us sharing the pain, oh well I will be down stairs, bye" she told me and then she was gone. I laid there with Jennifer in my arms and she sat up and yelled as loud as she could. I sat up with her and she looked at me with fear in her eyes and then she took off running to the bathroom and locked the door. I ran to the door and stared to tell her to "open the door and tell me what happen" and by this time the whole family was up here asking "what was going on". "I don't know she was a sleep and then she sat up screamed and than ran to the bathroom". "Jennifer honey please open the door", dad said. J.P.O.V- I had a real sharp pain hit my lower tummy and then I sat up and ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet and I had started. Oh great this can not be happening not now. "Jennifer honey please open the door and tell me what happen", I heard Edward say. I just sat there trying to think of what I was going to do, then I heard dad say the same thing. "Please everyone please do not come in. The only people I want in here is dad a Tay please then I will let them tell you what is going on", I said through the door.

"OK Jennifer now will you please open the door and let me and Tay in", dad said. I got up and went to the door and I told everyone in the room to "go away except dad and Tay. Even you Edward please I am OK I just need to talk to them". I waited a min and then Tay said that "they were the only ones left" and I unlocked the door and when I saw dads face he knew right then and there why I told everyone to leave. "Jennifer what is wrong? Why did you scream and why did you tell everyone to leave except me and Carlisle"? Tay asked me. "Well Tay I started and I screamed because it hurt me". She looked at me then it came to her, "oh I see why you told them to leave, you want me to go tell them what happened"? Tay asked me. "No not yet" and then another real sharp pain hit me again and I was in the floor crying and dad over me. I saw Tay bend over in pain a bit and I knew she was felling what I was felling."Jennifer I love being twin sisters but this sharing the pain thing really sucks", Tay told me. "Jennifer what do the pains feel like"? Dad asked me. He helped me up and sat me back on the toilet and I told him "it is very sharp right here in the lower part of my tummy. Its cramps but they are real bad and I have never had them this bad and then another pain hit me and dad held me till it eased". "Jennifer I need to get you to the hospital and run some test and see why you are hunting this bad". "OK dad but I am kinda afraid of the family if you know what I mean".

"Well Jennifer I am going down stairs and tell them what is going on and that I will be taking you to the hospital"", dad told me. OK dad I will be waiting", and then he was gone. C.P.O.V- I walked down stairs to my family of very scared vampires, I have never seen them so scared in my life. "OK family I want yall to sit down and let me tell you what is wrong with Jennifer", they all sat down and then I looked at Alice and she was having a vision and Edward was seeing her vision too. I waited till it was over and they knew what was going on and then I filled in the rest of the family. "Why Jennifer did not want yall up there was because she started her period". They all went "oh that is why" and then Jasper asked "why did she scream like that?" And before I could answer him Jennifer let out another scream and I waited. "Well she is in a lot of pain and I don't know why that is why me and Tay are going to be taking her to the hospital and I will be running test on her to see what is going on. And no none off yall can come because I need to focus on her and not worry about one of yall slipping up and well you know". I saw all there faces fall and I told them that "she will be OK I think that is why I need to get her there and see why she is in so much pain". "OK I change my mind if yall want you can come but if for one second you don't think you can control yourself leave and leave fast. None of yall will be riding with us but yall can not see her till I find out what is wrong with her", I told my family.

"OK Edward will you please call her mom and dad and tell them to meet us at the hospital and that everything will be OK"? "Yes dad I will, I will bring them myself because I don't want them to drive and be all upset and crash", Edward told me. "Good idea son. Well the rest of you will yall go ahead and go to the hospital, I will be carrying her down here and I don't want yall around please". J.P.O.V- "Tay where is dad this pain is getting worst and then it hit me again" and Tay held me till it was over. "Tay I am sorry that you have to be felling what I am", I told her. "Jennifer we are sisters and if I was doing what you are you would be felling what I am felling", I told her. "Jennifer I am back how are you doing honey"? Dad asked me. "Well I could be better". "OK are you ready"? dad asked me. "What about them and my mom and dad"? "Well they already left they will be in the waiting room and Edward went and picked up your mom and dad and now it is time for us to go", dad told me. "OK Tay grab some of those towels" and she did and then dad picked me up and carried me down stairs and to the car. "Dad are you going to be OK"? I had to ask. "Yes Jennifer I will be just fine you have nothing to worry about me OK". "OK dad I was just checking" and he gave me a smile and then it hit me again. I cried and cried with that one I done thought that one had tore something inside me.

We got to the ER and dad carried me in and told the people there that he needed at stretcher now. They brought one to him and then he looked at Tay and told her to "go wait in the waiting room with the rest of the family" and she looked at me and gave me a smile and left. They had pushed me to a room and was working on me. "Jennifer tell me if this hurt when I do this" and dad pushed down on my lower tummy and I let out a scream. "OK well that right there told me it dose. Jennifer I am going to give you something to help with the pain and it will put you to sleep also so we can run test", dad told me. "OK dad what ever you have to do do it please". Then he gave me a shot in the arm and then everything went black. C.P.O.V- "Lets take her to ultra sound and see what is going on", I told the other workers there with me. So we pushed Jennifer to the room and I watched as they did the test. I was looking at the ultra sound and then me and the other two people there with me saw it, it was a massive black thing on her ovaries and the lady told me that was a cyst as big as a base ball and that "Jennifer needed surgery now or it could kill her". "OK what are we waiting for then", I started to push the stretcher and the other two followed me and we went straight to an OR. I was told to go "wait and that they will tell me when Jennifer is done". So I walked out of the OR and went and changed my clothes because they were covered in blood and then I went to the waiting room with my family.

I walked in and everyone saw me and asked me about Jennifer. "Well guys we found out what was wrong with Jennifer, she has a cyst as big as a base ball on her ovaries". "Is that what was causing her so much pain"? Esme asked me. "Yes honey that was it and now they have her in the OR trying to remove it without damaging anything". I sat down and I never felt tired like I do now in over 300 years. J.P.O.V- I woke up in a room that was too bright and I saw someone I did not know. "Hello Jennifer I am doctor Smith, it is good to see you awake". "Where am I and where is my dad Dr. Carlisle"? I asked him. "Well Jennifer you are in recover room right now and then we will put you in a normal room here in a bit and then your dad is in the waiting room with your family", he told me. "What happened to me"? "Well Jennifer I will tell you when I tell your family OK". "OK fine and then I fell asleep again". I woke up again and I was in another room that was not as bright and I looked around and saw Tay, mom, dad, and dad Carlisle. "Hey sleepy head", mom said. "Hey mom and everyone where is Edward", and right then he came in and gave me a smile.

"Hey Edward" and he came and gave me a hug. "Well what is wrong with me"? "Well Jennifer we don't know the whole story but we will find out in a minute" and then a doctor walked in. "Jennifer do you remember me"? He asked me. "Somewhat your doctor Smith", I told him. "Yes I am and like I said I will tell you what happened. Jennifer you had a cyst as big as a base ball on your right ovaries and that what was causing you all that pain. So we went in and we tried to remove it with out damaging anything else and well we had to remove it and part of your ovaries with it. It was just to big and it had fused itself to your ovaries but you still have enough of it to have kids if you want", the doctor told me. "How long do you think I had that"? "Well as big as it was you had that for over 5 years tops", he told me. "Why did it just start to hurt me now"? "That I do not know but all I know now it is gone and you will get better", the doc told me. "OK one more question, am I still on my period"? "No we stopped it with some birth control till you are better then you will have another one in about 3 months from now", he told me. "OK thank you so much doctor" and then he left. I looked at my family and they all smiled at me.

Where is the rest of the family"? I asked Edward. "Well Alice is on her way up and the rest went home", he told me. "OK "and then the door opened up and Alice was there giving me a hug. "Hey sis if you every do that to me again, scaring me like that I will have to kill you. Do you understand me"? Alice asked me. I gave her a smile and then I reached for her and told her that "I was sorry and that I will not do that again:. She gave me a smile and then I looked at my mom and dad and they came to me and told me that "they were hungry that they will be back later". "OK mom and dad I love yall" and then they left. "Good there gone, Alice when am I getting out of here"? I asked her. They all laughed at me and then she went blank in the face, she came back and told me "1 pm tomorrow". "Awwwww man I was hoping it was today", I told them. "Well Jennifer they want to make sure you do good tonight and then they will let you go tomorrow", Edward told me. My door opened and the doctor walked in and asked me "how was my pain"? I told him that "I was hurting pretty bad" and then he gave me some medicine and then I was a sleep.

Well this is then end of chapter 12 I hope yall like it. I will wright soon what Edwards gift to Jennifer was in another chapter so just wait and see. Thanks Jencullen28


	13. Chapter 13:Home

Hey yall I hope yall are liking my story. So please if yall will give me feed back and tell me what you think. Thanks Jencullen28.

Chapter 13: Home

I am now back at home with my family, it has been 2 months since my surgery and I am doing great. It is now April and we have 2 months till summer vacations and I can not wait, also it will be Emmett and Rose graduation in June. Any way it is getting warm and me and Edward have been spending a lot of time together and I love him so much. Me and my sister Tay have gotten real close also, but now days she has been spending a lot of time with Jacob. There relationship has gotten stronger, Tay trust Jacob now and I am so glad. Oh and that man that hurt her is in jail for 10 years for what he did to her and also she was not the only one. So we don't have to worry about him now and we are so glad. Well you are now caught up and here we go back to my story.

I was woken up by Tay whispering in my ear that if I don't get up that she was going to get Alice and they were going to drag me out of bed and get thrown into the creek. I sat strait up and I told her "you better not or I will kill you", then I gave her a hug. It is Friday and we have school so I got up and went and got dressed and came back out and Edward was there with a beautiful smile that always take my breath away. "Good morning sweetheart", "Good morning honey, we already sound like a married couple", I told him and he gave me a kiss. "I know and I can't wait either", he told me. I went down stairs and Tay was in the kitchen waiting for me. She had the same outfit as me but her shirt was blue and mine was purple. "Jennifer mom said after school she wants you to come over to the house and have dinner with us before our concert tonight", Tay told me. "Oh OK I will and then well leave at 6pm and be there to get ready". "Kids its time to leave or all of yall will be late", mom Esme told us. "OK mom were leaving and you know that we are never late the way your kids drive", I told her. And then we were gone. We got to school and we still had 10 min till school. We stood around and talked and then it was time to go in. I grabbed Edward hand and Tay grabbed my other hand and we went to our classes. Tay got her schedule change so she can be in every class with me.

The first few classes went by fast and it was time for lunch. We went to the lunchroom and got in line and got my food and everyone else did to. We all went and sat at our table. "So Rose and Emmett, are yall ready to graduate in a couple of months"? I asked them. "Yes we are very ready, this will be our 20th time and I am getting tired of school, this will be mine and Emmett's last time to graduate", Rose told me. "Well sounds about right" and we all laughed. Me and Tay got done eating and we all went outside. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the woods and started to kiss me. "Jennifer tomorrow I am giving you your birthday surprise and you will love it", Edward told me. "OK honey I know that I will love it and I can't wait" and then we started to kiss again. Then the dang bell rang and we had to go to class. Classes went by fast and then it was music class time. Me, Tay, Edward, and Alice got into class and took our instruments and the teacher told the rest of the class "to go to the other rooms and practice and yall 4 will practices here", the teacher told us. So we practice till the teacher told us to "stop. Well yall are ready for the concert tonight and I am so proud of yall", the teacher told us. "Thank you so much for being such a good teacher", we told her. Then the bell rang and she told us that "she will see us tonight" and we left.

We got back home and me and Tay went to my mom and dads house. Mom had dinner ready and we all sat and ate. "So girls are yall ready for tonight"? Mom asked us. (Oh yeah forgot to tell yall Tay is now Swan and not Johnson). "Yes we are mom and we can't wait", I told mom. "Mom and dad we love yall so much", me and Tay told them. "We love yall too", we got done eating and we all went over to my house with my other family. I opened the door and went in and I did not see Edward, so I went to Alice and asked her "where he was" and then I looked around and none of the guys were here. "Jennifer you know where they are", she told me. I looked at her and "oh yeah" I laughed. "Jennifer and Tay I have yalls clothes pick out but I have one question do yall want to look alike or do you want to look the same but different"? Alice asked us. I looked at Tay and she told me "if I wanted to since we have not done it in a long time that we can dress alike and look like identical twins", she told me. "OK Alice we want to look like identical twins", I told her. "OK I will be back in a min" and then she was gone. Esme came into the living room and sat on the couch and asked us to "sit that we still have time to talk". So we all sat and talked and I looked at the time and it was going on 5pm and the guys came back home and then Alice was ready but she grabbed me and Tay and dragged us up stairs.

We got ready thanks to Alice in 15 min top. Me and Tay had our hair and make up done the same way and our dresses were black and came to our knees and had straps that shined in the light. We looked at each in the mirror and you could not tell us apart except by our necklaces. Alice also looked very beautiful she had a dress that looked like mine and Tay's but her dress was a dark green and then Edward came into her room and he looked so hot that my heart almost stopped beating looking at him. "Jennifer and Tay and Alice, all of yall look so beautiful" and then he grabbed my hand and put my arm through his and we all walked down stairs. We all got down stairs and the look on our family faces was priceless. "Oh my girls yall look very beautiful", dad Carlisle told us. "And Edward you look hansom", my mom told him. Well "thank yall all but we have to go or we will be late," Edward told all of us. So me and Edward got in my car and mom and dad took there car and Alice, Tay, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett took the Jeep and mom and dad Cullen took there car and then we were all off.

We got to school and me, Tay, Edward, and Alice all went to the music room where the teacher was waiting for us. The rest of the family went to the auditorium. We all walked into the music room and the teacher eyes popped out of her head. "Oh my yall four look so wow beautiful", She told us. "Thank you are you ready for us to carry our stuff over"? I asked her. "Yes I am" so we grabbed our instruments well except the piano of course, there was one on stage all ready. We carried our stuff and went back stage and got everything set up. We were last to perform so we still had time and we could sit with our family. We helped set up and then it was time for the show, so we all went and took our seats by our family and watched the show. It was almost our time so me, Edward, Tay and Alice told our family "we will see them" and then we all got up and went back stage and got ready for our two songs. "OK guys its yall turns", the teacher told us. Before we got on stage she went up front and told everyone that "she had a surprise for them". It was surprised because we were not on the song sheet. "OK lady's and gentlemen we have a surprise for yall", and then the curtain opened and she told them that "they have just two more songs" and then she introduce us. "We have here on the piano Jennifer Swan and here to her left is her identical twin sister Taylor Swan on the violin and here we have Alice Cullen on the clarinet and then we have her brother Edward Cullen on keyboard.

Now if yall would be quiet here is your surprise". We all started to play My love by Sia. We got done and everyone clapped for us and then they stopped and we started to play Clair DE Lune. We got done and everyone in the place stood up and clapped and cheered for us, then we all stood up and went to the front of the stage and took a bow and we "thanked everyone and told them we hoped that they enjoyed the show" and then the curtain closed in front of us. We looked at each and then we gave each other hugs and then we turned to the teacher and we all gave her a hug and "thanked her for what she did". "Well yall four can go home me and the rest of the class will clean up" and then we all went to the front and met our family. "Oh my yall that was so good yall we did not expect that but wow", Carlisle told us. "Thank yall so much for supporting" us and then we all left and went home. We got home about 9:30pm and I was so tired so I told everyone that "I was going to get a shower and then go to bed", I told the family. :Well yall we are going home we are tired and I know Tay want a shower before she goes to bed", mom told us.

I got up and gave mom, dad and Tay a hug and kiss and told them "goodnight" and then they left. I gave everyone else hugs and kisses and me and Edward went to our room. "I'm going to get a shower: and I gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom. I got a shower and got ready for bed. I came out of the bathroom and Edward was in bed with nothing on but night pants. I looked at him and he gave me a smile and then I got in bed with him and we kissed for a bit and then I told him "goodnight" and I fell asleep.

Well this is the end of Chapter 13 I hope yall like it and I will be writing chapter 14 in a bit and hope I will get it out today or if not for sure tomorrow. Thanks Jencullen28


	14. Chapter 14:Meadow

Well peeps here is chapter 14 now, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading, JenCullen28.

Chapter 14: Meadow

I woke up the next morning and I felt for Edward and he was not next to me, so I sat up and I looked around and our room was invaded by hundreds of flowers and balloons. I smiled and then the door opened up and Edward came in with a tray of food for me. I sat up and leaned against a pillow and he sat the tray in front of me. I had eggs, toast, bacon and orange juice. Edward sat at the end of the bed and was smiling at me while I ate. I got done and he took the tray and ran it back to the kitchen and was back with me. I looked at him and asked him "what was all this for"? He just smiled at me and told me "it was a surprise and that I will find out soon enough. Jennifer honey I need you to take a shower and then Alice will be here to help you get dressed", Edward told me. I looked at him and he just smiled and left the room, I sat there for a min looking at all the flowers and then I got up and went to take a shower. I got done and then Alice came in the bathroom with me carrying a bag with her. I looked at her and she just smiled and told me to "sit", I did as she said and then she started to blow dry my hair and then she fixed it into a pony tail, then she handed me the bag and told me to "put on the clothes that were in there". I took out the clothes and it was a bikini and a shirt and shorts. I looked at her and she just smiled at me.

I got my clothes on and then she told me to "go down stairs that Edward was waiting for me". I gave her a hug and we walked down stairs and then I saw Edward, I have never saw Edward dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. I just stood there and was looking at him. He came up to me and kissed me and asked me if "I was ready for the day"? I could not talk, so I nodded my head, he smiled at me and then he grabbed my hand and we went to his car. "He told the family bye" and then we were gone. I looked at Edward and asked him "where we were going"? "Well we are going to Port Angles", he told me. "Why"? I asked. He just smiled at me and told me that "I will see". I just sat back and waited till we pulled up to a hotel and I looked at him and he just smiled at me. We got out and we went into this hotel and we went up to the guy at the desk. "Yes how may I help you sir", the guy asked. "Reservations for Cullen", Edward told him. "Ahhhh yes Mr. Cullen you are just staying here just this day"? The guy behind the desk asked Edward. "Yes sir", the guy handed Edward the room key and then the bell boy had a cart of bags and Edward told him "to follow us", and the bell boy did. We all got on the elevator and went to the top floor and when the doors opened up, my eyes popped out of my head. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked into this room that was so beautiful and elegant that I almost started to cry.

Edward told the bell boy to "put the bags in the bedroom" and he did and he came back out and Edward gave him a tip and the bell boy left. I looked at Edward and he asked me "what I thought"? I just looked around and asked him "what we were doing"? "Well Jennifer this room is the Cullen room and we are using it just as a changing room", Edward told me. I just looked at him and said the "Cullen room", he just smiled at me and told me that "dad bought this penthouse for just our uses", Edward told me. "Wow" was all I could say. "Well Jennifer do you want to go to the beach with me"? Edward asked me. I looked outside and it was a very sunny day and then I looked at him and was at a loss for words. He smiled at me and told me that "on the top of the building was a pool and a small beach". "Oh OK I see". He just smiled at me and then he went to the bedroom and came back out with sunscreen for me and two towels. He grabbed my hand and we went back to the elevator and went up one more floor, and when the doors opened up there was a big pool and a small beach, like Edward told me.

We walked out into the sun and Edward started to shine and he looked so beautiful. He put the stuff on a table and striped down to some swim shorts and asked me to join "him". So I got down to my bathing suite and he put sunscreen on me and then he picked me up and carried me into the pool with him. We were in the pool looking at each other and then he kissed me. We kissed for a min and then we started to swim and play around. We were playing around and I looked at my watch to see what time it was and it was just about 2pm and my tummy growled. Edward looked at me and told me that "we had lunch reservations and that we needed to get out and get ready for". So we got out and wrapped our self in our towels and got back on the elevator and went back to the room. We got to the room and Edward told me to "take a quick shower and to put on the clothes in the bag that he handed me". I gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom and took a very quick shower and then I got out and pulled out the clothes he told me to put on. It was a very nice long dress that was sleeveless and it was a very dark purple. So I put it on and did my hair and makeup then I came out of the bathroom and Edward was dressed in some very nice clothes also. He grabbed my hand and we got back on the elevator and went down just 4 floors and we stepped out and there in front of us was a very nice restaurant

We went up to the server and Edward told the guy, "Cullen" and the guy said "right this way". We followed him up some stairs and into this nice room and then the guy told us "that out server will be here in a minute" and then he left. I just looked at Edward and he smiled at me. We sat and talked a minute and then there was a knock on the door and the server came in with some food for me to eat. Edward thanked him and then the guy left. I looked at what I had and it was fried squid, dipping sauce, and then I had a steak and a salad with it. I sat and ate and when I got done, the server came back and took my plates and then Edward told me to "come with him". So we got up and went back to our room and there in the room was Alice and she was smiling at me. I ran up to her and gave her a hug and asked "why she was here""? Well Jennifer I am here to get you ready for your next surprise", she told me. I just looked at her and then she pulled me to the bathroom. She curled my hair and made it look very beautiful and then she pulled out this dress that was long and it was black and had silver design around the waist. I came out and Edward was looking very hansom, he looked at me and his eyes were very wide and I asked him "if he was OK"? He just looked at me and nodded, he was lost for words and I just laughed. "Jennifer and Edward stand in front of the fire place I want to take some pics of you two before yall go", Alice told us.

We got our pictures done and then she said something to Edward I did not hear and he nodded. He looked at me and then at the time and it was 7:30pm and then he told Alice "bye" and we got in his car and left. I looked at him and he told me "we were going to a very special place and then he told me that he loved me". "I love you to Edward Cullen". He pulled down this road that said dead end and parked the car. He got out and opened the door for me and helped me out. Then he told me to "put this bag thing on my hair so it does not get messed up when he starts to run with me". So I did and he picked me up and started to run, he was running with me and then before I knew it he stopped and told me to "close my eyes" and I did. He walked with me a little and then he told me to" keep my eyes closed" and then he put me on my feet. He took the bag thing off my head and then he told me to "open my eyes". I opened my eyes and there in front of me was a big beautiful meadow. I looked around and around the edges of the meadow was a lot of candles in little bowls all around the meadow, then in the middle was a blanket, a basket, a radio and more candles. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the middle and he told me "to have a seat" and I did. I took off my shoes and then he sat down in front of me and grabbed the radio and turned it on and playing was some of his music that he plays on the piano. I just smiled at him and then he asked me if "I was hungry"? "Well not really for anything big but maybe a snack", I told him. He grabbed the basket and pulled out a bowl of strawberry's and some dipping chocolate, he opened the chocolate and then he dipped a strawberry in it and feed it to me.

He feed me strawberry's and then I told him that "I was full" and then he put the food away. Then he reached in the basket and pulled out two flute glasses and then he pulled out a bottle of wine, I just looked at him and he smiled at me. "Edward I am only 18", and he told me that "I will only have a glass or two and that is it". So he poured two glasses and handed me one and then he told me that "he loved me and that he always will". Then he tapped our glasses together and told me to "drink mine and then to drink his". I just laughed and I drank ed mine and then he handed me his and I dank ed his. "Well what did you think about that"? He asked me. "Well it was very good and when you made you a glass I thought you were going to drink it", I told him. He told me "he thought about it but this date would be messes up with him throwing it up". I just laughed, then he leaned in and kissed me. "So now what"? I asked. "Well if you want we can just lay here and look at the stars or I can read you a poem I wrote for you", he told me. "Read me your poem", I told him. (I Promise, By Dorothy R Colgan. I am using this poem and am not in no way the owner of it.) "I promise to give you the best of myself and ask of you no more than I can give. I promise to respect you as your own person and your needs are no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you to let you see through the window of my world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow with you to be willing to face changes in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. I promise to love you in good times and bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside the only way I know how. Completely and Forever". I laid there looking at him when he got done and I had tears in my eyes.

We laid there for a few minute without talking and then he leaned in and gave me a kiss. "Thank you Edward that was very beautiful", I told him. "Oh you are very welcome and I promise you all these things Jennifer", Edward told me. We laid there not talking and looking at the stars. It was a warm night and Edward asked me if "I wanted to stay here or to sleep in the tent at the other end of the meadow"? "Well I don't want to move right now, so I guess we can lay here and when I fall asleep then move me to the tent or we can stay here on the blanket", I told him. "OK we will stay here", he told me. We laid there and then I fell asleep in my one true loves arms.

Well peeps I am leaving it there. Thanks for reading. Thanks Jencullen28


	15. Chapter 15:Lazy Day

Hey yall so how is everyone? I hope yall liking my story and stuff. Here is chapter 15 enjoy.

Chapter 15: Lazy day

I woke up the next morning in the tent and Edward next to me. "Good morning", I told him. "Good morning honey", he said. "Wow Edward that was the most wonderful day I have ever had in my entire life", I told him. "Well I am glad that you liked it", he told me. I sat up and told him that "I was hungry" and then he got out of the tent and then he told me to "come and lets go home". So I got out and he picked me up and ran me home. We got to the house and everyone except my family was there. He put me down when we got in the house and he went to the kitchen to fix me something to eat. I sat on the couch and everyone was looking at me, "what"? I asked. "Well how was your day yesterday:? mom asked me. "Oh wow you have a very romantic son mom, I loved yesterday and I did not want it to end at all", I told them. "Well I am glad you had a good time", mom told me. We were sitting around and then Edward called me to the kitchen. I got up and he had me some eggs and toast made. I sat and ate and then he grabbed my plate and cleaned it, then we went back to the living room with the family.

We sat and were talking to the family and then Emmett and his big mouth asked if "we had sex last night"? I know I turned red and then Edward growled at Emmett and told him "if it is any of his business about our sex life, no we did not. I am not going to hurt Jennifer, I could kill her real easy", Edward told Emmett. Emmett got quiet and then we went back to talking. I kept on seeing Emmett look at me and I asked him "what are you looking at"? He then came up to me and said "well for yall not to have sex last night you sure do have a hickey on your neck", he told me. "No I do not" and then Edward looked and he just chuckled and told me "there was one". I got up ran too the bathroom and sure enough I had one. I just laughed and came back out and I told Emmett to "go to hell" and I sat back down. I then told mom "I was sorry for saying that" and she just smiled at me and told me that it was "OK".

I looked around and my human family was still not here yet and I asked Edward if he "heard from them"? "Not yet hone"y and then I grabbed my phone and gave them a call. I called Tay's phone and she answer, "hey sis I was just calling you to see why yall are not over here"? "Oh hey Jennifer, we are just staying home today. Its raining and we are just going to have a lazy day", she told me. "Oh OK well I will be over later to see yall" and then we hung up. I looked at Edward and he gave me a smile and then he patted his lap for me to come and sit on his lap, so I did. "Well yall what are we going to do today"? I asked. "Well me, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Jasper are going hunting", dad told me. I looked at Alice and she told me that "she was going to stay here with me and Edward and we can see what we are going to do", she told me. "OK well yall have fun and well see yall when you get back". They all left and it was quiet, to quiet for me. "Hey Edward go hunting with them because I am taking Jennifer over to her moms and dads and I am going to play dress up with her and Tay", Alice told Edward. He looked at me and his eyes we getting dark and I told him "to go". He looked at me and then gave me a kiss and sat me on the couch and told me "he will be back later" and then he was gone. I looked at Alice and then she grabbed my hand and we she picked me up and ran me to my other house. Before we got to the door she sat me down and we ran up the stairs to get out of the heavy rain. I opened the door and there was my other family watching TV.

They looked at me and Alice and smiled at us. "Hey girls what are yall doing"? Mom asked us. "Well we have nothing else to do so we decided to come and visit yall", I told them. Me and Alice went and sat on a couch and started to watch TV with them. "So where is the rest of the family"? Dad asked us. "Oh well the guys went off doing what I don't know and mom and Rose went shopping", Alice told him. "Oh OK" then it got quiet again. "Alice and Jennifer yall want to go to my room and hang out"? Tay asked us. "Sure sounds like fun" and we all got up and left mom and dad watching TV. We got to her room and closed the door and she went and turned the radio on and asked us to "sit if we wanted to"? So we all sat around and was talking and goofing off and then Alice grabbed her purse and took out some nail polish and started to paint my nails purple and then she did Tay's dark blue and then she painted hers a bloody red. Then the song super massive black hole came on by Muse and we all got up and started to dance to the song. We stayed in Tays room for about three hours and me and Tay started to get hungry. "Yall don't move" Alice told us and she went down stairs.

Alice came back with mine and Tay's food and we sat and ate our sandwiches and then we started to play around again. We were having so much fun and then I looked at the time and it was 1pm and then we all started to talk again. We just talked and played some games and then I heard something hit Tays window. I looked at Alice and she just looked at me, so I got up and when I got to the window someone jumped in and grabbed me. Before I could scream who ever it was had there hand on my mouth and then I noticed it was a cold hand. I calmed down some and that person let go of my mouth and then turned me around and it was Edward. He was laughing and I did a very stupid thing, I gave him a good hard hit in the arm.

When I hit him I heard some of my fingers break. He looked at me and I just started to cry hard. He came to me and grabbed me and told me that "he was sorry for scaring me like that". I looked at him and told him to "never do that again" through the cry. "Edward you get out and me and Jennifer will be home in a minute so dad can look at her hand and see if it broke", Alice told him. If vampires could cry Edward would be doing that and then he was out the window. I looked down at my hand and it was starting to swell up. "OK Tay you stay here with your mom and dad and if they ask why I had to take Jennifer home tell them that she needed to talk with dad and that we may be back over later", Alice to Tay. "OK I will and call me and tell me about your hand Jennifer", Tay told me. "I will Tay and I love you sis", "I love you to" and then I wiped my other hand across my eyes and wiped away the tears and then we all headed down stairs. Mom and dad saw us and me and Alice just walked out and "I told them I will call later" and we left. Alice picked me up and ran me home.

We got home and dad was waiting for us and I did not see Edward. "Hey dad where is Edward"? and he told me that "he was in his room", "oh OK" and then dad grabbed my hand very easy and looked at it. "Well Jennifer it looks like you have broken your hand" and then he ran me upstairs and into his office. He looked at it more closely and told me that "my first three fingers were broke and that I had to have a cast on my hand till they healed". So dad put a cast on my hand and gave me some medicine that I did not want to take right then because it would put me to sleep. So I walked out of his office and "thanked him" and I went to mine and Edwards room. I knocked and I walked in and Edward was laying in bed with his eyes closed. I walked up to the bed and sat down next to him, he did not look at me. "Edward honey please look at me"? I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me and then he started to dry sob. I got close to him and he moved so fast that I did not see him and he was on his couch. I was in shock and I asked him "what was wrong"? "Jennifer I love you so much I just don't want to be touched right now", he told me. "Oh OK honey do you want me to leave you alone"? "Please just for a little bit", he told me. So I got up and told him that "I loved him" and I left out of the room. I had tears falling on my face by the time I got down stairs.

Alice saw me crying and pulled me into a hug and told me "everything will be OK". I looked around and saw mom and dad but not the rest of the family. Alice pulled me to the couch and I sat there and cried because I was hurting and two Edward did not want me around. Mom got up and went to the kitchen and brought back me a glass of water and I took my medicine and then I laid on the couch with my head in Alice lap and I fell asleep. I woke up and notice that I was in my bed and someone was there with me, I rolled over and I saw Edward looking at me. "Oh Edward I am so sorry I hit you and made you mad at me", He looked mad then and sat us up in bed. "Jennifer Rose never tell me that you are sorry for something I did to you do you hear me"? I looked at him and started to cry again and then he pulled me into his lap and held me while I cried. "Jennifer look at me please", he asked me. I looked up at him and he kissed me and then he started to talk to me. "Jennifer I am so very sorry that I scared you like that and made you hit me", he told me. "Well you please forgive me"? He asked me. "Edward honey I am not mad at you and I have never been mad at you I forgive you and I love you so much", he then gave me a kiss and we just sat there looking into each others eyes.

"So how is your hand felling"? He asked me. "Well it hurts a little bit but it is OK". I looked at the time and it was going on 12am and then my tummy growled at me, we both laughed and he picked me up and carried me down stairs and the family looked at us. "Is everything OK with yall"? Dad asked me. "Yes we are OK and we will always be OK", Edward told them. "I brought Jennifer down because" and before he could finish he saying my tummy growled again. And then everyone started to laugh and mom go up and asked me what "I wanted"? "Well with it being late like it is I guess ill just have some juice and toast" and then she was gone. Edward carried me to the couch and sat me on his lap. "So Jennifer what is it like to hit a vampire"? Emmett asked me. "Well what do you think butt head I broke my hand". "When Edward scared you like that did you not know who it was is that why you hit him"? Emmett asked me. "Yes I did know who it was it just did not sink in then that I was going to be hitting a brick wall and it was to late, happy now"? Emmett just started to laugh and then Rose hit him in the head and he stopped laughing. "Jennifer its ready when you are", mom called from the kitchen. So I got up and Edward came with me. I sat down and ate and then I started to fell sleepy again. I got up washed my dish and Edward picked me up and I told the family "I will see them when I wake again" and he ran me upstairs and laid me on the bed.

"Jennifer like I said I am so sorry about earlier and I love you so much", Edward told me. "Edward I forgave you and I love you to very much so" and then I laid down and fell asleep.

So guys what do yall think? I hope you like it. Thanks again Jencullen28


	16. Chapter 16:Graduation

Hey peeps so what do yall think of my story? I hope yall are liking it. Well anyways I am going to start another chapter but I want to tell yall that I am skipping again. I am running out of ideas and well I am going to skip to right at summer break and maybe ill come up with something lol.

Chapter 16: Graduation

I got woken up by Edward kissing me and tickling me everywhere. "STOP EDWARD I am a wake your going to make me pee my pants" and then I was sitting on the toilet and I looked at Edward and was laughing at me. "You can be such an ass sometimes" I laughed at him. I got done and when I went to get up I was on the bed and was being tickled again. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen if you don't stop I am going to call Emmett up here to toss you out of your own room", I yelled at Edward and I was laughing. He stopped and then he sat up and asked me if "I was going to get ready any time soon for the last day of school". "Well Edward if you stop tickling me I can get up and get ready", He laughed at me and when Edward laugh it is the most beautiful laugh that makes my heart stop beating. He went to the closet and picked out my clothes for me and his also. I looked at what he picked for me and it was cool, he got me a pair of skinny jeans that were a faded blue and then the shirt was a dark blue. "Wow Edward you have fashion since" and I laughed at the face he gave me and then Alice came in and said that "he learns from the best" she said laughing. "What do you want pixie"? I asked her. Her lower lip jetted out and told us "that we need to hurry up because we will be late". I went up to her and I gave her a hug and told her that "I was sorry for calling her a pixie:, she told me it was "OK" and then she left.

I looked at Edward and he just smiled at me then he asked me if "I was ready"? "Yes I am ready" and we went down stairs and everyone was ready for the last day, well except for Rose and Emmett because they graduate tonight. We left and we all road in my car and we got to school with 5 min till class. "Tay are you ready for summer"? I asked her. "Yes I am very ready, we can get to know each other more and I can be with Jake a lot", she told me. Then the bell rang and we all went to our classes. Well all we did in our classes was talk and played around because with it being the last day we had no work to do and so we just had fun. Then it was lunch time and we all meet in the lunch room. I grabbed my food and oh my there was a lot of food to chose from. Well we all got our food and we went and sat down. "Lunch time just don't seem the same without Emmett making all of us laugh", I told my family. We just sat and talk while me and Tay ate and then we were done. I looked at Edward and "I told him that I was ready to go home, I had enough fun and now I am ready to go home". He looked at everyone else and they told him the same thing. "Yeah lets go home and we can start getting the house ready for the party", Alice told us. So we got up put our trays up and we told our friends that "we will see them when school starts again if not before" and then we left.

We got home and mom Esme asked us "why we were home so early"? "Well all we were doing was just sitting around and talking and stuff like that we were just ready to come home and start the summer early", Alice told mom. "Oh well then what are yall going to do now"? Mom asked us. "Well we were going to start getting the house ready for the party tonight", I told her. "Oh well yall I got to run and do somethings and I will be back in an hour or so", mom told us. "OK mom we will see you when you get back" and then she was gone. We looked at each other and then the door bell rang and I went and opened it up and it was mine and Tays mom. "Mom what are you doing here"? I asked her. "Well Esme called me and told me that she had to run and do some er ans and that she wanted me to come over and watch yall". We all gave her a look of horror and then we all started to fake cry. She looked at all 5 of us and she asked us "what was wrong and where is Rose and Emmett"? "Well mom yall don't trust us to stay home by our self we are all over the age of 18 and yall don't trust us and then we don't know where Rose and Emmett are", Tay told her though fake cries. "Oh kids I know, we do trust yall its just Esme told me that she don't like leaving yall home by yalls self and stuff like that", mom told us. "Well kids I will leave yall here alone and go back home and clean and if you need anything just call me and I will be over", mom told us. "OK mom thank you so much" and then she was gone.

We looked at each other and we all started to laugh real hard. I looked at the time and it was going on 1pm and I asked "so what do we do first"? "Well the graduation is at 4pm and the party is at 6pm so lets decorate the house and after graduation well get the food ready for everyone:, Alice told us. So we all started to decorate and Alice was telling us what to do and where to put stuff. Then Alice put some music on and we started to work a little faster and then mom Esme came home and was looking at what we did so far. "Wow yall have done such a good job", she told us. "Well were not done yet but when we are it will be awesome", Alice told her. "Well yall do yall think you need to be getting ready for the graduation"? Mom asked us. We all looked at the time and it was 3pm and we all stopped at the same time "wow how time flies when your having fun", Alice said. Then dad, Rose, and Emmett came though the door and the looks on there faces were funny to look at. "Well what do yall think so far"? Alice asked them. "Wow Alice yall have done a very good job at tuning our house into a party place", dad said. "Well that what we were looking for and anyways what do yall think Rose and Emmett"? Alice asked them. "Wow this is going to one hell of a party", Emmett told us. "You got that right and now people we have to get ready. So if everyone will go to yalls bedrooms I have yalls clothes on yalls bed ready for yall and if yall will please Waite for me and I will be there as quick as I can and fix yalls hairs", Alice told all of us.

"Tay go to your old room and your clothes are on your bed", Alice told her. "OK Alice" and we all went to our rooms. When me and Edward got to our room there on our bed was our clothes, I looked at mine clothes and I had a dress that was black and had a purple belt that went with it and on the floor was a pair of silver flats. And next to my clothes were Edward's, he had a white button up shirt and a pair of light brown pants and on the floor was a pair of black shoes. We looked at each other and then we started to to get dress. I got done and looked in the mirror and I looked beautiful well except my hair and makeup was not done yet. I looked at Edward and he looked so hot, I went up to him and I started to kiss him. Then Alice came in and pulled me away from Edward and dragged me to the bathroom along with Tay and Rose. "Rose you do Tays hair and and makeup and I will do Jennifer's hair and makeup". They started to work on us and before I knew it they were done with us. I got up and we all looked at each other and then we all looked in the mirror. "Well yall know what my dress looked liked but my hair was put up on my head and I long curls framing my face and it looked so beautiful".

Alice had a short black dress on that came to her knees and had on some high heels silver shoes on and her hair was in a ball on top of her head. Then Rose had on a short red dress that came to her knees and shiny black high heels on and her hair was curled all over the place. Then Tay had on a dark blue dress on that came just above her ankles and had dark blue heels on and her hair was just like mine and she was just a beautiful as me. We all came out of the bathroom and we all went down sitars and when we came down the look on everyone's face was wow and awwww. I went to Edward and gave him a kiss and he picked me up and hugged me. "Well everyone we got to go" and I looked around and I did not see my mom and dad. "Where is my mom and dad"? I asked anyone. "Jennifer they are going to meet us there", Alice told me. "Well lets go" and as we were getting ready to leave there was a knock on the door and I went to open it up and it was Jake dress up very nice. "Hey Jake we were wondering if you were coming or not", I told him. "Well I made it just in time for when yall are leaving", he told me. "Lets go people", Rose said. We all got in our cars and left for the school.

"Jennifer why is Jasper not graduating with Rose and Emmett, are they suppose to be twins or something like that"? Jake asked me. "Well yes they are playing as twins but Jasper wanted to be with Alice so he was held back one grade so he could be". "Oh OK I was just wondering", Jake said. We all got to the school and Rose and Emmett went to the multipurpose building and we all waited out side till our whole group was here. I looked at the time and it was 3:45pm and I looked around and then I saw my mom and dad. Me and Tay ran up to them and they told us that "we all looked very beautiful" and we told them "thank you". "Well people everyone is here for Rose and Emmett lets go take our seats", Alice told us. We got in to the building and we all looked for seats where we all could sit together and there was none till dad Carlisle said to "follow him and we all did". We all ended up front and all the front row had our names on them. "Dad how did you get to reserve seats like this:? Edward asked him. :Well since the school get money from us and I called and they did it for us", he told us. "Oh wow that is cool", we all said. We took our seats and started to talk to each other and some of our friends came and talked to us and then the lights dimmed and everyone was quiet.

Dad Carlisle had the camcorder pointed at the stage and then it was time for them to graduate. The valedictorian did her speech and then they got ready to call the people to come up. As they were calling people up the audience would clap and the family of that person we cheer and then they called Rose and then Emmett up and we all stood up and started to cheer for them and then we sat back down and watched the rest graduate. Then the principal got up and said some words to the grads and then he announced that they were graduated and all the caps of the ugly yellow color went up in the air and everyone cheered. Me and my family stayed where we were till Rose and Emmett found us and then we all came up to them and told them "congratulations" and gave them a hug. "Well guys so how does it feel not having to go back to school ever again"? I asked them. "Well it feels damn good", both Rose and Emmett said at the same time. "Well family and friends are yall ready to go and finish getting ready for the party"? Dad Carlisle asked us. And we all said "yes" at the same time and then we all started making our way out of the building. We all got to our cars and we all left for home.

We got home at 5pm and we all went to change again. Me and Edward went to our room and I looked in the closet for something and I found a pair of black skinny jeans and a sparkly purple shirt and kept my silver shoes on. Edward kept what he had on. We went back down stairs and helped with getting the place ready. Mom Esme and my mom was in the kitchen getting the food ready for the party and me and Edward were helping Alice put up lights on the trees lining our drive way so people know when to turn and then fallow the lights up to our house. We got done and went back to the house and everything was done, all the colored lights were put up and working and all the food was done and all the decorations were up and done. I looked at the time and it was 5 min till everyone would show up. We were all ready and all the grown ups were at there places ready to help when we needed them and stuff like that. Alice had all the lights off and only the lights we had placed up were on and flashing to the music that was going on now. Then we had people start to show up and the party was on.

The party was going very well and I believe everyone in the school was here and some of the teachers, "why I don't know but they were here" and having just as much as the kids were. Our parents were handing food out and some were talking to the teachers and Alice had hire a DJ to do the music. I looked at Edward beside me and when the lights would hit him it made him look so much paler than he was and I looked at all the Cullen and they were all like that. Oh well and then the DJ came over the mic and told all the "couples to get together" and then he put on My Love by Sia and I grabbed Edward and told him "its our song" and he leaned down and gave me a kiss and then we started to dance to our song. "Edward I love you so much and I always will you know that"? "Yes I do Jennifer and I will always love you forever and ever", then he gave me another kiss. We danced till our song was over and the DJ put on another slow song and I saw Jake tap Edward on the shoulder and he asked if he "could dance with me" and Edward told him that "he could" and Edward went and danced with Tay. "So Jennifer are you happy"? Jake asked me. "Yes I am very happy and I love having you as my best friend Jake" and then he gave me a hug and told me that he "loves having me as a best friend also. Jennifer I need to tell you something but you have got to keep it a secret", Jake told me. "OK what ever it is I will Jake" and then he told me that he "was going to ask Tay to marry him". I looked at him and then I took his hand and pulled him outside and Edward followed also wanting to know what was going on. "Edward please go back in and keep Tay in there till I talk to Jake and I will tell you what he is telling me please Edward". "OK sweetheart I will" and then he gave me a kiss and went back in.

"Your going to do what"? I asked him. "I am going to ask Tay to be my wife, if that is OK with you"? He asked me. "Well yes it is very OK with me but what about our step dad did you ask him if you could do that"? "Yes I did and he said it was OK and that he wanted us to Waite till yall graduate next year before we get married, Jake told me. Also I told him that I was going to tell her to Waite till we graduate and maybe we can have a double wedding", Jake told me. "Well one yes you can marry her and two that is a great idea, so when are you going to pop the question"? I asked him. "Well I have not decided yet" and then Alice came out and told us that "he was going to do it tonight". "Well Alice I was thinking about that but I have not decided yet", Jake told her. "Yes you did and I saw it", Alice told him. "Well when am I going to do it then miss know it all"? Jake asked her. "Well when we get back in there I am going to have the DJ turn the music down and then that is your Que to do it", Alice told Jake. "OK well lets get in there then" and we all walked back in and Alice went to the DJ and then I went and stood by Edward and waited. "People can I have yall attention for a minute please", Jake asked everyone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and then he asked Tay to "come to him" and she did. "Jake what are you doing"? Tay asked a little embarrassed. Then Jake got down on one knee and pulled out the ring and asked Tay to "marry him". I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes and she told him "yes" and everyone cheered and clapped for them.

As I was watching this I looked over at Edward and he was gone, I looked for him and did not see him and then I saw him coming down the stairs with a smile on his face. He went to Jake and asked him something what I do not know and then I saw Jake smile at him and gave him a nod and then Edward came over to me and I knew, I do not know how I knew but I just knew what he was going to do. He got down on one knee and he told me that "he will love me forever and then he asked me to marry him". I had tears in my eyes now and I told him "yes" and everyone cheered and clapped for us and then the music started up again and we all started to dance. I looked at Tay and her and Jake were dancing and having fun and I looked at the time and it was going on mid night and I saw people coming to me, Edward, Jake and Tay and telling us "congrats and to keep them in touch when we were getting married" and then people started to leave. I looked around and everyone was gone except my family and Jake. Then Alice turned the lights on and we all groaned because we were not ready for that and she just laughed.

W"ell guys what did yall think of that party, one of my best so far", she said. "Alice it was wonderful and we all had a lot of fun", I told her. I looked at my mom and dad and they looked like they were ready to fall asleep, so me and Tay went to them and I gave them a hug and told them that "they could go home and sleep" and they looked at me and gave me a hug and then all three of them left. I was so tired that I just sat on the couch and the next minute I was a sleep. I felt all kinds of lips kiss my forehead but I was just to tired to look and see and then I was lifted off the couch and I felt the wind and then I was laid on the bed and I fell in to a deeper sleep.

Well guys what do yall think about this part? Comment and tell me what yall think. Thanks JenCullen28.


	17. Chapter 17:Summer Break Pt1

Hey peeps how is yall? Well me I am doing fine thanks. Well here is my next chapter hope yall like it.

Chapter 17: Summer break part 1

I woke up the next day after the party felling very tired still. I looked around and saw Edward reading a book on his couch. I sat up and he looked at me and told me "morning sleepy head". "Good morning honey", I told him. He got up and came and sat on my bed and looked at me in the eyes and he told me that "I still looked very tired". "Well when you go to bed at 1 in the morning and then wake up at wait what time is it"? I asked him. He told me it was "7 am" and I looked at him and told him that "I was going to lay down a bit more" and then he laid next to me and I fell asleep again. I was woken up by the smell of eggs and bacon and toast in my room, so I sat up and there was Edward and a tray of food for me. I sat where I was leaning up against the bed with a pillow and he put the tray on the bed with me. I sat there and I ate everything and I told him "thank you" and he gave me smile and told me that I was welcome. Then he took the tray and told me that he "will be back in a minute". I told him "OK" and I got up and went to the bathroom and used it and then I got undressed for a shower. I was in the shower and then I heard my door open up and the the shower curtain opened a little and Edward smiled at me and then closed the curtain back.

I got done and wrapped up in my towel and I went back to my room and Edward was on the bed just smiling at me. "Hey honey whats up"? I asked. And now I wished I had not asked him what was up because as soon I asked it he came over to me and pick me up and held me upside down by the ankles and I was yelling and laughing and then my towel fell off and then of course when I started to yell and laugh the whole family had to see what was going on. The door opened up and everyone looked at me hanging upside down naked. I screamed and one minute I was upside down and the next I was behind Edward hiding from everyone. They all laughed and then they left so I could get dressed, I looked at Edward when they left me I told him that "I was going to get him back for that" and he just laughed at me. "I am sorry honey I did not hear them coming up or I would have you hid before the door had opened up", he told me. "You can tell me your sorry all you want but Edward Cullen I will get you back I promise", I told him. He just laughed and told me to get dressed.

I got dressed and I told Edward "I did not want to go down stairs" and of course he did not lessen to me and he picked me up and ran me down stairs. I saw everyone and they all had smiles on there faces and then they all started to laugh out loud. I blushed a bright red and told them to "stop please" and they did except Emmett and I gave him a death glare. He stopped and told me he "was sorry but the look on your face Jennifer was priceless when you saw all of us looking at you like that", Emmett said. "Well yes it was funny but I told Edward that I was going to get him back for what he did", I told everyone. I sat next to Alice and she gave me a smile and told me to "get on her back" and I looked at her and she said to "trust her". So I told her  
>that I trust her" and then I got on her back and we were out the door in less than a second. She ran me so far away from the house that I did not know where we were. She stopped and she put me down and she told me "she knew how to get Edward back and that we needed to get as far from the house so he could not see or hear what she was going to tell me". We sat on the ground and she told me "that she was going to get everyone involve in this" and I told her "OK. So what do you have planed"? I asked her.<p>

I sat there and let her have her vision and then she came back to me and told me "what they were going to do". "Now Alice nothing to mean or dangerous" told her. "Oh its not mean or that dangerous", she told me. "What were going to do is this, when me and you get back home I am going to tell Emmett no wait a minute. Jennifer I will be right back" and she was gone in a flash. She came back two minutes later with Emmett and Jasper with her. "OK guys we get back home do not think of what we are doing and I want you Emmett and Jasper to run into the house and grab Edward by the arms and hold him till I yell from outside to tell yall to bring him to me, Alice told them. Jennifer I know this is going to be hard but I want you to ware this" and she handed me a black outfit and I looked at it and it was a outfit that people wear when they are into kinky stuff. I looked at it and then I looked at her and she then handed me a whip and she told me that "I was not going to hit him with it just scare him a bit", she told me. I looked at her and I told her that "I could not wear this" and she told me that "I had to and if I did she would not play dress up Jennifer for a whole month". I looked at her and told her "OK" and then "I told the guys to turn around" and I put that thing on.

When I got it on with Alice help, the guys turned around and I swear to you there eyes popped out of there heads and then Emmett being Emmett started to whistle and hoot and howl at me and I told him if "he did not stop that I would do this to him and not to Edward" and he stopped and we all laughed. "Jennifer I am going in with the guys to help them grab Edward and when your ready do what you want to him and we will hold him OK"? Alice asked me. "OK sounds good to me" and then I jumped on her back and they started to run back to the house. We got to the house and Alice put me down and told me to "wait here" and all three of them ran in and I heard Edward yell at them to "let him go" and I stood there and I told them to "bring him out" and they did. They put him in front of me and his eyes were filled with fear and I just laughed at him. I looked over his shoulder and the hole family was standing there watching this with looks of evil from some of them and the others who were not in this looked a little scared for Edward.

Jasper and Emmett had Edward and they stood in front of me. "So Edward honey this is me getting back at you for doing the things you did to me", I told him. I had to fight a smile though all of this. "Alice will you please go get me the collar and leash from your room"? I asked her. "Yes master" and she was gone and then came back with what I asked her. "Now Emmett hold Edward on your own if you can and Jasper I want you to take off or rip I don't care Edwards shirt". Jasper gave Emmett both of Edwards hands and he then ripped of Edwards shirt. "Now will you put the collar and the leash on him please"? I asked Jasper. "Yes master" and he did what I told him to do. I looked at Edward and he had a small smile on his face and I told him to "wipe it off" and he did. "Now Edward if they let you go will you try and run from me"? I asked him. He looked at me and told me that "he will not run from me". "OK Jazz give me the leash and yall can let him go but stay right here with me just in case", I told them. "Yes master what ever you say" and they did what I told them to do. They let him go and I told Edward to "get on his hands and knees" and he did. "Now here comes the fun part, Jazz and Em come to me for a minute", and they did. "Yes master what do you need"? They asked me. I told them to "come close so Edward do not hear what I am about to ask them.

I need a rope that will hold him and I need yall to tie it to a tree branch and help me tie his feet up and lift him in the air upside down". "Yes master we will do" and then they left. "Carlisle will you please come to me"? and he did. "I will need you to help the guys when they get back" and he said that he would. They came back and found a tree branch that will hold him and then they tied the rope to it and then they came and got Edward and told him to "sit on the ground" and he did not do what they asked, I went over to him and started to kiss his neck and he sat on the ground. "Thank you honey. Now guys" and then Dad held Edward and Jazz and Em tied his feet and then all three of them lifted him. "Now hold him there", I told them. I walked up to Edward who was hanging from a tree upside down and I told him to repeat after me. I will not scare my soon to be wife and then make her hit me, he said it then I went on. I will not tickle my soon to be wife right after she wakes up and make her almost pee her pants, he said it then I went on again. And last but not least I will not hold my soon to be wife upside down, because she is very afraid to be upside down, he said it and then I looked at him and I asked him, do you still love me"? "Yes I still love you and I always will honey", he told me. I went to tell the guys to "let him down easy "and then Alice told me to "wait and stop".

She ran into the house and when she came back out she had a camera in her hand. "Esme, please will you take a pic of this and all of us in it"? Alice asked mom. She gave mom the camera and they all gather around and mom took the pic. "Now Edward if you do stuff to me I have a pic of you in this tree and I will do it again if you do not behave, do you understand me"? I asked him. He looked at me with a smile on his face and told me "yes master". "OK guys let him down easy" and they did. When he was down and untied he ran to me and told me that "he loved me and that was the most fun hes had in like forever". I looked at him and told him that "I love him too and I will get him back for what ever he does to me". Then every one of us started to laugh so hard that we were on the ground rolling. We got done laughing and then here came my family. I looked at myself and I told Edward to :run me to the room before they see me". He picked me up and we went to the room. He shut the door and I got dressed and I asked him "how he was"? "Well Jennifer I am very happy that we can have fun like this and I am sorry for hanging you upside down", he told me. "That is OK sweetheart" and then we heard laughter from down stairs.

We got down stairs and they were showing my mom, dad, and Tay the pic that we just took. I went up to my family and asked them "what they were doing"? "Well Jennifer we heard all the laughing and we came to see what was so funny and I guess we missed it but this pic says it all", my mom told me. "Well I was getting Edward back for all his little stunts he pulled with me and now he knows not to mess with me or this will happen again", I told them and then we all started to laugh again. We calmed down again and I looked at the time and it was going on 1 pm. "Wow how time pass when your having fun" and then my tummy started to growled at me. Esme got up and asked my family if they "wanted anything to eat" and they said "yeah sounds good" and then mom Esme and my mom got up and went to the kitchen to make lunch for us. "Hey guys I'm getting hot" and then dad Carlisle got up and tuned the air on in the house. He came to me and whisper in my ear that "this is the first time they had turned it on since they had the house". I just smiled at him and he went and sat down again. "Hey yall lunch is done come and get it", Esme called from the kitchen. We got in there except well the vampires and we ate and talked about what to do this summer.

"I do not know how hot it gets here in Forks but I know in Hot Springs it gets over a 100 degrees at times",I told them. "Well Jennifer, it dose not get that hot here but it gets real warm", Alice told me as she was coming into the kitchen. We got done eating and we all went back to the living room. "Well guys we are going to go, we were cleaning house and stuff when we heard all the laughing", my mom said. "OK well if yall want come over later and we can have a movie night and stuff", I told them. "OK call us when your ready" and then mom,Tay and dad left. I looked at dad and asked him "what do you mean this is the first time you tuned the air on"? "Well Jennifer, as you know we do not sweat and stuff like that so we do not need it but I guess we will be using it when we have all you humans here", he said with a smile. "Oh OK" then I laughed. I sat on the couch with Edward and I fell asleep.

Well yall this is the end of chapter 17 hope yall like it and I will wright more later of tomorrow. Read and comment. Thanks Jencullen28;


	18. Chapter 18:Summer Break Pt2

Hello peeps, here I am again. I am so loving writing this story it is so much fun. Well here is chapter 18 hope yall enjoy it.

Chapter 18: Summer Break part 2

I was a sleep on Edward when he woke me up and told me that "it was time to get up because it is going on 7 pm", he told me. I sat up and told him to "get me my phone so I can call my family over for a movie night". He got up and gave me my phone and I called Tay. "Hello Jennifer, is it time for us to come over"? Tay asked me. "Well yes it is so grab mom and dad and come over please", I told her. I went to the kitchen and popped some popcorn, well when I say some I popped 3 bags of it because my family loves popcorn ha ha. I went to the living room and put the 3 bowls of popcorn on the coffee table and waited till they came over. I was talking to Edward when I heard the door bell rang. I got up and went to the door and there was my family and one extra person. "Hey Jake what's up"? I asked him. "Not much I was just wondering if I could join yall"? He asked me. "Yeah you can" and then they all came in. I looked at Rose and she wrinkled her nose up and I just laughed a little. "Hey everyone" my Cullen family said. "Hey yall what's up"? Jake asked them. "Not much Jake just waiting for yall to come over", Edward told him. Well they all came in and we had to figure out how everyone was going to sit. "OK well let's see, I saw Alice sitting in Jazz lap on the floor leaning up against the big couch and so I guess yall are OK. Me, Edward, Tay, and Jake can sit on the big couch if yall want to"? I asked them. "Well Jennifer let mom and dad sit with yall and me and Jake can lay here in the floor", Tay told me.

"OK well I guess that takes care of that", mom, dad, me and Edward were on the big couch, Tay and Jake we laying on the floor. Mom and dad Cullen we on one love seat and Rose and Em were on the other and then Alice and Jazz were on the floor in front of the big couch. "OK what are we going to watch"? I asked them. "Well wow we never talked about what we were going to watch Jennifer", Alice told me. "Hummmmm let's see, we can watch Old Dogs that is a funny movie", Alice told us. We all agreed on it and then mom Esme got up and turned all the lights out. We all watched the movie and then it was over and we were all still laughing at it. I looked at the time and it was going on mid night. "Do yall want to watch another movie or what"? I asked. "Well I guess we can, do any of yall have any plans for later today"? Alice asked. We all looked at each other and we all said "no". "OK lets see again, another movie awwwww I got it", Alice said."OK guys I know what we are going to watch so please don't moan guys" and then Alice went to the movie case and pulled out the movie The Last Song. And no one moaned when she put it in. We all sat and watched it and I had to get up in the middle of it to use the bathroom and then I came back and sat on Edward's lap. We watched it till it was over and then mom Esme turned on the lights and all of us humans moan because of the bright light and she told us "sorry".

I got up from Edward's lap and mom, dad, Tay, told us that "they were going home that they were tired" and then Jake said he "was going home also". I looked at the time and it was 2 am and I went and gave my family and friend a hug and told them "maybe we will see each other later" and they told all of us "good night" and then they left. I looked at Edward and then I yawned real big and he gave me a smile and told the family "I got to get this human girl to bed before she passes out right here". "I told everyone good night" and Edward carried me up stairs and I was a sleep when he laid me in the bed. I had a dream that I did not like to well, I was dreaming I was in a dark room and all I could see was a little light coming from a hole in the wall. I was yelling and then I realized that I was changed to the wall, I woke up screaming Edward's name. When I woke myself up screaming I was sitting up and crying, Edward was there holding me telling me "it was just a dream". I looked around and then I heard the door open up and the whole family was in our room. "Jennifer what is wrong"? Dad asked me. "I had a bad dream I did not mean to scare yall like that" and I started to cry again. I had everyone trying to calm me and then Edward asked everyone but Jasper to "leave so they can calm me and that we will be down in a bit". They all left except Jazz, he sat on the bed with me and Edward and then he put his hand on my back and started to rub it.

We were in the room for about thirty minute and I calmed down enough to be able to go down stairs. I looked at the clock and it was 11 am and then I gave Jazz a hug and "thanked him" and then we all went down stairs. We got down stairs and everyone was waiting for us. I sat in Edward's lap and told them again that "I did not mean to scare them like that". They told me "it was OK and then dad wanted to know what the dream was about". "Well I was in a dark room by myself and all I could see was just a little light coming from a hole in the wall and then I realized I was changed to the wall and then I started to yell for Edward and he did not come that is when I woke up screaming his name". "Oh Jennifer it is OK no one is going to get you and do that to you", Edward told me. I just sat there on his lap and watched some TV with the family. "I'm getting hungry mom" and then Esme was in the kitchen making me something. "Hey yall I'm bored what are we going to do"? I asked them. "Oh wait a minute" and then I looked out the window and it was cloudy and I asked if "we could go swimming"? Alice stood up and said "yeah that would be fun" and then everyone went to there room's to put on there swimming clothes. I was in mine and Edward's room and he was putting on some swim trunks and I put on a purple bikini and it looked real cute on me.

We went back down stairs and I ate lunch and then we walked to the creek that was not far from the house. We got there and I asked "how we were going to swim in that it is not deep enough"? Edward then put me on his back and they all ran and we stopped in front of the creek and I looked at it. Then I saw it, it was a big hole in the creek and I asked "how did that get there"? "Well Jennifer, last year I came here and I dug out the hole and it is 12 feet deep and 12 feet wide", Emmett told me. "Oh wow" was all I could say. Then Edward swung me over to his front and then I knew what was going to happen then, he kissed me and then he throw me in. Then I was not alone, every one was in there with me, even mom and dad Cullen. We played in the water and had so much fun. Then the sun came out and looking at all seven vampires they started to sparkle real bright, it was hard to look at them because they were all so bright and it hurt my eyes. I got out and went for my sunglasses and then my cell phone rang. I answered it and it was Tay. "Hey Tay what you doing"? I asked her. "Well I was wondering if yall were home and I could come over, mom and dad want to do some er ans and I want to come over", she told me. "Oh well OK you need a few things tho", I told her. "What things"? she asked. "Well get in your bathing suite and bring some sun glasses and also some sun screen for me and you". "Oh OK I will and I will be there in about 5 minutes", she told me and before I told her that I was sending someone to get her she hung up. "Hey yall will one of yall go get Tay, she will be at the house in about 5 minutes", I told them. "I will", Alice told me. "OK thank you Alice" and then she was gone.

I was playing with everyone when Alice came back with Tay on her back and the look on Tay's face was priceless. She had not seen the Cullen's in the sun and her face was funny looking. "Oh wow yall, I see why Jennifer told me to bring my sun glasses" and we all laughed. She told me to "come to her" and I got out and she put sun screen on me and I did the same for her. Then one minute we were standing there getting ready to get in,then Jazz and Edward picked us up and throw ed me and Tay in the water. We played and the Cullen's had to show off to me and Tay. They all went under water except mom and dad and they did not come back up for about 5 minutes. I was looking for Edward when I was pulled under. I was under water with Edward and he smiled at me and then he kissed me but instead of kissing me he breath into me and pulled me down to the bottom of the well I guess deep hole. Then he let me go and we both swim-ed back up and I had to breath because I ran out of air about half was up. I came up gasping for air and then I gave Edward a dirty look and he smiled at me. I looked for Tay and she was no where to be found and then she came shooting out of the water like a bullet and laughing and then I saw Jazz and Alice come up behind her laughing.

We were all having so much fun and then I saw Alice and her face was blank. She came back to us and told us "we have to leave in a bit" and then she looked up and we saw why. There was some very dark clouds gathering and then I heard thunder. We all got out and got our stuff and I got on Edward's back and Tay got on dad's back and they ran us home. We got home just in time, it started to pour down rain as they all hit the porch. We got in and Edward ran me upstairs and so did everyone to change into some clothes. Tay was taken to her room here and she got dressed in there. I got done and so did Edward and I gave him a kiss and then he looked at me and told me that "I was a little red". I had a sleeveless shirt on and some shorts on and I looked in the mirror and I was a little red on the face and around the neck. I looked at my arms and they were a little red also. "Well I guess I did this before Tay came and put sun screen on me", I told Edward. I looked at the time and it was going on 4 pm. He picked me up and ran me down stairs and sat me on the couch. I looked around and I noticed that Esme had all the blinds up so we could see out side and the storm was going on.

Then all of a sudden the lights went out and I saw the trees outside were swaying from side to side. I sat there with Edward and I was getting scared and then Alice gasped and we all looked at her and she told Edward and dad to "grab me and Tay and run down to the basement" and they did as they were told. We got down to the basement and it was dark and then I started to panic because of the way it looked and then dad lit some candles and had some flashlights on. I asked "what was going"? on then I heard it. I was so scared and Edward held me and he also held Tay because she was crying like I was and then it hit me. "Alice please look for my mom and dad"? I asked her. She did and she told me that "they were safe in wal-mart basement". "Oh OK thanks a lot Alice" and then she got quiet again and then she told all of the family to huddle around me a Tay and they did. Me and Tay were in the middle of a vampire shelter. Then there was a lot of noise and banging around and then I started to feel the wind from the tornado. Me and Tay were screaming and then the noise was gone and so was the wind. Then they all stood up and me and Tay was able to get up and we all looked around.

I looked around and where a house should be it was not there. All that was left of the house was the basement and us. Me and Tay were crying and if vampires could cry they would be. "Alice why did you not see this coming"? Rose asked her. "I do not know yall I am so sorry" and then she was on the ground crying with out tears. We all gather around her and was trying to calm her. Then she stood up and we all just stood around looking at the mess. "I need to see if my mom and dad are OK", I told them. Alice was quite and then she came back to us and she told me that "they are still at Wal-Mart but they are OK", she told me. "Thank you so much" and then we had a big family hug and then we all heard something in the woods. We all turned around and it was Jake and the wolf pack. Tay ran up to him and he held her and told her "it was OK". "So guys did yall have any damage around the reservation"? Carlisle asked Sam. "Yes, not as much as yall had, is everyone OK"? Sam asked us. "Yes we will be but now we have no home", Carlisle told them. "Well that is good that everyone is OK and yall can always rebuild", Sam told him.

"So does anyone know how big the tornado was"? I asked. "Well Jennifer, for it to take a big house like this, it was an F5 tornado", Alice told me. "Now what are we going to do"? I asked. "Well some one go to Elaine and Ryan's home and see if it is still standing", Carlisle said. Jazz and Emmett ran and was back in a minute and told us that "it was. It had some damage but we can fix it", they told us. "Well yall we are going back to our homes and if yall need anything just tell us", Sam said. "Yes there is one thing if yall do not mind"? I asked them. "Yes what is it Jennifer"? Sam asked. "Can yall go and see if yall can find my mom and dad at Wal-Mart and bring them home""? Me and Tay asked them. Yes I will send a couple of them and see what we can do", he told us and they were off. Edward put me on his back and dad put Tay on his back and they ran to my mom and dad house. We got there and there house was standing and we saw some of the windows were broke but that was about it. Tay got her keys out and we went into the house. Me and Tay sat on the couch and the rest of the family fixed the house. Then the front door opened up and mom, dad, and Jake walked into the house. Me and Tay ran up to them and we had a family hug and they asked if "we were OK"? "Well mom and dad we are homeless right now", I told them.

"Well yall are welcome to stay here till yall can find another house", mom told us. "Well Mrs. Bird we have another house if it did not damage", dad told them. "Oh OK where is it"? I asked him. "Well it's not that far from here", he told me. "Jazz and Emmett, will yall go look at the house and see what it look's like"? Dad asked them. Then they were gone. We all sat down and was talking about rebuilding the house and then I fell asleep on the couch.

Well guys this is the end of chapter 18 hope yall like it.


	19. Chapter 19:Rebuilding Pt1

Hey peeps how are yall? I am going to be writing chapter19 and I hope yall enjoy.

Chapter 19: Rebuilding part one

It has been a month since the tornado that destroy our house and we are doing better. We have been rebuilding our home and we are making it better than the first. We have been living in a house that only has four bed rooms and it is very small and we are all ways in each other ways. We have two months till we go back to school and it is also June 4. Our new house is almost done, well when you have seven vampires that do not sleep and have prefect vision and they can see in the dark anything can be done fast. Right now it has two story's and we are working on the third floor today. The walls are up just have to put some walls up to make rooms and stuff like that. So when I woke up this morning we all went over to the house and started to work on it. It is kinda hard to work fast when you have two humans that do not know that my family are vampires, so when my mom and dad are there the Cullen's have to work at human pace and they hate that but they are very great full for my mom and dads help. We got to the house around 9 in the morning and we have been working on it for about 4 hours now. "Well guys me and Elaine has some stuff we have to do at the house and then we also have some shopping to do", dad told all of us. I came off the ladder that I was on and I gave them a hug and told them that we will talk later and then they left.

I then went and found Tay and told her that "she can call Jake and tell him and the pack that they can come over now and help us", I told her. "OK Jennifer I will" and then I went back up on the ladder that I was on painting the outside. I was working and then I needed a drink so I came down and went to the table and got me a drink of water and then they came out of the woods. I ran up to Jake and gave him a hug and told him "thank you for coming and I thanked the wolf pack". The Cullen's came around and then they showed the pack the plans and then all 10 of the wolf pack went to work. I was inside with mom Esme and we were painting the living room walls, well what walls there was to paint. I mean the whole front wall was nothing but a big glass wall that had metal blinds on the inside and most the house was like that. Big glass windows and it made the whole house look real big. "Jennifer I am going to the other house and cook some lunch/dinner for you and the pack and I am going to tell Carlisle", mom told me. "OK thanks mom and I will be here painting", then she came and gave me a hug and then went to find dad.

I was getting tired so I went outside and sat and watch the sight in front of me. It looked so cool watching my family doing stuff at vampire speed and the wolf pack showing off there muscles, I looked at the time and it was just 2 pm and the last floor was almost done being built. Esme came back and told everyone "that it was time to eat and to come to the other house and eat then yall can get back to what yall were doing", she told us. So I got up and Edward came to me and gave me a hug and then me and the wolf pack went to the other house to eat. We got there and mom had made sandwiches and had all kinds of chips and dips and any soda that you wanted. The guys let me fix my plate first and then I got out of the way and they went for the food. I sat in the living room with mom while the wolf pack ate. "You know mom for wolves and vampires being natural enemy yall sure do get along with them", I told her. "Well yeah I know it is kinda funny to me but I am glad that we are friends", she told me. I got done eating and then I got up and went to the kitchen and the guys were done and they were cleaning the kitchen up for mom. They got done and they grabbed a ice chest and filled it with soda and lots a water, then we left to go back to the other house. I got on mom's back and they all ran back to the house. We got there and they were done building the last floor and all the Cullen's and my sister were standing looking at the house.

I went and stood next to Edward and we just looked at the house that was almost done. All we had to do now was get the outside painted and the rest of the inside. "Jennifer, Rose, Tay and mom will yall please come into the house with me"? Alice asked us. We did as she wanted and then she put a layer of color paper on the home made table that was in the living room. "Now lady's we need to pick the colors for the living room and all of our bed rooms and then we can do the colors for the other bedrooms later", Alice told us. "Why am I in here then"? Tay asked us. "Well Tay you may not live here but you will have your own room and I need you to pick our your colors", Alice told her. So we went though the colors and mom went first, "well the living room carpet will be this light beige color and I will get furniture to match it later", she told us. "Now for mine and Carlisle's room. The walls will be this light color of brown and the carpet will be the same as the living room and I want my bathroom to be ocean seen and colors", she told Alice and then Alice wrote it down even tho she will remember. "Now Rose, what colors do you want yours and Emmett to be"? Alice asked her. "Well Alice I want my walls to be a burgundy color and I want to carpet to be hunter green, and then I want our bathroom a city seen and colors", Rose told Alice.

"Now Jennifer, what color do you want your and Edward room to be"? Alice asked me. "Well lets see I want to carpet to be this color blue and I handed her a paper that was just plain blue and then walls I want to be this color and I handed her a very pretty purple that will go good with the blue, and then I want our bathroom to be stars and moon's and I showed her a piece of paper I had and gave it to Alice". "OK then and now Tay what colors do you want your room and bathroom"? Alice asked her. "Well Alice" I will get back to you on that later, I have to think about it", she told Alice. "OK well yall it is going on 4 pm lets go get the paint for our rooms and the paint for our bathrooms and then after we get the rooms painted then well go shopping for the stuff for our rooms", Alice told us.( I wanted to say that all the family bedrooms are all master size) We got up and we went outside and told the guys "that we will be back soon, that we were going to get paint for the bedrooms and bathrooms", and then our guys came and gave us kisses and then we all got in my car and we headed to the hardware store. We got there and we all went to the paint department.

I found my colors for the bedroom and then I was looking for the colors for the bathroom wall's, I walked a little and I found the colors I needed. I grabbed a can of dark blue paint and a can of gold paint for the stars and moons. I waited till everyone got there paint and then we all headed to the carpet section. Alice went to find someone to help with the carpet. She came back with two guys and two long carts to put the carpet on when we found our rugs. I went to find my carpet and I found the color blue I was looking for and I asked one of the guys to "help me get it" and he did and we put it on the cart. I went to help the others find there carpets. Everyone found there carpets and then we went to one more place and it was the tile for the bathrooms floor. Alice told the guys to "take the carpets up front" and then we looked for our tile for our bathrooms. "Tay will you please help me find my tile for my bathroom"? I asked her. "Yes I will" and then we went looking for dark blue and gold tile that will match my design. We were looking and then we found it and it was a perfect match and I put it in my buggy. "So Tay, did you find any colors that you liked"? I asked her. "Well yes but I have not decided what I wanted yet", she told me. We went and found the rest of the girls and they had all the stuff they needed and then we all headed up front with our stuff.

We got up front and then we all started to unload our buggies on to the counters. We were getting our stuff checked out and then they got done and then they told us our total. "It was 10,650.20" and then Alice said "OK" and she handed them a credit card and it went though and then we asked if "we could have this stuff delivery" and then they called the guys that helped us and they went to get a truck to put all the stuff in. We waited outside and then they came around with the truck and we helped them load the truck up and then we told them to "follow us" and they told us "OK". We got in the car and then we headed home. Alice called ahead and told the guys to be "waiting for us that we have a lot of stuff" and Jazz told her "OK". "Wow lady's we spent a lot of money at that store", I told them. "Yes we did but we got what we all wanted" and then we were home. I parked the car and then the truck turned around and then all the guys helped unload the truck. We payed the two guys and "thanked them" and then they were gone. Me and the girls went though the paint and the tile and then we had our guys help take our stuff the our rooms. Edward grabbed out stuff and ran it to our room on the third floor. Then he went and grabbed our carpet and was back. "Wow honey these colors and going to look good in our room" and I told him "I know" and then he started to kiss me. "Now Edward I want to help paint our room so please do not start on our room till I am here", I told him. "OK honey "and then we stood in front of our wall size window and looked out and we had a perfect view of the creek. "Oh wow honey I love our room" and then we went down stairs where everyone else was.

We got down to the living room and everyone was in the house including the wolf pack. "Well guys it is getting late so if yall are ready to stop for now we can"? Dad asked everyone. Sam told dad that "was OK that they we tired and getting hungry", so dad told them "thank you" and then they left. I looked at the time and it was now just 8 pm and I told Edward that "I was ready to go home and eat then get some sleep". "Well yall I guess we will go and later tonight we will come back and work on it while Jennifer is a sleep", dad told them. We all left and I took Tay home and I gave mom and dad a kiss and then I left and went back home. I got in the house and mom had made me some chicken soup and then me and Edward told the family "good night" and we went to our room. Me and him took a showered together and then we got ready for bed. I got in and then he sat on the bed and was looking at me. "What is it Edward"? I asked him. "Oh nothing honey I was just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world", he told me. I smiled at him and told him that "I was tired" and then he laid next to me and I fell asleep.

Well guys I am going to leave it like that and I will be writing part two in a min. I will tell yall Tay's room when I ask my friend what she wants her room to be. So it will be soon and I will tell yall Tay's room and I know I left out Alice's but that one well yall will see hehehe. Thanks for reading. Jencullen28. Team Edward and Team Cullen all the way yeah.


	20. Chapter 20:Rebuilding Pt2

Hey peeps here is chapter 20 and I will be writing about Tay's room tomorrow I hope. Well yall enjoy the next part. Thanks Jencullen28.

Chapter 20: Rebuilding part 2

It was now Thursday and I got up early and ate breakfast and then we all went to the house to work on it more. Mom, dad and Tay were there to help and the Cullen's of course. The guys were outside painting the house and us girls were in the house painting it. "Oh mom Esme, we forgot to pick out the stuff for the kitchen yesterday", I told her. "Well Jennifer, if you want me and you can go back to the hardware store and pick out the kitchen counters and stuff like that", Esme told me. "OK lets tell the rest of the family and then well go", I told her. We were in the kitchen and we went back out into the living room and we told the girls that "me and mom Esme were going to the hardware store" and they told us "OK" and then we went outside and told the guys. Edward came down from the ladder and gave me a hug and kiss and I told him "I loved him" and he told me the same and then me and mom were off. We got to the hardware store at 9 and they just opened up and we went in. The guys that helped us yesterday were there and they told us "good morning" and we told them the same. "Do yall lady's need any help today"? One guy asked us. "Not right now but we will later", mom told them and then we were off. We headed to the paint isle again and I asked mom "what color she wanted to kitchen"? "Well lets see Jennifer, what will be our design"? she asked me. "Well I like the apple design", I told her. "Oh really I love that design also, so we will have an apple kitchen", she told me.

We picked out white paint for the walls and then we went to find stencils for us to use to make the apples and the leaf design. We found what we were looking for and then we went to the kitchen cabinet part of the store. "Well lets see what color do we want the cabinets to be"? I asked mom. "Well Jennifer, I was thinking about a dark oak color, you think that will go good with white, red and green"? she asked me. We looked at the cabinets and found what we were looking for and I took color paper up to them and the colors matched perfect. "Now mom we have the colors now we need to pick out the cabinets them self", I told her. We looked around and then we found what we were looking for. "OK now mom what kind of sinks we want and we need to pick out a refrigerator, stove, and other appliances we need for the kitchen", I told her. We looked around and we decided to go stainless steel on all the appliances. We found a fridge, stove, microwave and some other small appliances that we needed. Then we found an kitchen isle land that would look good in the middle of the kitchen. We got one of the guys and we showed him what we wanted and he wrote it down and we asked them if "we pay for it, if they could hold it till we are ready for our stuff"? And the guy said "yes". We went to the front to pay for the stuff, we got up there and the guy handed the cashier the paper and she ranged it up and it all came to 25,000.00 dollars and mom gave them a credit card and it took and we told them that "we will call them when we were ready for the stuff" and they told us "OK". We left and went back home. We brought with us the paint and the stuff to do the kitchen with till we were ready for the cabinets and other stuff.

We got home and it was 12pm and we went in and we looked around and the living room was done. The walls were painted and the carpet was down. Now all we had to get was the furniture for the living room and we will get all the stuff we need when we are done with everything. Then we will go and get the stuff for the house and our rooms and then we will be finished. "OK girls the living room looks real good", mom told them. OK we got the paint, and the stencils for us to paint design on the walls of the kitchen. "The design for the kitchen is apples", mom told them. Everyone liked it so we all grabbed paint brushes and we painted the kitchen white and while it was drying me, mom, dad, Tay, and Mom Esme went back to the other house to eat and rest some before we went back. We ate and we rested for an hour and then we headed back to the house. It was now 2 pm and then us girls went back to the kitchen and we started to paint the design on the walls. "Hey guys I will be back, I need to asked Edward something", I told them. I went outside and he was on a ladder and I asked him "to come down a minute" and he did. "Yes sweetheart"? He asked. "Well I know we built a music room and I was wander what the color was going to be"? I asked him. "Well Jennifer, I was thinking about the walls being beige and the carpet being a light brown", he told me. "Oh OK I was just wondering" and I gave him a hug and I went back in the house. The kitchen was done being painted so I asked Tay and mom if "they wanted to help me paint my and Edwards room"? "Yeah Jennifer we would love to", Tay told me.

"So what are yall going to work on"? I asked the other girls. "Well we were going to go work on our rooms also", they told me. So we all went upstairs and into our rooms. We got to my room and it looked so blank and not to pretty. "Well girls here is the paint for the walls" and then we started to work on my room. "Wow this is a big room", mom told me. "I know but we are almost done", I told her. 2 hours later and my room was painted and we looked at it and then I opened the sliding door to mine and Edward balcony and I stepped out and Edward was right there next to it painting. "Hey hone will you and someone else bring the carpet up to our room"? I asked him. "Yeah honey are the walls dried to put the carpet in"? He asked me. "Yes they" are and then he climbed down the ladder and asked Emmett to "help him carry the rug up to our room". We waited and then they came in with the rug and put it on the floor for us. "Now Jennifer, do you girls know how to put rug down"? Edward asked us. "Yes Edward, we do, all you do is roll it out and use carpet nails to tack it down", I told him. "Well OK yall then I will leave yall to it then". He gave me a kiss and went back outside to paint. Me, mom and Tay put the carpet down and it took about 2 hours and we were tired. I looked at the time and it was 6 pm. "So ladies my room is done and we will work on the bathroom tomorrow", I told them. We went to Rose's room and she just got done painting her walls and I told her that "we were done with my room: and she said "OK and asked me if I would get two of the guys to bring her rug up in about and hour"? She asked me. "Yeah I will" and then we all three went down stairs and outside and when we were outside, the outside house was almost done.

"Wow guys the house is looking good", we told them. Edward was done with his part and he came down off the ladder and asked me "what time it was" and I told him "it was 6:15 pm". He gave me a hug and asked me, mom, Tay and dad if "we were ready to go home"? I told him that "I will take mom, dad and Tay home and I will meet you at the house", he told me "OK: and I took my family home. We got to there house and I gave everyone a hug and told them "good night" and I went to the house. I got home and everyone was there except Rose and Emmett and they told me that "they will be home soon, they were putting there carpet down and then they will be home", Edward told me. I looked at my family and I notice that there eyes were black. "Hey guys how long has it been since yall hunted"? I asked them. Dad told me "it has be a little over 2 weeks and that they were going out in groups tonight so I would not be home alone". I said "OK" and then Rose and Emmett came home and they formed a hunting group. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were the first. Edward gave me a hug and kiss and told me that they "will be back soon" and then they were gone. Me and Esme went to the kitchen and she cooked me some dinner and then I ate and I helped her clean up and then we joined the rest of the family in the living room.

We were watching a movie and I guess I fell asleep because I was woken up by Edward picking me up. I looked around and I saw the guys and everyone else was gone and then I looked at the time and it was 12:30am. He carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed. "Waite I need a shower before I go to bed", I told him. I looked at his eyes and they were a very beautiful gold color again and he smiled at me. We took a shower and then we went to bed. I fell asleep not long after I laid down. I woke up the next morning around 7 am and I got up and me and Edward got ready for the day. We went down stairs and no one was around and he told me that "after the family went hunting they went back to the house and they were working on it". "Oh OK well let me get me something to eat and we will head to the house". I ate some cereal and then we left. We got to the house and I did not see my human family and I asked mom "where they were"? "Well Jennifer they called us and told me that they were very tired and that they will be over tomorrow to help", mom told me. "Oh OK well I guess I can work on the bathroom by myself", I told Edward. "No you will not I will be helping you today", he told me. The guys are going to be painting the garage and that he was going to help me today. "OK cool" and then we went to our room.

He grabbed the tile and I grabbed to paint and we started to work. We painted to walls first and then we sat and talked while they dried and then about an hour later we started to work on laying the tile on the floor. I had a drawing of what I wanted it to look like and we worked on it till it was done, "wow Edward, look at our master bath it is done now", I told him. "Now all we have to get is a walk in shower and a bathtub and a sink and it will be almost completed", he told me. "Yeah it will be, I can't wait till we are done with the house and we all can move into our new house", I told him. We went into our room and we talked about where our stuff will go. "OK I would like to bed to go here next to this wall, and I would like to have our couch and chairs to go here", I told him. "we can put our TV here on the wall", he told me. "Then by our fireplace we can put down a plush rug so we can lay in front of the fire", I told him. We laid in the floor where our bed was going and talked. I looked at the time and it was 1:30 pm and I was getting hungry, so we went down stairs and he told the family that "we were going to the house and that we will be back", and they told us "OK". He put me on his back and ran us home. "So Jennifer what do you want to eat"? He asked me. "Well I will just have a sandwich and some chips", I told him.

I got done eating and then we went back to the main house. We got there and there were two big trucks there and the family was unloading the cabinets and stuff for the kitchen. Edward went to help and I stood to the side with the girls till they were done. "OK thank yall" and then the guys from the hardware store was gone. "OK guys lets get the kitchen done", dad told us. Well everyone carried the stuff in like it was as light as feathers and I stood to the side till they let me help nail the cabinets in, because I was a week little human or that is what Em called me. It took all but 1 hour and the kitchen was done, but when you have a house of vampires stuff get done real fast. The sink was working and so was all the other appliance. We all looked at the kitchen and it looked very beautiful. "Wow guys our house is almost done", I told them. "Yeah it is and we can't wait", Alice told me. "Well lets see all the rooms are done except Tay's and the music room is done", mom told us. "Tomorrow was going to be Saturday so I guess we will all go shopping tomorrow for stuff for the house and our bedrooms and bathrooms", Alice told us. I looked at the time and it was going on 7 pm and we all went back to the other house. We got home and I was so tired that I did not even want to eat, so me and Edward told the family "good night" and we went and took our showers and then I went to bed a 8 pm.

Well guys I am going to leave it there for now. So I hope yall enjoy and I will wright more tomorrow. Thanks Jencullen28.


	21. Chapter 21:Moving In

Hey peeps how is everyone? I hope good. Well I am going to be writing another chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 21: Moving in

I was woken up by Alice, Rose, Tay, mom, and mom Esme, telling me to "get up and get dressed because we were going shopping". I sat up and Edward was on his couch laughing. "What are you laughing at butt head"? I asked him. "Nothing just the way they woke you up", he told me. I got up gave him a kiss and then I was dragged into my bathroom to get dress. "OK Jennifer, here you go" and then Alice told me and gave me some clothes to put on and I did. Then she started to work on my hair and makeup. She got done with me and then we went back into my bedroom and on my bed was a tray of food for me. I sat on the bed and I ate my breakfast and I asked Edward if "everyone was going shopping"? "Well no it is just going to be yall girls unless you want me to come with you", he told me. "No you do not have to if you don't want to", I told him. "OK well me and the guys are going to be doing some last minute touch ups on the house", he told me. I got done eating and I got up and gave him a long passionate kiss and then I was being dragged away by Alice and Rose. "I love you", I yelled as I was being dragged down the stairs and out the door.

We got out side and I asked "what cars are we going to be taking"? Alice told me that "we were going to take one car and if we have to we will have the stores deliver the stuff we get, if they do it", Alice told me. "OK we are going to be taking Rose car, one because it is a nice cloudy warm day and we all will be able to fit in it", Alice told us. We all got in Rose car, Rose was driving and then mom Esme was in the front seat and then it was me, Tay, mom and Alice in the back seat. Then we were off. "So where are we going first"? Tay asked. "Well we are going to a huge furniture store", Alice told us. We got to the furniture store and we all filed out of the car and we all went into the store. Mom Esme and and my mom went to the living room part and the rest of us went our own way. I headed to the bedroom sections and so did the rest of us. I was looking a the beds and then I found then one I loved, it was a slay bed that also had a canopy. It was a dark oak color and it would look real good in mine and Edward's bed. "Alice come here, come here, come here", I kept jumping up and down as I was saying it. She came running to me and held me still and asked me "what did I want"? "Look, look, look", I kept saying and I showed her the bed and I told her that "this is the bed I want". "OK Jennifer, take a deep breath and calm down", she told me.

I did as she told me and I told her that "I want this bed" and she told me "OK" and then she dragged me with her to help her pick out her bed. "OK Alice what are you looking for in a bed"? I asked her. "Well I want a bed that has four post and has a design done in metal and it can be black or a dark color like that", she told me. We looked around and then I found it, "Alice come with me" and I grabbed her hand and I dragged her to the bed I found. "Look Alice" and she saw the bed I was looking at. "Oh my Jennifer it is the bed," she told me. It was rot iron and it was black and very beautiful. I looked at her and I asked her that ""this will go with your room? She just smiled at me and told me that "we will see when she gets done with it". Well we found our beds and then we went to look for the other girls and we found them. Everyone had picked there beds out and Tay told me to "come and look at her bed" and I did. We got to this bed that was white but on the sticker it said it would be black light sensitive. "No way sis you want your room to be glowing in black light"? I asked her. "Yeah you guessed it", she told me. "Oh wow your room is going to look cool, oh wait a minute. I wander what the Cullen's would do in the Black light"? I asked her. "I am not sure but I guess we will find out soon", she told me. Then we went and found the rest of the family.

We found them in the bedroom furniture part. Me and Tay went where they were and we started to look for out stuff for our room and then I found some furniture that would go with my room. I found a couch, loveseat and a small table that all were very soft and a dark purple color that would go with the room just perfect. Then I went to look for Tay and I found her looking at stuff that would be black light sensitive. There was a neon couch that was purple and recliner that was a neon blue and a see though table that had lights that would change colors. "Jennifer, I want all this", she told me. "OK Tay", and then we went and found the rest of the family. "Well girls have everyone found the stuff they needed for sally bedrooms"? Alice asked us. "Yes we did and me and Elaine found the stuff for the living room", mom Esme told us. "Oh no wait a min we forgot to find the kitchen table", Esme told us. So we all went and looked at the tables. "We need a big table that will hold about twelve people", Alice told us. We were all looking and then we heard Esme call us to "come to her" and we all did. "Well guys what do yall think of this table for the dinning room"? Esme asked us. We looked at it and it was very big and very beautiful, it was a dark cherry oak color witch would go good in the dinning room. "OK now we are ready to checkout", Alice told us. We went up front and we handed the cashier our list and she ranged up everything and told us the total, "that will be 130,332.99", she told us. Mom Esme got her card out and swiped it and it went though.

"Now miss, we will need all this deliver to this address", Alice told her. "OK when do you need it"? She asked us. "Well as soon as yall get it loaded", Alice told her. "OK well I will call a couple of guys up here" and she got on the mic and call them up front. "Yes how may we help yall"? A guy asked us. "Well we need all this deliver to our house", Alice told them. "OK, well give us an hour to load it and then we will", they told us. "Alice you think we might need to let them follow us to the house just in case they can't find it"? I asked her. "No Jennifer, they will find it, I am going to give Jazz a call and tell him to be looking for a couple of big trucks", she told me. "Oh OK now where are we going"? Tay asked. "Well now it is time to go to Bed, bath and beyond", Alice told her. We got in the car and we headed to the next store. We got there and we went in and me and Tay went together to look for bed stuff. We got to the department and we looked for stuff for our bedrooms. I found about 10 bed sets for our bed and then I went looking for other stuff for mine and Edwards bedroom. I found pictures and stickers that stick to the wall this I liked and stuff like that.

Then I told Tay, "I was going to look for my bathroom stuff". "OK sis I will see you in a bit then", she told me. I walked to the bath section and I found my bathroom stuff with the design that I wanted. I got shower curtains, a curtain for our bathroom window and some other stuff that had the star and moon design on it. I then saw Tay coming over to me with a buggies full of bedroom stuff. "Well sis looks like your room is set", I told her. "Well later we need to go and get paint, carpet, and tile for my room and bathroom", she told me. "We will" and then she started to look for stuff for her bathroom. "So sis what colors are your bathroom going to be"? I asked her. "Well I really like the color turquoise blue", she told me. "Well lets get stuff to match your bathroom then", I told her. We looked and we found the stuff she wanted for her bathroom and then we were done. We went to look for the family and we found them looking for stuff for the living room and then mom Esme asked me to "come with her so we can find apple stuff for the kitchen", she told me. "We will be back yall", she told them and then we went to the kitchen part and was looking for apple stuff. We found the stuff and put it in our buggies and then we went to find the rest of the family. Everyone was waiting for us and went to the check out. We gave them our stuff and the cashier checked us out and she told us our total 6, 700.00 I used my card this time and we some how we got everything in the trunk of Rose's cars and then we left for home to unload the car.

We got home and our stuff from the furniture store was being unloaded. We go out and helped and then we were done and our living room kitchen and hall way was full of everything we just got. "Well guys looks like we have a big job ahead of us", my mom told us. "OK people me and Jennifer have got to go to the hardware store to get paint, carpet and tile for my room, so please just leave my stuff where it is and we will be right back", Tay told them. "Wait girls I want to come with yall", Edward told us. "Oh OK honey" and then we got in Tay's car and went to the hardware store. We got there and we went in and headed to the paint section. "I want color paint that will react in the black light and a rug that will also", Tay told us. "Hey Tay, what about this color" and I held up a can of paint that said black light sensitive orange. "Yeah I like that then I need turquoise blue for my bathroom", she told us. Edward came up to us with 3 cans of the color she needed for her bathroom. "Now to the tile", he said. We looked for the tile and the only turquoise we found was green and so she got it. "OK yall we got what we need for my room's lets go home". We checked out and all we spent was 200.00 and then I looked at the time and it was going on 3pm and me and Tay were very hungry, because we had not had lunch.

We went to a cafe and ate then we headed home. We got home and we started to get things together. Me and Edward went to our room and he put the bed together and I helped him put the mattress on even tho he did not need help. Then while he was putting stuff together I was working in the bathroom putting stuff up and making it look nice. Yesterday they put the bathtub in and the shower and sink. I got the bathroom the way I wanted and it looked so nice. I went back to the bedroom and Edward had our bookcases up and set where they were going to go then we fixed the furniture the way we wanted. We put up our curtains on the windows,even tho they have blinds in side them they are metal and for our protection. We got our room done in no time. We looked around and I loved it and so did he. "So Edward, what do you think of our room and bathroom"? I asked him, "I love it soon to be Ms, Cullen", he told me. He then picked me up and laid me down on our bed and we started to kiss. I heard a knock on the door and it was Tay. "Come in Tay", and she did. "Wow guys yall's room is beautiful", she told us and then the whole family was in our room looking around. "Wow guys I love yall's room", Emmett and Rose told us. "Thank yall" and then Tay asked us to "help her" and we got up and me and Edward went to her room and we started to help her. We closed the door so mom or dad did not see Edward moving as fast as he was.

He got her bedroom painted and me and Tay was working painting the bathroom. "Well guys we got to let this all dry before we can do any more lets go see how everything is looking", I told them. We all walked down stairs and me and Tay were shocked. The living room was compete done and we went to the kitchen and it was done. They had the dinning room table up and it had plates on it and was decorated very beautifully. "Well people everything is almost done all we need now are TV's, stereos and other electoral things", Alice told us. "Who wants to go to Best Buy"? Alice asked. Everyone raised there hands except my mom and dad. "Well guys looks like yall are about done we are heading home", mom told us. W"e are tired and we need some rest", she told us. "Tay if you want to come home with us you can and if not you can stay", mom told Tay. "I am going to stay and get my room ready and also go to Best Buy with them", she told mom and dad. Me and Tay went up to mom and dad and gave them a hug and then they left. "Well family lets go shopping some more", Alice said jumping up and down. So we all got in our cars and went to Best buy. Me, Tay and Edward road in his car. We got there and we gather in a group. "OK guys we need TV's for all our rooms and we need a TV for the living room, also I am going to be looking for a projector for the movie room", Alice told us. "And yall can get what every else yall need". Then we all went to the TV's.

Me and Edward found the TV we wanted, it was a 32", it was just right for our room and then we went and found Tay and she picked out a 32" also. Then we saw mom and dad looking at a TV for the living room. "Edward what size do we want for the living room"? Dad asked him. We looked at the TV's and we found a 42" that was just right. Emmett and Alice came up to us and they had all kinds of game systems and also the projector for the movie room. "Well guys have everyone got what they needed"? Alice asked us. "Yes we do, we have movies, DVD players, game systems, and TVs for all of our rooms", dad told us. "Well lets go check out then", Alice told us. We went up front and got checked out and everything came to 200,330.01 and dad payed for it and then they told us that "they will have it deliver to our house soon". "Guys me, Jennifer and Tay are going to a music store to get some things and we will see yall at home", Edward told them. "OK kids be careful" and then we left. We got to a huge music store and Edward bought one grand piano for the music room and a baby grand for our room. Then we bought 2 violins, a clarinet and a couple of guitars. We got checked out and everything came to 300,456.00 and Edward payed for it and then he told them "where to deliver it to" and they told us it would be delivered today and then we left to go back home.

We got home about 7pm and when we go in the house mom had dinner ready for me and Tay, so we went and ate at the new table and then me, Tay and Edward went to Tay's room to laid the carpet and tiles down. Me and Tay stood to the side and Edward had everything down and then he had her bed, bookshelves and other stuff done also in less than 2 hours. Her room was ready and then we hooked up her black lights and it was dark outside and she turn them on. Me, Edward and Tay were in aw of how her room looked all lit up like that. It was so cool and beautiful at the same time. Me and Tay looked at Edward in the black light and he looked scary to us. His pale skin was just very white and his eyes glowed a bright yellow. Both mine and Tay's mouths we open and I told Edward to "turn around" and he did. He looked in the mirror and when he saw him self he just started to laugh real hard. He turned back to us and then he started to chase us around the room saying the" boogeyman man is going to get you", me and Tay were running and yelling for help and laughing.

With all the noise we were making the whole family came running to see why me and Tay were yelling. They opened the door and we stopped running and we just laughed at the expressions on everyone faces. Then they all started to laughed. "Edward man you look down right scary man", Jazz told him. "Well if yall come in and look at each other and then look in the mirror yall will look the same". So they all came in and then closed the door and me and Tay were just a little afraid of what was in front of us. All seven vampires were glowing and it was just scary looking at there eyes. We were all laughing and then we got done playing and we all went down stairs. "Wow yall we looked scary in that light", dad told us. "Yes yall did, when me and Tay saw Edward it scared us a little the way he looked". They all laughed and then there was a knock on the door and Alice said it was Best Buy and the music store delivering our stuff. We helped get the stuff inside and the people left and we all went put up our stuff.

We got everything done and we all went down stairs and sat down. "Well guys I think we all did a very good job on rebuilding and getting everything back to normal", dad told us. I looked at the time and it was going on 10pm and I was very tired. I sat in Edwards lap and I fell asleep in his lap. I woke up being carried up stairs to our room and then Edward laid me in my bed and I fell asleep.

Well guys I am going to leave it there for now. Next chapter I will tell yall what every room looked like and stuff like that. Well I hope yall enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22:4 of July

Hey peeps I am going to wright about 4 of July now and then maybe tell yall what everyone's rooms look like also. Well just have to see hahahaha.

Chapter 22: 4th of July

I woke up the next morning still very tired. We had built a 3 story house in less than one month. Everything was done and we are now going to be moving our stuff from the house we were in, into this house now. Just our personal stuff like, clothes, cleaning supplies and stuff like that. We are still keeping the other house just in case we need it again. I got up and looked at the time, it was 9 am and I looked for Edward but I did not see him. So I went down stairs and I saw mom Esme. "Good morning mom where is everyone"? I asked her. "Well good morning to you too and they are at the other house packing and they will be back in a minute", she told me. "Well OK I guess I will go get ready for the day", I told her. "OK sweetheart I am cooking you some breakfast and it will be done soon", mom told me. "OK" then I ran up stairs back to my room. I went to my huge walk in closet and I picked me our a pair of blue jeans and a plain purple shirt, then I went down stairs and sat on the couch till I was called to eat. I went into the new kitchen and I got my plate and went and sat down at the dinning room table. Mom came and sat with me while I ate. "So Jennifer, how do you like the new house"? She asked me. "I love it so very much, it is very beautiful and well I love it", I told her. "I do to and I am so very happy that we are in it now. That home we were in was just to small for such a big family", mom told me. I got done eating and then they all came back. I came out of the kitchen and I saw Edward and I gave him a hug and kiss and told him that "I loved him". He picked me up and kissed me and told me that he "loved me too".

"Well" I said and then he told me if "I wanted to I can help bring stuff in". "OK then" I went outside and I grabbed two boxes that said Edward's and Jennifer's stuff. We all got done unloading the cars and we all sat down and started to talk. "Well people it is 4 of July what are we going to do tonight"? Rose asked. Alice stood up and said that "we should go to the clearing that she found and shoot off fireworks and just have fun". We all looked at her and asked her "what clearing"? "Well me and Jazz were hunting the other day and we happen to find this huge clearing. It is so big and beautiful and also it has a waterfall and me and Jazz go there just about all the time", Alice told us. "Well take us to see this clearing and we will see", dad said. "OK let's go then", she said. I got on Edward's back and they all took off running after Alice. They ran for what seemed liked an hour then Alice stopped and so did everyone else. She told us it "was right though here" and then Edward put me down, grabbed my hand and we walked till we were just at the entrance of the clearing. We all enter the clearing at the same time and Alice was right, this place was very huge and beautiful. We all walked a little into the clearing and stood still looking at the place.

"Wow Alice this is a very big and beautiful place", mom told her. "I told yall and then she ran to the middle of the clearing and she told us that we can set up all the fireworks here, she pointed. Then we can bring chairs and oh wait a minute", Alice said. Then she started to have a vision. I looked at Edward and he was smiling at what Alice was seeing, then she came back to us. "Yes we will have a party", she told us. "It will be us, the wolf pack and who ever they want to bring and Jennifer's family", she told us. "OK Alice sounds like fun, now how are we going to set this up"? Dad asked. "Well you, mom, Edward and Jennifer will go food and fireworks shopping and then me, Jazz, Rose and Em will call the wolf pack and tell them about tonight and well call Jennifer's family. Then we will come back here and we will build a platform for the fireworks and get the tables and chairs set up for the party. We are even going to have a bonfire were everyone can sit around and talk and stuff", Alice told us. "OK guys let's head back to the house and well yall know what to do", Alice told us. I got on Edward's back again and they all ran back home. We got home and Emmett asked if he "could go with our group and help pick out the fireworks"? "Well I guess Em", Alice told him. He jumped and told her "thank you", then me, Edward, Em, mom and dad got in then jeep and went to the fireworks store. We were all going around looking and grabbing and we were there for and hour. All 5 of us had our buggies full of fireworks and sticks to light them. We went up to the counter to be checked out and mom told the guy at the counter that "we were all together", I swear his mouth dropped to the floor. Me and Edward laughed a little and the guy started to check us out. We got done giving him our stuff and our total came to 3,678.90, mom payed him then we loaded the jeep up and we had to go home to unload or we would not have room for the food.

We got home and the rest of the family was not home. We unloaded the Jeep and then Em called Rose and she told him that "they were at the clearing". "Guys I am going where they are at and well see yall when you get back", Em told us. So we got in Edward's Volvo and went to the store to buy food. "That was all Em wanted to do, was go get fireworks and then he left us shopping for food", I told them. "Yep well that is Em for you", Edward told me. We got to the store and then dad asked Edward if "he knew about how many people will be there"? "Well dad no but let me call Alice and see", and before he could call her she called him. "Edward tell them there will be about 30 humans" and then she hung up. "Well she said 30 humans", Edward told us. "OK well lets get to shopping", dad told us. Me and Edward went to the meat section and I picked up steak's, hamburger meat, hot dogs, and ham. Then we went to find mom and dad, they were getting the other stuff like, drinks, chips, condiments and well just junk food. We got done and went to the checkout. We unloaded our buggies and our total came to 635.89, dad payed the lady and we went to load the car with the food. We got in the car then it dawned on me, "guys how are we going to cook all this food"? They all looked at each other and told me that "they did not know". "Well looks like we get to go buy a couple of big grills and also some will cook there food over the bonfire", Edward told us. We went home and unloaded the car and then we went to Wal-Mart to buy a couple of grills.

I looked at the time and it was going on 1 pm and I was getting hungry. Me and Edward went to the burger place in Wal-Mart and I ate and then we found mom and dad looking at the grills. "OK guys what do yall think of these two"? Dad asked. We looked at them and told them that they would be just fine. Then we went and filled our buggy will charcoal and lighter fluid. We went up front and paid for our stuff and then we had to figure out how to get two huge grills in Edward's car. We stood there a minute thinking and then this guy came up to us and asked us if "we needed any help"? "Well Sir. we have these two grills and all this other stuff that will not fit in our car so we are trying to figure out how we are going to do this", dad told him. "Well yall my name is Zane and I will help yall if you want me to, I have a truck and I can take this stuff to yall's house", he told us. "Oh Sir you do not have to do that", dad told him. "Well I am so lets get this stuff in my truck", he told us. We followed him out to his truck and we loaded his truck and then we told him we live about 30 minutes from here and he told us that was "OK". So we went to the car and got in then we left with him following us. About 35 minutes later we were home and Zane helped us unload his truck and we asked him if he "would like to come to our party and he told us no thank you. I have a family that is waiting for me and I saw yall and decided to help yall", he told us. "Well let me pay you for helping us and for your gas", dad told him. "No sir I will not take your money, I wanted to help yall", he told us. We all shook his hand and then he was gone.

We looked at each other and mom said that was a very nice man. "Yes he was but mom I was reading his mind and well I did not like the stuff he was thinking about you and Jennifer", Edward told us. "What do you mean son"? dad asked him. "Well I don't want to say what he was thinking, well I just have a very uneasy felling about him", Edward told us. "Well son he is gone and we have a party to plan for", dad told Edward. Then Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz came out of the woods and Alice had a worried face. "Alice what is it honey"? Mom asked her. "Well that guy that helped yall is not who he said he was. I seen him coming back when were not home except Jennifer and Tay and he he" and then she broke down crying tearless tears. We went up to her and dad asked her "what she saw"? I saw him "doing stuff to them and then killing them", Alice told us. "The hell he is", Emmett, Jasper and Edward said at the same time. I looked at Edward and he was very mad, well my whole family was. "Man people these days, you think you can trust people and right there is a great example that you can't trust no one but your family", Dad said. "OK guys lets get in and talk about this but also we have to cheer up some because of the party tonight". We all went in and sat down and dad asked Alice "when she saw this happening"? "Well" she said then she started to have a vision. She came back to us and told us "that they all will be going hunting next Wednesday and that is when it is going to happen", She told us.

"Well I tell yall right now no one is going hunting on Wednesday, we will be here out of sight and will have a surprise for this guy", dad told us. "What is going to happen is I will call the cops and get a couple of them out here that day and then well all hide around back and when that thing comes back and breaks into our house, he will have a wonderful surprise waiting for him", dad told us. We all smiled and then I looked at the time and it was going on 5 pm and we had to get to the clearing to finish setting up. "I got to call Tay and get them to come over and to bring dad's Jeep", I told them. I gave Tay a call and "they are on there way now", I told them. "OK well lets see, me and Jazz will take the grills to the place and the rest of yall will ride in the jeeps", Alice told us. "OK yall hurry I hear them coming down the drive way and I think that if Jennifer's mom and dad see yall two carrying two huge grills, it might scare them a little", dad told them. "OK" then Alice and Jazz were gone with the grills and not even 5 seconds later my family came driving up. They got out and came to me and gave me a hug and asked if "we needed to carry anything with us"? "No mom and dad everything is there and Alice and Jazz are waiting for us", I told them. "When will the party start"? Mom asked. "Well it will start at 7pm but we still have a lot of setting up to do before everyone start to show up", I told her.

Carlisle P.O.V- "OK I need to see my family upstairs for a minute then we can leave", dad said. My family followed me and we left Jennifer and her family down stairs. We got to my office and I closed the door. "OK guys, I need to know one thing before we go, is everyone in real good control of yall thirst"? I asked my family. Esme looked at me and told me that "they were". "OK then I was just checking and also yall know there is going to be Jennifer's family and some other humans that do not know about us so please do not do anything stupid and expose us, Emmett that means you do you hear me"? "Yes dad I hear you I will be on my best behavior" and then we all laughed. Jennifer's P.O.V.- "What is that about"? mom asked me. "I have no idea" and then the Cullen family came back down laughing. "Well is everyone ready"? Dad Carlisle asked. "Yep we are ready" and then we all loaded into the jeeps. Me, Edward, Tay, mom and dad where in dads jeep, Edward driving. And mom and dad Cullen, Emmett and Rose was in Em jeep and then we were off the the clearing. We got there about 5:30pm and we all got out and me and Edward went to where Jazz and Alice were. "Hey peeps", I said to them. "Hey well I see we have help to set up", Alice told us. "Yeah we are so lets get the show on the road", I told them. Me and Edward went to help build the platform and my dad and dad Carlisle were cooking the food. We got done building the platform for the fireworks and then the food was almost ready.

I looked at the time and it was 6:50 pm, I started to hear other jeeps and trucks coming. Edward came to me and asked me if "I was ready for the fun to start"? "Yes I am so ready I just wished we had a way for some music" and then right on Que I saw Alice go to a stereo system that I did not see and she turned on some music. I looked at Edward and asked him "how is that thing running with out power"? He told me that" it takes batteries and a lot of them, but Alice has it all covered", he told me. "OK" and then people started to show up and I saw Jake and his dad and some other people I did not know. Jake ran to Tay and gave her a kiss and then he ran to me and gave me a big hug. "Hey Jake, I am so glad that yall all came", I told him. "Well when there is free food and friends around we come", he told me. I laughed and then the party started. I was talking to everyone I knew and I talked to some new people and just had all kinds of fun. Me and Edward danced to slow songs and then I got up and danced with the wolf pack to fast songs. We ate and played and just had so much fun. We were 2 hours into the party, that makes it 9 pm and then Alice, I have no idea how she did it but she whistled real loud and got everyone to be quiet. "OK lady's and men we will be shooting off the fireworks at 10 pm so please keep on having fun and I will tell yall when it is time" and then she went back to what she was doing.

Alice came to me and asked me if "I would ask Jake and two others if they would set the fireworks" and I told her "OK". I went and found Jake and asked him and two others if they "would set the fireworks off"? and he told me "that they will". "Thanks Jake" and I gave him a hug. I went back to Edward and we sat and talk to other people and then it was time for the show. Alice did the same thing like early and everyone got quiet. "OK people if yall would find a seat and please enjoy the fireworks", she told everyone. We all sat down and then I saw Jake and two others go to the platform. Then the show started, we all sat and watched and I heard a lot of ohhh and awwws and we sat for an hour and watched the show. Then I saw Emmett get up and went to Jake and was telling him something and then he came and sat back down. "OK people what I am about to set off is the last of the fireworks, but I want to thank the Cullen family for doing this and that we all had a lot of fun", Jake told us. "OK here we go" and then Jake lit the last thing and it was so beautiful that everyone was in shock of what we were seeing. Then it was done and everyone stood up and clapped and cheered. Dad Carlisle got up to talk to the group. "I want to thank everyone for coming to the party and having fun, also I want to thank my family for putting all this together today", dad said. "OK well everyone it is going on11 pm and I don't know about anyone else but I have work tomorrow so we will be ending this party here and I hoped yall had fun", dad said. Everyone cheered and clapped again and then everyone got up and started to help clean up. "Jennifer, me and your mom and Tay are going home", dad told me. "OK yall I hope yall had fun" and they told me that "they did" and then they left. So did the other humans so that left just the wolf pack and the Cullen's.

We got done cleaning up and Edward picked me up and him and some of the family ran home. I fell asleep on the way home and I was woken up by Edward for me to get ready for bed. So I got up and got dressed for bed and I gave him a kiss and I fell asleep.

Well yall I hope yall enjoy this chapter and I will write more tomorrow so ill talk with yall then. Thanks again. Jencullen28.


	23. Chapter 23:Almost School Time

Hey peeps I know I said I would update again tomorrow well I have an internet card that is letting me be on here yeah. so here you go another chapter for yall.

Chapter 23: Almost school time

I was woken up by Edward telling me to "get up" and I looked at him and told him "no". He smiled at me then he picked me up and carried me down stairs on his shoulder. I was yelling the whole time for him to "let me go" and he was laughing. He sat on the couch and sat me on his lap and he was still laughing. I gave him my dirties look I could manage and then he kissed me. After we got done kissing I was not mad at him no more. "Edward why did you get me up like that"? I asked him. "Well I was told by Alice that I had to wake you and if I did not wake you up she was going to play barbie Edward", he told me. "Oh well OK" and then Alice and the rest of the family came into the living room. They all sat down giving Alice some dirty looks, like she was messing with them. "Well good morning family, I got yall up because I had a vision. That thing Zane was going to be here tomorrow so we got to get ready for him", Alice told us. "But Alice, we thought you said that he changed his mind"? I asked her. "Well yes he did and just a few minutes ago he made his mind up and was coming tomorrow", she told us. Well it has been two weeks since that day at Wal-Mart and we have not heard from Alice if he was still coming and he decides to come tomorrow when everyone will be hunting. "Well what are we going to do then"? Mom asked Alice. "Well we are going in teams to hunt today and then will call the cops tomorrow and tell them that we are going to be broken into and if they ask how we know, we tell them that I was at the store and I saw him and over heard him telling someone about breaking into the Cullen's house", she told us.

"Well what time is this going down"? I asked. "Well I see him coming around 1pm tomorrow", she told us. "OK well lets go hunting and then we will see what we are going to do today", dad said. "OK who is going first"? mom asked. They sat and talked a minute then they decided, "Edward, Alice, Jazz and dad, we are going first and then Rose, Em and mom can go when we get back", Alice told us. "Let's go I am hurting being here close to Jennifer", Jazz said. "It's OK Jazz" and he gave me a smile and Edward gave me a kiss and then they were gone. Me and the rest of the family sat and watched TV and talked. "Well yall this has been a summer huh", I said. "Yeah we lost our home and had to rebuild our lives and now this", Rose said. Then Rose came over to me and sat next to me. "Jennifer we will not let this thing and yes thing, he does not derives to be called a man", Rose told me. I smiled at her and she gave me a hug, I just looked at her and she said "I know, me and you have not got along but Jennifer I do consider you my sister and I will protect my family", Rose told me. "Thank you Rose", I told her. "So we have, well us that are still in school have one week till school starts and I hope it starts off good", I told them. "Well Jennifer after this is over and then yall should start school with no problems", mom told me. Then there was a knock on the door and I got up and answered it. It was Tay, "hey Tay what's up"? I asked her. "Oh nothing I am bored so I told mom and dad that I was coming here to see you", she told me. "Oh OK well were not doing much here either, half the family went hunting and when they get back this part of the family will go", I told her.

Well we were all sitting and talking then I looked at the time it was going on 3pm and I was getting hungry. I got up and was asked "what I was doing", by mom. "Well I was getting up to go fix me and Tay a sandwich", I told her. "No Jennifer I will" and then she was gone. I sat down and then Edward and the rest were back. Edward came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss. I looked at him and his eyes were a gold color again, and he gave me a smile. I looked at the rest and there eyes were the same colors. Then mom came in with mine and Tay's food. We sat and ate and the other half was gone hunting. Me and Tay got done eating and I put our plates up and I came back to the living room. I sat in Edward's lap and he held me. "Jennifer, Tay, Jazz and Edward lets go school shopping, I am board and I want something to do", Alice told us. We all got up and dad went to his office and we went to the mall in Seattle. We got in Edwards car and we left for the mall. "What will we need for school Alice"? I asked. "Well I have seen what we needed and all we need are 5 subject note books, folders, pens and pencils and binders and for me and you Jen we will need some art supplies", Alice told me. "OK" then we were at the mall.

"Let's get our school supplies first and then we will go school clothes shopping", Alice told us. We got in the mall and we went straight to the school supplies shop first. "OK Jennifer you and I need five 5 subject notebooks, 7 folders, 7 binders and pens and pencils". We got our stuff and then she told Edward, Tay and Jazz, that "they needed seven 5 subject notebooks, 7 folders, 7 binders and pens and pencils". We got or school supplies and then we headed to a art shop for me and Alice. We got to the shop and Alice told me that "we needed watercolors, a pack of paint brushes, 50 pack of color markers, 50 color pencils and colored charcoal". We got our stuff and then she told us it "was time to go clothes shopping". We went to what seemed liked every store in the mall. I looked at my watch and it was 5 pm and we were not done shopping yet so me and Tay went to eat and Edward, Jazz and Alice continued to shop. We got done eating dinner and went to join them shopping again. We got done shopping around 7pm and then we were ready to go home. We got home and me and Edward went to put our stuff up and Tay went home to put her stuff up and she will be back when she gets done. Me and Edward went in our room and I filled my backpack up and he to and then we sat down and talked about tomorrow.

Me and Edward was still in our room, when Tay came in. "Hey sis", I said. "Hey yall what are yall doing"? She asked us. "We are talking about what we are doing tomorrow", I told her. "Oh I know, I need to be here at noon and wait till it all happens", she told us. We sat in or room till Edward said "lets go down stairs and sit with the family". We got up and went down stairs and I sat in Edward's lap and Tay sat next to us. It was going on 9 pm and I was getting tired so I laid my head on Edward's chest and I guess I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning in bed. I looked around and I saw Edward playing his piano softly, he saw me looking at him and he smiled at me. "Good morning honey", he told me. "Good morning", I told him. "What happen last night"? I asked him. "Well Jennifer, you fell asleep on me and I put you to bed", he told me. "Oh well I did not know that I was that tired", I told him. I got up and went to the bathroom, took a shower and got ready for the day. I looked at the time and it was 10 am and I got dressed and came out and Edward was still playing his piano. I went to him and I gave him a kiss and we went down stairs so I can eat. Mom had my breakfast ready and I ate and then I got done and went to the living room.

I was so nervous about what was going to be happening soon that I was making Jazz nervous also. "Jennifer it will be OK, that thing will not touch you and Tay and we promise you this", Jazz told me. Then he started to send me waves of calm and I started to fell better. "Thank you Jazz" and then we all sat around talking till Tay came over. It was going on 12 and Tay came over. "Hey sis", I told her. She came to me and gave me a hug and sat next to me. "Well yall I am going to call the cops and get this thing on the road", Alice said. We sat and lessened to her talking to the cop and then she hung up and told us that "they will be here in 15 minutes". I looked at the time and it was 12:30 pm and then I asked Alice is "he still going to be here at 1"? and she told me "yes". We all talked and then there was a knock on the door. Dad got up and went to the door and showed two cops in. "OK guys lets leave Jennifer and Tay here in the living room and well go hide behind the house", dad told us. "OK officers if yall will put yall's car in our carport", they went out and did that then me and Tay was in the house and then they came back in. They hid in the closet and left the door cracked so they could see this guy. Me and Tay was watching TV and I looked at the time and it was12:58 pm and I was felling scared that time. We were talking and then I heard a car or truck pull up and then we heard the doors close. My eyes got big when I heard doors and not just one door close. We just sat there and then the door was kicked in. Me and Tay jumped and then there were two men in my house.

We screamed and they came running to us and they stopped dead in there tracks when they saw the cops come out of the closet with there guns pointed at them. "This is the police drop to the floor and do not move", the cops told them. Then my family was there with us and me and Tay were crying. "Its OK girls they are not going to hurt yall", Alice told us. Dad went to the cops and told them that guy there is the one that helped us at Wal-Mart", dad pointed to the guy on the floor closest to us. The cops handcuffed both guys and they told us that "they will call us" and then they left. I was so scared I was still crying and also shaking real hard and so was Tay. Jazz came to us and put his hands on us and sent calming wave to us. Me and Tay were calming down and we all sat down. They turned the TV on and everyone was quiet. I was sitting on Edward lap and my tummy growled and we laughed. "I will go fix yall something to eat", mom told me and Tay. I sat up some and I gave Edward a smile and he kissed me on the forehead and asked me "how I was doing"? "I am doing better" and Tay "how are you"? he asked her. "I am doing better thank you Edward", she told him.

Mom called me and Tay to eat and we went to the dinning room. We had hamburgers and fries and when we got done we went back to the living room. I looked at the time and it was 10 pm and I was very tired. "Tay, are you staying with us or are you going home"? I asked her. "I called mom and told her that I was staying here tonight", she told me. "Oh OK well family I am very tired so I am going to bed", I told the family. Me and Tay gave everyone a hug and then Tay went to her room and me and Edward went to ours. I got ready for bed and then I laid down next to Edward and I fell asleep.

Well that is all I got for now. I will wright more tomorrow peeps. enjoy the story . Jencullen28.


	24. Chapter 24:12th Grade here we come

Hey peeps what up? Well here you go chapter 24. Well enjoy.

Chapter 24:12th grade here we come

It has been a week sense that thing with Zane and his friend. Me and Tay are doing better and we are all now ready to start school today YEAH lol. I woke up that Monday morning all hyper, and I don't wake like that. I got up and Edward was all ready for school. I went into our new bathroom and put on a pair of black jeans and a dark purple shirt, then I pulled my hair into a ponytail and did my makeup. I looked good for the last year of school ha ha. I came bouncing out of the bathroom and up to Edward and he just smiled at me. I gave him a kiss and he picked me up and ran me down stairs so I can eat. We got down stairs and Tay was here and wearing the same clothes I was but her shirt was a dark blue. I bounced up to her and gave her a hug and then I pulled her to the dinning table where breakfast ready for us. "So Jennifer you are very hyper this morning", Tay told me. "I know and I don't really care for school but I am ready for this year to be up so me and Edward can start our lives together", I told her. We ate and then we went and brushed our teeth and then we all grabbed our book bags, gave mom and dad a kiss. Told Rose and Emmett to "have fun" and then me, Tay, Edward, Alice and Jasper were off to school. It was funny riding together Jasper was felling my good mood and he was as hyper as I was.

We pulled into our spot that had the Cullen's name on a sign and we all got out of Edward's car. I went to Edward and held his hand and we all went in to get our schedules for classes this year. We got our schedules and we all looked to see that classes we had together. My schedule- 1:English 4 Composition and Grammar 2:Chemistry 3:Spanish 2 4:Lunch 5:Integrated Algebra 6:Art 4 7:Music 2. Edward's schedule- 1:English 4 Composition and Grammar 2:Chemistry 3:French 2 4:Lunch 5:Integrated Algebra 6:Drafting 2 7:Music 2. Tay's schedule- 1:World Literature 2:Psychology 3:Spanish 2 4: Lunch 5:Integrated Algebra 6:Photography 7:Music 2. Alice's schedule- 1:World Literature 2:Sociology 3:French 2 4: Lunch 5:Business Mathematics 6:Art 4 7:Music 2. Jasper schedule- 1:World Literature 2:Sociology 3:French 2 4:Lunch 5:Business Mathematics 6:Drafting 2 7:Music 2. We all looked at each other schedules and saw that we all had 7th period together and we were all happy with our classes. We went to our lockers which were all together and we put our stuff up and then the first bell rang, me and Edward told everyone "well see them soon" and went to our class. We got in the class and there was a new teacher that we have never saw here before.

We took our seats and the teacher was writing her name on the board and her name was Ms. Bradshaw. "Hello class my name as you can see is Ms. Bradshaw and I would like to welcome yall to my class", she told us all. We sat and did as she told us and then it was time for second period. So me and Edward went to our lockers and grabbed our stuff for our next class,we said "hi" to our family and then went to our next class. We got into our class and sat next to each other again and then the teacher came in and told us his name was "Mr. Johnson. I do not like unruly kids so if yall do not give me trouble, I will not give yall trouble", he told us. Again we did what we were suppose to do and then the bell rang for our next class. Me and Edward went to our lockers and saw our family. "So guys how is it so fa"r? I asked. "Well it is going very well we like our teachers and stuff", Alice told us. "We like our teacher also so far", I told them. We put our stuff up and grabbed what we needed for our next classes. I gave Edward a kiss and told him that "we will all meet here and walk to lunch together", and they all agreed. Me and Tay went to our Spanish 2 class. We went in and sat next to each other and the teacher was writing his name on the board. He told us "good morning" and told us his name was "Mr. French and he told the class to sit". We did what we were suppose to do and then at last half way through school the bell rang for lunch time for us.

Me and Tay went to our lockers and put our stuff up and then our family came and did the same thing. I gave Edward a hug and we all went to lunch. We got to the lunch room and got our food and we sat at our table like last year. We were eating, well me and Tay were eating and talking. Then we went outside to the car to wait till the bell rang. "So honey how are you liking your classes so far"? Edward asked me. "Well I am liking them so far and can't wait till school is over and we can go home", I told him. The bell rang and we all went to the lockers and got our stuff and we all said bye and went to our next classed. Me, Edward and Tay had Integrated Algebra together. We got to the class room and the teacher was there writing her name on the board, her name was Ms. Blackstock. Me and Edward sat next to each other and Tay sat in front of us next to a new girl. The teacher told us her name and we of course did what we were told to do then the bell rang for our next classes. We got to our lockers and me and Alice grabbed our art supplies and I gave Edward a hug and we all went to our next classes. Me and Alice got to the art room and the teacher was telling everyone to sit and me and Alice sat next to each other. "Hello class my name is Ms .Lewis and I hope yall are ready for this years art 4 class", she told us. Ms. Lewis told us what we would be doing this year and stuff and then the bell rang for our last classes.

Me and Alice got to our lockers and everyone was there already. I looked at Edward and he had a weird smile on his face and I asked him "what he was smiling about"? "Well you and Tay will see in just a few minutes", he told me. We got our stuff and we all went to the music room. Me and Tay went in first and the rest followed behind us. We all took our seats. I was talking to Edward when the door closed and I look to see who it was, "what in the world", me and Tay said at the same time. The class looked at us and then our mom smiled at us and told us "hey girls". Me and Tay went to the front and talked to mom for a minute. "Well girls I am going to be yall's new music teacher and what do yall think of that"? She asked us. We just looked at each other and told her "were not sure" and we went and took our seats again. "Well class welcome to Music 2 my name is Ms. Bird and those two girls are my daughters", she pointed to me and Tay. "OK class all I know is how to play is the piano so I will have 5 students helping me teach this year", mom told the class. "Will Jennifer, Taylor, Alice, Edward and Jasper please come to the front of the class"? Mom asked us. We looked at each other and we all got up and went to the front of the class.

"OK class these are the students that will be helping me this year because they all know how to play different instrument and they can help yall with anything yall need help with. Jennifer here she can play the piano and drums, Tay here can play the piano and violin, Edward here can play all the instruments and so can his brother and sister Jasper and Alice. OK kids yall can go sit back down", mom told us and we did. She talked to all the other kids and asked what they played and stuff then it was time to go home. Me and the rest of my family went to mine and Tay's mom and we "welcomed her to our class" and she just smiled at us. "Now mom, you are not going to show us any special attention are you"? Me and Tay asked her. "No girls all I need from yall is to help me with the class that is all I am asking from all of yall", mom told us. "We will be here for you Ms. Bird", Jasper told her. "Thank yall so much, so Tay are you coming home or going to there house"? Mom asked her. "Well no I am going to get my car and go see Jake and see how his first day 12th grade went", Tay told her. "OK honey then I will see you when you get home then". Me and Tay gave mom a hug and then we all went to our lockers. Me, Tay and Edward had home work already from Algebra so we grabbed our books and our worksheets and then we all went to the car. We got in and left to drop Tay of at her house and then we went home.

We got home at 3:30pm and I was hungry for a snack. We got into the house and everyone was home including dad. He was home from work early. "Hey 12th grader's, so how was yall's first day of school"? Dad asked us. "Well it was very long but good and Jennifer and Tay had a surprise last period", Alice said. "Oh really Jennifer, what was your and Tay's surprise"? Dad asked. "My mom is our new music teacher", I told them. Then Rose and Emmett we laughing. I gave them a death stare and they stopped laughing out loud. "Well that is cool", mom told me. "Yeah I guess well see", I told her. I went to the kitchen and Edward followed me and asked me "what I was doing"? "I am grabbing a snack to hold me over till supper", I told him. "Oh OK" and I went to the fridge and I grabbed me an apple and we went back to the living room. Edward sat down and I sat on him and I ate my apple while we talked. Mom got up and went to fix me dinner and me and Edward went upstairs to get out of our school clothes. Me and Edward took a shower and then we got into our everyday clothes. I looked at the time and it was going on 5:30 and then I heard mom called me to dinner. Me and Edward went back down stairs and I went to eat and mom sat and talked to me while I ate. I got done and went to the living room and sat on Edward.

We all sat and talked and watched TV and played games and then I fell asleep on Edward's lap. He picked me up and told me to "wake a a little so I can get into my night clothes". We got upstairs and he put me on the bed and then I got up and got ready for bed. Then I laid down next to Edward and I told him that "I loved him" and I went to sleep.

Well peeps this is the end of chapter 24. I know it may be a bit drawn out but it is because of it being the first day of school and I promise the rest will not be so drawn out. Well enjoy. Thanks Jencullen28.


	25. Chapter 25:Halloween Haunted House Pt 1

Hey peeps I am going to be doing some skipping. OK I know I did not say when they started school so they started back to school on August 2 and I am skipping to October 29th so enjoy.

Chapter 25: Halloween haunted house part 1

We have been going to school for 2 months now and we all are doing really good. We have been planning to have a big Halloween haunted house and we are almost done buying stuff for it. This is Thursday October 29th and we are at school, it is lunch time. Me and the rest of my family got to the lunch room and Alice was going around making sure people were coming to our haunted house/party. Me, Tay, Edward and Jazz were sitting at our table talking about the party and our costumes. Me I will be a she devil and Edward the devil, our costumes look like mine is a short dress red and Edward will be wearing black pants, white button up shirt, a red vest and a red cape. Rose is going to be a vixen pirate her costume looks like mine but hers is red and black and much sexier than mine. Emmett is going to be Captain Jack Sparrow. Jazz is going to be a evil jester, Alice is going to be a evil fairy and her costume look like- its a dark purple dress that is short and has black lining. Tay is going to be a Gothic vampire and her costume looks like-its black and dark blue color and is very long and well it looks Gothic and Jake is going to be a Gothic vampire also, this is going to look so funny. Mom and dad Cullen are going to be the king and queen of harts. Mine and Tay's mom and dad are going to another Halloween party that is why I did not say what they are going to be.

Me and Tay got done eating and we all went outside and left Alice in there still asking people if they are still coming. The bell rang and we all went to class. School went by fast and it was time to go home, we got in Edward's car and left. We took Tay home and then we went home. Right when we got home the clouds broke and the sun started to shine bright and beautiful and so did the three vampires beside me. I looked at Alice and she was having a vision, we waited till she came back to us and she told us that "we are not going to school tomorrow". Then all four of us looked up at the now very blue sky. We went in, mom and dad were talking and we did not see Rose and Em. "Hey kids how was school"? dad asked us. "Same as always good", Alice told them. "Oh yeah yall we are not going anywhere tomorrow", Alice told mom and dad. "OK I guess I will be calling school and work to tell them that all are not coming in tomorrow and I am not going to work tomorrow", dad told us. He went to his office and the rest of sat down and was talking about what we were going to do tomorrow.

"Well lets see, Alice said. OK we are going to work on getting the house ready for Saturday night. We will get the rooms that we are using ready and we will start up stairs and work our way down", Alice told us. "So what are we going to do about our rooms are they going to be used or are we going to lock them so no one can get in"? I asked. "Oh they will be locked, I do not want anyone in our rooms", Alice told me. "OK good" and then my tummy growled and mom got up to fix me dinner. I looked at the time and we all have been sitting and talking about the party and stuff for 2 hours, it is 5 pm. "Wow" I said and Edward smiled at me. "Jennifer, when you get done eating and before the sun goes down do you want to go to our meadow"? Edward asked me. "Yeah I would love to, we have not been there in so long", I told him. We were talking and then mom called me to eat. I got up with Edward and we went to the dinning table and I sat and ate. I got done and Edward told mom and dad "where we were going" and they told us "not to stay out to late". We told them "we won'"t and then Edward put me on his back and he started to run to our meadow.

We got to our meadow in no time and he put me down and we walked to the middle and sat down in the sun. The sun felt so warm on my skin, then Edward laid down and I laid next to him. "So Jennifer, have you been thinking of us getting married soon? Edward ask me. "Yes I have and we still have not set a date yet", I told him. "I know lets talk about it and then we may come up with a day for us to get married", he told me. "Well you know Tay and Jake will be with us also"? I asked him. "Yes I know honey so we need to pick a time that they will like also", Edward told me. "Well lets see we are going to be graduating on May 18th, 2012. How about we set the date for June 23rd and we can either have it at the house or I was thinking, if it was not sunny or even if it is we can have it here in our meadow", I told him. "Well Jennifer June 23rd sound OK to me but if we have it here and it is sunny we will not be able to have humans here with us", Edward told me. "Well OK if it is sunny we will have it at the house and if it is a warm cloudy day we will have it here in our meadow", I told him. Then my phone started to ring, so I sat up and of course it was Alice. "What is it Alice"? I asked. I just saw yours and Tay wedding be on June 23rd next year at yours and Edward's meadow", Alice told me. "Really so we are going to have it here at the meadow"? I asked her. "Yes it will be a warm and cloudy day", she told me.

Me and Alice talked a minute more and then I hung up with her. "So we are going to have it here"? Edward asked me. "Yes and Alice said it will be very beautiful", I told him. I laid down next to him again and we were quiet for a bit. Then I said my name, "Jennifer Rose Masen Cullen I like the way that sounds", I told Edward. He rolled on top of me and told me that "he did to" and then we started to kiss. We were at the meadow till it started to get dark, then Edward picked me up bridal style and ran us home. We got home and Rose and Em we here and then Edward whispered in my ear, "they do not know that we had set the date", he told me. I looked at Alice and she smiled at me. I told Edward that "I will be back" and I ran upstairs to our room, but knowing me I tripped up stairs and had rug burn on my hands. I got to our room and I called Tay, "hello" she answered. "Hey Tay, its me", "oh hey Jennifer whats up"? She asked. "Well me and Edward had set our wedding date", I told her. She made a little noise and asked me "when"? "We all will be getting married on June 23rd, 2012 at mine and Edward's meadow". She started to cheer and then she said that she is "going to be over in a minute with mom and dad, after she calls Jake. Me, you, Edward, and Jake will tell the family together", Tay told me. "OK then I will see yall when you get here" and then we hung up. I walked down the stairs this time so I would not fall and went to Edward.

I told him in his ear that "Tay and my family will be over in a bit with Jake and we are going to tell the family together". He gave me a kiss and told me "OK". We started to talk with the family and then Tay, mom, dad, and Jake were here. I went and let them in and then we got to the living room and I told my mom and dad to "sit". They did and then I asked Edward to "join me here by my side" and he did. Tay told me to tell them , I looked at our family and then I told them. "Family we have decided on when we are all going to be married, I told them. Everyone just smile at us and I con-tuned, we are getting married on June 23rd next year and it will be at Edward's and mine meadow", I told them. Then we were being hugged and was being told congratulations and then it settled down and we all sat and talked. "OK Alice we have decided to let you plan our weddings but we have say in what goes, do you understand me"? I asked her. Alice started to jump up and down and telling us "OK". "Have yall decided on what yalls colors will be"? Mom Esme asked me. "No but we will and we still have 8 months to plan", I told her. "Tay will you come with me for a minute? I asked her. "OK Jennifer" and she got up and we went to her room and Jake came with us.

We got to her room and I closed the door so mom and dad could not hear what I was going to tell Tay. "OK Tay will you do us a big favor"? I asked her. "Yes anything sis", she told me. "Well me and the Cullen's will not be in school tomorrow because it will be a very sunny day and we were wondering if you would get our work for us"? I asked her. "Why are you not going"? she asked me. "Well I am going to be helping to get the house ready for Saturday and Edward wants to go back to our meadow again tomorrow", I told her. "Oh OK well I guess I can, I have to get everyone's"? She asked. "Yes if you can, if not just mine and Edward's but if you can all of ours", I told her. "OK I will see what I can do then", she told me. "Thank you sis and I love you so much", I told her. "I love you" she told me and then we hugged. I looked at Jake and he had a smile on his face. I went to him and gave him a hug and told him that "I can't wait till we are all one big family". We got done talking and it was going on 11pm so we went back down stairs and I told mom, dad, Tay and Jake "bye" and they left. I told Edward that "I was tired and then I told the family good night" and we went to bed. I got dressed into my night clothes and so did he and we laid down and I fell asleep next to my soon to be husband.

Well yall what do you think? I hope yall like it and I will go more into the wedding details soon. Well I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks Jencullen28


	26. Chapter 26:Halloween Haunted House Pt 2

Hey peeps well here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Love Jencullen28.

Chapter 26:Halloween haunted house part 2

I was woken up by the bright sun light that was coming through our wall size window. I rolled over to a smiling Edward, I gave him a kiss and he told me that he "loved me". "I love you too" and then I got up and looked at the time. It was 9am Friday morning the day before our big Halloween haunted house/Halloween party. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day and then I came out of the bathroom and Edward told me that I "looked beautiful". "Thank you, let's go down stairs so I can eat", I told him. He picked me up and ran me down the stairs at vampire speed. We got down stairs and everyone was home because of the sun shinning today. I went to the dinning room and my breakfast was sitting there waiting for me. I sat down and Edward sat with me while I ate. I got done and we went to the living room and I sat in his lap while we talked about what we were going to do today. "So Jennifer, Edward and Jazz I want yall to work with Emmett on getting the rooms decorated, Alice told us. Then mom, dad, Rose and I will be working down here getting the rooms ready", she told us. We all got up and we went to the carport to get the stuff.

We all brought the stuff into the living room and Alice told us witch room's the stuff went into. "OK Jennifer and Edward this is the stuff for the room that yall will be working on", Alice told us. Edward grabbed everything and I grabbed the paper that was going to be put on the floor so nothing gets on the carpets. We got to the last room on the third floor and Edward helped me roll out the paper and then we got to work. We got done with that room in an hour and then we went to the next room. We had just on the top floor 3 room's to do, we went to another room and we did what we did in the other room. We got done with 2 bed room's and I was getting hungry and Edward told me that "mom was in the kitchen cooking me lunch". "OK honey", I told him. We saw Emmett come out of one of the room's and told us that "all the room's up here were done". Then we went to the second floor and then mom called to me, that my "lunch was ready". I told them that "I will be back" and I looked at the time and sure enough it was 12:30pm. I went and ate a chicken sandwich and had some chips and a soda. I got done, gave mom a hug and "thanked her for the wonderful lunch". She told me I was "welcome" and then I went back up stairs to where Edward was. We had 3 room's to do on this floor and I went in and helped Edward in our first room.

We were working so hard and fast that I was getting tired but I kept working, I was having so much fun. "This house is going to be so scary looking we are going to have so many people screaming", I told Edward. We done 1 room and Emmett did 2 room's and all we had left was 5 room's on the main floor to do. We all went down stairs and we started to work on the room's there. We got done with all of our room's and boy was I tired. "I kinda wished I was a vampire now and I could go on and on and on he he", I told Edward. He came up to me and told "me soon" and then kissed me. We went to the living room which was not done yet because mom wanted to wait till tomorrow to do it before the party. So we went to sit down and I was falling a sleep in Edward's lap. He shook me a little and told me that "I needed to get a shower and then we can go to bed". I looked at the time and it was just 8:30pm and I told him that "I was not ready yet", he just laughed at me and told me that "I was falling a sleep on him". "Well I need to call Tay and see why we had not heard from her, and I need to see if she got our home work for us", I told him. I called her and she told me that "she was sorry that she did not call, she got home and her and Jake went out". "Oh that is OK, did you get us our home work"? I asked her. "Yes I did and I will be over in the morning and I will bring it to yall then", she told me. "OK sis I love you and I will see you then". She hung up and I told Edward that "I was ready", so he picked me up and I told everyone "goodnight" and he ran me up to our room.

We got to our room and he put me down and I went to get a shower and I asked him if "he would like to join me"? "Yeah I will", then we went and took a shower and then we get out. We got done and got my night clothes on and he was waiting for me one the bed. I climbed in and laid next to him then I fell asleep. I was woken up to a noise that I did not know. I looked for Edward and he was no where, "Edward," I called. He did not answer, then I notice that it was very dark in my room. I looked at the time and it said it was 9am, I looked around and our curtains we closed and taped shut. I was feeling a little scared then. "Edward Cullen if you are trying to scare me I am going to kick you butt", I called to him. Then I heard a noise coming from the closet, I got up and walked very slowly to the closet door. I opened then door then and when I did I let out a scream because Emmett or should I say Captain Jack Sparrow jumped out at me and yelled "WHY IS ALL THE RUM GONE". Before I could attack him Alice told me that "I don't need to that because she could see me getting hurt". I then yelled at Emmett, "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN,WHEN I AM A VAMPIRE I WILL GET YOU BACK YOU BIG JERK". He just laughed and started to roll on the floor. I looked at Alice and she was trying to hold back a laugh her self. I then started to laugh also and we were all in the floor laughing our butts off. Then dad, mom and Jazz came running to see why I screamed and to see why we were in the floor rolling with laughter.

"Jennifer are you OK"? dad asked worried. I was laughing so hard that I could not talk yet, I just nodded my head. He then looked at Emmett and noticed that he was in his costume and then it came to dad why I screamed. "Emmett did you just scared Jennifer:? Dad asked Em. We were calming down thanks to Jazz and then we got up and I was still having trouble getting a hold of myself. Emmett told dad and the family what happened and then they all started to laugh but not as hard as we did. "Well Happy Halloween everyone", Emmett told us. I looked around for Edward then and Alice told me that him and Rose went hunting and that they will be back in about 30 minutes". "OK" then I told Em to "get the tape of my curtains" and then I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I came out of my bathroom and the sun was shining bright. I looked around and no one was around, so I went down stairs and mom asked me "what I wanted to eat for breakfast"? she asked me. "I will have some cereal" and then I went with her to the kitchen and I fixed myself a bowl of cereal. I got done eating and then Edward came in to where I was and put his hands on my shoulders and told me "good morning". "Good morning to you to, did they tell you what your brother Em did to me this morning"? I asked him. "Yes they did when I walked into the house and I growled at him". Then he told me that "you will get him back when you are changed into a vampire and then I laughed at him", Edward told me.

We went to the living room and Alice told us that "we will get everything done soon and then wait till time of the haunting hour", she told us in an evil voice. "You really are an evil fairy", Rose told her. We all laughed and then we sat around talking. "Jennifer, Tay is coming over now", Alice told me and then the door opened up and she walked in. I ran up to her and took our home work from her and then gave her a hug. I looked though the papers and I gave everyone there home work and Alice took our home works and took them to our rooms. I sat on Edward's lap and we all just sat and talked about how we were going to scare people and then turn the haunted house into a party place. I was so board that I fell asleep on Edward's lap. I was woken up being picked up. I looked around and I was in our bed with Edward next to me. He told me that "I fell asleep and that he put me in bed". I told him that if "I am not doing something I fall asleep", he just laughed at me. "Well since your awake again you want to go to our meadow"? He asked me. "Yeah I would love to" and then I thought of Tay, "where is Tay"? He told me that she "was still down stairs talking to the family". "Oh we told her that we would show her where we all would be getting married", I told him. "Yes you did and well let's get her and let's go", he said. We went back down stairs and I asked Tay if "she wanted to go to the meadow with us"? "Yeah sure", she told us. "OK then", we told the family that we will be back at 5 and then we left. We got into Edward's car and took off.

We got to the end of the road where we were suppose to be. We all got out and I asked Edward how "were we getting there"? "Well Jennifer I will carry you bridle style and then Tay can get on my back", he told us. Tay got on first and Edward told her to "hold on tight" and then he picked me up and then he took off running. I saw Tay's face when Edward was running. We got to the meadow and he put us down then we walked into the meadow. I looked at Tay and she was in awwww of what she was seeing. "Jennifer this is it"? She asked. "Yes it is, this is mine and Edward's meadow". She looked around then she turned to us and told us that "it is very beautiful". "I know right", I told her. We got to the middle of the meadow and sat down. "OK my one big question here is how is everyone going to get here"? She asked us. "Well we have not figure that out yet, but leave it to Alice and she will", I told her. We sat and talked about how we wanted stuff set up and where we will be coming in from and stuff like that. "So Edward this is where you brought Jennifer not to long ago"? Tay asked him. "Yep this is where we were", he told her. I got up and Edward asked me "where I was going"? "Well I want to show Tay the little creek that not to far from here", I told him. "Tay can you hear the water"? I asked her. "Yes" and then she got up and so did Edward. We walked to the other side of the meadow and just on the other side of the trees was a creek.

She looked at it and asked "where it lead to"? "Well it leads to the creek by our house", Edward told her. We were there for a long time and then Edward told us "we had to go, it was 4:30 and Alice will be waiting for us". So Tay got on his back and he picked me up and started to run to the car. We got to the car and left. I asked Tay how "she liked the meadow"? "Oh my it was very beautiful", she told us. We got home in less than 15 minutes and mom had dinner ready for me and Tay. We ate and then it was 5pm. "OK everyone it is time to finish the living room and mom, you and Rose get the food set out and the rest of us will be getting the house ready", Alice told all of us. We started and we got everything done at 6pm, then Alice told us all "to get ready that people will start to show up at 7". Tay went home to get ready and then we all went to our rooms to get ready. Me and Edward were in our room getting ready when Alice came in and told me that she "was going to do our hair and makeup". We went to the bathroom and she did our makeup and hair then she told us to "get ready to take our places:. Me and Edward were the ones going to be taking people though the house as tour guides. We went down stairs and all the lights we off and all the candles and some low lights were on. It was a very spooky place to see like this and know that you are in a house full of vampires and it being Halloween. I looked at the time and it was just about time. Me and Edward took our places by the door and then Tay came in and told us she "was sorry she was late" then she ran to her spot upstairs. I looked at the time and it was just 2 minutes till 7 and we heard cars coming up the drive way.

Well peeps I am going to leave it right there and I will write part 3 either now or in a bit I am not sure he he he. Enjoy ha ha ha ha ha ha.


	27. Chapter 27:Halloween Haunted House Pt 3

Hey peeps I hope you are liking my story. Well here is part 3 enjoy. I left off where me and Edward we at the door waiting for people to come to the haunted house/party. People were starting to pull up. Enjoy.

Chapter 27: Halloween Haunted house part 3

We started to here people getting out of there cars and then they came up the steps of the porch and then someone rang the door bell. I had to tell my self not to jump when one of the family jumped out to scare the party people. Edward opened the door and said in his evil voice, "welcome to our home I hope yall are ready to be scared to death". I noticed there was a lot of people so we split up the big group into 2 groups. Edward told me in my ear that "this is all the people and he told me there is 50 people here". "OK then I told him to go first" and he told me "OK". I went to the table and turned the music on and waited with my group for our turn. While we were waiting we heard screams and people crying. Then I had a couple of people come back crying saying that "they can't go though it no more". I told them to "go to the kitchen and get them something to eat and that there group will join them in a bit". I turned around and I asked if anyone "is to scared that they can join the other two girls in the kitchen". They all looked at each other and they told me that "they all are OK and ready to go". "I know" and then I saw Edward and his group coming from the last room and some of the people were crying and others looked liked they could have a heart attack. Edward announced that "the food and the party will be in the kitchen and out the back".

"OK are you ready to be scared to death"? I asked my group. I noticed some of the girls grabbing the guys and getting ready. "OK if yall will follow me then we will get started". We walked up the the third floor and went to the first room. We got done there and I could tell some of them were already scared. We went from room to room and then we went down to the second floor, I opened the door and there stood Tay and I saw Jake and they came out of the darkness and then Jake screamed and then he grabbed Tay and pretended to kill her. I swear everyone screamed when Jake started to scream like that. We walked out of the room and we kept on going and then we saved the best room for last. I was on the main floor and I took everyone in and there in the room was Jasper the evil jester and Alice the evil fairy. They came up to us and then Jasper pulled out a chain saw with no blade of course and then he turned it on and started to chase Alice around the room and when he got to her he parented to saw her and fake blood was going everywhere and then he started to come to the group with the chain saw and then I was not even ready for this, we heard a lot of screaming coming from around us and then all the family was in this one room scaring the hell out of everyone. Including me, I let out a scream and we all ran out of the room. Me and the family came out with the group and everyone was either crying or laughing so hard.

"Well that concludes the haunted house", Dad told everyone. "If yall would follow us to the kitchen and enjoy the Halloween party", he told them. I was in the living room with Tay and I was still trying to get my heart to quit betting so fast. Edward came in and asked me if "I was OK"? "Well I was till that last part, I was not expecting that myself", I told him. He gave me a hug and then he pulled me out to the party outside. We were having so much fun and stuff and then I saw Alice in the corner talking with some of our family. Me and Edward walked over there and he stopped and looked at me with fear in his eyes. I looked at him and asked him "what was wrong"? He told me to "follow him" and I did, we ended up in our room. "Edward what is it why did everyone look so scared"? I asked him. "Well Jennifer, I have never told you about this other vampire clan", Edward told me. "OK and what is wrong with the vampire clan"? "Well we call them the Volturi, they are well royalty to the vampires and they are the ones that keep all vampires in check and make sure no humans know about us", he told me. "OK and what is wrong"? "Well Alice had a vision of someone, I am not sure who yet but someone going to tell the Volturi about you knowing our secret", he told me. Right there my heart stopped and then I looked at Edward and he told me that he "will keep me safe".

"When do she see them coming"? I asked him. "She sees them coming to our field and telling us that if we don't turn you that they will kill you, me and the whole family", he told me. "What, but I am not ready to be turned" and then I broke down crying in his arms. I heard our door open up and I looked to see Alice and Jazz coming in. "Jennifer it will be OK", Alice told me. "How will this be OK, now I have to be turned or die", I told her. "Well let me tell you, I see dad talking to Aro, he is the head of the Volturi and telling him that we are going to change you this year. I see him telling them that yall are going to be married and then Edward will change you", she told me. "Well when will all this happen"? I asked her. "I see it happening tomorrow around 12pm at the field", she told me. "That quick"? I asked. "Yes Jennifer and everything will be OK", she told me. "Jennifer we have ways of keeping the Volturi in the dark and well I have to tell you", she said. "What do you have to tell me"? I asked. "Well Jennifer and Edward, I see yall, well having kids then I see you being changed", she told me. I looked at her wide eyed and I looked at Edward and he was shocked also. "How will that happen then", I told Jennifer that I did not want to hurt her so we decided to wait till she was changed to have sex", Edward told Alice. "I don't know Edward but I see it happening and then she told us we needed to get back to the party". We all left the room and went back down stairs and outside to the party.

I looked at the time and it was going on 11:30pm and people started to leave and "thanking us for scaring the hell out of them, then having this great party". Everyone was gone except my family, Tay went home and so did Jake. I looked around and I was felling scared. Jazz came to me and pulled me into a hug and sent calming wave to me then telling me "everything will be fine". I told him "thank you and then I told Edward I was ready to get out of this costume and go to bed". I told everyone "goodnight" and he carried me up to our room. I took a hot shower and then got ready for bed. I came back into the room and I laid on the bed with Edward. I fell asleep not long after that. I woke up or so I thought I did and I was in the field with everyone, I looked in front of us and there stood in the field with us was this big group of vampires I did not know and then I saw this one vampire that did not belong with the other vampires. She had long blond hair and gold eyes like my family. She pointed to me and then I looked at my family and everyone of them were on the ground screaming like someone was hurting them. I started to scream "what was wrong" and then I was woken up by Edward telling me that "I was yelling for him". I looked at him and started to cry and he held me and I told him that "I will tell him my dream when I wake up" and then I fell asleep again.

Well peeps what do you think? Who do you think the blond hair girl is with gold eyes like the Cullen's? Well I am sure yall know but you will found out soon he he he he.


	28. Chapter 28:The Volturi

Hey peeps sorry I have not uploaded in like 3 days lol but I have another chapter for you now. I hope you enjoy and comment for me please and tell me what you think. Thanks Jencullen28.

Chapter 28: The Volturi

I woke up the next morning felling very scared. Edward pulled me into him and told me "everything will be OK". I rolled over and gave him a kiss and then I started to cry again. We laid there till I stopped crying and then Edward told me that "we had to get up and start to get ready". We got up and we both got dressed, then we went down stairs. The family was waiting for us. I looked at the time and it was 10 am. "Jennifer honey do you want anything to eat"? Mom asked me. I looked at her and told her "no that I wont be able to eat because I was sick to my tummy". "Oh OK sweetheart", she told me. Edward pulled me to the couch and I saw Alice and she was having another vision, Edward told me that "she is looking into the future trying to see what is going to happen". She came back to us and told me that "everything will be OK, that they will accept what we will tell them. Then they wont mess with us anytime soon", Alice told me.

"OK guys I see them being there early", Alice told us. "How early"? I asked her. "Well it is 10:30am now so we need to go. I see them coming and being there around 11:00 am:", Alice told us. Edward picked me up and put me on his back, then the whole family and us took off running. They were running and we were in the field by 10:45. "Edward told me to stay next to him" and I told him that "I will not leave his side". We waited and then Edward froze and so did I. I looked at him and he looked to be a million miles away. He was hearing them and then he told us that "it was Tanya that told on us". I asked Edward "who was Tanya"? "Well she is part of the Denali clan and they are like us, anyways she is in love with me", Edward told me. "I guess Alice did not see her come and she saw and smelled you, then she saw me and you kiss that is when she went and told the Volturi about you being a human and knowing what we were", Edward told me.

I was mad when he told me that, then I saw 5 vampires in black robe's and a young blond hair lady. They came to my family and stopped a few yards away from us. Edward told me in my ear who they were, "the one in the middle is the leader Aro, and to his right is Jane, Alec, and Demitere and on Aro's left is Felix and Tanya". Then Aro came closer to us and dad went to meet him. Carlisle P.O.V- I saw Aro coming to my family, so I stepped out to meet him half way. "Hello my old friend", Aro told me. "Hello Aro how are you"? I asked him. "Well old friend I am disappointed in you and your family I hate to say", Aro told me. "Well I hate to hear that and if I may ask, why are you disappointed in myself and my family"? I asked him. "Well I hear from Tanya here that yall told that young lady and he pointed at Jennifer, there about what we are", Aro told me. ""Well yes we did and she has not told anyone about us, I told Aro. "Well Carlisle you know the rules, no humans should know about us and if they do they have to be killed or turned into what we are", Aro told me. "Well Aro, I know but Jennifer here is going to be marring my son Edward and then he will be changing her after there honeymoon", I told Aro. I saw Tanya step out and started to yell, "WHAT NO WAY, MY EDWARD IS NOT MARRING HER", Tanya screamed. Aro turned to her and told her "if she has another outburst like that, she will not be alive".

Jennifer P.O.V- I was standing there with Edward hearing dad talk to Aro. I looked at Aro and he waved for me and Edward to come to him. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked up to Aro. Aro grabbed Edward's hand and Edward told me that "Aro was reading every thought that I had ever had", Edward told me. Aro let go of Edward's hand and he looked at me and smiled. "Hello young one I see that Edward can not read your mind", Aro told me. "Yes that is true, he can not read my mind", I told Aro. "Well if I may can I see if my powers work on you"? Aro asked me. I looked at Edward and he told me that "it will be OK", so I gave Aro my hand and he went quiet and then he looked at me and said, "well I see that my power does not work on you either", Aro told me. I pulled my hand away and he smiled at me and then he started to talk to us. "Well I hear from your dad Edward, that you are going to be marring this sweet young lady here", Aro said. "Yes we are getting married and then she will join me in this life", Edward told Aro. "Well friends I guess we will leave you alone but when you change Ms. Jennifer here I want yall to visit me and show me that you have changed her", Aro told us. "And as for you Tanya, we are not going to kill you this time, but if you come to us again without getting your facts straight, we will end you", Aro told Tanya. "Now tell the Cullen family and Ms. Jennifer here that you are sorry, then you can leave", Aro told her. Tanya stepped up to me and Edward and told us that she was "sorry" and then she took off.

"Now Cullen family I am giving yall three years and if yall have not come and show me that you have changed her, we will be back and yall all will die", Aro told all of us. "She will be one of us and we will bring her to you so you can see that she is one of us", Edward told Aro. "Well Cullen family we are sorry for messing with yall and we will be leaving now", Aro told us. Then he snapped his fingers and they all left without another word. I looked at Edward and then everything went black. I woke up in Edward's arms on the couch at home. I looked around and the family was looking at me. I sat up and Edward told me that "I passed out from all the stress that was going on". I told everyone that "I was sorry for bring this on them and then I started to cry". Dad picked me up and put me in his lap on the couch and told me that "it was not my fault and that they all love me very much and they will not let anything happen to me". I sat in his lap and Edward was on dad left and then Jasper came and sat on dad's right and was sending me calming waves. I calmed down and "thanked everyone for being there for me" and they all even Rose smiled at me. I got up from dad's lap and I sat down in Edward's lap and he held me. We were all sitting around and it was very quiet and then my tummy growled. Then everyone started to laugh and then mom got up to fix me something to eat. I looked at the time and it was 5pm and I told Edward that "I had to use the bathroom", so I got up and went around the corner to the bathroom. When I got in there I sat on the floor and started to cry, I did not want anyone to see me break down again. But of course I forgot about Alice and then there was a knock on the door. I reached up thinking it was Edward or Alice and then Jasper came in and closed the door.

I looked at him and then he sat in the floor and pulled me into his lap and I just cried. He was sending waves of calmness to me but it took a bit to work. We sat there for awhile and then I started to fell better, I looked at Jasper and I told him "thank you" and he told me that "I was welcome". He picked me up and got off the floor and then he put me down. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left and I used the bathroom. I came out and Edward was leaning against the wall and he asked me if "I was OK"? I went up to him and I told him that "I was" and then I kissed him with so much passion. He broke the kiss and then he told me that "my dinner was done", we went to the dinning room and I sat and ate my dinner and then I got done and we went back to the living room. Edward sat down and I sat in his lap and we just watched TV and talk to the family. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up being picked up, I looked at Edward and he smiled at me and then he told everyone "goodnight" and ran me up to bed. We got to our room and he sat me down and told me that he "loved me". "I love you to Edward and I always will. I told him that I was going to get a shower" and he went and sat while I was taking a shower. I got done and got dressed and came back out and Edward was already in bed, so I got in with him and laid there.

I was just about to fall asleep when it hit me, "I have not talked to Tay at all today", I told Edward. "Don't worry honey, Alice called and told her what was going on and that you will call her tomorrow", Edward told me. "Oh OK I was worried because I thought that she might get mad at me for not calling her today", I told him. "And another thing that got me a little confused, if Aro can read all the thoughts that you ever had, how did he not know about Tay knowing what yall are"? I asked Edward. "Well I not sure how but I blocked that from him so he did not see nothing about Tay", Edward told me. "Oh OK good then", I said. I kissed Edward and told him "goodnight" and then I fell asleep.

Well yall that is it for this chapter. I will wright more later. So please tell me what you think. Thanks Jencullen28


	29. Chapter 29:Thanksgiving Day

Hey peeps! I am so loving writing this story and I thank Stephanie Meyers for writing the Twilight Saga. I love all of them. Well here is another chapter.

Chapter 29:Thanksgiving day

Well it has been a month since the thing at the field with the Volturi and we are all doing good. Me, Edward, Tay, Alice and Jasper have been doing real good in school, were all making A's in all classes. Well today is November 26, Thanksgiving day. I was woken up by Edward kissing me on the forehead and I looked at him and he told me to "wake up, that we have a big day". I sat up and told him "OK", then I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I came out and Edward was sitting on the bed looking like someone that is very much in love. I went to him and kissed him. We got done kissing me and then we went down stairs, and well the whole house smelled real good. Everyone was, well not everyone but some of the family was in the living room watching a football game. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and now Edward was watching the football game and I went to the kitchen where, mom, dad, and Alice were. I walked in there and they were getting stuff ready for dinner tonight. "Good morning yall", I said. "Good morning Jennifer are you hungry"? Mom asked me. "Yes" and then I fixed me a bowl of cereal and sat at the bar and ate. I got done and I asked if there "was anything I could do"? "Well not right now, we got all six turkeys cooking in the ovens and that is all were doing", Alice told me. "OK well I guess I will go back to the living room", I left the kitchen and went to the living room. I sat on Edward's lap and told him that "I did not want to watch football, well at lease not this game", I told him. "I am going to call Tay and see if she will come over and Jake to", I told Edward. He gave me a kiss and I went to our room to call Tay and Jake.

I sat on the bed and call Tay first, "hello" she answered, "hey sis", I told her. "Oh hey Jennifer whats up"? "Well I was wondering if you could come over for a bit, I need to talk to you and also I need have Jake here also", I told her. "Is everything OK"? she asked me. "No nothing but I need to talk to yall about something to do tonight at the Thanksgiving dinner", I told her. "Well Jennifer, you don't need to call Jake, he is here with us, so we will be there in a minute, Tay told me. "OK sis I will see yall then bye". I hung up and I opened the door and called for Edward and Alice to "come up for a minute". I waited and then they were here in the room with me. "What is it honey"? Edward asked me. "Well I called Tay and her and Jake are on there way over, I want to talk to yall about something", I told them. "Now Alice I know you, you will see what we are going to be talking about, so please do not tell anyone about what we are talking about", I told her. She just looked at me and then said "OK", "Alice you can go back to the living room and like I said do not tell anyone", I told her. "OK Jennifer I will not tell no one" and then she left, as she was leaving our room Tay and Jake walked in. "OK guys lets sit down and I will tell yall what I want to talk about", I told them. We all sat down and I began, "well what I want to talk about is I want to do a little wedding planning", I told them. "OK well Jennifer, you know our weddings are not for another 6 months", Tay told me. "Yes I know but I want to tell you I have been thinking about our wedding party, who will be the maid of honor and and stuff like that and also the people I want to talk about will be here tonight and I want to tell them who we chose as our wedding party", I told them. "Oh I see what you are talking about now", Jake said.

"OK I am going to tell yall what you think of these people to be in our wedding party, our Maid of Honor will be Alice, yall's best man will be Sam", I told them. Tay looked at me and told me that sounds good to her and so did the guys, so we tell them tonight, I told them. "Now here is the rest and I will ask what you think about them. My bridesmaids will be if they will be is Angela Weber and Lacey Smith, Tay your bridesmaids will be if they will be is Rosalie and Emily Uley. Then Edward your grooms men will be if they will is Emmett and Seth Clearwater, Jake your grooms men will be if they will is Jasper and Quil Ateara. Then flower girl will be Lacey's daughter Sarah and ring bearer will be Sam and Emily son Alex", I told them. We all sat there a minute and then Tay told me that "we can ask these people and if they accept then we all agree with that". "OK well that is what I want to talk about and we will ask them tonight at dinner", I told them. "Wow I can not believe that our weddings are just 6 months away", Jake told us. "I know and I can't wait to marry you Edward", I told him. He gave me a kiss and before we all got up the bedroom door flew open and Alice was in the room telling us that she "would love to be our Maid of Honor". "Shh Alice I don't want anyone knowing what we are planing", I told her. "Oh I am so sorry I was just so happy and I had to tell yall that I will love to", Alice told us. "Now Alice we will be asking at dinner and we want you to act like you are very surprise at dinner when we ask you", Tay told her. "OK I will" and then she just gave all of us hugs and thanked us. "Well that is all for now, so I guess yall can go back home or yall can stay here if you want", I told Tay and Jake. "Well we are going home and then we will see yall later tonight", Tay told me. "OK love yall guys" and then we all went down stairs and Jake and Tay left.

Edward went and sat on the couch and I sat in his lap and mom asked us "what we were talking about"? "Well yall will see at dinner time when everyone get here", I told her. "Oh OK", she said. I looked at the time and it was going on 2pm and us women and dad got up too go check on the turkeys. We all got to the kitchen and mom and dad pulled all 6 of them out and we basted them real good and mom said "they all should be done around 5pm". They put the turkeys back in the ovens and we all went back to the living room. I told Edward that "I was going to our room to watch TV" and he told me that he "will come with me". We got to our room and shut the door and then Edward sat on the couch and I laid down with my head on his leg. We were watching a movie and I guess I fell asleep because I was woken up by Edward telling me that "mom and dad wanted me in the kitchen, that it is getting close to time for dinner". I sat up and looked at the time and it was 4:30pm, "wow I did not mean to go to sleep", I told him. We got up and then we went down stairs and I went to the kitchen with Alice. Mom and dad were already in there and I was asked if "I would be the taste tester and also make the mashed potatoes"? "Yeah I will yall, this is so funny, we have a house full of people that live here and only one eats food", I told them. They just laughed and then I went to work on peeling potato and Alice told me she "would help me". Me and Alice peeled 4 bags of potatoes and then I cleaned them, cut them and then put them in pans to boil.

I had to taste all the food that was being made and all of it was real good, "for people that don't eat food yall sure can make some good food", I told them. They just laughed and told me "thank you". I looked at the time and it was 5:15pm and then we all went to the living room and Alice told all of us "to got get ready for our guest, that they all will be here at 6pm", she told us. Alice stayed in the kitchen and the rest of us went to get dressed. Me and Edward in our room and I was putting on a dress and then Alice came in and asked if she "could do my hair and makeup"? "Yeah" then she pulled me to the bathroom and fixed my hair and then did my makeup. I got done and I looked very beautiful, I "thanked" her and then we went back to the bedroom. I saw Edward and he was very hansom and then he came to me and pulled me into a hug and told me that he "loved me". "I love you also Edward" and then we kissed, and Alice told us "to wait till she was gone to kiss like that". We just laughed and then we all went back down stairs and we had 15 minutes till people started to show up, so I tasted a little more food and then I helped set the table's and yes we had to rent a couple of dinning tables to set everyone at. We got the food sat in the places where everyone can get to it and then Alice told us that "people were on there way and that they all will be here in just a minute". We all went to the living room and turned on a game and then the door bell ranged. Dad went to the door and there at the door and in the yard was 27 people waiting to come in.

Dad welcomed everyone and they all came in. "I am so glad that we have a big house or this house would be cramped", I told Edward. "Well I would like to welcome everyone to our house and we are glade that yall have joined us on this day", dad told everyone. "OK people if yall are hungry all the food is ready and I ask one thing, please let the woman and children go first", dad told everyone. We made a line up and everyone grabbed a plate and started to fill there plates with food. I sat at a table that had me, Edward, Tay, Jake, Angela and a few others. We all sat down and were eating and just having fun talking. Everyone was enjoying the food and then about an hour later everyone was done eating and we all were in the living room. I got up from Edward's lap and I went to turn the TV down and asked Tay, Jake and Edward to "please come stand by me". They did and they told me "to do the talking", so I did. "I would like to thank all of yall for coming and being with us on this day. We have a to ask some of yall a question, I told them. Alice and Sam will yall please stand up? I asked them. They did and I con tuned, we would like to ask yall a question, Alice will you do me and Tay the honor and be our Maid of Honor for our wedding"? Alice started to smile at us and she told us that "she would love too", we gave her a hug and she went to sit back down. "Now Sam", Jake said. "Me and Edward would like if you would to be our Best Man"? Jake asked Sam. Sam gave us a smile and told us that "he would love to be their best man", he gave all us hugs and thank us then went to sit back down.

"Now I would like for Rosalie, Emily, Lacey, and Angela to stand up. Rosalie and Emily I would love it if yall two would be my Bride maids"? Tay asked them. Rose and Emily looked at each other and told Tay that they "would be honor to be her bride maids". "Lacey and Angela I would love it if yall two would be my Bride maids"? I asked them. They told me that they "would be honored to be my bride maids". "Thank yall so much" and then we gave hugs and they all went and sat down. "Now I would like for Emmett, Seth, Jasper and Quil to stand up please"? I asked. "Jasper and Quil I would like it if yall two would be my grooms men"? Jake asked them. They smiled and they told Jake that "they would honored to be his grooms men. "Emmett and Seth I would like it if yall two would be my grooms men"? Edward asked them. Emmett being him said real loud "hell yeah brother and Seth said he would be honored to be Edward's groom men". We told them thank you and we gave hugs and they all went to sit back down. "Now would Lacey, Sarah, Sam, Emily, and Alex stand up please"? I asked them. "Lacey, Sam, and Emily we would love it if Sarah would be our flower girl and Alex would be our ring bearer"? I asked them. Sarah is just 4 and Alex is also 4 but they looked at there parents and they told us that "they would love for them to be in our wedding". "One more would Mr. Weber please stand up"? I asked. "We would love it if you would marry me and Edward also Tay and Jake on June 23rd 2012"? He looked at us and he told us that he "would be honored to marry all of us". We thanked him and he sat back down.

"Thank you everyone and now we will be doing some planing the rest of this year and of course next year, so when we call yall if yall can and we need yall be here for us so we can plan"? I told them. They all nodded and we thanked them again and then I turned the TV back up and we enjoyed the rest of Thanksgiving with our friends and family. Me and some of the other girls went to clean up the kitchen and make plates for everyone to take food home with them. Then I looked at the time and it was going on 11pm and the kids were asleep and people started to leave and thanked us for "having them over for a wonderful Thanksgiving day dinner and party". It was midnight and it was just me and the Cullen family, I was so tired that I told everyone "good night" and me and Edward went to bed. I took a shower and got dressed for bed and then we laid down and I fell asleep.

Thanks yall for reading and I hope yall like my story. I can't wait till I start to planning for the big double wedding lol. Well enjoy yall and thanks again for reading. Jencullen28


	30. Chapter 30:Christmas Time

Hey peeps, I am skipping again. I am going blank on what to write between now and the big wedding. So I am skipping to a week before Christmas and then I will more likely be skipping in my next chapter to New Years. So I am just waning yall lol. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 30: Christmas Time

It has been almost a month since Thanksgiving, we are now out of school for two weeks for Christmas break. Me and Edward still had to do our Christmas shopping for each other, so me and Alice were going shopping for him and to get a few more things.

I was woken up by Edward kissing my neck and telling me that "I needed to get up before Alice comes in and drags you out of bed", he told me. I rolled over and looked at him and he had my favorite smile that I loved on his face. I gave him a kiss and then I got up and before I got to the bathroom, Alice came into our room and told me to "get up". I looked at her and told her that "I was up and that I am heading to the bathroom to get ready  
>, I told her. I got ready, put my hair up and slapped on some makeup, then I came out and Edward was waiting for me. I went up to him and gave him a kiss and before I could walk to the door he had swooped me up and ran me down the stairs. I looked at him and asked him "if he was that ready to get rid of me" and he smiled at me, then he kissed me. We both went to the kitchen and I fixed me a bowl of cereal. Edward asked me "what I was getting him for Christmas"? and I told him "he will just have to wait till Christmas to see". I got done eating and then before I could tell the family "bye", Alice had me by the hand and was pulling me out the door.<p>

We got to her car and we were off to the car place. I looked at her and I asked her "why she was being so impatient"? She looked at me and she told me that she "saw me telling Edward what I was getting him for Christmas and that is why she was trying to get me to leave with her quick". "Oh I see", and then we both laughed and then she pulled up into the car dealership. We got out and went inside, I saw a guy at the desk so I went up to him and told him that "I was here to pick up a car that I ordered". He asked me "what my name was" and I told him "Swan and Cullen" and he looked it up. "OK your car is here and all you have to do is set up payments and then you can drive it home", he told me. Alice came up then and told him that "we would like to just pay for it in full", and the look on the guy face was priceless. "Mama that car is 400,000.00 dollars", he told her. I know and "we would like to pay for it in full please", she told him. Alice then handed him her credit card and he swiped it and it went though, then he told us "thank you" and showed us where the car was. He took us to the back and then he uncover the car that I order from England, I looked at the car and it was just beautiful and I knew Edward have been wanting one. It was a Silvery Aston-Martin Vanquish a British sport car. I told Alice "I was going to call Tay and see if they are home and then I will drive his car there to hide it in there car garage". I called Tay and asked her "to ask mom and dad if I could hide it there till Christmas Eve" and she told me that "I could" and I told her "that me and Alice will be there in a bit then", I hanged up with her and then I looked at the car.

I grabbed Alice and I told the guy that "we will be back in a minute" and then I dragged her outside. We got in her car and I asked her to see if "I can drive the car and to make sure if I can get it to my moms and dads without hurting it"? Alice sat back in her seat and her face went blank for a minute and then she was back. "I see you Jennifer driving it and getting there safely", she told me. "OK thank you sis" and then we went back in and I told the guy that :we were ready to go:, so he handed me the keys. I got in and then and started it up, the guy told me that "we needed to put more gas in it" and we told him "OK" and I pulled it out of the garage and into the opening. Alice told me that "she will be behind me" and I told her "OK" and then we left to go to the gas station. I pulled up to the gas station and the looks I was getting were funny, here I am driving a sport car though the small town of Forks and people were just staring and some where drooling over it ha ha ha. I filled up the car with gas and Alice payed for it then we went to my moms and dads. We got there and the garage door was open for us and so I pulled the car in and the looks on my mom and dads face was priceless. I swear that if there mouths could touch the floor that they would be. I got out and covered the car up and I told mom and dad "thanks for letting me hide it here till Christmas".

Me and Alice went into the house and visited with my family for a bit, then I told told mom, dad and Tay, "that me and Alice had to go and finish shopping" and then me and Alice left. "So where are we going now"? I asked her. "Well I have to pick up some stuff at the mall and then we can go back home", she told me. We got to the mall and we went to a jewelry store and Alice picked up somethings and I asked her "who they were for"? She told me that she "got mom Esme and Rosalie a necklace and then she got Jasper ring that he has been wanting". "Oh OK" and then my tummy growled and we both laughed and Alice told me "lets go get me some food before we left". I looked at the time and it was going on 1 pm and so we walked to the food court and I ate some pizza. Then I got done and we left to go home. We got home and Edward was the only one home, so I went up to him and gave him a kiss and asked him "where the family was"? "They went hunting and that they will be back soon", he told me. He went and sat on the couch and I sat in his lap, then Alice told us that she "was going to go find them and hunt herself". "OK sis" and then she was gone. I just sat there in Edward's lap and we watched TV, and I guess I fell asleep because I was woken up by a lot of people talking. I looked around and the family was back from hunting and they also brought home a big Christmas tree, that they cut down and brought home. Alice brought in a bucket and some other things so they can put the tree up. I sat there on the couch and watched as they put the tree up and then Alice, Rose and mom went back outside and then they came back in with stuff to decorate the tree with.

We all decorated the tree together and then Alice turned the lights off and then Jazz turned the lights on the tree on. We all stood there looking at the tree and it was very beautiful and then I looked at the time and it was going on 10pm. I told Edward that "I was tired and that I wanted to go to bed" and he told me "OK". I told the family "good night" and Edward ran me upstairs and then I went and took a shower and got ready for bed. I came out into the room and Edward was already in bed. I got in bed with him and I fell asleep.

**OK yall I am skipping again to Christmas day. Enjoy!**

I woke Christmas morning and Edward was not around, so I got up and went to the bathroom and there on the counter in the bathroom was a gift and a note. I looked at the note and it said for me to "open the gift and then come down stairs to join the family". I opened the gift and it was a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a very beautiful purple shirt and a pair of silver flats shoes. I got dressed into them and put my hair up and then I came out and went down stairs. The family was waiting for me and I saw Edward and he had a very big beautiful smile on his face. I went to him and he kissed me and we told each other "Marry Christmas". Then I went to Alice and pulled her into the kitchen and I asked her in her ear "if the car was here"? and ready? She told me" it was" and then we went back into the living room and then we started to open gifts. I received a lot of jewelry, movies and Cd's, I looked at Edward and he told me that "I will have to wait for my gift from him, because it is not done yet". I just looked at him and he told me that "it will be done by the time my birthday comes" and then he ran upstairs and was back and he handed me a small box and told me to "open it up". So I opened the box up and in it was a very old but beautiful diamond ring. I just looked at it and Edward put it on my left hand ring finger and told me that "it was his moms, his dad gave it to her on Christmas when he was younger". I just smiled at him and told him "thank you" and I gave him a kiss.

We got done opening gifts and then I told Edward and the rest of the family to "follow me out to the garage". They all got up and I grabbed Edward's hand and we all walked out to the garage and there warped up in Christmas paper was Edward's car. I told Edward to "go and open his gift", he just looked at me and then he walked up to the huge gift and started to tear the paper to shreds. When he got done Alice snapped a pic of his face, it was a very surprise look. He just stood there in front of his car and stared at it, I went up to him and asked him ""if he liked it? He snapped out of it and then he picked me up and started to swing me around and then he kissed me liked I never had been kissed before. He got done telling me "thank you" and then Alice told him to "stand by his car so she can get a pic of him and his car". He did and then we all went back in the house. He sat down and I sat on him and he just held me and kept telling me that he loved me and thanking me for the car. I looked at the time and it was going on 2pm and then I went to the kitchen to help mom and Alice cook Christmas dinner. It was just going to be us, mom, dad, Tay, Jacob, Billy and Jake's sisters. So we did not have to make a lot of food, I put some food in the ovens and then we all went back into the living room. I went and sat back down on Edward's lap and we watched TV. I got up every once in a while to check on the food and I would come back and sit on him.

We were watching TV and then there was knock on the door and so dad got up to see who it was. He answer it and then mom, dad, Tay and the rest were here already. I looked at the time and it was just 5pm and dinner was not done till 6 and I asked them "why they were here already"? "Well we were all just sitting around doing nothing so we decided to come over early and hang out with yall", mom told us. "OK then" and they all sat and we all talked and I kept and eye on dinner. We exchanged gifts again and then me mom Esme and Alice went to the kitchen to put the food on the table and then I called to everyone that "dinner was ready". They all came in and fixed plates of food and we all sat down and then dad Carlisle stood up and told us "before we eat, he would like to have a payer" and so we all stood and bowed our heads and he said the payer. "Dear God thank you for this day, we are very thankful for our family and friends and we would like to thank you for you son Jesus", Amen. We all said "Amen" and we all started to eat, well except the vampires, they just talked and pretend to eat. I looked at Edward and he had a expression on his face that I did not understand. He lend over and told me that "he was OK, he was just thinking about the payer that Carlisle said". Edward does not believe that they have souls and that they were dammed to go to hell. But I keep telling him "even tho he believes that, he needs to believe in God and maybe when the time comes around, maybe they will go to heaven".

We all sat and talked and ate, then we got done and I helped get stuff put up and then we all went to the living room. We all sat and talked, watched TV, Edward showed off his car and we all played games and stuff. I looked at the time and it was going on 11pm and Alice told everyone "if they wanted to they could stay the night" and they all agreed". So Alice went and got the rooms ready for everyone and then we all told each other "Marry Christmas" and then we all went to bed. Me and Edward went to our room and I got ready for bed and then I laid on the bed with Edward. I asked him "if he had a good Christmas"? "Yes I did and you", he asked me. "Yes I loved it and now we are going to be having New Years and then my birthday, then we graduate and then our big double wedding", I told him. "Yes we have a lot of stuff coming up but we just need to take one day at a time", he told me. I looked at him and I gave him a kiss and then I feel asleep.

Well peeps this is the end of chapter 30, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. Jencullen28


	31. Chapter 31: New Years

Hey peeps, I got so mad at myself yesterday. I had this chapter wrote and then when I went to save it some how I deleted. But oh well I guess I have to re wright it man :(. Also I am skipping again to the day before New Years day. Party time!

Chapter 31: New Years

It has been a week since Christmas and now here it is New Years Eve. We have been getting ready for the big New Years Eve party, that Alice has been planning with our help.

I woke up New Years Eve to Edward telling me "that it is going on 11am". I rolled over toward him I gave him a kiss and then I get up, went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I came out of the bathroom into our room and Edward was waiting for me. He gave me my favorite smile and then he kissed me, we went down stairs and the family was sitting around talking about tonight. We have everything from fireworks to the food for our guest. We are having the big party in the open field where we had our last party. The platform is ready for the fireworks show and now here in a bit we are going to be getting food ready. Everything is set except the food and the fireworks, the guys will be leaving here around 6pm to set up the fireworks. "Jennifer your breakfast is done", mom called from the kitchen, me and Edward went to the kitchen and I sat at the kitchen island and ate. I got done eating and then we went back into the living room. Edward sat down and then I went and sat in his lap, we just sat around and talked about what was going to happen. We talked about who were going to be there, the wolf pack and their family, my family and some friends of ours and there's.

All in all we had about 30 people coming to join us in bring in the new year. "Edward im bored what are we going to do till 7pm tonight"? "Well if you want we can go to our meadow, but I just thought its cold out side so never mind that, well I am not sure, we can go to the room and watch movies and play games if you want", he told me. I looked at the time and it was going on 1pm and I told him "OK". We walked up to our room and shut the door. Edward went and lit the fireplace and then he picked out a movie, then he sat on the couch and we watched 2 movies. I guess I fell asleep because I was being woke up by him kissing my ear, I woke up and he told me that "we needed to get ready, that we will be leaving here in one hour". I looked at the time and it was 6pm, "wow why did you let me sleep so long"? I asked him. "Well you look so beautiful when you sleep and two, I know we are going to be up real late tonight and so I let you have a nap before we have fun. Oh and Jennifer you are going to love tonight", he told me. I looked at him and told him "I know that I am going to love it", then I gave him a kiss. Alice came in and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. She got me ready, I had blue jeans, a black shirt on and some silver shoes on. Then she fixed my hair and makeup, then she told me that "I was done". I looked at myself and I looked beautiful and told her "thank you", then I gave her a hug. We walked out of the bathroom and Edward was waiting for me.

Then we walked down stairs and everyone was there except Em, Jazz and dad they were at the field already getting stuff set up. Alice told us that "it is now 6:45 and that we had to go or we all would be late". So we all got in our cars and left for the field. We got there with 5 minutes to spare so I helped get the food on the tables and then people started to show up for the party. Then I saw a bus pull up and I looked at Edward and he told me "that was a surprise that Alice had for everyone". Then he pointed to the back part of the field and there in the dusk of night stood a stage and my eyes just about popped out of my head. Edward grabbed my hand then Alice told all of us to "follow her to the stage for a big surprise". We all followed her and then we stood around waiting for the surprise to get on stage, which was not lit up yet and all we saw was show dos get on stage. We waited a little more for them to get hooked up then the lights came on and there in front of us was MUSE. I about fainted and Edward held me up till I could think straight, then they started to play there songs. Everyone was cheering and clapping and dancing to the music. I just looked at Edward and he told me that "Alice will be Alice and we don't know all the time what is going though that head of her's". We all danced and just had fun then the band told us "that they needed a break" and then Alice turned on a radio. Then the band came off the stage and we all walked over to where the food was.

The Cullen's served food to us humans and then we all sat around talking to the band and eating our food. I looked at the time and we had 15 minutes till the New Years, then Alice stood up and told "all of to be quiet for a minute that she had to tell us something". So we all got quiet and then she stood in front of everyone and told us "that Muse is going to be getting back on stage and while the fireworks are going off they will be playing music and then we all will sing to the New Year", Alice told us all. "OK Muse if yall don't mind get on stage, then the rest of us take our seats and count down till New Year". We all sat and talked and then we had 30 seconds till New Year and we all stood up and counted down from "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, then everyone started to yell HAPPY NEW YEAR"!. Then the fireworks started to go off and Muse started to play while the fireworks were going off and everyone was cheering and clapping to the fireworks and the music. An hour later the fireworks stopped and then Alice got on stage and "thanked Muse for coming and join us for the New Year" and they told us "thank you for inviting them to play". They played one more song and it was my favorite song that they play and sing, Neutron star collision. We all danced to the song and just had fun, then it ended and we all went awwwwwwwww. Muse told us "thank you again" and then they loaded up and left and then Alice told everyone "that she was very happy how this ended and she thanked everyone for coming".

We all started to clap and cheer for her and if she could blush she would be as bright as an apple. She then told us that "it was going on 2 am and that the party was over", then we all started to help cleaning up and people started to leave. We got done cleaning up and mom, dad, and Tay told us that "they all had fun and that they were going home to sleep". I gave all three of them a hug and "thanked them for coming" and then they left. All that was left was me and my Cullen family, I was sitting in a chair and I fell asleep in the chair. I felt someone pick me up and I looked to see who it was and it was Rose carrying me to the car, she put me in the car with Edward and then we were off to go home. I guess I fell asleep again because I was being put on something soft. I woke up and I was in bed, still with my clothes on and I saw Edward and he smiled at me. I got up got into my night clothes and then I got in be, kissed Edward and then I fell asleep.

Well peeps this is the end of the chapter. I hope yall like it and thanks for reading. Jencullen28.


	32. Chapter 32: 2012

Hey peeps what up? Well not much for me just trying to think on how to write my story. I been thinking about making this a two book. But I have not decided yet. Well anyways I want to thank penguin888 for pointing out a mistake that I did in my last chapter. Well yall here is the next chapter.

Chapter 32: 2012

Well it is now a new year and we are going to be doing a lot of planning the wedding and me and Tay can't wait to marry our wonderful men.

I was woken up the next day to Edward kissing me on the ear and it tickled a little. I rolled over and he told me "Happy New Year". "Happy new year to you too sweetheart". I got up and got dressed then me and Edward went down stairs and Tay was here at the house. I went to her and gave her a hug and asked her "why she was here"? "Well Alice called me and told me to come over that she wanted to talk to you and me", Tay told me. I looked at Alice and she just smiled at me and told me "to eat first and then we will go to her room to talk". So I went to the kitchen and I had a bowl of cereal and then I cleaned my dish and then Alice grabbed my hand and she dragged me and Tay up stairs to her room. She sat me and Tay on her bed and then she pulled out some paper and she told us "that she wanted to start a little planning on the wedding, even tho it is 5 months away I have been doing some planning", Alice told us. "So what have you been planning without us"? I asked her. "Well I know what the colors are and I want to know if yall like them or if I have to change them, she told us. OK Jennifer your colors are blue and purple and Tay your colors are brown and green and I will be wearing a darker pink dress", she told us.

"Well that sounds good to us", we told her. Alice just smiled at us and then she told us that "she has seen everything but she was not going to tell us what she has seen". "OK that is OK with us Alice", I told her. "Now what are we going to talk about"? Tay asked. "Well we have a bit still till we can do some real planning but I have already set up the bands for the big wedding", Alice told us. "Really what bands do you have to play"? I asked her. "Nope I am not telling, they are a surprise for yall and yall will love me forever", Alice told us. "So that is all you want to talk to us about"? Tay asked. "Well yeah and I wanted to play dress up with yall too, if yall want to"? Alice asked us. Me and Tay just looked at each other and then Alice started to jump up and down and then she told us "that we are going shopping and then when we get back we will have a fashion show", Alice told us. We went back down stairs and Alice grabbed Rose and mom Esme and us girls went shopping. We got to the mall and we went to every dress store in the mall. Alice, Rose, and Esme got 4 dresses each, then me and Tay got 3 dresses each and dresses that are the same but different colors and then Alice said that we were going to go eat, then we were going home to show off our new clothes. We got home and the guys were sitting watching TV when we all came in and then they helped us carry our bags to our rooms. Alice yelled "for all of us to come down stairs and to sit for a minute. So we all came down stairs and we all sat down and then Alice started to talk.

"OK guys for yall us girls are going to be putting on a fashion show for yall, so if you don't mind I would like Rose to start off the show". Rose ran upstairs and then she came back down and did her little showing of her dresses and when she was done it was Esme turn to go. She ran upstairs and did the same as rose did and then went Alice, Tay and then me. We put on a good show and then and hour later we were done with the fashion show and the guys stood up and clapped for us and dad told us that "we all looked very beautiful". Us girls went back upstairs and got back into our clothes and we came back down to join the rest of the family. We were sitting around and then Tay got a call and told us that "she had to leave, that was Jake and he wanted her to come to his house". She gave all of us hugs and then she got her dresses and she left. I looked at the time and it was just now 4pm and had nothing to do, I looked at Edward he just smiled at me and asked me "if I was OK"? "Yeah I am im just a little board now", I told him. He picked me up and ran me up to our room and he sat me on the couch and he put in a movie and we sat and watched 2 movies and I looked at the time and it was 7pm and I was getting hungry. So we went down stairs and mom had my dinner ready and I ate then we went back to the living room.

We sat and watched TV with the family and then I guess I fell asleep again on Edward because I was woken up being laid on the bed. I opened my eyes and Edward smiled at me and told me that "I fell asleep and that it was bed time". I got up got ready for bed and then we laid down and I fell asleep.

Hey peeps I know this chapter was short but I did not know what else to do sorry. So now I am going to go and find some stuff so I can write about Valentines coming up and my and Tay's b-days coming up and stuff like that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again sorry for it being so short. Thanks Jencullen28


	33. Chapter 33: February 1st

Hey peeps, I am skipping again but just a little. I am soon going to be doing a chapter in Edward's P.O.V. or I hope I can. It may just be his and mine p.o.v. but still a good portion of it will be in his view. Anyways here is another chapter.

Chapter 33: February 1st

It has been a month since we began a new year, we are all doing real good in school and soon it will be Valentine and mine and Tay's B-day. Any ways Edward and Alice have been acting a little wired but oh well.

It is February first and it is a sunny day so Edward, Alice and Jasper are not going to school and I don't want to either but I am being made to go. I woke up at 7 that morning and I was not in a good mood and Edward knew it, he kissed me and told me "everything will be OK and that they will be at school tomorrow". I just hugged him and went to get ready for school. I got done getting ready and then me and Edward went down stairs and I ate breakfast and then Tay showed up to take me and her to school. I gave Edward a kiss and then we left to go to school. I got in the car and we were off and Tay asked me "if everything was OK"? "Yeah I just can't wait till we are out of school and I can stay with Edward and not have to go to school without him". She just laughed and we got to school with about 5 minutes to spare. We started to go to the school building and we were stopped by Angela. "Good morning girls", she told us. "Good morning Angela", we told her. "So have yall started to do any wedding planning"? She asked us. "Not really, all we have so far are our colors", I told her. "Oh really so what are yall's colors"? She asked. "Mine are blue and purple and Tay's are green and brown", I told her. "Oh wow they sound like they may go together", she told us. Then the bell rang for us to get in school.

Edward's P.O.V.:

"Alice I need your help planing a romantic Valentine get away for me and Jennifer"? She came into the living room where I was and she sat next to me and she told me that "she has seen where we were going. OK Edward you are going to be taking Jennifer to Snoqualmie", WA, Alice told me. "I am going to get everything set up and yall will be staying a week at the Salish Lodge and Spa", Alice told me. "Really I have been there once and that was to hunt and that place is very beautiful and I know that Jennifer will love it", I told her. "OK Edward I see yall leaving this Saturday the 11th and yall will be back on the 19th", Alice told me. "OK sounds good to me", "now all we have to do is make the reservation and get me and Jennifer out of school for a week", I told her. "Well on getting Jennifer out of school for a week, dad will call the school on Monday and tell them that you and Jennifer are very ill and that yall will be back on that following Monday. Now I am going to go call Salish Lodge and set everything up for yall two", Alice told me. Then she ran to her room to get it set up and I decided to go hunting and be back before Jennifer gets home from school. I went and told Alice that "I was going hunting and that I will be back before Jennifer gets home".

Jennifer's P.O.V.- I was sitting next to Tay in our last class and then I was so happy, the bell rang telling us it was time to go home Yeah. We got up and Angela was waiting for us and she wanted to walk with us. We went to our lockers and then we headed to our cars. I did not feel like driving that is why I let Tay drive today. We told Angela "bye" and then we left, we got to my house and Tay said she "was going home to see mom and dad then she was going to go see Jake". I gave her a hug and told her that "I will see her later" then and she left me at my house. I walked in and then Edward came up behind me and gave me a kiss on the back of the neck and then he picked me up and sat me in his lap. He held me and I looked at him and his eyes were a beautiful color and he told me that "he went hunting when I was at school". Alice came down stairs with Jazz and she had a big smile on her face when she saw me. "Alice why are you smiling at me like that"? I asked her. "Oh nothing just really happy" and then she went to Edward and he just looked at her and he smiled at her. "OK guys what is going on, yall have been acting wired and I want to know why"? I told them. "Jennifer Rose you don't worry it is something for you and you will just have to wait and see", Alice told me. Then she went out the door with Jazz and I looked at Edward and he gave me a big smile and told me that he "loved me". "I love you to I just wished I knew what was going on", I told him. "Well you will find out soon enough", he told me.

I looked at the time and it was 6pm and I was getting hungry and me and Edward went to the kitchen to fix me some dinner. The family was out hunting and it was just me and Edward at home. We fixed me a sandwich and then I got done eating and the family came home around 10pm and I was sitting on Edward when they came home. They looked at me and gave me a smile and then I knew they knew what I did not know. I just sat there and then I told Edward that "I was tired" and he picked me up and I told the family "good night" and he ran me up to our room. We got up there and I got a shower and I came out of the bathroom and he was already on the bed. I went and laid next to him and he gave me a kiss and told me that he "loved me". "I love you to and I always will", I told him. I rolled over and I fell asleep.

I know this chapter is short also but the next chapter will be long, because it will be about Valentine. I looked at Salish Lodge and Spa and it is a very beautiful place. I would love to go there on day. Enjoy. Thanks Jencullen28.


	34. Chapter 34: Valentine Pt1

Hey peeps im here again and I am ready to write about Valentines Yeah. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 34: Valentine part one.

I woke up Friday morning to a smiling Edward, he has been smiling none stop since Wednesday and I am so happy that he is happy. I got up and Edward told me something that I did not want to hear. "Jennifer honey, I love you but I am not going to school today", he told me. I just looked at him and asked him "why"? "Well me and Alice have somethings to do and they have to been done today, but Jasper will be going with you and you have Tay also", he told me. I just kissed him and went to the bathroom the get ready for the day. I came out and we went down stairs and I ate breakfast and Jasper asked me "if I was ready"? "Yeah I guess" and so I went to Edward gave him a kiss and told him that "I loved him" and then me and Jazz left. "Jasper what are they doing today that they could not go to school with us"? I asked him. "I can not say Jennifer, I am sorry but you will love it I promise you OK", "OK fine: and then we were at school. We got out and I saw Tay and she had a big smile on her face, I went up to her and asked her "why she was so happy"? "Oh nothing just in a very good mood today," she told me. The bell rang and we all went inside for school.

Edward's P.O.V.- After they left me and Alice went to work on planning for mine and Jennifer's trip. "OK Alice do you have everything packed for us"? I asked her. "Almost all I have to pack is Jennifer's bathroom stuff and then everything will be ready". "OK thanks and now when I call you to come, you will be there wont you"? I asked her. "Yes Edward I will be there for you to fix Jennifer's hair and makeup when you call me", she told me. "OK I was just checking", I told her. "OK now lets get your Aston-Martin Vanquish car pack", Alice told me. We went to the car with everything we will need and we placed everything nicely in the trunk of my car. We made a check list to make sure we had everything we needed for the week. "Evening wear, night clothes, everyday clothes, shoes for our outfits, makeup for her, and Jennifer's bathroom stuff. Check and now the car is ready for yall to leave tonight", Alice told me. "OK" then I gave her a hug and told her "thank you" and she told me that I "was welcome". I looked at the time and it was almost time for Jazz and Jennifer to get home, so we went back into the house and then Alice went to mine and Jennifer's room to get things set up to get Jennifer ready to leave tonight.

I heard Jasper car pull on to the driveway and I was felling very excited now. He pulled up into the garage and I meet them in the garage, I helped Jennifer out of the car and pulled her into a big hug. She smiled at me and told me that "she was glade it was the weekend". Jasper gave me a big smile and I knew he was felling what I was felling. We all went into the house and I pulled Jennifer with me to the couch and sat her on me. "Edward you seem very excited and why is that"? Jennifer asked me. "Well soon to be Mrs. Cullen, I have a surprise for you and you will love it", I told her. Then she gave me a smile that took my unnecessary breath away. She looked at the time and it was going on 4pm and we had an hour before we will be driving to Snoqualmie, WA and I could not wait. "Jennifer will you please come to your room", Alice called from upstairs. Jennifer just looked at me and I told her to "go", I gave her a kiss and then she left me. As I was waiting I went to one of our safes in the garage and pulled out Jennifer's Valentine gift from me. I put it in the glove compartment in the car and went back into the house and I sat on the couch and talked with the family till Jennifer and Alice came back down from upstairs. "So Edward son I hope yall have a good time and we will be here if you need anything", dad told me. "Thanks dad".

I was sitting there with my family and 30 minutes later Alice came down and right behind her was a very beautiful Jennifer. I got up and she came to me and gave me a hug and then mom told her that she "had her a sandwich made" and Jennifer went to the kitchen to eat and Alice gave me a bag with Jenifer's night clothes for tonight. I thanked her again and she gave me a hug. Jennifer came back into the living room and I asked her "if she was ready to go"? She gave me a look that told me she was a little confused and I just smiled at her. "Well I guess so Edward, but where are we going"? She asked me. "Well put it this way Jennifer, we are going just outside of Seattle to a town call Snoqualmie", I told her. "Oh OK well I don't know what to say", she told me. "Well Jennifer just enjoy the 4 hour drive and we will be at your surprise before you know it", I told her. "And yes I am going to drive at human speed yall", I told my family. They all smiled at us and then me and Jennifer gave everyone hugs. Then we went to the garage and she saw that my car she gave me for Christmas was uncovered and I lead her to my car. She just looked at me and then I helped her into the car and I got in and we were off. I so much hated driving at human speed but I did not want to get there to early.

3 and a half hours later we were crossing into Snoqualmie and the look on her face was priceless. "Edward where are we at"? She asked me. "Well you will see in just a bit" and not long after, I was pulling up into a driveway and pulled the car up front to the Salish Lodge and Spa. I stopped the car and a valet came forward and opened Jennifer's door and the look on her face again was priceless, she had a big smile on face and then she thanked the guy and I came around to where she was and I grabbed her hand. We got in and the valet followed us and told the bell boy to "come and get our luggage". We went to the front desk and I told the guy at the desk "reservation for Cullen". He typed my name in and said "oh yes Mr. Edward Cullen. You have reserved the River View Room" and then he handed me the key and we followed the bell boy to the elevators and we got in and went to the third floor. The elevator door opened up and then we followed him to our room. I gave him the room key and he opened the door and there in front of us was a very beautiful room. It had a king size bed, a 32" TV and big fireplace that was already lit and a wall size window that looked over the Snoqualmie Rive and Falls. I thanked the bell boy and gave him a tip and he told us "goodnight" and left. I looked at Jennifer and she was standing in front of the window looking out into the dark at the river.

I went up behind her and moved her hair out of the way and kissed her lightly on the neck, she had a shiver go down her spine and then she turned around and she had a couple of tears falling down her cheeks. I of course started to fell panic come in on me and I asked her "what was wrong"? I done thought I did something wrong. "Oh Edward, there is nothing wrong at all, its just so beautiful and all these emotions hit me", she told me. I pulled her into my chest and we stood like that for a bit looking out the window. I looked at the time and it was going on 10pm and I asked her if she "wanted to take a bath in the two person jetted spa tub"? She looked at me and told me that she "would love too". Then I went to the bags and grabbed out her bath stuff and also our clothes for tonight. We got undressed and the tub was already ready for us, we got in and I sat next to her and we just relaxed. I washed her hair and her body and then she did the same for me. We are both saving each other for the wedding night but yes we do take bathes and showers together. We got done and we got dressed for bed. Alice had packed Jennifer some silk nighty's that brought her curves out. She was very beautiful, so we went back to the room and she laid down and I closed the curtains and then I joined her in bed. I turned the TV on and put it on a movie and we laid there till Jennifer fell asleep.

I laid there next to the most beautiful woman in the world and she was just so at ease with me. I sat there with the TV on but hardly no sound coming from it and I was just thinking about our wedding day that we were going to share with her sister and how I could not wait till she was mine and with my last name. I stroked her hair as she slept and watching her smile every once in awhile. I got up and went to the window and I opened the curtains just a bit, not to let to much light in the room and looked at the river and the falls. It was just so beautiful here that I decided to talk to Alice and see about letting Jennifer and Taylor to come here and enjoy the spa. I was in my own world when I was hugged by Jennifer, I turned around and I told her "good morning". "Good morning Edward" and then she opened the curtains all the way and her breath was taken away by the beauty of the river and falls. Then there was a knock on the door and I went to let the Butler in. "Good morning Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan", how was night"? He asked us. "It was very lovely and thank you for asking", I told him. "I am here to ask Ms. Swan what she wanted for breakfast in bed". She looked at me and then back at Aden our butler. He handed her a menu and she looked at it,  
>"I would like to have a bowl of fruit, some toast and a glass of orange juice", she told Aden. "OK miss I will be back in a bit with your food", he told her and then he left. "Jennifer get back in bed so when he brings your food, he can put the tray on your lap", I told her. She got in bed and we waited for him to get back.<p>

We waited and then he came in carrying a tray that had her food on it, he laid the tray in her lap and then asked if "we needed anything else"? and I told him "no thank you". "OK I will be back in an hour to get the tray then", he told us and then he was gone. "Edward why did he not ask you what you wanted for breakfast"? She asked me. "Well when Alice called and had this set up, she told them that you will be the only one eating. She told them that I had food allergies and that I will be bring what food I could eat and they told her OK". "Oh wow that is cool" and then she went back to eating. When she was eating I was putting our stuff up in the closet. "Edward how long are we going to be staying"? She asked me. "Well we are going to be here till next Sunday", I told her. He little mouth dropped a little and I just smiled at her face. "What is it"? I asked her. "Wow we are going to be here little over a week"? She asked me. "Yes honey, this is your Valentine gift from me and the family", I told her. She just smiled at me and told me that she "loved me". "I love you to sweetheart", I told her. She got done eating and I got done putting our stuff up and then the butler came back and got her tray and asked us "if we needed anything else"? and I told him  
>"no" and then he left.<p>

She stayed in bed just a little more and then she ask me "what we were going to be doing here"? "Well it is what 8am now and you have a heated river rock massage at 10am and then me and you will be going into the eucalyptus steam room, then after that we will be having lunch in the dinning room. Then where not done yet, if it is not raining we will go on a hike and see the mountains and nature, then after our hike we will have dinner by the falls if it is not raining". She just looked at me and then I went to her and gave her a kiss and then I told her that "she needed to get into her bathing suit and I will to. Then it should be close enough time for your massage and our time for the steam room", I told her. She got up and I handed her bathing suit to her and she put it on and I put my swim shorts on. I then handed her robe and slippers to her and she put them on and then she put her hair in a pony tail. I did the same thing well except the pony hair thing and I looked at the time. It was going on 9:30 am and I told her that "we needed to go". She grabbed my hand we walked out of the room and I locked it and then we walked to the spa room. They took her in and I waited for her to get done and an hour later it was 11 am and she came out with a smile on her face. "That was just so relaxing I did not want that to end", she told me. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the steam room and it was just me and her in the room. We stayed in there till she was ready to get out and that was about 30 minutes later.

We put our robes and slippers back on and I told her that we had to go back to the room to get ready for our walk. We walked back to the room and it was just 11:30 am so we got ready for our hike and I told her to "dress warm because it is cool outside, it is still Winter", I told her. She just smiled at me and we got ready and then I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the room and I locked it again. We walked out the back where the the trail started and we started to walk. I asked her if she "wanted to stay on the easy trails or I could carry her and we could take the hardest trails and see the more beautiful places"? "Well lets walk a bit and then when we get to the hardest trail you can then carry me", she told me. We walked the easy trail and then it forked off and it was time for the hardest trail, I picked her up and I lessened and could not hear anyone thoughts and then I started to run a little faster than a human but not quite my full vampire speed, I wanted her to see the sights and not blur when I run at full speed. It took me 15 minutes to get to the top of the mountain and I stopped and put her down so she could see the beautiful views. "Oh my Edward this is a very beautiful place", she told me. "Yes it is but you are more beautiful than this place and anything else", I told her. Then she started to blush and I kissed her cheeks where they had warmed a little, it made my throat burn a little but I just put that in the back of my mind.

We stayed there for awhile and I looked at the time and we had an hour before we had to be at the base of the water fall for lunch. I grabbed her and pulled her into me and I kissed her with so much passion and then I told her that "we had to go, or we would be late for our lunch reservation". She frowned a little and I told her that "we will come back and stay a little longer", she then smiled at me and I picked her up and started to run again but back down the trail and just as fast as I did coming up. We got back on the easy trail and I put her down and we walked until we were where we were going to eat at. And there at the water edge was a table for 2 and a server guy. We walked up to the table and I pulled out the chair for her and she sat down and then I sat down. The guy came over and sat 2 glasses of sparkling cider in front of both of us and then he went and grabbed Jennifer's food. He sat her plate in front of her and stepped out of sight so we could be alone. I watched Jennifer eat and she was looking at the falls and she just looked so beautiful, that if I could cry I would be crying now because how beautiful she looked and that she was mine forever. We sat there for a bit and then she was done and the guy came back and grabbed her plate and then he told us to "have a nice rest of the day" and then he left.

We sat there watching the water fall and I leaned over and started to kiss her neck and then she found my lips and we kissed for what seemed like forever. I did not want to break this kiss but I had to, to ask her what she wanted to do. "Jennifer sweetly it is just 3pm and dinner is not till 7pm what do you want to do now"? I asked her. Well lets see, we can go back to the room and watch some TV and maybe I can take a nap and a bath later before dinner", she told me. "OK honey we can do that" and then we got up and we walked back to the Lodge and I told the guy at the front desk that "we were done and that we were going back to our room". He just nodded and me and Jennifer went back to our room. We got in our room and I locked the door and then Jennifer took her jeans off and got in bed. I got in bed with her and laid there watching TV and then I heard her start to snore a little. I just smiled and laid there watching her and the TV. Sometimes I wish I could sleep and dream about her like I know she dreams about me. I let her sleep till 6pm and then I woke her up and told her that "we had to get ready for dinner", she got up still a little sleepy and went and took a shower and I got dressed while she did that. She came back out dressed in a beautiful long black dress and her hair curled a little more than it is. I just smiled at her and she smile at me and I looked at the time and we had 10 minutes before dinner.

"I asked her if she was ready"? and she told me she "was" and then we left for dinner. We got to the dinner room and they took us to the balcony and sat us. They asked Jennifer what she "wanted" and she told them "a salad and a hamburger would be just fine". The guy left and we looked at where we were sitting and it was just above the water fall and it was beautiful. It was getting dark now and the night air was getting a little cool and I gave Jennifer my jacket and then they brought out her food and some water and sparkling cider. We sat there and talked while she ate, she got done and then we just sat there and waited till it was dark outside and we got up and I told them "thank you" and then me and Jennifer went back to our room. We got back to our room and she asked me if "I want to take another bath with her" and "I told her yes" so she got the water ready and I gather our night clothes and then we took a bath and when we were done, I helped her out and we got dressed for bed. I looked at the time and it was going on 11pm and so I went to the curtains and closed them, then I turned the TV on and we watched it and then I heard her snoring again and I knew my baby was asleep. I got a little more comfortable and watched her sleep.

Well peeps this is just part one, I hope yall like it. Tell me what you think and thanks again for reading. Jencullen28


	35. Chapter 35: Valentine Pt2

Hey peeps I hope yall are enjoying my story. Here is my next chapter hope you like. Thanks Jencullen28.

Chapter 35: Valentines part 2

It is now just one day till Valentines and we are still at this wonderful place that Edward has taken me to. I love him so much. We been here 3 days and I so don't want to leave when we have to.

E.P.O.V I watched the sun rise and then it was getting close for me to wake my Jennifer up. I opened the curtains just enough so the sun don't shine in here but it brings some of the light in. I stood there look at the beauty that was in front of me and then I got back in bed with Jennifer and I started to kiss her arm and she started to stir a little and then I leaned over and told her very softly in her ear that "is was time to get up". She open her beautiful eye's and gave me a breath taking smile and I just smiled back at her. "I just love it when you wake me like that", she told me. "I love waking you up like that, you give me the most beautiful breath taking smile when I do that", I told her. She sat up and asked me "what we were going to be doing today"? "Well it is 8:30 am and then butler will be here in a minute to see what you want for breakfast and then at 10am we will be spending the day in the spa", I told her. She gave me a look that I did not understand and I asked her "what"? "I just don't see you in the spa getting stuff done to you like that", she told me. "Well you will be getting all the treatments and then we will be in the jetted pools and sauna", I told her. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it and it was the butler.

"Good morning yall hope yall had a pleasant night", he told us. "We did thank you" and then he handed Jennifer a menu and she looked at it. "I will have the French toast and some orange juice", she told him and then he was gone. She just looked at me and asked "what will they be doing to her today"? "Well first you will have skin care done, skin analysis, gentle cleansing, exfoliation, therapeutic mask, moisturizing care cream and a restorative face and decollete massage, I told her. Then after that you will be having a Salish signature heated river rock massage, ancient Thai message, then we will go back into the Eucalyptus steam room and a dry sauna. Then before we go to bed tonight you will be having a tranquility massage that will help you sleep better and you will wake refreshed the next day", I told her. "Wow that is going to be just about an all day thing", she told me. "Well after you skin stuff we will be having lunch in the Attic and then come back for your massages and other stuff, we should be done with everything they told me about 7 tonight and then you'll have that last massage and then that will be all for the day", I told her.

We were talking and then the butler came in and brought Jennifer her breakfast and he told us "he will be back about 9:30 to get the tray", I told him "thank you" and then I turned the TV on and watched TV while Jennifer ate. She got done and we just laid there in each other arms till the butler came back and then I told her "we better get into our swim outfits and head to the spa:. We got up and got ready and we had 10 minutes to get to the spa, so we put our robes on and left the room. We got to the spa and I told her to "enjoy her skin thing and I told her that I will be back for the steam room and sauna". She gave me a kiss and I left to go set things up for Jennifer tomorrow on Valentines. I went to the front desk and asked for "the manger" and the desk guy told me he will be back. I stood there for a minute and he came back and told me "that the manger will see me now". I went to his office and he told me to "come in and have a seat", he shut the door and I sat down. "Well Mr. Cullen I have been called by your sister Alice and she has told me that you wanted to make tomorrow as special as you can for your soon to be wife", he told me. "Yes sir I do, we have been though some bad things and I want to make her my Jennifer fell as special as she can", I told him.

We talked for about 2 hours and it was time for me to go get my Jennifer and so I stood up and thanked the manager and then I left. I got to the spa and she was almost done getting her Thai massage, so I sat down till they were done and then she got up thanked to lady and we left for the Attic. We got up there and we were the only ones there, well except the cook and the staff. They showed us to a table that over looked the river and handed Jennifer a menu. She looked it over and then told the waiter that she would have the "house salad and the Tuscany chicken", she handed him the menu and he told us that "he will be out with her order in a bit" and then left. "So Edward where did you go while I was getting my skin therapy"? She asked me. "No where really, I just walked around the place since I could not go out side", I told her. "So are we the only people here, except the staff"? She asked me. "No honey we are not, there is 2 more sets of couples here we just don't see them. There older than us and so they drink and party and stuff like that", I told her. "Oh I see "and then they brought out her food and she started to eat.

We talked a bit while she ate and 30 minutes later she was done. We got up and we thanked the people for being nice and then we headed back to the spa. We got there and then it was time for Jennifer to get another massage and then we will both get in the steam room, then the sauna, and then the mineral pools. They took her in for her massage and I went to the mineral pool and got in and waited for her to get done. It was going on 5 in the after noon and she came out and got in the pool with me. I got next to her and we sat there in the heated mineral pool and just relax. "Edward I don't want to leave when we have to", Jennifer told me. "I know honey but I have a feeling that you will be back before to long", I told her. She just smiled at me and we just sat there in the pool. It was going on 6pm and I told her that "we needed to get in the steam room and then we will be having dinner at 7pm". We got out and went to the steam room and we sat and talked for a bit and then the timer went off and it was time for us to go back to our room to get ready for dinner. We came out of the steam room and we walked to our room. And there on the bed were our clothes for tonight. "How did those get there"? She asked. "I am not sure" and then I just smiled at her.

We took a shower and then we got ready for dinner. Jennifer was wearing a long black dress with the bottom of it being a blue green color on the bottom of it, and it was strapless and she just looked so beautiful. We got done getting ready and the sun was just setting and we left the room to go to the dinning room and sit in the same place we did last night. We got there and they sat us and Jennifer order her food and now we are just waiting for it to be brought out. "Edward this has been a wonderful day, I can't wait to see what you have in store for us tomorrow", she told me. "Well honey I can't wait either but I do have to do one thing before tomorrow", I told her. "What is that sweet heart"? She asked. "Well when you are good and asleep I have to go hunting", I told her. "Oh I see, is that why you are having me to get another massage before bed"? She asked. "Yes and to also help you loosen up some also", I told her. They brought out her food and we sat and talked a little then she was done. I looked at the time and it was 7:45 and the massage person will be to our room in 15 minutes. We got up and went back to our room and Jennifer put on another bathing suit and we waited till the lady came.

We waited and then she came and she told Jennifer "to get on the table that she brought with her" and Jennifer did. The massage lasted and hour and it was 9 when she got done. We thanked the lady and she told us that "we were welcome" and then she left. Jennifer got ready for bed and then we laid there in bed and not even 30 minutes Jennifer was out and in a deep sleep. I took that chance there and I got out of bed and slipped out to go hunting. I got out of the lodge without being seen and then I started to run till I found what I wanted. I looked at the time and I had been gone 6 hours and I was nice and full so I ran back to the lodge, got in without being seen and got in bed with Jennifer around 6 the next morning. I did not want to wake her yet so I went to the front desk and got the flowers I asked for and some chocolate for Jennifer and then I went back to the room. I laid there in bed with her and I started to wake her around 9 this morning. I kissed her cheek and then I kissed her neck, but she did not move. So I started to talk to her in her ear and she still did not move. So I decided to shake her a bit and then she woke up. She smiled at me and I told her that "she was starting to scare me there for a minute". She just looked at me and asked "why"? "Well I kissed you and you did not wake, then I talked to you in your ear and you still did not wake and I had to shake you a little to get you to wake up", I told her. "Oh I am sorry Edward I did not feel any of that", she told me.

We laid there a minute and I waited to see how long it took her to see the red roses and candy on the table. She sat up and then she saw what was on the table and she just smile and told me "thank you". She got up and went up to the flowers and started to smell them and then she asked me "what the white flowers were" and before I could tell her she started to snees and she sneesed a few times and then she looked at me with tears in her eyes and I ran to her and asked her "what was wrong"? "Edward honey if you do not want me sick the rest the time we are here you will get those flowers out", she told me. I just looked at her and asked her "why"? "Honey I am sorry I did not tell you but I am highly allergic to gardenias" and I swear my eyes popped out of my head when she told me that and she started to snees again but a little more harder. I grabbed the flowers and put them out of the room and then I open the door to the balcony and walked her out so she could get some fresh air. When we got out there she started to calm a little and I thought to myself that I was going to get Alice for not seeing that. We stood out side and there was a knock on the door and I went to get it. It was the butler and he asked if "everything was alright". I told him about the flowers and I asked him "if they had allergy pills" and he told me "that they did".

"Please sir will you get rid of the flowers and bring her some medicine? I asked him. "Right away sir" and then he was gone, I smelled around and the smell of the flowers was gone and I went back to Jennifer and asked her if she was "OK"? "I will be Edward, I am so sorry that I did not tell you about that" and then she turned to face me and her eyes were red and puffy and I told her that "they were bring her some medicine to clear that up". We went back in and she sat in the bed and the butler came in and he brought the lodges doctor with him also. "Sir may I look at Ms .Swan here and see if she will be OK"? The doctor asked. "Yes you may" and he went up to Jennifer and looked at her eyes because they were real red and puffy. "Well miss if you take 2 of these they will get rid of the redness and puffiness in your eyes", the doctor told her. We thanked him and then the butler asked Jennifer if she "wanted anything for breakfast"? "I will just have a bowl of fruit and some apple juice please", she told him. "OK I will be back in a bit with your food" and he was gone. I pulled Jennifer into me and told her that "I was sorry" and she told me that "I had nothing to be sorry for, that was all her fault for not telling me about that".

A few minutes later the butler came back with her food and then left. I watched her eat and also her eyes were almost back to normal after the flower thing. She got done eating and the butler came back and took her tray and he told me "that they were almost ready for us and that he will be back to tell us when to come down". I told him "OK and thank you for your help" and then he left. Jennifer just looked at me and asked me "what was all that about"? "Oh you will see if you are still up for doing stuff today"? I asked her. Yes honey I am ready for a day of fun", she told me. "So what should I wear for today"? She asked me. "Well in the closet is a pair of jeans and cowgirl shirt and boots for you", I told her. "OK well lets get ready before they come and get us", she told me. We got up and all that you could see in her eyes was just a little redness and that will be gone before to long. We got dressed and she just looked so beautiful. "Are you ready to go"? I asked her. "Well I guess when they come I will be", she told me. She fixed herself a little more and then there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. It was the butler telling us that "they were ready for us" and so I grabbed Jennifer's hand and we walked out and we followed the butler. We followed him out the back to the tails and there waiting for us was 2 horses and our guide, the look on Jennifer's face was priceless. She looked at me and asked her "if she was ready to go horse back riding"? "Well I have never been on one so I guess", I helped her onto her horse and then I got on mine.

The tour guide asked us "if we were ready" and both told him "yes", then we were off. We have been on the horses for about 2 hours and we were where we were going to have lunch. We got up to another water fall and we all got off and there next to the water fall was a table just like the other day and we were seated and then they gave Jennifer her food. The guide was brushing the horses while we sat there. "Oh my Edward this place is just as beautiful as where we are staying", Jennifer told me. "I know that is why I picked this place for lunch and I can't wait till you see where we will be going for dinner", I told her. "Oh really" and then I nodded to the cook and he brought some flowers to Jennifer that were just roses and he handed them to me and then I handed them to her and told her "there were no gardenias, just beautiful red roses", I told her. She just smiled at me and told me that "she love me and thanked me for this wonderful week". She got done eating and then I heard another horse come up and it was the guy that was going to be taking our picks in front of the falls. He got off his horse and came up to us and told us "his name was John and that he will be taking our pictures". We shake his hands and then we did what he told us to do and where to stand, sit and then we had our pics taken by ourselves and then we also had couple pics of me and her. We got done and we "thanked" him and he told that "we were welcome" and then he left to go to our next place.

We got back on our horses and the guide took us the the base of the cascades mountains and there he was the guy that took our pics. Jennifer just looked at me and smiled at me and I told her that "we were getting our pics taken today just about everywhere we go", I told her. "OK that is cool" and then we were getting pics taken of us on our horses and then other poses also. I looked at the time and it was going on 4pm and I told them that "I had to make a call" and then I walked away and I called Alice. "Hey Edward are you needing me now"? She asked. "Yes I need you to get Jennifer ready for dinner tonight and also Alice I do not know why but Jennifer is allergic to gardenias", I told her. "Oh no Edward I am sorry, I did not see that at all. Is she OK now"? She asked. Y"es she is but she was pretty sick this morning because of them", I told her. "Edward I am so very sorry" and I told that "I forgave her" and then she told me that "she will be here in an hour" and I told her "OK". I went back to Jennifer and they were done taking pics and we had to get back to the lodge. We got back on our horses and this time we went a little faster and and it took us and hour and a half to get back. We got back to the lodge at 5:30 and then before we got to our room I heard Alice's thoughts for me "not to tell Jennifer that she was here, she want to surprise her".

We got to our room and then I told Jennifer that "dinner was at 6:30 and that we had an hour to get dressed". She said "OK" and wanted to get a shower before she got ready. She went to the bathroom and then I heard her squealed and I just laughed because I knew Alice had surprise her. "Alice what are you doing here"? I heard Jennifer ask her. "Well I am here to get ready for dinner", Alice told her. I got ready in the room and 30 minutes later Jennifer came out of the bathroom and she had took my breath away again and I thought to myself that I was glade we were going to have dinner alone, because if the guys see her they would have improper thoughts about her. She came back out with a big smile on her face and she told me that "I looked real hansom" and I told her that she "looked very beautiful". Alice came out and told us that "she will see us when we get home" and she was gone before we could tell her thank you. I asked Jennifer if she "was ready for dinner"? "Yes I am Mr. Cullen" and then we walked out and we were escorted out side and there on the river edge was a gazebo that was ours for the night.

It was lit up with candles and there in the middle was a table and chairs. I pulled the chair out for Jennifer and she sat down and then I sat down. The waiter came up to us and poured us some sparkling cider and then he put a plate of Horus do enures in front of us and he went and stood to the side. "So what do you think of this"? I asked her. "Oh my Edward you are such a romantic guy and I love you", she told me. "I love you to Jennifer" and then they took to plate and brought out her dinner, Encrusted Salmon and a side salad. She ate and we talked and then she was done. They took her plate and then John was here to take our pics again. Jennifer looked so beautiful in that purple dress with the different colors at the bottom of her dress. He took pics of us and then not long after that we were left alone and I gave Jennifer her Valentine gift and she opened it and it was a diamond necklace and ear rings and she gave me a hug and told me that she "loved them" and then she handed me mine and I opened it up and it was a Rolex watch that had mine and hers birthstones in it. We sat there and we told each other that we "love each other" and then we kissed.

We sat there till 10 and she fell asleep leaning on my arm. I picked her up and carried her to the room with the help of the butler opening the doors for me and then he unlocked our room and I carried her in. I laid her on the bed and I undressed and put her in her night clothes and then I covered her up and I laid there next to the most beautiful woman in the world.

Well what do yall think about that Valentine date? Thanks for reading and sorry for it being so long but I loved writing it. Tell me what yall think please. Thanks Jencullen28


	36. Chapter 36: Valentine's Ending

Hey peeps what up? Well I know it has been a few days since I wrote but I have been having trouble with the internet and stuff like that, so here is another chapter. Thanks Jencullen28

Chapter 36: Valentine's Ending.

E.P.O.V. It is now Saturday and we have all morning and all day to have just a bit more fun and then we have to go back home tomorrow. Well I am going to wake Jennifer up.

"Jennifer honey its time to get up, we have one more day of fun filled day", I whisper in her ear. So rolled over to me and told me that she "loved me" and then I leaned down to her and kissed her. "Good morning Edward", she told me. "Good morning angel how are you felling"? I asked. "I am very very very happy and I don't want to leave here", she told me. "I know but honey don't you miss the family and your sister Tay and your mom and dad"? I asked her. "Well yes but I love it here, I had so much fun and well I just don't want to leave and go back to our life with responsibility", she told me. I heard the butler mind and I went to get up to answer the door for the butler and he came in and asked Jennifer "what she wanted for breakfast". "Well I will have the fried eggs, toast and a bowl of fruit", she told him and then he left. "So honey I have a big day planed for us today, do you want to get ready now or do you want to wait till you have breakfast"? I asked. "Well I will wait and then when I get done eating then we can get dressed", she told me. I got up and got dressed and then I heard the butler thoughts and open the door for him. He gave Jennifer her food and then he told us "he will be back in one hour at 9:00 am", then he left.

I sat on the bed and watched some news till Jennifer was done and then she got up and went to the bathroom, She was undressed when she came back and asked "what we were doing today or what clothes she should wear"? "Well just put on some jeans and a shirt and put your hair in a tail and then we will leave", I told her. She came back 10 minutes later and she was wearing what I told her to wear. The butler came back and told me that "everything was ready" and then he took the tray and left. "What is ready"? she asked me. "You will see" and then I looked at the time and it was 9:30am and then I grabbed her hand and we walk out of the room. We walked to the back door and then we went across the river on the bridge, then we got in a car and they drove us up river about 10 miles and then we stopped. I got out and grabbed Jennifer's hand and then the look on her face was priceless. I was taking her paddling down the river, I looked at her and she looked scared. I went to her and told her that "we were just paddling and not white water rafting" and she settled a bit there.

I got in the canoe and then a guy helped her in and then gave us a push of the banks. I had Jennifer put a life jacket on and then she got in. "Edward why are you making me wear this stuff, I can swim you know", she told me while I was paddling. "I know honey but if you fell out I to make sure you are OK", I told her. She stuck her tong at me and I just laughed at her a bit. "Now sweetheart please enjoy the ride and the views", I told her. "OK I will" and then I stopped paddling and let the river take us to our next place. 2 hours later and I paddled the boat to the shore and I got out and I helped Jennifer get out and I told her that "we were going to walk a little" and she said "OK". I saw that she was getting cold, so I gave her my jacket and then right before us was an open field and in the middle was a blanket and a packed picnic lunch for her. She just smiled at me and told me that "we can't go anywhere to where you find an meadow", I just laughed and told her that "they are the most beautiful places and thought that you would like it too", I told her. "I love it Edward, I was just picking on you" and then she gave me a hug and I picked her up and walked over to the blanket and laid her down. I looked at the time and it was going on 12:30pm and I asked her "if she was hungry"? "Yes I am just a little tho", she told me.

I grabbed the basket and looked in it and in it was a sandwich, fruit, sparkling cider and a cookie. I grabbed the stuff out and then I told her that "I wanted to feed her". She told me "I could" and so I fed her and then we laid down on the blanket and before I knew it the sun started to shine. "Ummmmmm well I really hope it get cloudy again, or we may be here till dark", I told her. "Edward honey just call the lodge and tell them that we will be back when it starts to get dark and then we can go back", she told me. "Your so smart" and then I gave her a kiss and I pulled out my cell and called the lodge and told them what she said and they said "OK" and then I let them go. I laid back down and my skin that was showing was sparkling and she just looked at me with love in her eyes. "So Jennifer what are you thinking about"? I asked her. "I am thinking about how much I love you, can't wait till I am Ms. Cullen, how much I have enjoyed this time here with you", she told me. I started to kiss her and it got real passionate and I started wanting her in a way that was not right, well not yet anyways and I had to stop the kiss and she just looked at me with sad eyes. "Jennifer I am sorry I did that but I did not want to keep doing that because I started wanting more and we both know we want to wait till we are married to do that", I told her. "So you think we can try to well you know when we get marred"? She asked me. "We will try I promise you", I told her.

She got off my chest and laid in my arm and next thing I knew she was sleeping. I laid there and was looking at the blue sky and thinking about when we get married and how we are going to be able to do it without me hurting her. I was laying there and then my phone started to vibrate, so I go it out and it was Alice. "Yes Alice what do you want"? I asked her. "Edward I am sorry but I could not help see what you are thinking about and believe me Edward you will not hurt her. Also it is not very clear but sometime like I said I'm not sure tho I see kids running and playing with you and all the family. I am just saying but like I said I can't see it clearly yet", she told me. "Alice what are you saying, are you telling me that me and Jennifer will be having kids"? "Edward like I said it is still not clear but I will keep and eye out on it" and then she hung up. I just laid there and thought about what Alice said. My only thing is if Jennifer and I have kids what will they be, full vampire, half vamp, or all human and also how will it be on Jennifer and her body to have kids with me. I know I love the idea of us having kids but it is just to dangerous for her I think.

I laid there thinking about it and then Jennifer shifted in my arms and looked at me with sleepy eyes and then it hit her that she fell asleep. "Oh Edward I am so sorry I did not mean to sleep like that", I told her it was "OK" and then she looked up at the sky and asked me "how long have she been out"? I looked at the time and it was almost 7 pm and I told her she "has been asleep since 2pm so that makes it 5 hours". "Edward I am not going to want to sleep tonight you know", she told me. "Yes you will, we still have to get back to the canoe and get back to the lodge and then we will have dinner and I am taking you dancing in the dance hall there". "Oh well I guess we better get going then", she told me. I got up and pulled her into me and we walked to the canoe and I helped her in and then I got in and we were off to the lodge. I called the lodge that we will be paddling back and will be there in 30 minutes", and they told me "that someone will be there to help us". 30 minutes later I pulled up onto the shore and there was our butler Aden and I got out and he held the canoe and I got Jennifer out and he asked us "how was our trip"? "It was very good thank you" and then we all walked back to the lodge and me and Jennifer went to the room to get ready for dinner.

We got back to our room and there on the bed was Jennifer clothes that she was to be wearing to dinner tonight. She just looked at me and "I told them what to lay out for you and they did:. She grabbed her clothes and there in our bathroom again was Alice. I heard Jennifer squealed and I was hearing them talk while Alice was fixing her hair. Alice came out first and then Jennifer came out in a beautiful white dress with different blue beads and stuff on it. She was breath taking, I went up to her and told her that "she was beautiful" and she blushed a beautiful shade of red that I could see thought her makeup. "Alice thank you again and we will see you sometime tomorrow". She gave us hugs and she was gone. I was ready and I asked Jennifer "if she was ready" and she told me that "she was". We got to the dinning area and they seated us by a window that over looked the waterfall and then Jennifer order her food and we sat there and talked. The guy brought her food to her and I watched the waterfall and her while she ate and then she told me "she was done and was ready to go dancing". We got up and we walked a little bit to the dance hall and there was the other 2 couples that we have not seen the entire time dancing already.

We went and sat at a table and waited till the music was slow and we would dance to the slow songs. I am not good at dancing fast songs, but Jennifer wow she can and she looks likes she has been dancing all her life. Then she got done dancing with the other couples and a slow song came on and then she looked at me and I went to her. We were dancing a little but we were manly lessening to the song and Jennifer started to cry a little. "Jennifer honey why are you crying"? I asked her. "It is a very beautiful song and I want this song to be our song and also I want it to be the song we dance to at our wedding", she told me. I just smiled at her and told her "OK" and then the song ended and I went up to the DJ and asked him "what that song was called and who singed it"? He told me "it was Then-by Brad Paisley", I thanked him and went back to a very tired looking Jennifer and told her "it was Then-by Brad Paisley and she told me that she love that song and wants it to be our song" and I told her "OK". We danced a couple more time and it was going on midnight and I could tell Jennifer was ready to go to bed.

I grabbed her hand and we walked back to our room and she and I got ready for bed and then she laid down and told me that she "loved me" and then she was gone. I laid there till I knew she was good and asleep and then I got up and started to pack our stuff up for us to be leaving at 10 in the morning. I picked out our clothes and kept her bathroom stuff out and then I got everything packed in an hour. I walked up to the window and looked out at the river and I told myself that she will be coming back here more, I am going to give her and Tay gift certificates to come for a few days and then I am going to ask Alice about giving the brides maids them also. I know I stood there for a long time and then I felt Jennifer wrap her arms around my waits and I tuned to look at the most beautiful woman in the world and then I looked at the time and it was 7 am. We had 3 hours before we had to check out so I asked her if she "want to eat and then we could go walk beside the river till time to check out" and she told me "yes".

I told her that "we needed to get a bath" and so we took out baths in the big jetted tub and then we got ready. I grabbed her hand and told her that "we were going out to eat" and she said "OK:. We walked to the dinning hall and she had breakfast and then we had 2 hours and so we went for the walk. "Honey don't we need to pack before time"? She asked me. "Well no I did it all last night when you were asleep and all we have to do is get the bath stuff into the bags and then we will be ready to go home", I told her. We walked till we found a spot to sit and we sat and talked about what we were going to be doing up till our wedding day. I had to see what time it was and it was going on 9:30 and I told her that "we had to get back to check out". So we got up and we walked back to our room and finished packing and then it was time for us to check out. I called the bell boy and he was there getting our stuff and then the butler came and escorted Jennifer out to the car and I went to pay for everything. I got to the desk and the guy at the desk asked me how "I like the stay here", and I told him that "I was very happy with everything and that we will be back". He handed me the bill and I looked at it and it was 6,500.50, so I payed him and then I thanked him and walked out to the car. I got in and "I thanked Aden" for everything and then we left.

We were on the road for about 2 hours when Jennifer asked me "what we were going to do now"? "Well we got school tomorrow and I guess we can get back on track, now we go to school tomorrow all they know is we were very sick with the flu or something like that OK", I told her. "Yes Edward, I know sweetheart "and then that song by Brad Paisley came back on and she turned the music up and we sang to it. Four hours later we were pulling up into the garage. I got out and the whole family mine and hers were there to greet us. I helped Jennifer out and then she was surround by the family giving her hugs and asking her "how was the trip and stuff". "OK guys let us get in the house and then you can ask how was our trip", I told them all. We all went in and then I sat on the couch and I pulled Jennifer into my lap and we sat there with the family and just about told them everything we did. I looked at the time and it was going on 7pm and Jennifer's tummy growled and mom got up and went to the kitchen to fix her some dinner.

"So Jennifer I hear you had a allergic reaction to some flowers that Edward gave you"? dad asked her. "Well yes I did, I for got to tell yall that I am very highly allergic to gardenias", Jennifer told him. "Well how are you felling now after that ordeal"? He asked her. "Well after they gave me some medicine and stuff then I started to fell better and I told Edward that I was sorry for not telling him", she told dad. "Well now we know not to get you anything gardenia then, and then we just laughed a little. Jennifer was called to the kitchen and I stayed and talked with the family and she came back 15 minutes later and sat back on my lap. Tay and her mom and dad left and we told them "good night" and then Jennifer said she "was ready for bed, that we had to get up early for school". So we told the family "good night" and I carried her to our room. I opened the door and laid her on the bed. I grabbed her and mine night clothes and we laid down and she fell asleep.

Well I am going to leave it there, I hope yall like it. comment and thanks for reading. Jencullen28.


	37. Chapter 37: Birthday's Pt 1

Hey peeps I am going to try and write this chapter. I am very sick but I am also board so I decided to try and write. I am skipping a few days to mine and Tay's birthday. So here it goes. Thanks Jencullen28

Chapter 37: Birthday's

Tomorrow is mine and Tay's 19th birthday and well I am not sure what we are doing, because no one will tell us. It has been a few days since me and Edward came back from our trip and well I love it, I so did not want to leave. So now if I want to get away from the world for a few days I know where to go now.

I was woken up by Edward kissing me and telling me that "we had to get ready for school". I just rolled over to him kissed him and told him that "I did not want to go". "Honey we have to and well I am going to tell you your first part of your surprise, you, and Tay, are not going to school tomorrow", Edward told me. "What do you mean we don't have school tomorrow"? I asked him. "Well you will see tomorrow and also I will tell you who else will not be going", he told me. I got up and we both got ready for school and then we went down stairs and I ate breakfast, then I got done eating and me, Edward, Alice,and Jasper all go in Edward's car and went to school. We got to school with 15 minutes to spare so Tay, and Angela saw us and came over to us. "Hey sis", I told Tay. "Hey are you ready for tomorrow"? Tay asked me. "Yeah I am since we don't have school tomorrow, but they wont tell me anything what we will be doing", I told Tay. "Well sis I have no idea either but they told me that we will love it whatever it is". Just then the bell rang for us to go to class. We all went in and got our books and went to our classes.

The day has been going fast and then it was time for lunch. We all went to our lockers and put our stuff up and then we all in a group headed to the lunch room. We got in there and grabbed our food and went to our table. "So Edward what do yall have planed for me and Tay tomorrow"? I asked him. "Nope I am not saying anything, yall will see and I know yall will love it", he told me. I just sat there and ate trying to think of where or what we were going to do. Knowing Alice she will have us shopping till we drop and then throw us a big party, I thought to myself. Me and Tay got done eating and then we put our trays up and we all went out side. I got in front of Edward and started to kiss him and he told me "that will not work, I am not telling you anything", Edward told me. I poked my bottom lip out and he smiled at me and kissed my lip and pushed it back in. We all stood and talking till the bell rang. We all went back to class.

The last couple of classes went by fast and it was time for us to go home. We got to the hall and Tay and Angela met us and we all went outside. "Well girls yall have fun at whatever yall are going to be doing", Angela told us and then she was gone. "Jennifer can I get a rid with yall, my car is broke down and dad has tried to fix it and we have no idea what is wrong with it", Tay told me. "Yeah you can ride with us anytime you want", and then we all got in Edward's car and left for home. On our way home Alice called Rose and told her "to meet us at Tay's house". "Why is Rose going to meet us at my house"? Tay asked Alice. "Well Rose can fix anything and she love's fixing cars, so I called her to come and look at your car", Alice told Tay. Tay just looked at Alice and Alice smiled and said "I know, Rose is all girly and stuff but she can surprise you big time", Alice to her. We got to Tay's house and we all got out and Rose and Emmett was with her. "Why am I here Alice", Rose asked her. "Well I know that you can fix cars and Tay car will not start and they got it a new battier and that did not work and her dad does not know what to do with it", Alice told her. "Oh well if its about cars then I am in, show me to your car please", Rose told Tay.

We got to Tay's car and Rose started to work on it. An hour later she got in and started to car up and it ran good. "Well you had a bad spark plug and somethings were loose and so I fix those also, and now it works", Rose told Tay. "Thank you Rose, do yall want to come in and talk for a bit"? Tay asked us. "Well Tay I have to get to the house and do somethings for yall for tomorrow, but I will be back later, or no awwww Tay your parents will be calling and telling you that they will be late at work. You can tell them that you will be staying the night and then we wont have to get you tomorrow", Alice told us. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett left and me and Edward went inside with Tay to talk. Then as Alice said they would mom and dad call and told her "that they would be late and that if she wanted to she could stay the night with me and the Cullen's". "OK mom I guess I will see yall tomorrow", Tay told them and then she hung up. Edward got a call then on his cell and it was Alice telling us to "come home, so me and Tay can eat dinner". "OK girls lets go home", we got in his car and went home, we got home and everyone was home and then me and Tay went to eat some steak and mashed potatoes and green beans. Then we got done and went to the living room where everyone was at.

I sat in Edward's lap and Tay came and sat next to us and we watched TV. Then there was a knock on the door and dad got up to see who it was. Then he came in the living room with Jake behind him and when Tay saw that it was Jake she ran up to him and started to kiss him and then he pulled her to the couch and sat her in his lap. "So what is up Jake"? I asked him. "Oh not much just wanted to see yall and see what yall were up to", he told us. "Oh well we are just sitting here watching TV till it is time to go to bed", I told him. "Oh is Tay staying the night"? He asked. "Yes she is and if you want you can stay with her", dad told Jake. "Oh OK let me call my dad and then we can watch TV till bed time", he told us. I looked at the time and it was going on 9:30pm and we just sat and talked. I looked over at Tay and she was a sleep on Jake and he looked like he was ready to fall to sleep. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me and then he tapped Jake arm and told him to "get Tay to bed", then Edward picked me up and we told the family "goodnight" and we went to our room. Edward put me down and we got ready for bed and then we got in bed and I laid next to him and fell asleep.

I was woke up and I looked around and I had 7 pairs of gold eyes looking at me, I just smiled and asked "what"? Then all 7 of my family bent down and I was given a big hug by all of them and in unison they all started to sing "happy birthday to me". I turned red and told them "thank you" and then Emmett picked me up and they all ran to Tay's room and when we got in there Emmett put me down and we all stood around the bed, Edward woke Jake up and about scared him to death and we told him "shh". "What are yall doing"g? He asked us in a whisper. "You will see, now Jennifer", dad told me. I touched Tay's arm and she opened her eyes to see 9 pairs of eyes looking at her. "What is it, why are yall looking at me that way"? She asked in a sleepy voice. They we all bent down and gave her a big hug and we all started to sing "happy birthday to her". She turned red in the face also and told us "thank you" and then Alice told me and Tay "to get dressed and that she will be in to fix our hairs". I just looked at Tay and she smiled at me, then I went to head out of her room and I was stopped by Edward. "Where are you going"? He asked me. "Well I was going to our room to get ready for the day why"? Then Alice came in with 2 gift bags and sat them on Tay's bed and told us "to get dress".

In the bags were new jeans and shirt outfits and so we got dressed and then 5 minutes later we were being dragged to Alice room into her bathroom. She sat us down and then Rose came in and she fixed my hair and Alice did Tay's and when they got done, they let us look in the mirror and wow we were dressed alike again, you could not tell us apart except by the necklaces. We thanked them and they told us "that this is just the start" and then we all went down stairs and there everyone was, mom, dad, Jake, all the Cullen's, and also Angela, and my friend Lacey. "Wow good morning everyone", me and Tay said at the same time. Then they all started to sing to me and Tay, I know we had to both be bright red and then Edward came to me and kissed me and told me "happy birthday". "Thank you honey" and then me and the rest of the humans were called to the dinning room to eat by mom Esme. We got into the dinning room and there on the table was a lot of breakfast food. We all sat down and ate and then I looked at the time and it was 8:30am and then we were called into the living room. We got to the living room and me and Tay were told to stand in the middle of the room and we did.

Edward got up and then he handed us 2 papers that were wrapped up. Me and Tay just looked at each other and then we were told to "open them up". We did and there in our hands were two gift certificates to Salish Lodge and spa, we both started to jump up and down yelling "thank you a lot" and then I ran up to Edward and gave him a hug and kiss and then me and Tay went around giving everyone hugs and thanking them. "Oh that is not it yall, Alice said. Not only are yall two going there but also, me, Rose, Elaine, Esme, Angela, and Lacey", Alice told us. That made me and Tay even more happy. "Yall kept that from us for how long"? I asked. "Oh well I got the gift things the day we left to come back home from there", Edward told me. "You sneaky butt head" and then I went up to him and kissed him. Then it hit me, "oh your not coming with us"? I asked Edward. "No honey this is a 3 day girls only trip", he told me. "Three days, when are we leaving"? Tay asked. Alice said "in about 10 minutes" and I looked at the time and it was going on 10:00 am. "Both cars are packed with the stuff we will need for our stays and all we have to do is leave", Alice told us. Me, Tay, Alice, Rose, mom, and mom Esme gave all our guys hugs and kisses and told them that "we will miss them" and then we all headed out to the cars. We were taking Alice's yellow Porch, and Rose's red Convertible. Alice, Me, mom Esme and Lacey got in Alice's car and the rest got in Rose's car and then we were off.

"How long will it take for us to get there"? Lacey asked. "Oh well if I do the speed limit then 6 hours that will put us being there by 4 pm or if I go faster I can make it there in 4 hours and that will put us getting there by 2pm", Alice told her. And of course them being Cullen's they got us all there in 4 hours. Both cars pulled up and there waiting for us was four bell boys waiting to get our bags for us women. They open our doors for us and we all got out and got into a big group and then Alice said to "follow her in" and we did. The guy at the desk saw me and smiled at me and told me "welcome back" and then he looked at the rest and told them "welcome to the Salish Lodge and Spa, I hope yall"s stay with us will bring yall back again", he told us. He gave Alice the key and then he called for Aden and when he saw me he came up to me and kissed my hand and told me "welcome back", I thanked him and then he escorted us to our room. "Yall beautiful ladies will be staying in the River View Room", he told us. "There is a 1 bedroom with a king size bed, wood burning fireplace, and an oversize two person jetted spa tub. Then the parlor has a pull out sofa couch, dinning table with seating for eight, as well as an LG plasma 50" TV, Bose surround sound system and hardwood floors, oh and a stunning corner view of the Snoqualime River and the canyon below the falls", he told us.

We got to the room right when he got done telling us about our room and then he unlocked it for us and we all went in. There in front of us was this big beautiful room, that was decorated to look like the outside. It was just so beautiful to look at that we all just stood there with our mouths open. We pulled ourselves together and then Aden said that "lunch will be severed in a few minutes", Alice "thanked him" and then he left. "Oh my Alice this room is so big and beautiful", mom told her. "I know and that is why I picked it, now on the sleeping arrangement, yall will have to share beds", Alice told us. "OK how is this going then"? I asked. "Well Jennifer, Tay and yall's mom will have the king size bed, then Lacey, and Angela will have the pullout bed and me, Esme and Rose will have cots brought in for us to sleep on", Alice told us. "Is everyone OK with the sleeping arrangements"? Alice asked us. We all looked at each other and said "yes that will be just fine", then there was a knock on the door and Alice went to answer it. She stepped away and then four different guys came in carrying our lunch for us in, they put our food on the table and then they left. We all sat down and I had Alice sitting to my right and Rose to my left and on Rose's left was Tay.

We sat like that so when no one was looking at me and Tay would eat food off there plates and make it look like they are eating there food. We all sat around talking and eating and well just having a good time. We got done and Alice called the butler "for them to come and get the food". We all got up and then they came in and cleaned up the table and we "thanked them all for the wonderful food". They left and we all looked at Alice and she said "well that was some good food", me and Tay just chuckled a little and then Alice told us that "we were all going for a short hike down to the falls". We all said "OK" and then Alice looked at the time and it was going on 4:30pm, then she told us "that we had to be back by 6pm to get ready for dinner and some dancing". Well all got out of the room and then Alice asked "me to lead the way, since I was here before" and I did. We all hiked down to the bottom of the river and we just all stood there in awww of the beautiful water fall in front of us. Alice looked around and there to the side of us was some chairs for us all to sit in.

We all went and sat down and started to talk about what we were going to be doing while we were here. "OK Jennifer, Tay, Angela, Lacey and Elaine tomorrow morning after breakfast yall will be going to the spa to be pampered and me and my family will be doing other stuff", Alice told us. "OK sounds good to us", I told her. We sat and talked and then Alice got up and told us "that we had to get back to get ready for dinner", so we all got up and then we hiked back up to the lodge and got to our rooms and there in the rooms were clothes for all of us to wear. Me, mom, Angela, and Lacey were wearing black dresses, Alice was wearing a pink dress, Rose and Esme were wearing red dresses and Tay was wearing a purple dress,(pics of the dresses to the right are what they are wearing). We all got done getting dress and then we were all escorted to a room with double french doors. Me and Tay were asked to "stay outside for a minute" and then everyone went in. "What is going on I wonder"? I asked Tay. "I'm not sure but we will be finding out in just a min I guess", she told me. Then the doors open up and there in the room was everyone and when I say everyone I mean, all the Cullen guys the whole wolf pack and us. Me and Tay started to jump up and down and saying "yeah and we were just real happy".

I ran up to Edward and gave him a hug and then he kissed me. "Hey I thought that you said that you were not going to be here"? I asked him. "Well I know I said that but we are here till the party is over then we all will leave yall girls here for the rest of the time", Edward told me. "OK" and then they brought in a birthday cake for me and Tay and that thing was huge and very beautiful. They all sang happy birthday to us and then we had a party. There was all kinds of food that was almost gone and all kinds of music. We were all having fun and then the doors open up and 2 tables of gifts were rolled in and me and Tay were pulled to the tables for us to open our presents. We open all of our presents and we "thanked them for everything" and then we went back to having fun. We were having fun and then Alice turned the music down and told us "that it was 1 in the morning" and then the party ended. We gave everyone hugs and "thanked them for the party and the presents" and then everyone left except for us girls.

We went back to our room and we all got ready for bed. Me, Tay, and mom went to our room and then rest went to bed out in the living room. We told each other "goodnight" and then we all fell asleep, well the one's that can sleep.

Well guys this is the end of this chapter and I had fun writing it. They will be a part 2 to this chapter but I am not sure when yet. I have a doctor apt. tomorrow and then maybe when I get back I will write another chapter. Have fun reading. Jencullen28.


	38. Chapter 38: Birthday's Pt 2

Hey peeps I still not felling very well but here is the next chapter. Also I am dedicating this one to CassandraLowery, I love her story Evening Star and well she is such a good wrighter. Read her story please it is very good. Also my other two faves are Penguins888 she has two real good story's and also ihearttwilight she has several good story's. So read them also and thanks for reading mine. Jencullen28.

Chapter 38: Birthdays part 2

Me, mom and Tay were still in bed when Alice came in and told us to "get up, that we have a fun filled day ahead of us". We all moaned and I pulled the cover over my head and told her "to go away". That was a big no no, telling Alice to go away, she pulled the covers completely of the bed and then she grabbed my feet and started to pull me out of bed. Tay grabbed my hands and then mom grabbed Tay because Alice was pulling Tay with me and then Tay let go of me and well me, and Alice went flying into the wall. Everyone was laughing even me till I felt something wet on my arm and then I felt Alice go stiff, she was holding me. I looked down and I had a cut on my arm that was bleeding real good. I looked at Alice and I asked her if she "was OK" and she told me that "she will be, but it looks like you may need stitches", Alice told me. Mom and Tay got me off Alice and then Alice got up and we all looked at the wall, it had a perfect dent of her body in it. Mom had put a towel on my arm and then she asked Alice if she "was OK", and she said she "was. But we need to get Jennifer to the in house doctor to look at her cut", Alice told us. I could tell that Alice, mom Esme and Rose were all trying to hold there breath while I was bleeding good.

Alice told everyone to  
>stay in the room and that her and Tay will take me to the doctor". "OK I'll send the butler in and yall go ahead and order breakfast and we will be back as soon as we take care of Jennifer", Alice told them. Tay had my arm holding it tight so not to bleed everywhere and Alice was on my right helping me walk. We saw or butler and he asked "what happen"? and Alice told him "to ask the girls in the room and they will tell you", she told him. He said "OK" and went to our room for them to order breakfast and to see what happened. We went to the front desk and the guy there said for "us to follow him" and we did. We went down a long hallway and he stopped at a door that said doctor office and then the guy open the door for us and we went in. The doctor was at her desk when she saw us come in and then she got up and came up to me and asked us "what happen"? "Well we were playing around and we are not sure what she cut her arm on but I fell into the wall and then I looked at Jennifer and her arm was bleeding real bad", Alice to her<p>

"Well my name is Dr. Cassandra Lowery, she told us. Well lets go into the examination room here and let me see your arm Ms. Jennifer", she told us. We followed her into the room and I sat on the bed and then she took of the towel and it was still bleeding but not as bad. She looked at my arm and told me that "the cut is clean and all I will need it five stitches and then I should be good as new", she told me. I looked at Tay and Alice and they came over to me telling me "everything will be OK" and then Alice told Dr. Lowery "not to show me the needle because I will pass out if I see it". She said "OK" and then she told me "to look away" and I looked at Tay and she was making funny faces at me and then I felt the first shot and I jumped a little and said "owwww". "I'm so sorry but you have to get numb for me to do the stitches", she told me. Then she gave me 3 other shots and then I felt nothing at all. "So girls, what were yall doing to get her hurt like this"? Dr. Lowery asked us. "Well I went in to get them up and Jennifer pulled the cover over her head and so I went over to her and pulled the covers off of them and then I grabbed Jennifer's feet and started to pull her out of bed. Then Tay here grabbed her hands and then there mom grabbed Tay and then Tay either let go or her hands slipped, then me and Jennifer went flying into the wall in the room. Then we all started to laugh and then we saw Jennifer's arm was bleeding bad", Alice told her.

"Well Alice are you OK"? Dr. Lowery asked her. "Yeah I was not hurt except Jennifer and well there is a good size dent in the wall where I hit", Alice told her. The doctor laughed a bit and then she said that "she was done stitching me up and that she had to bandage me up, then we can go. OK Jennifer you can not get your arm wet, so no pools, or anything that will get your arm wet", she told me. "What if I wrapped it up in plastic bag or something"? I asked her. "Well if water can not get to it then that will be OK, but do not get it wet for at least 2 weeks and then get a doctor to take the stitches out in 2 weeks", she told me. "Well there you go Jennifer, all better now, Here is some pain medicine for when the numbing medicine ware off", she gave me. "Thank you so much" and then we left to go back to the room. We got to the room and everyone was eating when they saw us coming in. "Oh Jennifer are you OK"? Angela asked me. "Well I got five stitches and I can not get them wet for 2 weeks", I told them. "Well we were going paddling today, but since you can't get your arm wet, do you want to go horse back ridding"? Alice asked me. "Yeah if Tay want's too, yall can still go paddling. I will stay here in the room and watch TV till yall get back and then we can go horse back ridding", I told them. "Jennifer, we don't want to do anything without you", Alice told me. "I know but this is mine and Tay's b-day and I want her to have fun also", I told Alice. "Jennifer, we are going horse back ridding now and we will go paddling another time if we come back", Tay told me. "Yes mama" and then we all laughed.

I looked at the time and it was 10am, so me and Tay sat down ate some cold breakfast and then Alice called and told them "that we were done eating". We all got dressed and I looked at the bedroom and blood was on the floor and there was a big dent in the wall. Alice told me that "everything will be OK, that she will pay for the damage and they will come and clean while we were out". We all were done getting dressed and they came and cleaned the food up and then Aden told us that "our tour guide was ready". We all came out of the room and went to the back door and there were 8 horses and one tour guide. "Well ladies are we ready for a good ride", the guide asked us. "Yes we are" and then we all got on the horses and then we took off. It was just so beautiful and well I loved riding the horses. We were out ridding for 3 hours and then we had to get back to the lodge to have lunch. It only took us an hour to get back because we got to go a bit faster and it was so much fun. We got back to the lodge and our lunch was already in our room and waiting for us. We all went and washed our hands and I looked at the room and the blood was gone and well the dent was still there. "Well I guess when we get home and they let dad, we will buy this room and this could be the Cullen's river room", Alice told us. We all went and sat down had a good lunch and it was going on 4pm and so I asked Alice "what we were doing now"? "Well we can go walking the trails if you fell like Jennifer"? She asked me. "Well I am starting to fell the pain now but we can go for a walk and I will take some medicine before we go", I told her.

I took my medicine and then we all headed for the trails. We walked for a long time and then it started to get dark so we headed back to the lodge. We got back to our room and we all sat down tired from the walk and just talked and watched TV. Alice got up and said that "dinner will be delivered in an hour and then we can watch movies or go to the spa", she told us. "Well I could do the spa just not the pools or steam rooms", I told them. "OK Jennifer, Tay, Elaine, Angela and Lacey will go to the spa and me, mom and Rose will go to the pools". An hour later it was 7pm and our food was here, we had pizzas and sodas. We got done 30mins later and we all got our bathing suits on and robes and headed to the spa. Us humans had the Salish signature heated river rock massage, Salish essential facial and the foot revitalizes, I felt so good after 2 hours of being pampered and then we all were done and went back to the room and Alice, Rose and mom Esme were already there waiting for us. We all sat down in different spots and watched Scream 4 and then we watched The Other Sister. By the time the movies were done it was 2am and we all were very sleepy, so we told each other "good night" and we all went to bed, except Alice, Rose, and mom Esme they told me that they were going hunting. Me,Tay and mom got in bed and not long after we all fell asleep.

Well this is the end of this chapter, hope yall like it. Tell me what you think, vote and comment please and thanks for reading. Jencullen28.


	39. Chapter 39: Going Back Home

Well peeps I am felling a little better so I decided to wright another chapter today, Hope you like it. Thanks Jencullen28

Chapter 39: Going back home

Well it's Sunday morning 8 am, I woke up before Alice can wake us up and then I told mom and Tay to "wake up that we had packing to do because we were leaving today". We all got up and went to the living room and everyone else was getting up, it was so funny watching Alice, Rose and mom Esme pretend like they just got up. I guess they messed there hairs up to make it look like they had been sleeping all night long and I knew better. They all had some very light gold color eyes and they looked very beautiful. "Good morning everyone", I said. "Good morning Jennifer, well it looks like we did not have to drag yall out of bed this morning", Alice said. "No you did not because I love this place but I am missing Edward so much, I am ready to get home to my baby", I told her. "Well yall we will have breakfast first and then we will pack and then we have to check out by noon", Alice told us. Then the Aden came in and told us "good morning and said that our breakfast will be here in just a min", then there was a knock on the door and they brought us our breakfast. Aden and the rest left and we all sat and ate then we got done 30 minutes later and Alice told us that "we needed to get ready for the day then start to pack".

We all got ready and then we had to pack our bags and I was starting to get excited because I will be seeing Edward in just a few hours and I can't wait. Two hours later we all were ready to go home, the bell boys came and got our bags and put them in the cars and then Alice told us "to get in and that she will be out in a minute". We all got in the cars and we waited till Alice came out and got in her car. We thanked the people at the lodge and we all left heading home. "Alice I forgot to ask did you call and tell them that I got hurt"? I asked her. "No I did not and it will be OK Jennifer, Edward will be a little upset and dad will want to see your cut and then it will settled down", Alice told me. Two and a half hours later we were pulling onto the drive way to the house. We got to the house and all the guys were outside waiting for us, I got out right as the car stopped and ran up to Edward and started to kiss and hug him. Everyone else did the same thing except Lacey and Angela, they stayed behind and let us have some family time. We got done hugging our men and then Edward saw my arm and I saw he was getting upset then. "Edward honey look at me, I am OK I just had a little accident and I had to get five stitches but I am doing OK", I told him. Then he asked me "what happen""? When we get our stuff in and get to sit down me and Alice will tell you", I told him.

They guys helped get our bags in the house and they also put Lacey and Angela's in Lacey's car and they told us that they "had fun but they had to go". Then Tay told us she "wanted to get home and so did mom and dad", so they left. Now it was just me and my Cullen family. We got in the house and I sat on Edward's lap and we told them what happen to my arm and he was a little mad at Alice for that. "Honey we were just having fun and it was all OK, Alice paid for the dent in the wall and I got fixed up by this doctor named Cassandra Lowery and she did a good job. She told me that I could get my stitches out in two weeks and that I could not get them wet", I told Edward. Dad came over to me and wanted to see my arm, so me, him and Edward went to his office so I could have the bandage changed and dad could look at it. Dad took off the bandage and told me that the "doctor did a good job of stitching me up and that I should not have to bad of a scar" and then he put some cream on it and bandaged it back up and we all went back down stairs. We got back down stairs and everyone was talking about the trip and I sat back in Edward's lap and held him. "I love going back to that place but I do not want to be gone from you again like that", I told him.

He kissed me and asked me "if I wanted to go to our room", and I told him "yes". So he picked me up and ran me up to our room and closed the door behind him. He laid me on the bed and then he laid next to me and we started to kiss very passionately and then he just held me. We laid there for what seemed like hours and it was hours, I got so comfortable that I did not want to move that we laid there for 3 hours straight without talking, just looking at each other and holding each other. Then my tummy had to tell us that it was hungry and we just laughed. He got up and then he picked me up and ran me down stairs. Mom had my dinner ready so I sat and ate a sandwich and had a soda and then me and Edward went into the living room. He sat down and I sat on him and we talked and watched TV. I looked at the time and it was going on 10pm and I just sat there thinking about where the day went. "Edward I want to go back there again one day with you" , I told him. "Well will see" and then he kissed my head and we watched a movie with the family. At around midnight he asked me if "I was ready for bed "and I told him that "I was". We got up and told the family "good night" and then we went to our room. We took a shower together and then I told him that "I was not ready, so we went and sat on the couch and watched another movie".

I guess I fell asleep because I felt him pick me up and lay me in the bed. Then he turned the TV off and laid next to me and he hummed our song and then I went back to sleep.

I know this is a short chapter but I am starting to fall asleep while writing so I am going to leave it like this and I hope you like it. Again I am so sorry for it being so short. Thanks for reading Jencullen28


	40. Chapter 40: Beginning Wedding Plans

Hey peeps, it's me again. I am going to be writing another chapter so her you go Chapter 40.

I am going to be skipping again because I am running out of ideas so enjoy. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 40: Beginning Wedding plans

Well it is now April 23rd and we are now getting ready for planing the big double wedding. So far we have our maid of honor witch is Alice Cullen and we have the best man witch is Sam Uley. My bride maids are Lacey Smith and Angela Weber and Tay's Bride maids are Rosalie Hale and Emily Uley. We have 2 months away and today me, Tay, Edward, Jake and Alice were going wedding ring shopping today.

"Jennifer honey, it's time to wake up", Edward told me in my ear. I rolled over and looked at him in his big beautiful gold eyes. I kissed him and then I sat up and he moved so I could get up and get out. Then there was a knock on our door and Alice, Tay, and Jake came in telling me "to get up, that it was time to go shopping for our wedding rings". I got up and told them that "I know" and then I went to the bathroom and took a shower and then I got dressed. I came out, Tay and Alice were the only two in my room. "Where did Edward and Jake go"? I asked. "Oh they went down stairs waiting for us", Alice told me. We left my room and went down stairs and I saw Edward on the couch and Jake was no where to be seen. Edward told me and Tay that "our breakfast was ready", so me and her went to the dinning room and Jake was there getting ready to eat some eggs and toast. Me and Tay sat down and we ate with him and then we "thanked mom Esme for breakfast" and we all went back into the living room. Edward got up off the couch and came to me and then I saw Alice in the corner of my eye telling Jasper something. She then asked Rose and mom if "they wanted to come" and they told us "no, that they were going hunting". "OK" then, Alice said and then she looked at us and asked us if "we were ready to go"? I grabbed Edward's hand and then we all walked out of the house and we all got in Edward's car. Then we left to go ring shopping.

"So have yall thought of what yall wanted for wedding rings"? Alice asked us. "Well not really, I just want to look and see what they have and then me and Edward will pick out our rings", I told Alice. Then Tay told Alice told her the same thing, that I just told her. We got to Kay's jewelery store and we all got out and went in. Me and Edward went one way and Alice, Tay, and Jake went one way. Me and Edward were looking at the rings and then I stopped and told Edward to look at those. I pointed at a ring set that was gold, I told Edward that "I wanted to look at them". He went and got a worker and she came over and I pointed at the set that I wanted to look at. She took it out, me and Edward looked at them and I told him that "I really like this set a lot". We looked at them and on my ring that I will be getting is gold with small diamonds and Edward's ring is gold with 2 rows of diamonds. He told me that "I can have anything that I wanted" and so I told the lady that "we wanted these rings". She asked us "when the big day was"? We told her that "we will be getting married on June 23rd along with my sister and her soon to be husband". "Oh wow a double wedding, well I hope yall have a long and loving life with each other", she told us. We thanked her and then she told us to" follow her to the checkout". We got to the checkout counter and then she ranged up our rings and the set came to 5,000.00 dollars. Edward took out the card and payed for it and then she "thanked us".

We went to look for Alice, Tay and Jake and they were looking at a wedding set. We went up to them and Tay asked us if "she could see our rings"? So I got the box out of the bag and opened the box. "Oh my they are beautiful", she told us. "Thank you", we told her. "So have yall found a set that yall like"? I asked. "I believe we have", she told me. Then that lady that checked me and Edward out came over to help her and Jake. "We would like to look at that set", Tay told the lady. The lady took out the set and we all four looked at them. Tay's rings are silver and one band has a diamond sticking up of the ring and then she has a silver band with a beautiful design on it. Then Jake's is also silver band with a braided design on it. They told her that "they wanted that set" and she told them "to follow her to the checkout" and they did. Me and Edward went to look for Alice and we found her looking a tiara's. "Oh Jennifer, I am so glad that you are here, where is Tay"? She asked me. "They are getting there rings payed for and then they will be here with us", I told her. Then Tay and Jake were with us and then Alice asked the lady to "come and help her out please"? The lady came over and asked Alice "what she needed"? "I would like to look at that tiara and that one there", Alice pointed out to her. She took them out and then Alice asked me and Tay to "stand next to her", so we did. She put the tiara's on our heads and then her and then guys stepped back and looked at me and Tay.

Then Alice went real quiet and the lady just looked at her like she was crazy or something. So me and Tay took off the tiara's and the lady looked at us then. Alice then came back to us and told the lady that "she would like to buy them". So the lady and all of us went with her and Alice bought us those tiara's for me and Tay. We thanked the lady and we all left the store and got in the car. On our way home I tuned around in my seat and looked at Alice and asked her "what that vision was about"? "Well I saw those tiara's and then I had a vision of yall two wearing them with yall veil's", Alice told us. "Also I will be going back and getting yall and me and also some jewelery sets that I saw us wearing", Alice told us. "Oh OK "and then I turned back around and it was quiet on the way back home. We got home around noon and we all went in the house and was surrounded by mom and Rose wanting to look at our wedding rings. "Oh Jennifer and Tay, I have lunch ready for yall", mom Esme told us. "OK we will eat when we get done showing yall our rings", I told her. Edward took the box out of the bag and handed it to me and I opened it for them to look at. "Oh my Jennifer, those rings are beautiful", we got in stereo from mom and Rose and then they looked at Tay's rings and told her the same thing. Me and Tay thanked them and then we went to eat lunch with Jake.

We got done eating and went back into the living room and I sat on Edward's lap. We were talking about the wedding and stuff. "So Jennifer and Tay we know that the colors for the wedding are blue, purple, green, brown and pink", Alice told us. "Yes that is right Alice", we told her. "So now onto flowers, I know Jennifer you are very highly allergic to gardenia's, so they will not be any there at the wedding", Alice told me. "So we will have all colors of rose's, tulips, and other flowers," Alice told us. "Waite a min, Tay are you allergic to any flowers"? Alice asked her. "No I am not, so you do not have to worry about me", Tay told her. "OK well guys I have already order some stuff for the wedding", Alice told us. "What have you order already"? I asked her. "Well I have the chairs, tables, and a lot of decorations order, for the wedding and the reception", Alice told us. "Also guys I have order some wood and stuff to set up for a dance floor in the back yard", Alice told the guys. "All of this is on hold till it get closer to the wedding day", Alice told us. "So now all we have to get is wedding invitations, all of our dresses and the all the guys tuxedo's, also the flower girl's dress and the ring bearer tux. Then you guys have got to write yall vow's for each other, and then we still have to pretty much get all the clothing for the wedding party", Alice told us. "Wow we have a lot of stuff still to get", I told her. "Yeah we do and that is just for the wedding party, Jennifer. We still have to get decorations for the meadow and stuff like that", Alice told me.

"So Alice, where are we going to be starting at"? I asked her. "Well let's see, we have two months till the wedding, and we got the rings and now the tiara's, so I guess we could go wedding dress shopping like real soon and have them hanging up in my closet", Alice told us. She then looked at the time and told us that "me, Tay, mom Esme, mom Elaine, Rose and herself will be going wedding dress shopping tomorrow", Alice told us. "Is that to soon"? Tay asked Alice. "No because June is a very busy time for weddings and if we don't start getting stuff early then we will miss out on the real good stuff", Alice told us. "OK you guys for the next month and a half, you must work on each other vow's", Alice told us. "I will help yall if you need it", she told us. We sat around for about 3 hours talking about the wedding when mine and Tay's mom and dad came over. We showed them our rings and tiara's. They told us that "they were very beautiful" and we thanked them. "OK Elaine, me, Jennifer, Tay, Rose, and mom Esme will be going wedding dress shopping", Alice told her. "Oh really, I can't wait till we get to do that, I have been looking forward to this day since Jennifer was born", mom told us. "Also Tay I am so glad that I got you back and I am looking forward to helping you also", mom told her.

We all sat and talked and then Esme called us to eat, so we humans went and ate dinner and came back and talked some more. It was getting late so mom, dad, Tay, and Jake told us "good night" and then they left. I sat on Edward's lap till I fell asleep. I woke up a little to him putting me in bed. I rolled over and looked at him and he gave me that smile that take's away my breath. "I love you Jennifer", he told me. "I love you too Edward" and then we kissed. I rolled over and he held me till I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and he was not by my side and I sat up and he was playing the piano very lightly. "Good morning sexy", I told him. He looked up and told me "good morning" and then he was by my side and kissing me. I had to stop so I could catch my breath and he just laughed at me. It was the weekend so we had no school till Monday and I was glad. It was Saturday and I was going shopping for my wedding dress today. I got up and went and took a shower and got dressed for the day. I came back out and Edward was not in the room but five women were in my room with me.

"Good morning Jennifer", Tay told me. "Good morning everyone", I told them. "Jennifer are you ready to go wedding dress shopping"? mom Elaine asked me. "Oh yes I am so very ready" and then we all walked down the stairs and I went and had breakfast. I got done and then I went and brushed my teeth and came into the living room when I was done. I gave Edward a kiss and told him that "I love him" and he told me that he "loved me too". Then I was dragged out of the house by Alice. She let go and then I asked her, "how we all were going to fit in one car"? She just stood there and went blank in the face and came back to us not long after she went blank in the face. "Well I guess three of us can go in Jennifer's car and the other three can go in Tay's car", Alice told us. So me, mom Esme and Rose, was in my car and Rose was driving, then in Tay's car was mom Elaine, Alice and her self and Alice was driving. We got on the road and Rose followed Alice out of town. We ended up in Seattle, at the biggest wedding shop I have ever seen. We all got out of the cars and meet in a group because Alice told us to. "OK Jennifer, me, and mom Esme will be looking for Jennifer's dress and Rose, Elaine and Tay, yall will be looking for your dress", Alice told us. "But I will be going back and forth helping both of yall", Alice told us.

We all went in the bridal shop and was greeted by two lady's that work there. "How may we help you lady's"? One of them asked us. "Well hello my name is Alice and these two lady's here are going to be getting married in June and we need two wedding dresses", Alice told them. "OK well my name is Sarah and I will be helping you" and she pointed at me and "my name is Tara and I will be helping you" and she pointed at Tay. "Well my name is Jennifer and this is my sister Taylor, but we call her Tay", I told them. "OK so who will be helping us pick out the dresses for yall"? Sarah asked. "Well with me, I told them, will be my soon to be mother-in-law Esme and Alice here, and with Tay will be our mom Elaine and Rose", I told them. "But I will be going back and forth between them", Alice told them. "OK well then let's get started then", Sarah told us. They took us to two different rooms and Sarah asked me "what I was looking for in a dress"? "Well it has to be white and well I am not to sure, I guess just pick out some dresses and we will look at them", I told her. "OK Jennifer what size are you"? Sarah asked me. "I am a 7 in a dress", I told her. "OK I will be bring in sizes 6,7, and 8 because I will be trying to find the best fit for you", she told me. "So yall wait here and I will be right back", Sarah told us.

We sat around and talked and then 20 minutes later she came in with 5 dresses or more. I tried all of them on and they were pretty but not what I was looking for, so she took them away and came back with more in her hands. I tried on dresses for over 3 hours and then she brought in 5 more dresses and Alice came in behind her and was looking at them. "OK Jennifer, try this one, this one, and this one and pick two that you really like and then we will help you chose witch one", Alice told me. I tried on one and it did not fit very well, so I took it off and Alice gave it back to the lady. Then I tired on the second one and it fit very well and was very beautiful. I came out in it and showed them the dress and I was told that it looked real good on me, I thanked them and went to put on the other dress and Alice came in with me and Sarah and helped me get it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and started to cry. It was the dress I was looking for, it was so beautiful that it made me cry. I turned to Alice and Sarah and told them that "this is the dress that I want". They both clapped and told me "congratulation", I gave Alice a hug. We all three came out and showed my dress to mom Esme and if she could cry, she would be right now. (I am sorry but I can not explain the dress that is why there is a picture of it on the right and same with Tay's dress)

"Alice has Tay found her dress yet"? I asked her. "No why"? She asked me. "I want you to go get her, mom and Rose, so I can show them my dress before I take it off", I told her. "OK I will be back in a minute" and then she was gone. "Oh Jennifer that is your dress," mom Esme told me. "I know, when I put it on and I looked at myself, I started to cry", I told her. Five minutes later I went to the dressing room before they came in and then I had a knock on my door for me to come out. I came out and when Tay, mom and Rose saw me they all squealed with happiness and they all told me that "I looked very beautiful". I told them "thank you" and then I went and got out of the dress and got dressed in my other clothes back one and we all went to help Tay find her dress.

Tay's P.O.V.- We all went to my room where I am trying to find my dress and I was so happy that Jennifer found her dress. They put us in a bigger room and we were there for another 2 hours. I began to think I was not going to find my dress and then Tara came in with 3 more dresses and then Alice came into the dressing room with me and Tara. I put on one dress and I did not like the way it fit, so I took it off and then they helped me into another dress and it was pretty but I just did not care for it to much. Then Alice looked at me and her face went blank and so I started to talk to Tara so she did not see Alice. Then Alice came back and she told us to "wait here a minute" and then she was gone. Tara asked me "where she was going"? I told her "I have no idea" and not even five minutes and Alice came in with a big white dress and told me "to put it on". So her and Tara helped me put it on and then I looked at my self in the mirror and I did what Jennifer did, I started to cry and I knew that I had found my dress. We came back out of the dressing room and all the humans started to cry with me. I looked at the vampires and if they could have cried they would be.

I went back into the dressing room and Alice and Tara helped me out of the dress and I told Tara that "I wanted this dress". She said "OK" and I got back into my clothes and we all walked out of the dressing room. "OK girls yall have found the dresses that yall wanted, are yall ready to go"? Alice asked us. "Yes we are" and then we helped them put our dresses in garment bags and they helped us carry them up front to get checked out. Well they took the tags off and ranged them up and both dresses came to over 10,000 dollars. Alice payed for them and I looked at the time and it was going on 8pm and I told them that "I was hungry". So we put our dresses in our cars and then we left to go eat somewhere.

Jennifer's P.O.V.- We got our dresses and then we were going to go somewhere to eat. We stopped at restaurant and us humans ate and then it was getting real late and I was getting tired. We left to go back home and I was so ready, I missed Edward so much and was ready to see him. We got home around midnight and then mom, and Tay went home and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose got mine and Tay's dresses and they carried them up to Alice's room and put them in her closets. I came in and Edward came to me and kissed me and told me that "he missed me". "I missed you too", I told him. "So did you find your dress"? He asked me. "Yes I did and I can not wait till you get to see it", I told him. He picked me up and we told the family "good night" and we went up to our bedroom. I got into my night clothes and I gave him a kiss. We got in bed and I fell asleep real fast.

Well this is the end of chapter 40. I hope yall like it. Vote and comment. Thanks JenCullen28.


	41. Chapter 41: Our Graduation

Hello peep's here is another chapter. I am skipping again so just bare with me. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 41: Our Graduation

Well it is now May 16th and we have two day's till me, Taylor, Edward, Alice, and Jasper graduate. I am so happy right now that it is very hard to keep from getting all excited over anything. Like I said in two day's we are graduating and then we also have 36 day's till our big double wedding and I cannot wait.

"Jennifer its time to wake up sleepy head", my soon to be husband whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful smiling face. "Good morning honey", I told Edward. "Good morning sweetheart, its time to get up and go to school, it is our last day and then we will be graduating very soon", Edward told me. I got sat up and Edward gave me a kiss, then I got out of our nice bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. I got dressed and when I came out Edward was looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. "You ready to eat breakfast and then go"? Edward asked me. "Yeah I am so ready for this day to be over with, then we do not have to go to school tomorrow and then Friday we are graduating", I told him. We went down stairs and I ate a bowl of cereal, then Tay came over to ride to school with us. "Good morning Cullen family", she said very loudly and made me jump. They all laughed and I told Tay, "that she bout gave me a heat attack", she told me she was sorry and gave me a hug. "Well are yall ready to go"? Tay asked in a very excited voice. "Yes we are", I told her. We told the family bye and then we all got in Edward's car and went to school.

We got to school and everyone was just all happy that school is ending for seniors, also that school will be ending for summer break. We all got out of Edward's car ready for the day to be over with. We all had our year books and ready for people to sign them. We had a few minute's till school started, so we just talked and then Angela came over and was asking,"when we were going to do some more wedding shopping"? Alice told her, "that we will do some more this weekend and that she will need all the bride maids and mom's to come with us, that we were going shopping for bride maids dresses and mom's dresses". "Oh well that sounds good and I can't wait", Angela told us. Then the bell ranged and we all went inside to get ready for the day. The day was going by fast, that before I knew it we were going to lunch. Me and Edward came out of our class and walked to lunch with the family. "So honey are you sad that you will not be coming back here next year"? Edward asked me. "No not really, I am so glad to be getting out of this place and not have to come back", I told him. Then he leaned down and whisper in my ear that, " I will be going back to school over and over and over". "Thanks for reminding me of that", I told him. He just laughed and we got to the lunch room and grabbed our trays and went to sit down.

We got sat down and me and Tay ate while we talked about the up coming wedding. "Oh guys I am so ready to get married and start my life with Edward", I told them. "The same with me but with my Jacob", Tay told us. We all just laughed and talked till me and Tay were done eating. Then we all went out side and Angela followed us out. "So have yall decided what color' the bride maids dresses are going to be"? She asked us. "Well Angela, yours and Lacey's dresses are going to be purple, if I find the right one I like", I told her. "Then Rose and Emily's dresses are going to be a hunter green, if I can find the right one I like", Tay told us. We were talking and then the bell ranged and it was time for our last 3 classes and then we will be done with school. We walked in and went to our lockers and got our stuff and went to our classes. "Hello students, I would like to have the following students to come to the office", the principal announced over the intercom. "Jennifer Swan, Taylor Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale, will yall five please come to my office"? The principal told us over the intercom. So me, Edward, and Tay got up and went out into the hall from our science class and we meet Jasper and Alice in the hall coming out from their algebra class. "Alice what is going on"? I asked her. "Oh don't worry we are not in trouble", Alice told me.

We got to the office and was told to go in and we did. "Will yall please have a seat"? Mrs. Pope told us. So we all did and then she began telling us what she wanted. "OK guys I called yall in here because I am giving yall these", she told us. Then she handed us our things that we get for graduating with honors. We told her, "thank you" and then she told us that, "we did not have to finish the day out if we did not want to"? We got up and Edward shook her hand and told her that, "we enjoyed being here in your school and that we all will miss it". "I want to thank yall for being real good to me and not giving me any trouble", Mrs. Pope told us. "Your welcome", we told her and then we all went into the hall. "So guys what do yall want to do"? Alice asked us. "Let's clean out our lockers, then turn our books in and go home", I told them. "Yes lets do that and go home", Edward told us. So we all went to our lockers and cleaned them out, then we took our books to the office and turned them in and then we walked out of the school. We all turned around and looked at the building and smiled. "Well yall that was fun going, but I am so glad to be out, at lest for now anyways", I told them. "Yes same here" Edward said. We all got in his car and we did not turn around and look at the school again.

We got home and no one was there and Alice told us, "that they went hunting and that they will be back any min". "Well guys I am going home and I will talk to yall later, I want to call Jake and see if he is out yet", Tay told us. "OK sis and I will talk to you later", I told her and then she left. "So now what do we do"? I asked. "Well we could go to our meadow", Edward told me. "OK lets go" then he pulled me onto his back and took off running with me. We got to our meadow and he put me down, then we sat and talked. "So are you glad to be out of school now"? Edward asked me. Well yes I am but, I know it wont be for long tho", I told him. "Well Jennifer I was thinking of waiting a couple of years and then go back to school", Edward told me. "One because, I need a little break, then two you will becoming like me and you will not be able to be around people and three, well I can't think of three right now but I just want to not have to go for a year or two" Edward told me. "OK sounds good to me, we don't have to go back at all if you don't want to", I told him. "Well yes we will have to one day because of the way we look", Edward told me. I sat there and thought about that. "Oh I see now what you are talking about, because yall look so young that you have to keep going back to keep the human facade", I told him. "Yes that is why and when you get changed and can be around humans then you will have to go to a different school also", he told me.

We stayed in our meadow till it started to get dark and then Edward put me on his back and ran us back home. We got back home and everyone was sitting and talking. "Hey guys how was yalls time in the meadow"? Dad asked us. "Oh yeah we did, we just talked about the wedding and about when I get changed into one of yall", I told him. "So how does it fell that you don't have to go back to school"? Dad asked me. "Well I am not to sure yet, I still fell like I got to go tomorrow and I don't have to", I told him. They all just laughed and then Edward pulled me to the couch and right when I was getting ready to sit, I called to the dinning room to eat dinner. So I got up and Edward came with me and I sat and ate, then when I got done I told mom, "thank you", then me and Edward went back to the living room. We sat and talked about up coming stuff with the family and then I guess I fell asleep because I was woken up by Edward carrying me to our room. We got to our room and he sat me on our bed and I asked him, "what time it was"? And he told me, "it was going on midnight". So I got up and got ready for bed and then we laid down and I fell asleep again.

Graduation Morning: "Honey its time to wake up", Edward told me. I woke up and smiled at him. "You ready for today"? He asked me. I just looked at him and told him, "that I was very ready" and then I kissed him. We kissed for like five min and then there was a knock on our door. "Come in who ever it is", I said. Then my mom, dad, and Tay came though the door and they told me "good morning". "Good morning yall, what are yall doing here in my and Edward's room"? I asked. "Well we came to see if you were a wake because we want to take yall kids to breakfast", mom told me. "Oh well OK, let me get dressed and then we can go", I told them. They walked out and I got dressed, then me and Edward went down stairs with the rest of the family. We got down stairs and then Tay grabbed my hand and she asked me, "if I was ready"? And I told her that I was. I went to Edward and gave him a kiss and told him, "that I will be back soon" and he told me OK". We left and I asked, "where we were going"? "Oh well we were just taking you girls out somewhere to eat and then bring yall back so yall can get ready to graduate", mom told us. So we went out to eat at a restaurant and then it was going on noon and our graduation is at 5pm. So we ate and talked then when we got done they took me back home and went home themselves to get ready.

I walked in the house and everyone was sitting and talking. "Hey honey how was breakfast"? Edward asked me. "Well it was very good", thank you. "Now what are we going to do till it is time to leave"? I asked. "I'm not sure, I guess we can just talk till time to get ready", Alice told us. So I sat on Edward's lap and then we talked and goofed off until Alice said, "it was time to get ready". Me and Edward got up and went to our room to get ready. When we got to our room Alice had already had our clothes ready. I just laughed a little and then we got ready. Then not long after we got dressed Alice came in and did my hair and makeup and told me that, "I looked very beautiful". I told her the same and then we all three went down stairs. Then we put on our caps and gowns and then the rope and thing that tells people that we are graduating with honors. Then mom told us to get in a group and we did, then she took a picture of us and then Alice said, "we had an hour still". She wanted to get individual pictures outside and stuff. So we all went outside and then Tay and my mom and dad came over and Tay joined us. We had individual pics done then me and Edward had one together and the same with Jazz and Alice and then Alice told me and Tay to stand with our mom and dad and we got a pic like that. I looked at the time and we had 30min to get there and get ready. So we all got in our cars that we were going to ride in and then we left.

We got to the school and had 15min to get ready and get on stage. So me, Tay, Edward, Alice and Jasper all went in the back and the rest of the family and our friends went to the front to get there seats. I swear the whole wolf pack and there families were here for me and Tay and the Cullen's. The only thing I did not like was I was in the back with the S's and my family was up front with the C's. So I gave Edward a hug and told him that, "I will see him when we graduate". We all got in line and then it started. They did the speeches, then they started to call us one at a time. When they got to Edward and Alice I saw them get there diplomas and then I saw Alice and Rose leave and thought of why they would and I forgot that Alice was throwing a graduation party. Then not long they called Jasper and he got his diploma and then it went down the line till they got to me and I swear that my whole family and friends stood up and cheered for me and they did the same for Tay. We got our diplomas and I was all excited and then they got done calling names and then Mrs. Pope told all of us that we are now graduated and now we have entered into young adults. We all throw our caps in the air and we all cheered. I found my cap and Tay found her's and then we went to find our family. We held hands so not to lose each other and then we found our family and friends in the back.

We were then surrounded by our family and friends, getting hugs and being told congrats and stuff like that. I found Edward and he picked me up into a hug and then we kissed. He put me down and held my hand and asked me, "if I was ready to go home and get ready for the party"? I just looked at him and told him "yes". We all walked out and got in our cars and went home. Edward and I was in the front of the line of cars and I looked behind us and there were about 7 or more cars behind us following us to our house. The party did not start till 7 but the wolf pack and there family went ahead and was coming over to the house. We got to the house and I looked at Edward and he had a a big smile on his face. "Edward why are you smiling like that"? I asked him. "Oh you will see very soon", he told me. We got out and we went in the house and it was ready for the party, then Alice grabbed me and Tay and pulled us upstairs and told us put on the dresses that were sitting on her bed. So we did and then we went down stairs and I looked at the time. It was going on 6:45pm and we waited till everyone started to show up. The grown ups took there places to help sever the food and stuff like that, then people started to show up.

It has now been 2 hours into the party and then Alice stopped the music and we all got quiet. "Lady's and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to the senors surprise", Alice told us. Then she said, "would MUSE please come out", then we all started to yell and scream and cheering for them. "Oh my god its MUSE", I heard a lot of people say at the same time. Then the party got a whole lot better. We danced and partied and just had fun, until people were getting tired and started to leave. I looked at the time and it was going on 1in the morning. MUSE got done singing and they hanged around till there were just me and the family. I got to talk to the lead singer and I was just really excited. We all stayed up till 4 in the morning and Alice told "the band that they can crash here in the living room" and they said, "thank you". Tay, mom and dad left and then I helped Alice get the band settled and then I told "everyone good morning" and went to bed with Edward.

Well peep's this is the end of the chapter so I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. Thanks JenCullen28.


	42. Chapter 42: Wedding Plans Pt 1

Hey peep's, here is another chapter. It is going to be in Alice Point of View. She has stuff planed that Jennifer and Tay do not know about. So here you go. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 42: Wedding Plans part 1

Alice P.O.V. "Well we have little over a month till Jennifer, Edward, Taylor, and Jacob's wedding" I told Jazz. "Yeah I know and you are having so much fun with this aren't you"? I asked my wonderful wife Alice. "Yes I am and now it is time to really throw myself into planing, I have got to call and talk to the mangers of these bands, MUSE, Skillet, Sia, and One Republic, and see if they can play at the reception" I told Jazz. "Do you have all the number's for them"? I asked Alice. "Yes I do honey, so please will you go down stairs and keep Jennifer away from me till I get done"? "Yeah I will sweetheart" and with that Jazz left our room so I can do some calling. First I am calling MUSE manger, I pick up my phone and call.

Manger: "Yes this is Muse's manger how may I help you"?

Alice: "Well yes this is Mrs. Alice Cullen and I would like to book Muse for a party"? I asked her.

Manger: "OK Mrs. Cullen, when is the party"?

Alice: "It will be on June 23rd at my house", I told her.

Manger: "OK, I know they were there not to long ago and you want them again"?

Alice: "Yes I would love to have here again, I am throwing a wedding reception for my soon to be sister-in-law and her twin sister. They both love the band and when they were here before, I talked to them and they told me that they would love to play for them", I told her.

Manger: "Well let me see if they are going to be available. OK on June 23rd they do not have anything on that day so what time will you need them"? She asked me.

Alice: "I will need them to be here at least by 5pm that day and will need them here till midnight", I told her.

Manger: "OK Mrs. Cullen, Muse will be there that day at that time and they will be picking up the payment", she told me.

Alice: "Yes I will give them the payment after the party is over and I would like to thank you and you have a good day", I told her.

Manger: "Thank you and you to".

I got off the phone with her and wrote that Muse will be here for the wedding. Now I got to call Sia's manger, I told myself. I got on my phone and called.

Alice: "Yes is this Sia's manger, that I am talking to"? I asked him.

Manger: "Yes this is Sia's manger, how may I help you"? He asked me.

Alice: "Yes this is Alice Cullen, and I would like to know if I could get Sia and her band to come play at a wedding reception"? I asked him.

Manger: "When is the wedding Mrs. Cullen"? He asked me.

Alice: "It will be June 23rd at 5pm in the afternoon", I told him.

Manger: "Well let me look and see if she has anything planed that day. OK Mrs. Cullen, Sia does not have anything planed that night, what time will you need Sia and her band"? He asked me.

Alice: "I will need them here in Forks, Washington at 5pm and will need them till midnight", I told him.

Manger: "And how will you be paying for them to play there"? He asked me.

Alice: "I will wright a check and give it to Sia her self", I told him.

Manger: "OK so on June 23rd at 5pm Sia will be there, where will she be singing"? He asked me.

Alice: "Oh sorry, it will be at my house", I told him.

Manger: "OK Sia will be there on June 23rd at 5pm at your house. What is the address"? He asked me.

Alice: "118 Cullen Drive, Forks, Washington. I will have a map sent to you so they can find the place", I told him.

Manger: "OK thank you Mrs. Cullen, and Sia will be there", he told me.

Alice: "Thank you and I hope you have a nice day".

I got off the phone with Sia's manger and then I grabbed Skillet's number and called John the lead singer.

John: "Hello this is John, who am I speaking to"?

Alice: "Yes my name is Alice Cullen and I have a question for you? I need to know if you and your band will play at a wedding reception"? I asked him.

John: "Well Mrs. Cullen, I need to know when the wedding reception will be and I can tell you if we can make it or not", he told me.

Alice: "It will be on June 23rd at 5pm at my house in Forks, Washington", I told him.

John: "Let me see if we can be there. OK you said June 23rd at 5pm"?

Alice: "Yes sir"

John: "OK we have nothing that day planed so I guess we will be there. Can you give me the address and I would like to know the names of the people that are getting married"? He asked me.

Alice: "OK the address is 118 Cullen Drive, Forks, Washington. And it is for a double wedding. There names are, Jennifer Swan and Edward Cullen, and we also have Jennifer's identical twin sister Taylor and she is marring Jacob Black", I told him.

John: "OK Mrs. Cullen we will be there and I hope you have a nice day", he told me.

Alice: "You to and also I will be sending you a map to show you how to get to my house", I told him.

John: "Thank you and well see you then".

I got off the phone with him and gave myself a pat on the back. Now I got one more to call and then I will be done with the bands. I looked at my paper and saw One Republic's manger's number. I picked up my phone and called him.

Manger: "Hello this is One Republic's manger, how may I help you"? He asked.

Alice: "Hello this is Mrs. Alice Cullen, and I would like to see if One Republic will be able to sing at a wedding reception"? I asked him.

Manger: "Well Mrs. Cullen, we do not do wedding party's", he told me.

Alice: "Please, I have a soon to be sister-in-law that love's them and her twin sister too. I have the money to pay for them to come to my house. I also have 3 other band's coming and all I need is for One Republic to be there", I told him.

Manger: "Well Mrs. Cullen, tell me when the party is and I will see if they can come. It will cost you tho. Who else is coming? If I may ask.

Alice: "Well the party will be on June 23rd at 5pm at my house and the other bands are, Muse, Sia, and Skillet", I told him.

Manger: "Wow Mrs. Cullen, you have some real big bands coming now and you want us also"? He asked me.

Alice: "Yes it will make me and the other four happy, I told him. It is for a double wedding. My soon to be sister-in-law Jennifer Swan and my brother Edward Cullen and Jennifer's identical twin sister Taylor and her soon to be husband Jacob Black", I told him.

Manger: "Well they are available on June 23rd, so I will book them for the party. You seem to be a very nice girl and also I will need the money up front before anything is said and done", he told me.

Alice: "Yes Sir, the money will be sent out today and you should get it in about 3 to four day's", I told him.

Manger: "OK thank you for asking and they will be there. One thing I need your address and also a map the get there"? He asked me.

Alice: "118 Cullen Drive, Forks, Washington and a map will be sent with the money. Thank you and have a nice day", I told him.

Manger: "Your welcome and you have a nice day also", he told me.

I got off the phone with him and then I laid on my bed and was very proud of myself and thinking about Jennifer's and Taylor's reactions when they see the bands that are coming. I got up and then I went down stairs and Edward heard everything and was very happy with me. I looked at the time and it was going on one pm. "Jennifer please call Taylor, your mom, Angela, and Lacey and tell them to come to the house. We are going dress shopping for the bride maids, moms and myself", I told her. She went to call them and "I told mom and Rose to get ready that we are going shopping". They got up and went to there rooms to get ready. "Alice, I called all of them and they said that they will be here in about 30 min", Jennifer told me. "OK Jennifer thank you now you go get ready and we will leave when they get here", I told Jennifer. Her and Edward went to there room and then mom and Rose came back down ready to go when everyone else are. 20 min later everyone was ready and was here. "OK guys we will be back in a few hours, so do what yall want because in a few day's it will be yall's turn", I told the guys. They all moaned and groaned and us girls just laughed at them. I gave Jazz a kiss and then we all got into 2 cars.

I was diving my car and Rose was following me to the wedding store in Port Angels. We got there around 2pm and we all went in. When we go in there a lady came up to us and asked, "how she may help us"? "Yes this is the Cullen family and we are here for our appointment", I told her. "Oh yes we have been expecting yall, will you please follow me and we will get started", she told us. We did as she said and then she took us to the middle of the store and told us "to start to look and that if we needed anything she will be here for us". We broke up in groups and I told them "to look for purple and hunter green dresses" and then we split and went to look. I went to look for my maid of honor dress with my mom and it only took me a min and I found my dress that I will be wearing. Then me and mom went to look for her dress and I saw it so I knew where to look for it. We went to the rack and I showed her, her dress and she loved it. Two hours later I had a pile of dresses to look at with Jennifer and Tay. (I cannot explain what the dresses look like so I have pictures of them to the right side). We looked at all the dresses and then we found all the dresses. Jennifer's bride maids will be wearing a very beautiful purple dresses and Tay's will be wearing a very beautiful hunter green dresses. "OK girls we have found all the dresses and I am very happy with all the dresses", I told them. "Now for yall's surprises, I have got all the jewelry and the accessory's that will go with the dresses", I told them. "When we get home, I will show yall the stuff and I would like for yall to put it on so I can see what it looks like", I told them.

I payed for the dresses and then I looked at the time and it was going on 6 in the afternoon. We all got in the cars and went back to the house. We got home and the guys were playing games and watching TV when we got home. They saw come home and helped us carry the stuff in. We played dress up for a few more hours and then everyone left and went home and I put all the dresses in my closet till the wedding. I came back down stairs and Jennifer and Edward told us good night and they went to bed. I went to Jazz asked him "if he was ready for bed"? And he told me yes. We told the family good night and then we went to bed.

Well Peeps here is another chapter, I am having a lot of fun writing this story and it is just going to be getting better I promise. Have a nice day. Thanks for Reading JenCullen28. 


	43. Chapter 43: Wedding Plans Pt 2

Well peeps here is another chapter for yall. It is going to be part 2 of the wedding planning. I hope yall enjoy and please tell me what yall think. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 43: Wedding planning part 2

Alice P.O.V-

Well it is the next day after we went shopping for the bride maids dresses and the moms dresses and today and the guys don't know it yet is there turn. I came down stairs and the whole family was watching TV and then Edward looked at me and I knew he knew what was going to happen. "Family will you please look at me for a min"? "I need all the guys here to get ready to go tux shopping with me today". "Jennifer will you please call Jacob and tell him to call Seth, Quil, and for all of them to come here"? I asked Jennifer. "OK Alice I will", Jennifer told me. I looked at the guys sitting on the couches and told them to "get there butts moving" and they all moaned but did as I said. "Alice, I called Jacob and he told me that him and the guys will be here in about 30 min", Jennifer told me. "OK Jennifer, thank you and then when we get back I will need you to call Lacey and Emily, we need to take the flower girl and ring bearer there outfits for the wedding". "OK I will Alice", Jennifer told me. I ran upstairs to get ready myself ready and Jasper was almost ready. I went up to him and gave him a hug and told him that I loved him. "I love you too my sweet Alice, but I wished you would just go and get our tuxes, I know you seen them". "Jazz I know I have seen them but I want to see yall faces when I make yall try them on", I told him. "Alice you are such a mean little pixie". I faked cried and he came up to me and told me that he was sorry and I forgave him. We kissed and then I saw a car pulling onto our driveway and then I grabbed Jazz's hand and dragged him down stairs with me.

We got down stairs and everyone was ready and then I looked at Jennifer and asked her "if she called her dad"? And she told me that "she did and then he was here and so was the other guys. "OK guys I know that yall hate shopping but to bad, we are all going and that is it", I told them. "Well lady's we will be back in a bit and Jennifer go ahead and call Lacey and Emily and get them to bring the kids over and yall will have fun till we get back and then we will leave to take them", I told Jennifer. "OK guys I know yall are not ready but to bad, so lets go and we can get it over and done with and then yall can get home", I told them. We all went out side and the wolf pack got in Sam car and me and my family got in my car and I was in front leading the was to Port Angles to the tux store. About 30 min later we were where we needed to be. Oh the guys are so going to hate me when we get done, I thought to myself and then I forgot that Edward was with me. I looked at him and he did not have a to happy face on. I just smiled at him and then we all went inside. Me and then guys went in and we were greeted by a guy that works here. "How can I help yall"? "Well I need to find 7 tuxes for this wedding party", I told him. "OK well lets see, there are 7 guys so if yall will follow me then we will put yall in some dressing areas", the guy told us. "Sir, if you do not mind I will like to have these 5 guys here and I pointed to Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Ryan, in one room and these 4 in one room", I told the guy. "OK Ms. Then will yall follow me and we will get yall in the rooms", the guy told me.

They all went into the rooms and me and the sale guy went around pulling different tuxes off the racks and putting them in the rooms with the guys. I went to the dressing room with my family in it and watched them try the outfits on and when I kept telling them no that's not it then I would take those out and the sale guy would bring in more. I went to the wolf pack dressing room and watched them and told them that those are not it either. About 2 hours later I went around the store and found all the tuxes that I saw them in. I went to my family room and gave them the tuxes and told them to "put them on", and then I went to the other room and told them the same. I went back to my family room and they all had there tuxes on and they all looked hansom. Then I told them that those are the tuxes that they will be wearing at the wedding. Then I went to the wolf pack room and told them the same thing. "Jake I am getting your dad a tux also so he will have one to", I told him. "OK thank you Alice, I know he will love it", Jake told me. "Well guys I am done so yall can get dresses back into yalls clothes you came in and meet me at the checkout", I told them. Then I went to the other room and told them the same thing and I left to go get Billy's tux. I went to the checkout counter and one by one they all came out with there outfits and handed them to the guy at the desk. He checked them all and then told me that "will be 8,000.34 dollars", so I paid him and then we all went to the cars and I told the guys to put them in the trunk of my car "very carefully", and they did as I said. Then we all got in our cars and left to go back to my house.

"So guys was that fun or what"? I asked them. "Alice we are guys and shopping is never fun", Emmett told me. "Oh come on I know yall liked it a little bit", I told them. "OK Alice to make you happy it was a little bit fun", Jazz told me. "Thank you honey, so what do yall think of the tuxes that we got for yall"?, I asked them. "They are very nice Alice, you are very good fashion girl", Edward told me. "Thank you again", and then we were quiet the rest was home. We got home around 1pm and I told Jazz, Edward and dad to please take the tuxes up to my room and Jasper know where they go", I told them and they did as I said. I looked around and Lacey, Emily, Sarah and Alex, were here and ready to go shopping for the kids. "Well guys that don't live here, if yall want yall can go home and I want to thank yall for coming shopping with me", I told them. I saw Sam give Emily a kiss and then he picked up Alex and gave him a hug and then the wolf pack left and Ryan also left. "Jennifer call Taylor and see if she wants to come with us to pick out the kids outfits and if so to get over here, we are getting ready to leave soon", I told her. "OK Alice I will" and then she called Tay and she said that "she will be here in about 5 min". I gave Jazz a kiss and then I pulled dad to the side and asked him if he would go call some people for me and get there addresses so I could send them out an invitations to them". "I will Alice", dad told me and then he went to his office and did what I asked him. Taylor came though the door then and I asked Jennifer, Taylor, Emily, Lacey, Sarah and Alex, if they were ready"? And they told me that they were ready. So we all told the guys bye and we all got in my car and left.

We were heading to Port Angles again for the kids wedding outfits in the mall there. We got to the mall around 2:30pm and the kids were saying they were hungry, so we all went to the food court to eat, well the humans anyways. We got to the food court and they ate and we all went shopping. We went to find a dress for Sarah first. We got to this little store that was filled with beautiful dresses and stuff that I can get to go with her dress. We were in the store for an hour and found her dress, her tiara, shoes and other stuff. Then I saw that Alex was getting board so then we paid for her stuff and then we found a store that had boy tuxes and went in there to find Alex's tux. We were in there for 30min and found everything that he will wear to the wedding. "Well guys we got the stuff for the kids and now we can do some shopping in the wedding accessory store and get stuff for the wedding, some decorations if we find any and stuff like that. Then I want to go to the jewelry store and get our jewelry sets that we will be wearing", I told them. We went to the accessory store and I found some stuff for the weddings but not to much and then we all went to the jewelry store. "I already have Jennifer's and Taylor's tiaras, so all we need to find is mine, the bride maids and the flower girl and then we will look for the jewelry sets that we all will be wearing", I told them. We were in the jewelry store for 2 hours and I found everything that I was looking for. I have found some very beautiful jewelry sets and tiaras for all of us and then I looked at the time and it was going on almost 8 pm, so I told everyone "lets go checkout and then go home". I told the lady at the counter what I wanted and she got everything and then I paid for everything and it all came up to 25,000.00 dollars and I paid for it and then we all left for the cars. "Alice, we are paying way to much for this wedding", Jennifer told me. "Jennifer Rose we are not and I well I mean us want it like this, I want to make this a very special wedding for yall. Yall have been though so much and now here we are yall getting marred and I am having so much fun planing this you have no idea", I told her. "Alice I am sorry, I know you are having fun and so are we, but you just spent 25,000.00 dollars on jewelry sets and tiaras and well oh never mind, we will love what ever you do for us Alice", Jennifer told me. I gave her a hug and thanked her and then we put everything in the trunk of my car and left for home.

We got home right at 9pm and the kids were asleep and so me and Jazz put the kids in there parents cars and told them thank you and then they left and then Jennifer helped me take the stuff up to my room and then we went back down stairs. Jennifer went and sat on Edward's lap and we all sat and talked for awhile. "Jennifer and Edward have yall got yalls vow's done yet"? I asked them. "Yes we do Alice", Edward told me. Well I know yall did and I was wondering if yall will read them to us"? I asked them. Jennifer went upstairs and was back down in a min. "Wait a min Alice, you don't want these words to be a secret till the wedding"? Mom asked me. "Well I guess so then, Jennifer you can put them up till the wedding", I told her. Then she was gone. I sat on Jazz lap and we all talked about how wonderful the wedding is going to be. Then Jennifer and Edward got up and told us that they were going to bed and we told them goodnight and then they went to bed. We all stayed where we were and talked a little more and then we all went to bed to have fun.

Well peeps here it is Chapter 43. What do yall think? I really hope I can get the pics to work but if I can't I don't know what to do. But I will try and get them to work. Thanks for reading. Vote, comment and like please. Thanks JenCullen28.


	44. Chapter 44: Wedding Plans Pt 3

Well peeps here is another chapter. It is another chapter for wedding planning and then soon and I mean very soon it will be all coming together I promise. Well enjoy and thanks for reading. Jencullen28.

Chapter 44: Wedding planning part 3

Well we have now 23 days till mine, Edward, Taylor, and Jacob's big wedding day. It is now June 1st and I am so very happy. Well so far we have mine and Tay's wedding dresses, all the wedding party outfits and accessory's. All we have to do now is finish getting the wedding decorations and planning for a rehearsal wedding and rehearsal dinner. Also Alice has to plan a wedding showers.

"Jennifer wake up, wake up, wake up now or I will pick you up and throw you in the creek", Alice told me. "Alice you are my fave so to be sister-in-law and if you do that I will make you my least fave ok", I told her. "Well Jennifer please get up, me, you and Tay are going wedding decorations shopping and I want to get going", Alice told me. "One where is Edward"?, I asked her. Him and the guys, also Rose and mom all went hunting, so its just me and you. Get up, get dress and I have breakfast ready for you and then Tay will be here in an hour to go shopping", Alice told me. "OK Alice I will be down in about 15 min, I have got to take a shower and then I will be down", I told her. Alice gave me a hug and left me to take a shower, I turned some music on and then took my shower and then I got ready for the day. I was dresses and I was about ready to leave my room when my cell rang. I looked at the caller Id and it was Edward, so I answered it. "Hey honey, what's up"? I asked him. "Well I was calling to see if you were ok"? He asked me. "Yes I am ok, I just got out of the shower and got dressed and was about to go eat when you called", I told Edward. "Well I was just calling you to check on you and that we will be home later", he told me. "OK sweetheart, I am going to eat breakfast and then me, Alice and Taylor are going shopping for more wedding stuff", I told him. "I love you honey and please be careful my love", he told me. "I will love and I love you to", I told him and then we hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and went down stairs where Alice and Tay were waiting for me.

"Good morning sis, how are you today"? I asked Tay. "I am doing very well sis and can not wait till we get all this planning over with and get to the wedding its self", Tay told me. "I know right, and so have you have breakfast yet'? I asked Tay. "Yeah I had some eggs and bacon for breakfast", she told me. "Well I am going to eat and then we can leave", I told her. I went to the dinning room and ate and then Alice grabbed mine and Tay's hand a dragged us out the door. "So Alice what do we need to get that you have not all ready gotten"? I asked her. "Well we still have to pick out the flowers, and yalls wedding cakes, and also we have to go to the hardware store and order hardwood flooring for the outdoor dance floor", Alice told us. So we got in her car and left for Port Angles to do some wedding shopping. I looked at the time and it was going on 9am and we were at the hardware store. Me and Tay just followed Alice and she told some guys what she wanted and then we went up front to checkout. We got checked out and then we went to put an order in for our wedding cakes. We got to the bakery and we were in there for almost 2 hours and we found our wedding cakes and they were very beautiful. (pics of the wedding cakes are to your right). Then we put the order in and paid for them and then we left to go to a wedding decorations store. We got there and we picked out all kinds off stuff for the wedding. The gazebo that we will be standing on, the chairs the guest will be sitting on and the covers for them. Then we picked all kinds of stuff for the weddings and the reception. We were there for 4 hours and it was going on 3pm, then me and Tay were getting hungry, so Alice took us out to eat and then we asked her "what else we had to get"? "Well yall we got the wedding cakes order and now we got one more place to go and there we will get the cake toppers, and both of yall unity candles", Alice told us. So we left from where we ate and headed to hobby lobby, a craft store that carry's all kinds of wedding stuff.

We got to hobby lobby and went to the wedding sections, we got there and they had all kinds of beautiful wedding stuff. We stayed in that department for an hour and we had picked out the stuff we needed. As we were getting ready to leave Alice saw some really big candle holders and then she went blank in the face. Me and Tay went to her and waited till she came back to us and then she had a big smile on her face. "What is it Alice"? I asked her. "I saw these candle holders and these color flowers lining the meadow", she told us. "How many of the candle holders do we need then"? Tay asked her. "We will need about 100, no 150 of them", she told us. Then Alice grabbed one and we went to the checkout. We got up there and then Alice told the checker that we will need 150 of these candle holders. Then the lady told Alice said ok and she put in an order for them. We got checked out and then we put the stuff in the trunk and then we got in Alice car and left for home. "So we have to cakes order, and now candle holders that I saw and we have the wedding cake toppers and the unity candles that yall wanted", Alice told us. "Wow I can not believe that we will be getting married in less that 23 days", I told them. "I know it is going to be sad when it is over with tho, I have had so much fun planning and that is almost over", Tay told us. I looked at the time and it was 5pm and we were almost home. We got home at 5:30pm and I grabbed a bag and Tay grabbed a bag and we all went in the house, where the family was back from hunting. I put my bag I had down and ran up to Edward and gave him a big hug and told him that "I loved him". "I love you to Jennifer and I can't wait till we are married", he told me. Then right on Que my tummy growled, Edward laughed and mom went to the kitchen to fix me and Tay some dinner. "So Tay is mom and dad back from the store yet"? I asked her. "I called them and they told me that I should eat here and that they will be back later tonight", Tay told me. "So Jennifer, Edward and Tay, have yall found where yall will be having yalls honeymoon"? Rose asked us. "Well Rose I have a place for me and Jennifer already so all we have to do is go", Edward told Rose. "Me and Jake have been talking and we have not decided on a place yet", Tay told Rose. "Edward you have our honeymoon place already picked out and you did not tell me"? I asked him. "Well yes I do and no I am not going to tell you, it will be a surprise", he told me.

"Jennifer and Taylor, dinner is ready", mom called from the kitchen. So we went to the dinning room and had some hamburgers, fries and soda, then we got done and we went back to the living room. I sat on Edward's lap and then Tay got a call. It was mom and dad telling her that they were back and to come home when she wants. Tay told us goodnight and then left. I looked at the time and it was going on 10pm. "Wow how time passes when you are having fun", I told Edward. He then kissed my forehead and asked me if I "was ready for bed"? And I told him "yes" so then he picked me up and we told the family goodnight and he ran me up to our room. He laid me on the bed and then I got up and we got dressed into our night clothes and I got in bed and he laid next to me. "Jennifer, I love you so much and I can not wait till you are my wife", he told me. "Edward, I love you also and I can not wait till we are married either", I told him and then he kissed me and told me goodnight and I fell asleep in his arms.

Well people here is another chapter. I know its short but I could not think of what else to write. So the pics of the wedding stuff is to the right and I know I said gazebo but I meant arbor sorry. Well enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	45. Chapter 45: Wedding Rehearsal

Hey peeps here I am again. I am going to write in Alice's P.O.V. Again. I hope I am doing her right lol. Well this is going to be a rehearsal dinner and wedding with just the wedding party. So I hope you enjoy. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 45: Wedding rehearsal's

Alice P.O.V.-

Well it is now June 4th and we have 2 weeks till the big double wedding of Jennifer, Edward, Taylor, and Jacob. It is a Monday and I am setting up our dinning room for the wedding party dinner rehearsal, along with Jazz, Rose, mom and Jennifer. The rest of my family is out and about getting stuff for the dinner tonight. And tomorrow will be the wedding rehearsal and that is going to be fun. We have found a way to get people there without messing up the woods to much. I mean we had to make an isle for people to walk to the meadow but it is ok. Also we have made places for cars to park also. But tomorrow will just be the wedding rehearsal so all that will be there is just the wedding party to make sure we get it right when that wonderful day come. I am getting very excited.

"Jazz and Rose please help me make the dinning table longer by adding those three table leafs"? I asked them. It is just 10am and the rehearsal dinner is at 6pm so we have a lot of time to get things looking real good. We have to make the table big enough for the wedding party and that is about 21 people. I looked at my family and told them that "we don't have enough room for everyone else", I told them. "Well Alice how many will be here after the wedding for the reception"? Jennifer asked me. "Everyone will be coming and that is 100 people", I told her. "Alice think about it, can we get 25 tables in here, that will be 4 people per table or if you want make it 6 to each table and that we will need only 17 tables in here", Jennifer told me. I stood in front of the table for the wedding party and looked at the room. "Well I see it now if we get 16 tables that fit 6 people then we will need just one that will fit 4 and that will make 100 seating for everyone", I told them. "Thank you Jennifer, I have so much going on in my mind that I did not think about that", I told her. "Your welcome Alice, I know you have a lot going on so I just thought about it and then I saw that it will work", Jennifer told me. Jazz and Rose put the table leafs in and then we put the 20 chairs where they go and then I saw that we could take out one leaf and we did and it was perfect. Then we put the table cloths on the table and covered the chairs with there covers and then we set the table with the fine china. Then the rest came back with the food for the rehearsal and us girls went to make the food. We had the table ready for everyone with there name tags where they are suppose to sit.

"Now I want to thank everyone for there help and we still have a few hours before the rehearsal dinner, so I guess we can do what ever yall want but around 5pm to start to get ready for the dinner", I told them. "Now for us vampires, yall do not have to eat but please make it look like yall are eating, so no one will ask why we are not eating", I told my family. "Jennifer, Rose, and mom will yall please come to my room, I need to talk to yall for a bit"? I asked them. They came with me and we left the guys to do what ever they are going to do. "Now girls we have to plan for a wedding shower before the wedding", I told them. "I was thinking about next Monday, to have all the girls in the wedding party to come here and we will have a wedding shower for you and Tay", I told Jennifer. "Its up to you Alice you are the wedding planner and also the maid of honor so you get to plan for that stuff", Jennifer told me. "OK well I will plan it and then yall will come and if the guys want to be there they can also but I just don't see them there", I told them. We stayed in my room for 2 hours talking about the wedding and then we all went back down stairs to be with our guys till it was time to get ready.

We were all sitting around talking and it was getting closer time for us to get ready and I was starting to fell excited and Jazz could feel me. He gave me a smile and then hugged me. I was getting restless and I started to bounce and Jazz tried to hold me down. The family was looking at me and smiling at me. Then I looked at the time and it was going on 4:55pm and then I got up and pulled Jazz with me and we went up to our room, so we can go ahead and get ready. Because I am going to help Jennifer, Rose, mom and when Tay gets here, help them get ready. I was done getting ready and so was Jazz and he looked so hansom. Then there was a knock on our door and I told them to come in. Then Jennifer, Rose, mom and Tay came in and then I was helping them get ready for the dinner. I fixed Jennifer's hair and Rose did Tay's hair, then I did mom's hair and we all were ready for the dinner. It was going on 5:45pm and we all came down and the guys were ready and they all looked very hansom. "OK people, the rest will be here in just a few min so please get ready to do the rehearsal dinner", I told them. It was 6pm and everyone was here for the dinner. "OK people this is how we are going to do this", I told them. "After the wedding we will stay at the meadow for about an hour so we can get the pics done and then after we get done getting our pictures taken we will leave and head for the house", I told them. "Then when we get here to the house me and Sam will enter first, then it will be the bride maids and the grooms men they are paired with. We will then take our seats and then me and Sam will tell everyone to stand for Jennifer and Edward, also for Taylor and Jacob. We all stand and then you guys will come in and take your seats", I told them.

We were doing the rehearsal and everything was going good. "Now the best man will do his speech and after him I will do mine. Then after that we will sit and have dinner", I told them. We had our dinner and we were all talking about the wedding and then I tapped a glass to get everyone's to look at me. "OK the rehearsal dinner went very well and I am so happy that yall came and did this for them", I told them. "Jennifer and Taylor will yall please join me and come to my room for a min"? I asked them. They got up and I told everyone to "stay and talk and we will be back in a min", I told them. Then me, Tay, and Jennifer went upstairs to my room. "Now girls I am going to hand yall some gift bags here and give it to the ones it has there names on it", I told them. Then we grabbed the gift bags and we headed down stairs and we put the gift bags in front of who they go to. They all open there gift bags and in the gift bags for the girls was, gift certificates to go to a spa and a necklace. For the guys were gift certificates for any place they want to eat and some cologne. They thanked us and I told them that "these gifts are from the brides to yall and we hope yall enjoy them", I told them. We gave Sarah and Alex some toys that they would love to play with and they thanked us. I looked at the time and it was going on 9pm and then we all just talked about what will happen tomorrow at the wedding rehearsal and just hanged out and danced. The kids fell asleep on the couch around 11pm and so there parents grabbed them and told us that they will see us tomorrow for the wedding rehearsal and then they left. Everyone else started to leave and told us thank you and then not to long it was just my family. Jennifer and Edward went to bed and the rest of us stayed up for awhile and talked about what was going to happen at the wedding rehearsal.

We stayed up all night long and it was going on 9am Tuesday morning and then Jennifer and Edward came down and we told them "good morning". "Good morning family", Jennifer said and then her and Edward went to the kitchen so Jennifer can eat breakfast. She got done and her and Edward came out of the dinning room and sat on the couch. "So when is the rehearsal"? Jennifer asked me. "It is at 1pm, the wedding party that is not here will meet us here and then we will all head to the meadow", I told them. "Now there is nothing there so we will have to pretend the stuff is there and do the rehearsal", I told them. We all sat around talking till people started to show up and then around 12:30pm everyone was here and ready to go. We car pooled, so we fit 21 people in 4 cars and headed to the meadow. We got to the area where they will be parking and parked the cars and then we got in a group and walked to the meadow. It was a 20 min walk and no one complained about it witch was good. When we got to the meadow there was a lot of gasps and oh wow's from the one's that have not been here yet. "OK people lets start so we can all go back home", I told them. "Now Esme please will you take your place right here where the piano will be", I told my mom. OK now Sarah stand here, and so on". I lined everyone up just outside the meadow and told mom to pretend to play Clair DE Lune", I told her. She did and then I told Sam to walk without me and go up to where Mr. Weber is" and he did as I said. "Now Rose and Emmett start to walk slowly and Lacey and Jasper count to 5 and follow them, then Angela and Seth do the same and then Emily and Quil do the same please", I told them. "Then I told Sarah to start to walk and she did and I counted to 5 for Alex and told him to walk", and he did.

Edward and Jacob are already where they are suppose to be. "Now mom please will you start to play Cannon In D", and she did. Now Jennifer and dad start to walk and then Taylor and Ryan please count to 5 and follow them", and they did as I said. We were where we were suppose to be and then I told Mr. Weber to say something and he started to talk and we laughed. "OK yall the wedding ceremony is over and now mom please will you play forever in love by Kenny G" and she did. Now Jennifer, Edward, Tay, and Jake start to walk down the isle and then the rest will follow after a count of 20", I told them. We all did what we were suppose to do and then it was over. Everyone cheered and I told everyone to "quiet down please" and they did. "OK people that was great now if we do this in 2 weeks I want it to be just like we rehearsed", I told them. "Now we can go back to the house", I told them. We all walked back to the cars and left for the house. We got back to the house at 4pm and I told everyone that "2 days before the wedding I want to do a dress fitting and they told me "OK". Everyone left and it was just me and the family again. "So what do yall think of how I am doing it"? I asked them. "Alice you are doing a real good job and we want to thank you for that", Jennifer and Edward told me. "Yall are welcome", then we went and did our own thing.

Well yall here is another chapter. I hope yall like it and get to see some what the wedding will be like. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think? Thanks JenCullen28.


	46. Chapter 46: Wedding Almost Here

Hello Peep's here is another chapter for yall. Again it is in Alice's P.O.V. Please tell me what you think and vote. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 46: Wedding almost here

Alice P.O.V-

"Hello again it's me Alice. Well it is now 2 days before the wedding and everyone is very excited. Here is what has happen in the past few days. I gave Jennifer, Edward, Taylor, and Jake a wedding shower and they have all kinds of stuff for there homes that they don't have yet, but they do they just don't know it yet. Well except Edward. Then I gave the girls a bachelorette party's and they loved it. The guys gave Edward and Jake one and they went out hunting and whatever guys do, I don't now if I want to know. Anyways it is now like I said 2 days before the big wedding and I am calling everyone that is in the wedding to come over to my house so I can do a last min dress fitting".

"Jennifer call the girls and get them to come over and I am calling the guys so we can do a dress fitting before the wedding", I told her. It is just now going on 10am and I needed to get things going. I called everyone that I needed to call and Jennifer did the same. Everyone will be here in like 20 min, so me and Jennifer went to my room and we took out all the clothes and put the guys clothes on one side of my bed and I took out the girls clothes and put them on the other side. "Now Jennifer, I am not taking yours and Tay's wedding dresses out till Edward and Jake are not around to see them", I told her. "OK Edward will you come to my room please", I yelled down the stairs. He came to my room and gave Jennifer a kiss and asked me "what did I need"? "Well I need you to take these clothes here and take them to your room and when everyone gets here to tell the guys to go to your room and try there tuxes on", I told him. "Alice, were guys we don't get dresses in front of each other like you girls do", Edward told me. "I don't care, do what I say and it will be over before you know it", I told him. He left my room with all the guys clothes and then I started to separate the bride maids dresses and stuff like that. Then I heard cars pulling onto our drive way and I knew that they were all here. "Jennifer come with me and greet our guest", I told her. We came out of my room and went down stairs where my family was ready to do today's stuff.

"OK people the wedding party is here so when they get in be nice and welcome them into our home", I told my family. Then the door bell rang and I went to answered it. "Hello people, please come in and lets get ready to have fun", I told them. "Now that everyone is here I need all the guys to go to Edward and Jennifer room and put yall's tuxes on, so I can make sure they fit just right and take Alex with yall please. Then the women will yall come to my room so we can try on our dresses and make sure they fit right thanks" I told them. We all went to the rooms and I helped everyone in my room to get there dresses on and we all looked so beautiful. "OK girls please keep the dresses on, I have a surprise for yall. I will be back in a min, I need to check on the guys and tell the same thing", I told them. I came out of my room and went to Edward's room and knocked and they told me to come in. I went in and the view in front of me was wow. The guys looked so hansom. "Yall I want to thanked yall for doing what I told you, now please keep them on because I have a surprise for everyone", I told them. I told them to follow me and they did and then I went to my room and asked the girls to come with us and they did. We went down stairs and then there was a knock on the door and I went to get it. I open the door and it was the photographer, here ready to take the pics of us. "Come in please" and he did. I had all the girls hair's done and makeup like they would look like at the wedding and myself also was ready.

"Now people this is the surprise, we are going to go ahead and get the pics done. Of just the bride maids and grooms men, flower girl and ring boy. Then after the wedding it will be everyone together", I told them. "I have a great place picked out so please follow me out back" and they all did. We walked a little and we came up the the tree that I have picked for our background. "OK first I want, Edward, Jacob, Sam, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Quil, Ryan, Billy, and Mr. Weber to come with me". They did and I put them where I wanted and then the guy started to take picks of the guys. "Thank you guys, now please stand to the side and and now I need Esme, Rosalie, Lacey, Angela, Emily, Elaine, and Sarah to please come with me". They did and we all got into place and we had our pics taken. "Thank you, now I want pics of just me and Sam, then just the bride maids, the flower girl and ring boy. "Then who you are walking with down the isle, like Emmett and Rose and so on. We did the pics for about two hours and then I pulled Edward and Jake to the side. "Guys I love yall but I really need yall to leave for about two hours or I can call you when we are done. I am getting the girls to get into there dresses and yall can not see them", I told them. They went to Jennifer and Taylor and gave them hugs and told them that they will be back soon, then they left.

"I need Jennifer, Taylor, Rose, and Angela to please follow me please". We went into the house and up to my room and then me and Rose went to my closet and got the girls wedding dresses out. "Now girls it is yall's turn to put yall's dresses on and then we will do yall makeup and hair. Then we will be getting yall's pics taken", I told them. We did everything that we had to do and they were even more beautiful than us vampires and that is beautiful. Then we helped them down the stairs and out the back to get there pics taken. When we got outside the look on everyone's faces was priceless. They had a round of cheers and was being told how beautiful they looked. "Now girls I want just pics of yall by yourself, then one of yall together and then so on. We did pics again for an hour and a half then I told everyone "thank you for coming and please go take your wedding clothes off and put them back in the bags and you can take them home. Just make sure you hang them up and not let them get winkled. "Thanks again" and then we all went back in the house and got back into our other clothes and I called Edward and told him that "they could come back". I got my dress off and then I helped the rest of the girls with there dresses. "Please yall do not get the dresses dirty", I told them. Everyone was done getting dressed and then we all ended up in the living room talking. Then Edward and Jake came back and went to change into there clothes. They came back down and joined us in talking about the wedding. I looked at the time and it was going on 9pm and then they started to leave. "Now Jennifer, Edward, Taylor, and Jake, yall know yall cannot see each other tomorrow. I am doing this as traditional as I can and yall are to", I told them. "But Alice we all are not your traditional couples", Jennifer told me. "I know but I want to keep it that way if I can", I told them. "Where am I going to go"? Jennifer asked me. "Well you will go and stay with Tay and your family and I will be checking on yall off and on tomorrow. I want to get the house ready for the reception party and then I am going to be keeping everyone busy working on the meadow tomorrow", I told them. "Edward will you stay with me at my house till you have to leave later"? Jennifer asked him. "Yes I will if it is OK with Alice", he told me. "It is OK just as long you are out of her house before midnight", I told them.

Everyone one left and then Jennifer and Edward went to her house till he comes back before midnight. Me and the family then started to work on the house and getting it ready for the reception party. I went out back to see how the stage was coming and the dance floor. "Alice why are we building a stage out here"? My husband asked me. "Well the girls do not know this but we are having some special guest going to be singing at the wedding reception", I told him. "Wow who do you have coming"? He asked me. "Well we have Muse, Skillet, Sia, and One Republic coming", I told him. "No way Alice, they are going to love you forever honey you know", he told me. "Yes I know and they better, because they have no idea what I went though to get these bands to come", I told Jasper. "Now lets get back to work", I told him. We worked till about 11:55pm and Edward just came home. "Edward, you know you will be seeing her in 24 hours and then yall do not have to be away from each other ever again", I told him. "I know sis, I just hate being away from her at all and I have to be away from her till we get marred", he told me. "It all will be worth it you know, now please go help and it will keep your mind off of her for a bit. And if you decide to go see her I will know and I will kick you butt", I told him. "I know Alice and I would never do that to you", he told me. Well we went back outside and started to get to work again.

Well people this is the end of chapter 46. I know it is short but the next few chapters will be longer I promise. Vote, comment please. Thanks for reading JenCullen28.


	47. Chapter 47: Wedding Day

Hey peep's its here, the big wedding day. I am thinking about making it 2 chapters. I am not sure how long it will be so I guess I will see. Also book one is going to be ending soon, but there will be a book 2 soon. I am still working on fixing the first book. So when I get done fixing it then I should be starting book 2 and I can't wait. I am also working on a another book so read it and tell me what you think if you don't mind. These chapters will be in I believe in different P.O.V'S I just have not made my mind up yet. I guess I will when I am writing it lol. Thanks for reading JenCullen28.

Chapter 47: Wedding day part 1

Jennifer's P.O.V-

I was laying in bed awake. I did not sleep very well last night because I am getting married today and I am so nervous. I sat up in bed and looked at the time and it was 7am. Mine and my sister wedding is at 3pm today and I can not wait. I sat in my bed thinking about Edward and what he might be doing right now. Then my cell phone started to ring. "Hello" I answered it. "Hey sweetheart, how are you"? Edward asked me. "Edward I was just thinking about you. I am missing you so much and I can't wait to be your wife today", I told him. "I know honey I am missing you a lot to. I was just calling and checking on you and to ask if you were ready for today", he told me. "I am so ready to married to you and then start our lives together", I told him. "Jennifer honey I have got to go, Alice is calling me. So I will be seeing you in a few hours. I will be the vampire guy at the alter', he told me. I will be the one in a white wedding dress standing next to Tay", I said with a laugh. "I love you", he told me. "And as I love you also", I told him. Then we hung up and I started to cry because I can't wait till I was his. I got up and went to my bathroom and washed my face then I decided to take a shower, to wash my hair so Alice can fix it very beautiful. I got in the shower and let the warm water relax me. I got done and then got out and got dressed into some jeans and a short sleeve shirt. I came out of my bathroom and I had a room full of people. "Good morning Jennifer", mom, dad and Tay said at the same time. "Well good morning family", I told them.

"So girls are yall ready for this big day"? Mom and dad asked us. "Yes we are", me and Tay told them. "Well girls yall's breakfast is ready for when yall are ready to come down", mom told us. Mom and dad left me and Tay in my room and we just smiled at each other. "Sis are you as nervous as I am"? Tay asked me. "You got that right, but I am so ready for it to all over with so we can start our lives with the men we love", I told her. "Sis just think, its been a year seance we found out that we were identical twins and here we are now getting married to two of the most sweet men that we have ever met. Have Jake called you"? I asked her. "Yes he did, we talked like for an hour and then I got my shower. How about Edward, did he call you"? She asked me. "Yep, he called me but we did not get to talk to long because Alice called him to go do something", I told her. "Sis you know what? Alice is going to kick our butts, because we look like we did not get much sleep in like a week"? I told Tay. "I know Jennifer, well we did not sleep good last night so I guess we just have to hear her gripe at us and tell her that we are sorry", Tay told me. "I know, so are you hungry"?, I asked her. "I can eat a little I guess", she told me. So we left my room and went down stairs, mom and dad were in the kitchen eating when they saw us come in. "Girls come and eat, Alice and Rose called and said that they will be here in like an hour to start working on all of us", mom told us.

Me and Tay sat down and had some eggs and toast, then some orange juice. "Mom we are nervous and don't know what to do about it", Tay told her. "Well girls look at me, take a deep breath and then let it out. Do that a couple of times and it should relax you", mom told us. While me and Tay were doing that there was a knock on the door. Mom got up from the table and went to get the door. "Good morning girls, how are yall"? Mom asked Alice and Rose. "We are doing just fine, Mrs. Bird. We are here to work on yall, are yall ready to be made more beautiful that what yall are now"? Alice asked my mom. Me and Tay came into the living room and when Alice saw us she did not look to happy. "Girls look at yall's eyes, did yall even sleep last night"? Alice asked us. "Well just a little bit, we are so nervous that is why we did not sleep good last night", I told Alice. "We are very sorry Alice and Rose, will yall forgive us"? Tay asked them. "I guess we just have to do a little more work but that will be ok", Rose told us. "OK girls I hope yall are ready to be pampered", Rose told us. Then they went back to Rose's car and came back with two bags of stuff and then they pulled me, Tay and mom to the master bathroom. "Ryan we need three chairs please", Alice told my dad. He ran from the bathroom and came back with two and then went back for one more. He sat the last chair down and then Alice told all three of us to sit.

Before we sat down, Alice told dad "to go to the house, that is where he will be getting ready and to tell all the girls to come here when they get to the house". "OK I will and lady's yall have fun and I will see yall soon", dad told us. Then he was gone. "OK yall we need yall to strip down to yall's bra's and panties, so we can start to get to work on yall", Alice told us. "It is 10am and we have 4 hours till we have to be at the meadow, so we will start to work and then about noon we will stop so yall can eat. Then we will get back to work and get yall done before the wedding", Alice told us. "OK we are starting now", Rose told us. We all sat back and let them do what they had to do and not to long into getting us ready there was a knock on the front door. "Come in yall", Alice yelled from the bathroom. We heard the door open and then Alice called to them to come to the master bath. Just a second later we were surrounded by the bride maids and Esme and some other women. "Hello everyone, if yall will just go to the living room and I will be out in a min to tell yall what to do", Alice told them. The bathroom cleared and we were left alone again.

We were being puffed and sprayed by different stuff when Alice stopped and told us "that pizza will be here in a min". So we put robes on and then we went to the living room where everyone was. We sat on the couch and talked till the pizza came. "OK yall please do not get messed up, and then when we get done eating everyone can start to get into yall's dresses and then when we are done with these three then we will work on everyone's hair", Alice told us. We all sat around, talked, ate and then we were done. "Jennifer, Tay, and Elaine, please come back to the bathroom so we can get yall done", Rose called to us. We all got up and went back to the bathroom and took our seats again. "Girls we have two hours till the wedding but yall will be done in an hour, dressed and everything", Alice told us. We just nodded and they went back to work on us. "Oh girls do yall have the stuff your suppose to have like, something blue, and something borrowed"? Mom asked us. "No we don't", we told her. "Well girls here is something borrowed", Alice and Rose said at the same time. They handed us bracelets that had the Cullen crest on it and then mom handed us each a blue hair thing that clips to the hair and Alice put one in my hair and Rose put the other one in Tay's hair. "So there yall go", Alice told us. "Now yall it is time to put on the dresses", Alice told us. Her and Rose left the bathroom, and then they were back with Lacey and Angela carrying or wedding dresses. We looked at Angela and Lacey and they looked so beautiful in there bride maids dresses. Then Alice told Tay to stand up and all four of them slipped her dress on her and then buttoned it up. "Tay and Jennifer do not look in the mirror till I tell yall", Alice told us. Then they came to me and told me to stand up and they all four put my dress on me and then buttoned it up.

"OK girls please turn around and look at each other in the mirror", Rose told us. We did as we were told and when we turned around and saw each other our mouths dropped the the floor. We looked so beautiful and well I don't know just very beautiful. "Oh my Alice and Rose, yall are wonderful, we look so beautiful", Tay told them. "Yall are welcome, now it is our turn to get dress and "Elaine when you get your dress on we will help you zip it up", Alice told her. Me and Tay came out of the bathroom and went to the living room and the look on everyone's faces was priceless. We were then surrounded by people giving us hugs and telling us how beautiful we looked. "Thank yall so much for being here for me and Tay. We are just so happy right now yall have no idea", I told them. Then Alice and Rose came out and they were beautiful as ever. "People we have one hour till the wedding, so we need to start to head to the meadow. Also yall have done yall's hair the way me and Rose were going to do yall. Yall all look very beautiful", Alice told all of us. "Jennifer and Tay, yall will be riding in the limo and the rest will ride in the cars yall came in", Alice told them. "Now if yall will, help me get Jennifer and Taylor in the car please"? Alice asked them. We all went outside and then Tay got in and they helped her get her and her dress in, then they did the same for me. We got in and my heart started to beat 90 miles a min. I looked at Tay and she looked liked I felt. "Tay, just think in less then an hour we will be walking down the isle to our guys", I told her. She gave me a week smile and told me that she loved me and I told her the same thing.

We were in the car till it came to stop and then I started to get real nervous. "Jennifer do me a fave please breath", Taylor told me. I took a deep breath and thanked her. Then the door open and Alice smiled at us and asked us "if we were ready to go"? We both nodded and then she grabbed my hand and helped me out, then we grabbed Tay's hand and helped pull her out of the car. When we got out we could hear beautiful music coming from where we will be going to. We just stood there for a min and Alice told me and Tay both to "take a deep breath", and we did. "Now girls can yall walk, or do I need to get a couple of strong men to carry yall"? Rose asked us. "No thank you Rose, we can walk thank you", we told her. "OK girls we have about 30 min till it starts and it going to take almost 20min to get to the opening, so lets start walking and please stay to the right of the walk way so the guys don't see yall till it is time", Alice told us. Me and Tay grabbed each other hand and we started to walk down the path way to our guys. "Taylor are you ready for this"? I asked her. "Yes I am Jennifer, are you"? She asked me. "Yes I am" and then we were quiet till we got to where we were suppose to be. When we got there we saw the wedding party waiting for us. The looks on the guys faces were also priceless. Then Emmett came over to us and gave us hugs and told us "that we looked very beautiful". "Thank you Emmett, now stop or your going to make us cry", I told him. He just laughed and then Alice told all of us to "be quiet for a min".

"Now yall please start to line up like we did in rehearsal. "Me and Sam will be going first then everyone count to five before following us", Alice told everyone. Carlisle came up to me and put my arm though his and dad did the same to Taylor. "Girls are yall ready for this"? Carlisle asked us. "Yes we are", we told him. Then Cannon in D started to play and we watched while everyone started to walk down the isle. I then started to fell like I was going to be sick, so I just took a deep breath and it calmed me down just enough. Then it was mine and Taylor's turn. Clair DE lune started to play and we started to walk down the isle with our dad's with us.

Well people I am going to stop it right there. Cliff hanger I know. But the second part is coming up very soon. So please enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Love JenCullen28. P.S. There is pics to the right so yall can see what our dresses look like and other stuff. Then I am going to try and get the wedding party pics up on the next one so you can see what they would look like. Thanks again.


	48. Chapter 48: Wedding Reception

Well peep's the wedding is over and now for the most fun part, the wedding reception yeah. I hope yall enjoyed the wedding and how I did everything. Keep reading and tell me what you think. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 48: Wedding Reception

Alice P.O.V-

We all got down the isle and I saw the two most beautiful couples I have ever seen. "OK everyone it is now time for pictures for everyone", I told them. "I want the pictures to be taken by the arbor, so if the wedding party will follow me back to the meadow then well get that done. The rest of the guest will yall please go back to the house and get ready for the wedding reception dinner and we all will be there in about an hour and a half or two, thank you", I told everyone. People started to leave and it just left me and the wedding party for the pictures to be taken. We all walked back to the meadow and started to get the pictures taken. The last picture was of the whole group and we all looked so beautiful, even if the clouds are out and not the sun witch was a good thing. We got done with all the pics in a two hour time. "OK people lets go to the house and get ready for some fun", I told everyone. Edward and Jacob helped there brides into the limo and the rest of us got in our cars and then we were heading home. We got to the house at about 6:30pm and everyone was there waiting for us to come. "Now guys just liked we rehearsed, lets go in", I told them.

Me and Sam went in first and took our seats at the wedding party table then came in the bride maids and groom's men. Then me and Sam got up and at the same time said, "we would like to introduce to everyone the brides and groom's, Edward and Jennifer Cullen and Jacob and Taylor Black". They came in and they took there seats and then Sam sat down and I started to talk again. "Now people we are so thankful that yall have came to the wedding and hoped yall had fun. Now if the food severs please bring out the food then we will start to have dinner. Then after dinner me and Sam will do our speeches and we will go on from there", I told everyone. The food severs came out and gave everyone what they had pre order and then all the humans started to eat and talked. I had soft music playing while we ate and talked. Everyone got done eating at about 8pm and then Sam stood up and tapped his glass and got everybody's attention. "Hello as all may know I am Sam Uley and I am Jake's and Edward's best man and I am going to start out with the speeches", he told everyone.

Sam P.O.V-

"My first speech is for the groom's,- I toast to the groom's. They have shown us all their selections of their brides, and their understanding of reality in their selections of me as their best man. Even though I may be the best today, they have shown that it is them that has the most luck. I want to thank both of yall for picking me to be yall's best man and I love you guys. Now my seconded one is to the brides- I rise to offer a toast to the brides. May this day be the beginning of a new chapter in a love story that will endure forever and bring joy and happiness to them and their husbands. May yall always remember and honor the vows they made today and let yall be the strong foundation on which yall's life together will be built. I love you girls".

Alice P.O.V-

"Thank you Sam, and now it is my turn to do my speech to the wonderful couples. It can be hard to share your best friends with someone else, but I have been thrilled to share, Jennifer and Taylor with Edward and Jacob. The love story yall show to each other is inspiring and beautiful and I look forward to seeing it continue to grow. I am honored to be able to rise a toast to the two wonderful best friends and to their new husbands. I love you all guys", I told them. If I could cry, I would be right now. I got done with my speech and then Edward and Jennifer and Jacob and Taylor stood up and I sat down. "We would like to thank yall for coming and being here for us. Thank you Alice for putting it all together like you did, it was very beautiful and we love you for it. We also want to thank everyone that was involved in planning with Alice. It was very beautiful and we thank everyone for coming", Edward told everyone. They sat back down and I stood up again. "It is now time for the cake cutting, will the couples please stand up and walk with me to yall two wedding cakes", I told them. They all got up and followed me the the cakes. "Now yall can start to cut yall's cakes", I told them. They did and then they feed each other a piece and the look on Jennifer's face was priceless when Edward ate his piece. Then they toasted their wine and they drank there wines. Everyone stood up and clapped there hands and cheered for them. "Now that is done, if everyone will, except the wedding couple will go out into the back yard and we will be out in a min", I told them.

"Now yall if you want yall can go get dresses into yall's going away outfits or yall can dance in what yall are wearing", I told them. "Well Alice, we will stay the way we are till our first dance's and then we will get out of these clothes", Jennifer told me. "OK yall then lets go outside then and start to have some fun", I told them. When we got out there the first song that started to play was Let's get it started, by the Black Eyed Peas. We all got on the dance floor and started to have fun and then it went into other songs. About four songs in I went to the DJ and told him to turn the music down for a min and he did. "It is now time to start the dances of the wedding party", I told them. "If Edward and Jennifer will, please step out onto the dance floor for yall's first dance", I told them. They came out and then the music started and it was Then- by Brad Paisley. They were doing the most beautiful dance I have ever seen. I guess they practiced it before the wedding. When the song ended they stepped to the side and then Jacob and Taylor came onto the dace floor. They stood there and waited till the music started and when it did they started to dance to Just the way you are- by Bruno Mars. They on the other hand was funny watching them dance. They both could not dance to good but they looked like they were having fun. Then there song ended and I came back out on the dance floor again.

"Well was that fun or what, now we will continue with the dances and then I have some surprises for the couples", I told them. All the dances took a long time and then they were done. "Everyone done real good and I hoped yall liked it now for the surprises for the couples. I would love to have Muse, Sia, Skillet, and One Republic to please come out and say hi to everyone". They came out and there was a lot of cheering and the looks on the couples faces was funny looking. "OK if Muse will, please take the stage and start singing", I told them. They did and then the party started off with a big bang. All the bands did there songs and stuff and then the DJ took over. I looked at the time and it was going on 2am and people were getting tired and then I stopped the DJ at about 3am and then I got on the dance floor and started to talk. "Guys it is getting real late, it is just now going on 3am and I know everyone is tired. So I am going to end the party here and I want to thank everyone for coming and having fun with us", I told everyone. "Now the couples are not leaving on their honeymoons till later so they need to rest and get ready to go. The brides have no idea where they are going so ha. I want to tell everyone goodnight and drive home safely", I told them. Then Jennifer, Edward, Taylor, and Jacob lined up and everyone gave them hugs and told them congrats and stuff like that. 30Min later everyone was gone except my family.

"Jennifer and Edward, yall's plane don't leave till 3pm so Jennifer that gives you time to sleep and get ready to go on yall's honeymoon. Jake and Tay, yall's plane don't leave till 4pm and yall have time to go to sleep before yall go. I have everything packed for yall, all you have to do is go. I love yall and have a good night", I told them. Tay and Jake left and went to Tay's house and then Jennifer and Edward went upstairs to there room.

Jennifer's P.O.V-

Me and Edward got to our room and I just laid down. "Edward, can you believe we are now married"? I asked him. "Yes I can and I am very happy you are mine now", he told me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up because we needed to get a shower and get ready for bed. We took a shower and then we got dressed for bed. We went and laid down in bed and I looked at the time and it was going on 5am. "Oh my Edward, I did not know how later or should I say early it is", I told him. "Yeah honey I know, so please go to sleep and I will wake you up before we have to leave", he told me. I got real close to him and then he started to hummm my song and I fell sleep real fast.

Well peep's here is the end of the reception. I hope yall enjoyed it. I am going to post a song list of the songs everyone danced to, so yall can see. Thanks for reading and I hoped yall enjoyed. JenCullen28.


	49. Chapter 49: Taylor and Jacob's HoneyMoon

Hello peep's, I hope you enjoyed reading the wedding. Now it is time for the honeymoons Yeah. Well first I will be writing about Taylor and Jacob's honeymoon, then next chapter will be Jennifer and Edward's honeymoon. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Chapter 49: Taylor and Jacob's honeymoon

Taylor's P.O.V-

I was laying in bed dreaming about Jake and us being together. I was then woken up by him kissing my neck and telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes and he was giving me a beautiful smile. "Hey, what time is it"? I asked him. He looked at the clock and told me it was"1pm". "Oh we need to get up and start getting ready to leave for our trip", I told him. "Honey all we have to do is take a shower, eat and then wait till time to go to the airport", Jake told me. "That's right, Alice has everything packed and ready for us to go", I told him. "Lets get a shower and then eat, then I want to see Jennifer and Edward before they leave on there honeymoon", I told him. So we got up and then we took a shower together witch was the first time we seen each other naked and it was at first awkward then I started to get use to it. Seeing Jake naked was a very beautiful sight. His skin was hot to the touch but it was very wonderful thing to touch his chest. We got done with the shower and then we got dressed in the clothes that Alice wanted us to wear. I had a blue sundress that came just above the knees and a sun hat that was straw and had blue flowers on it. That gave me some idea of where we will be going. I so far know that we are going to a beach, I think but Jake will not tell me. He keeps telling me that I will love it and I will be surprise. Jake was wearing tan shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. He was so hansom looking. I gave him a kiss and then we went down stairs where mom and dad was and his dad was here also with his sisters.

"Good afternoon married couple", Jake's dad told us. "Good afternoon everyone", we said at the same time. "Well yall love birds, are yall ready for the honeymoon"? My mom asked us. "Yes we are, but we are just a little bit nervous but other than that we are ready", I told them. "Well lunch is ready for yall, then are yall going to the Cullen's to see Jennifer and Edward before they leave for there honeymoon"? Dad asked us. "Yeah that is why we want to eat then we will go over there and see them before they leave", I told them. We went to the kitchen and we had fired chicken and some potatoes. Then we went to the living room and I called Jennifer to see if it was OK for us to come over and she said yes. So me and Jake told our parents we were going over there and they told us that they were coming so they can see them off also. So we all decided to walk over and when we got there Alice was waiting for us. "So Tay and Jake, how was yall night last night"? She asked us. "Well we went to bed at 5 this morning and just woke up 30min ago", I told her. We all went inside and Jennifer was wearing the same dress as I was but her's was purple. Jennifer and Edward came up to us and told us "hi". "Hey are yall ready for yall's honeymoon"? I asked them. "Yes we are very ready, we are getting ready to leave for the airport here in like 30min. We are so glad that yall came over to see us before we left", Jennifer told us. "So how long are yall going to be on yall's honeymoon"? I asked them. "Well how ever long Jennifer wants to stay, we can be there a few days or a couple of months", Edward told us. "And what about yall"? He asked us. "Well we will be gone a month maybe two, we just don't know yet either", Jake told them.

Well it has been 30min and then Jennifer, Edward and Jasper stood up. "Well guys we have to go, our flight leaves at three pm and it is now 2:30pm so we have to go", they told us. We all gave hugs and then we told them "to be careful and to take care". "Well we will see yall when we get back, Tay and Jake please be careful while yall are having fun", Jennifer told us. We all followed them out the door and then we started to throw birdseed at them and they ran to Carlisle car and they left. We all went inside and sat and talked a bit more. We just stayed there because Jasper will be taking us to the airport in one hour. We were siting and talking and then Jasper came back home and him and Alice put mine and Jake's stuff in the car. We still had a few min before our time to go and then my phone started to ring. "Hello", I said. "Hey sis its me Jen, I am calling you to tell you we are in the air now and that I love you", Jennifer told me. "Well I love you also Jennifer, and we will see yall when you get back", I told her. Then we hung up and I told everyone that they were in the air and then it was mine and Jake's time to go. So we gave everyone a hug and we were walking out when they started to throw birdseed at us. We got in the car and Jasper drove away with us in the back waving at our family.

We got to the airport and we had 15min to get to where we were suppose to be. We gave Jasper a hug and told him that we will see him "when we got back and thank you for the ride", I told him. "Yall are welcome and have lots of fun, oh and bring me something back", he told us with a laugh. He walked away and we went to the check in counter. We gave to lady our bags and then our tickets and she told us witch gate to go to, and to hurry they are getting ready to load first class in a min. We thanked her and started to walk fast and then it hit us that she said first class. We go to the gate and then they called for first class people first. Me and Jake walked up to her and a few other people also and we handed her our tickets and she thanked us. We walked down the long hall and then we stepped onto the plane. I started to get nervous because it was my first time on a plane. Jake grabbed my hand and we took our seat in first class. Then they started to get the other people on the plane and we just sat there quiet. I started to fell sick to my tummy and Jake asked me if "I was OK"? "Not really honey, this is my first time on a plane and I am felling a little sick to my tummy", I told him. There was a worker lady walking by and heard me say that and then she asked me if I "wanted so air sick pills"? I nodded my head and then she handed me two little white pills and some water. I took them and then I thanked her for that. "Your welcome Mrs. I can tell when it is someone's first time flying and that is why we keep those pills for people like you", she told me then walked away. I looked at Jake and he gave me a kiss and told me "it will be OK". "People will yall please put yall's seat belts on and get ready for the plane to take off", the flight attendant told everyone. Me and Jake did as she said and then we waited.

Jake told me to "look out the window" and I did and saw that the plane was moving down the air strip. I grabbed Jake's hand a little tighter and he just smiled at me. Then I could tell that we were going faster and then my ears started to pop. I grabbed my ears and then they stopped popping. I guess we were in the air because I felt the plane turn and it felt weird. "Taylor are you OK sweetheart"? Jake asked me. "Yeah I am now, but I did not like my ears popping like that", I told him. "Well your OK tho"? He asked me. "Yes I am and now how long are we going to be on this thing"? I asked him. "Well honey we have a lay over in Miami, Florida, then we will be taking a smaller plane than this and I mean way smaller then we will be where we are going. So I guess the flight from Seattle to Florida will take about 6 hours give or take and hour or two", Jake told me. "Wow, so where are we going"? I asked him again. "Honey I will tell you before we get on the small plane", he told me. "So please just enjoy the flight and we will be there before you know it", he told me. So I grabbed the headphones in front of me and he did the same and we watched to in flight movie witch was Dirty Dancing, one of my fave movies.

I guess I fell asleep because I was being woke up by Jake shaking me. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face and telling me to "wake up, that we are about to land". I just sat there and then I took the headphones off and put them back and waited. "OK honey, we are about to land please sit up and get ready. Taking off was OK but landing will make your ears pop also", he told me. Then he looked in his little carry on bag and told me to "chew on some gum that it will keep my ears from popping to much". I took the gum from him and started to chew and then the flight attendant came over the speaker tell everyone to "put yall's trays and seats in an upright position and to buckle up". Me and Jake did as she said and then we waited. Then I felt the plane starting to descend. That was all I felt and then the seat belt sign came on for us to unbuckle and we did. "First class please start to stand up and get ready to exit the plane", the flight attendant told us. Me and Jake got up and then they opened the door and we all started to walk off the plane. We got inside the airport and it was huge and very beautiful. Jake grabbed my hand and we started to walk to get our bags from the baggage claim. We grabbed our 6 bags and then started to walk to another gate. "Taylor our next flight is getting ready to leave so lets get going", Jake told me.

We started to walk a little faster and then we ended up at a door, then Jake handed the lady our tickets and she opened the door for us and we walked out onto the air strip. Then I saw the plane that we are going to be getting on and there were about 5 other people getting ready to get on. We got to the plane and they took our bags and then we started to get on the very small plane. There was only 8 seats so me and Jake took the back ones and buckled up. "Jake I am not liking this very much, the big plane was bad enough but now we are on this tiny thing", I told him. He just smiled at me and told me "everything will be OK, we are just on this one for an hour", he told me. I looked at the time on my phone and it was going on midnight here. I felt tired but also very hungry. "Honey you said you would tell me where we were going when we got on the plane here, so where are we going please"? I asked him. "Well sweetheart we are going to a small island called San Salvador in the Bahamas". I just gave him a big smile and told him "that sounds very pretty and fun". "Oh it will be very fun and when I found it online it looked very beautiful, but that was during the day, so I am not sure what it will look like right now with it being dark", he told me. I had no idea that we were already in the air and I looked at Jake and I knew he was trying to take my mind off of flying and it worked.

I just sat back and then we began to land. We landed and then we all got up and Jake told me that "we can't go to to resort right now, check in time is at nine, so we are just going to get something to eat here and then find some place to sleep", her told me. We grabbed our bags inside the very small airport and then we saw a place open where we could go eat. We put our bags on a cart and pushed them to this small cafe. We found a place to sit and I was starting to feel the jet lag hitting me. We order some food and some coffee and then I laid my head down for a min till our food was brought to us. "Mrs. is there a place we can sleep till we can get checked in at the resort"? Jake asked this lady. "Well there is a small room in the back here and yall can sleep there if yall want to", she told us. "Thank you" we told her and then we started to eat. We got done and then she showed us the small room and there was two couches and we thanked her again and then Jake set his phone alarm to go off at 8:30am. I looked at the time and it was just 1am. I gave Jake a kiss and then we laid down and I feel asleep fast.

I was woken up by Jake's phone, so I got up and started to kiss his cheek and telling him to "get up". He rolled and before I could try to cache him he rolled onto the floor and I had to hold back a laugh. He got up and I asked him "if he was OK"? I will be honey, now are you ready to go to the resort"? He asked me. "Yes I am, we have been married two days and still have not been together so yeah I am ready for some fun", I told him. He gave me a hug and told me "we better go, the bus will be here in a min to get us". So we grabbed the cart that had our stuff on it and pushed it out of the cafe and we thanked the lady again and we started to walk to the front of the airport to leave. We got to the doors and there was a bus that had words on it say Club Med-Columbus Isle. They grabbed our bags and there were also two other couples that got on the bus with us. We took our seats and I was looking at the beautiful sight in front of me. "Wow Jake this place is beautiful", I told him. "I know sweetheart", then he kissed my forehead and we just looked out the windows till the bus came to a stop. I looked to my right and there in front of us was a very big and beautiful building. We got off the bus and three bell boys were there to take our bags and the other two couples bags in.

We followed the people in and we all ended up at a desk. Jake got up there first and the lady behind the desk asked him "what the last name was"? "Black", Jake told her. "Yes Mr. Black we have been waiting for you and your new bride", the lady told him. "Johnson, will you please show these nice people where there room is", she asked this guy. "Yes mama, right this way please", he told us. We followed him and we ended up at the end of a long beautiful hall way and the room saying Deluxe sea room. He asked Jake for the key and Jake handed him the key and then the guy opened the door and then he stepped in and we followed him in. When we got into the room it was so big and beautiful and the whole front wall was nothing but glass and it was looking over the sea. "Oh my Jake, look at this view", I told him. He thanked the guy and he left and then Jake came up behind me and said "WOW". We just stood there for a bit looking outside at the sea. "So what are we going to do first"? I asked him and before he could answer me there was a knock on the door. Jake went to answer it and it was room services with breakfast for us. The waiter put the food on a table that was in the room and we thanked him and he left. "Well honey we will eat and then we can see what they have to offer here for us to do", Jake told me.

We sat down and we had eggs, bacon, fruit and juice to eat and drink. We got done and we looked around and found a little book on the bed with some other stuff on the bed. We sat down on the king size bed and started to read about what goes on here. "Well honey here is a list of stuff in the room that we can use" and then he started to read them off. "In the room we have air-conditioning, espresso machine, flat-screen TV, MP 3 player, radio alarm and also a security safe", he said. "Then it say the services they provide are a free welcome gift and we looked at the bed and there was some jelly's and crackers and some chocolate. Then we also have bathrobes and slippers, and turn down service, not to sure what that is but I guess we will find out", he told me. "Wow honey they have all kinds of restaurants and bars, also some real good places to walk", he told me. "Here we go honey, Sports and Activities. They have scuba diving school, Massage, basket ball court, beach volley ball, kayaking, soccer, weight room, sailing, snorkeling, wind surfing, bocce ball, swimming pool, and table tennis", I told him. "Hey do you think you might want to go to scuba school"? He asked me. "Yeah that sounds like fun and we can also go and do the other stuff", I told him. "Well lets go to the desk and see how we can get signed up for scuba school", he told me. "Hey honey why don't we just call this number here and they can tell us", I told him.

He picked up the phone and called the scuba school. "Yes I would like to know how me and my wife can get signed up for scuba school", he asked someone. "Yes I see, OK we will be there in like 10min, thank you", he told them and then he hung up the phone. "Grab your swimsuit and lets go", he told me. I did as he said and we got into our swim clothes and then we walked out of the room and out the back door. And there not even a 5min walk was a building that said Scuba Diving School. I just laughed and we started to walk to the building. We got there and went in. A lady at the desk asked us "how she could help us". "Yes me and my wife will like to sign up for the beginners dive package PADI open water- five day please", he told her. "Well what is the name and we will get yall signed up then", she told us. "Last name is Black", Jake told her. "Well Mr. Black it looks like that you and Mrs. Black are all ready signed up", the lady told us. We just looked at each other and then it hit us, Alice. "Well that is cool, so when does it start"? Jake asked. "Class start on Monday a 1pm", she told us. Today was just Saturday so we thanked her and walked out. "Well I guess since we are in our swim clothes, do you want to go for a swim in the ocean or the pool"? He asked me. "Well I have never been swimming in this ocean so I guess we can go swimming here then", I told him. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the swimming area and there was no one swimming so we took off our flip flops and stepped into the warm water. "Oh wow I like how warm the water is", I told him.

We started to swim a little deeper and then we played in the water. Then it hit me, we did not have any sunscreen lotion on. We stayed in the water a bit longer and then he asked me "what else I wanted to do"? I looked at the time and it was going to lunch time and I was getting hungry, so I told him "lets go get dressed and then go eat", We got out and then this guy came up to us and handed us some towels and we thanked him and started to walk back to our room. We got to our room and then I went to my bags on the bed and open one and what I saw in there maid me blush a bright red and Jake saw me. "Honey why are you blushing like that"? He asked me. I pulled out a nighty and his eyes just about popped out of his head. I just laughed and went to my other bag and in there was some beautiful dresses and then I went to the last bag and in there were some more sundresses and so I picked out one that was yellow and put it on, then I put some yellow flip flops on and pulled my hair up into a tail. Jake had on some brown shorts and a sleeveless blue shirt. He smiled at me and then grabbed my hand. We walked out of our room and went to the front desk. "Mama where is a good place that me and my wife can eat lunch at"? Jake asked the lady. "Well for lunch the best place is Christopher's, they have real good food there and then if you want the place for dinner is Watling's or Berimbu. They are good for dinner and very romantic", she told us. We thanked her and walked out the front door and we saw a row of buildings to our right and started to walk to them.

The first one was a big building and it had Watling's on the sign and so we walked a bit more and found Christopher's. We walked in and the place had quite a few people in it. A lady saw us come in and asked us to "follow her" and we did. She sat us at a table for two and asked us what "we wanted to drink"? "I will have a mountain dew", I told her. "And for you Sir."? "I will have the same", Jake told her. "Well I will be back in a min with yall's drinks and to get your order", she told us. She walked away and we started to look at the menu. "I think I will have the baked chicken and some mashed potato", I told Jake. "That does sound good", he said. Then the lady came back and asked us "what we wanted"? "Me and my wife will have the baked chicken with mashed potato's and green beans", Jake told her. "OK I will bring it to you when it is done", then she left. We looked out the window and we were looking at the sea from where we were sitting. "So Tay, how are you liking it so far"? Jake asked me. "I am loving it, as I love you", I told him.

"I love you to", we were quiet then and looking at the beautiful sight in front of us. Then not to long after that the lady brought us our food and we thanked her. We sat and ate quietly and watching the waves on the beach. We got done eating an hour later and then we paid for our food. We walked out of the place and started to walk on the beach, holding hands.

Jake stopped walking and then he faced me. "Tay lets go back to the room and watch TV and then we can see where that will lead to", he told me. "OK Jake", I told him. We started to walk back the other way back to the hotel. We got back to our room and then we took our shoes off and laid on the bed. I got real close to Jake and he pulled me even more closer. We laid there watching TV then there was a knock on the door, so Jake got up and it was a lady. "Yes mama how may we help you"? I heard Jake ask her. "Oh well I was just here to give yall this, and she gave Jake a envelope", then she handed it to him and told us to "have fun". Then she left, Jake came back to the bed and the envelope had our names on it. Jake opened it and there were two tickets to go to a dance on a ship. Then a note fell out and Jake read it. "Hey guys it Alice, I hope yall are having fun, anyways I know that both of yall like to dance even tho you can't very well sorry, so I booked yall a small cruise to go dancing and it also have dinning and games. So I hope yall have fun and if you do not want to go it will not hurt my feelings at all. The cruise is next Monday, and it will be docking there where yall are at. So I love yall guys and everyone says hi. Love Alice". "Wow she is so sweet at times and then she can be a little annoying also", Jake told me. "Well love we still have a week to decide to go, so lets just lay here or what time is it"? I asked him. "It is going on 5pm, we still have two hours till dinner so lets go for a walk. It looks like the sun will be setting soon and I would like to be walking on the beach at that time", Jake told me.

So we got up and put our flip flops back on and went out the back door. We looked around and no one was around except a couple of workers doing something. Jake grabbed my hand and we started to walk. Then a guy came up to us and started to talk to us. "Hey if you are wanting to see the sun set come with me and I will show yall the perfect place and yall will be all by yourself", the guy told us. "Oh my name is chuck and I am a waiter at Berimbau, I thought I tell yall that so you don't thing you are following a complete stranger", he told us. We followed him for what seemed like a long time and then we started to walk into the woods and before I could get scared we broke though and right there before me and Jake was the most beautiful sight in front of us. It was a privet beach that had a waterfall and some tide pools. We looked at the guys and he told us "not to tell any other guest and this could be our own little privet get away". We told him "thank you" and he walked away with a smile on his face. "Jake look at this place, it is so well I don't have to right words to say about it", I told him. "I know sweetheart, it is very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you", he told me. I blushed and then we sat down on the sand and looked at the ocean. Jake pulled me close to him and started to kiss me. Then we just sat there not talking or anything and just watched the most beautiful sun set that I have ever seen.

The sun set and it got dark on us, so we stood up and I asked him, "if he could find our way back"? "Yes Tay honey, even tho I am not in wolf form my eyes are way better than regular humans", Jake told me. He then grabbed my hand and we started to walk back though the woods and came back out on the other side. We then started to walk back to our hotel to get ready for dinner, because it was almost time. We got back to our room at 6:30pm and then we took a quick shower together and then I went thought my bag that had all the beautiful dresses in it. I picked one out that was long and sleeveless, and blue. I put it on and then I put my makeup on and did my hair. Jake was very nice looking also, he had a black suit on and he was very hansom looking. "Are you ready beautiful"? Jake asked me. And before I could answer my tummy growled, and we laughed. "Well I guess if your not you tummy is", he told me. We walked out of our room and walked to the front and out the door. We walked to Berimbau and when we got there it was very beautiful inside. We were greeted by a lady and we told her table for two, she the grabbed two menus and we walked to the back. We sat down and there was a window at our table that looked out over the sea.

"What will yall two young love birds like to drink"? She asked us. We smiled at her and I told her that "I would like to have 7up". "And how about you Sir."? She asked Jake. "I will like to have Dr. Pepper please", Jake told her. "OK, I will be right back with yall's drinks and also I will have your waiter with me", she told us. "Thank you", we told her and then she was gone. I just looked at Jake and he smiled at me. We looked out the window at the beautiful sight and then we both jumped when the lady came back and put our drinks on out table. "Sorry yall, I did not mean to scare yall, here is yall's drinks and this is your waiter Chuck", she told us and then she left. "Well hello yall, how was the sun set"? He asked us. "It was very beautiful, thank you for showing us", I told him. "Yall are welcome, now what will yall want for dinner"? He asked us. "Oh no, we have not even looked at the menus, we got caught up in the view sorry", I told him. "It is OK Mrs. I will give yall a few min to look and then I will be back", Chuck told us. I looked at the menu and told Jake "I was ready", "me to honey". Then Chuck came back and asked us if we "were ready to order"? And we nodded our heads. "OK Mrs. what will you have"? He asked me. "I will have the garden salad and soup with steamed grouper", I told him. "OK Sir. And you"? He asked Jake. "I will have the garden salad and soup also with a steak well done please", Jake told him. "I will be right back soon with yall's food", then Chuck was gone.

Taylor, I want to tell you thank you for loving me and being my wife", Jake told me. "Jake you are welcome and I love you also and thank you for loving me and being my husband", I told him. We just stared at each other and smiled. About 15min later Chuck brought us our food and told us to "enjoy", then he walked away. Me and Jake ate and I could not finish my food, I was getting nervous again. I was thinking about when we go to bed and I was a little scared. Jake got done eating and then we got up and went to pay for the food and then we left. "So honey are you ready go back to the room, its 9pm"? Jake asked me. "Yeah we can", then he grabbed my hand and we started to walk back to our room. "Honey are you OK, you look a little scared. Did I do something wrong"? Jake asked me. "No no no honey, I am OK just thinking", I told him. We got back into our room and then Jake turned the TV on and I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I looked though the bag that Alice packed me and I was trying to look for something not so reviling just yet. I found a silk nighty and I put it on. I came out of the bathroom and Jake was in bed with his shirt off and patting my side of the bed. I got in and I was glad he had something on under wear.

We were laying there and I could tell that Jake was just as nervous as I was. He then pulled me close to him and started to kiss me very passionately and I kissed him back with as much passion. "Taylor, I know you are nervous and I am also very nervous, but all we have to do is try and see what its all about", Jake told me. "I know Jake, I am just scared tho, I know we have not had sex before but I don't know what to expect and its scaring me a little", I told him. "Tay, I will be as gentle I can, so if you are ready I am also", Jake told me. I then started to kiss him again and then he started to kiss my jaw and down my neck and it felt real good. Jake then grabbed a strap on my nighty and pulled it down, and I noticed his hands were shaking as he was doing this. I sat up and he pulled my nighty over my hand and I was there in front of him in all my naked glory. He smiled at me and then he laid me back down and I took off his boxers. Here we both were naked and scared to death, then Jake got on top of me and started to kiss me everywhere. Then he came back up to my mouth and asked me if I was "ready for him"? "I looked at him and told him "yes". He then entered me and it hurt a little then it started to feel good.

We had sex for about two hours and then we were both done, at least he was wearing protection. I am not ready for kids yet, he then got off me and laid next to me. "So Tay, how did I do, did I hurt you are are you OK"? Jake asked me. "Jake, don't worry, I am so very happy and that was very fun", I told him. We then got up and cleaned each other up some and got dressed in our night clothes. We went back to bed and and I laid next to him and we fell asleep. I was woken up to Jake moving me and getting up. "Good morning sweetheart", he told me. "Good morning, how are you this morning"? I asked him. "I am great, and you"? "Well I feel a little sore but not to bad", I told him. I looked at the time and it was going on 9am. We got up and got a shower where we did it again and that was fun also. We got done with the shower and got dressed for the day. "Oh honey I called room service and they will be bring it to us soon", Jake told me. He pulled me into a hug and then there was a knock on the door. Jake went and got it and it was our food. The guy brought it in on a rolling cart and told us to "enjoy", then he left. We sat down at our little table and we had fresh fruit, french toast, and scrambled eggs. We ate what we could and then Jake got up and asked me what "I wanted to do today"? "Hey lets see if we can pack us a picnic and bring us some towels and stuff like that and go to our beach", I told him. "OK let me call room service and see what I can do", he told me. He called them and they told us that they will have our lunch ready in about an hour and then come and get it.

We walked out on the balcony and sat. We talked a little about last night and then it was time for us to get our lunch. So I grabbed the bag that had our towels, sunscreen and other stuff. We left our room and walked down to the food place and we thanked them and then we left for our walk to our beach. It took us 30min to get there, but that walk was worth it for what waited for us. We got to the beach and found a shady place and put our blanket down that we packed and then sat the basket to the side and then we sat down looking at the water. It was another beautiful day and I wanted to go swimming. So I got up and Jake followed me and we went into the water after we put sunscreen on us. We played in the water for a long time and then we got out and dried off and laid on the blanket next to each other. We laid there for a bit and then we had fun again. When we got done we ate lunch and went and played in the pool under where the waterfall was and that was so much fun. We got done playing in the water and went and laid back down on the blanket. I looked at the time and it was 5pm, we have been here all day long just me and him. The sun started to set at 6pm and we watched it. Then it got dark, so we packed our stuff up and walked back to the hotel.

We walked in and the lady at the desk stopped us. "I am just reminding yall, that tomorrow is yall's scuba diving school day at 10am", she told us. "Thank you", we told her and then we walked back to our room. We got back to our room and put the stuff up. "Tay, what do you want to do for dinner", Jake asked me. "Lets just stay in and order room service", I told him. "OK and what do you want for dinner"? He asked me. We looked at the menu and I told him all I wanted was the "garden salad and soup with grouper fingers". "I'll have to same and then he called room service and told them what we wanted and then he told me "they will be here in about 15min with our food". We laid in bed watching TV and then not long our food was here. We got up and Jake got the door and they brought us our food and left. We sat and ate and then we got done and they came and got our food and then it was just me and Jake again. It was going on 9pm so we laid in bed and then we had our fun and I loved it. Then we took a shower together, got dressed for bed and we went to sleep at 10pm or a little after.

We got woken up by the alarm the next morning. We got up and got dressed into our bathing suits and then we had cereal for breakfast. Then we had 15min till our scuba lesson, so we left our room and walked out back and went to the school. We got there and there was one other couple there with us. "Well people, this is it that is going so lets get on the boat and go", the lady told us. We all walked out and walked to the boat dock and we all got on. The boat started and we were off. "Hello my name is Sarah and I will be yall's teacher, with my husband Dean. We will be to the place where we are going to dive today in just a bit", Sarah told us. As we were going she taught us how to us the stuff and how to put it on. When we got there she tested us, me and Jake passed and so did the other couple. "Wow I have some fast learners with me today good. Now please start to put on the wetsuits and then I will help yall put the air tanks on", Sarah told us. We found out the other couple's names and they are Tucker and Dena Till. "OK guys put yall's mask on and the respirator and I will turn yall's tanks on", Sarah told us. We did as she said and I was starting to feel scared then. We were in a lagoon that was very beautiful and then she told us to "sit on the edge of the boat and fall back into the water". We all did as she told us.

When we fell into the water and I got turned around I found Jake and he grabbed my hand. Then Sarah started to talk to us. "Now guys as you can tell we are weightless, this is as close to feeling this way than being on the moon. Now yall can swim and look around and explore, just don't get to far from me please", she told us. Me and Jake started to swim and we went a bit deeper so we could see the coral and sea plants, along with all kinds of beautiful fishes. "Now guys when I say it time to go back please go up very slowly", Sarah told us. Me and Jake just looked around and it was just so beautiful and breath taken. We were down there for what seemed like an hour or two and then Sarah told us it was time for us to go up. We all did and when we got to the surface, the boat was waiting on us. We all got back on and we helped each other with getting the air tanks off and then we sat and enjoyed the ride back. "Well for everyone's first time diving it was very easy and fun. Now tomorrow we are going to another place called Telephone Pole. Its depths are between 11miles and 40miles, its sandy sea bed at 12m leads to a tunnel witch comes out at the heart of the wall at 25m. A monument of Christopher Columbus can be observed. The plant life and animals you can see is stingrays, gardener eels, Nassau groupers and different types of sharks and you will also see coral and other plant life", Sarah told us.

We got back to shore and we all got off and then we all followed Sarah and Dean back to the school. "Now class we are going to go over what we learned today and then I will tell yall more about going deeper", Sarah told us. She gave us another test and we all passed and then she told us about going deeper in the water. "The lagoon is only just a few feet deep and tomorrow we are going 25 miles deep tomorrow. It will be just like today but I have to teach yall about the animals. What you can touch and what you can't and to tell the different sharks, so we don't get eaten up", Sarah told us. We were there in school for another 2 hours and then we were dismissed. Me and Jake went and ate lunch at Christopher's and then we went back to our room. We got to our room and laid down and then we took a nap. We woke up at 7pm and we just order room service again. We ate and then we took a shower and laid in bed. "Jake I am so tired, but that was so much fun and I can't wait till tomorrow", I told him. "I know, I think when we get back home we will do more diving in the sea there", Jake told me. "That sounds like fun", I told him. Then not to long we were both asleep.

(I am skipping some, I can go on and on then chapter would be so long like it is now. So I am skipping to where they are getting ready to go home.)

Well we have been here for two months now and we have had so much fun. Today we are getting ready to leave and I so do not want to but I am missing my family and friends. I called home yesterday and they said Jennifer and Edward were not home yet from there honeymoon. So me and Jake are packed and are on the bus heading to the small airport. We got to the airport and we got on the plane. We were back in Miami Florida at 3pm there time. We got on the plane at 4pm and then we sat and waited 6 hours till we would get back home. "Jake I had so much fun, I want to go back again when we can. That place is very beautiful and I loved that privet beach that we were on", I told him. "Oh Tay, we will go back one day and I hope soon, so we can have more fun there. Also if we have kids, we can take them there also, they had all kinds of stuff for them to do there", Jake told me. "You want to have kids one day"? I asked him. "Yes Tay, I would love to have kids with you", he told me. We then just sat back and watched the in flight movie till they told us that we will be landing very soon. So we put up the headphones and then just waited. We landed in Seattle at 9am and then we got off the plane. We went and got our bags and then we saw Jasper waiting for us.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug and he asked us "how we were"? "Oh Jasper, that was the most fun we have ever had and that place was very beautiful. We went scuba diving and loved it and we also bought stuff for everyone", I told him. He helped us to the car and then we were headed back home. I was feeling very tired because when we left it was 4pm and here it is just 9:30am here, I was very jet lagged and so was Jake. "So where do yall want to go"? Jasper asked us. "Well we are very jet lagged so I guess man if you would take us back to my dad house, so we can rest and then we can visit later with everyone or we will wait till tomorrow", Jake told him. "OK home it is then", he told us. We just all sat quietly and then we were at Jake's dad house. Oh yeah the Cullen's are allowed on the land now, but if they slip up they will be killed. Jasper helped us with the bags into the house and he told us he will talk to us "later". Then he left. We saw dad and we gave the old man a hug and we talked for a bit. Then we told Billy, "we were tired and wanted to take a nap". He said "OK", then me and Jake went to his room and laid down and feel asleep.

Well guys there you go. Taylor's and Jacob's honeymoon. I hope yall like it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and enjoy please. JenCullen28.


	50. Chapter 50: Jennifer and Edward's HM

Well peep's this will be the last chapter to this book. I hoped yall enjoyed it very much. I know I enjoyed writing it very much. This chapter is Jennifer and Edward's honeymoon. But don't worry I will be writing book 2 soon. I still have a lot to fix on this book and when I get done I will write book 2. So please hang in there for me. If yall want read my other story till I get book 2 started. Here is a little preview of book 2 will be like. Both couple have been married 6 months or a year I have not decided on that yet. There will be babies and other troubles. So till then just tell me what you think about this book after I get it fixed and I hoped yall enjoyed reading it. Thank JenCullen28.

Chapter 50: Jennifer and Edward's Honeymoon

I was laying in bed still sleep when I felt Edward starting to kiss me. "Honey are you going to sleep all day or are you going to get up and get ready to go on our honeymoon", Edward told me. I sat up still a sleep because I did not go to sleep till 5am this morning. "What time is it sweetheart"? I asked him. "It is 1pm and you still have to eat and get ready for our trip", he told me. So I got up and went to the bathroom and Edward came in with me. We took a shower and then got our clothes on for our trip. I had a purple dress on that was sleeveless and very cute on me. Edward had on a pair of light brown pants on and a white button up shirt on. We got ready and then we went down stairs for me to eat. Mom had my lunch ready so I ate and then we went and sat on the couch. Everyone was here except my family. Me and Edward had an hour and a half till we got on our plane. I sat on Edward's lap and then there was a knock on the door. Alice got up and she brought in Tay, Jake, mom, dad, and Jake's dad Billy. "Hey guys how are yall today"? I asked them. "Oh we are doing just great, we came to visit yall before yall left to go on yall's honeymoon", Tay told me. We sat and talked a bit till Jasper stood up and told me and Edward that "it was time for us to leave". So we got up and gave everyone hugs and then we walked out. Then we were being showed with birdseed, we got in the car and we waved good bye till we did not see them anymore.

The ride was quiet. Jasper got us to the airport with 20min to spare. He helped us get our bags and brought them in, he sat them down and we gave him a hug and he told us "to have fun and behave". "We will Jazz", and then he left. Me and Edward got checked in and then we walked to our gate. We waited for 5min till they started to call first class to load the plane. We got up and we handed the lady our tickets and walked down the long hallway. We got on the plane and took our seats and there were just three other people in first class with us. We sat down and I asked Edward,"how long will the flight be"? "Well sweetheart, it is a non stop flight so 9 hours and 36 minutes", he told me. We were sitting and talking then I decided to call Tay and tell her we were in flight. "Hey Tay, I was calling yall that we are flying now and to tell yall that I love yall and to be careful", "OK sis we will and yall have fun also", she told me. Then Edward kissed me and we watched the in flight movie, witch was Twister. The movie was over with and we watched 2 more movies. We left the airport at 4pm our time and Edward told me "we will be landing where were going at 10pm there time". "Edward please tell me where we are going please"? I asked him. "Not till we get landed", he told me. So I was just watching the last movie and then we were being told to put our trays up and to buckle up. Me and Edward did as we were told and then we just waited.

I felt the plane descend and I was getting excited. About 10 minutes later we were touching down somewhere. Not long after that we were getting off the plane and going for our bags, witch was a lot. Then Edward told me where we were. "Jennifer we are in the French Polynesian,Oceania, and now we will go stay at a hotel till morning and then we will go by boat to where we will be staying", Edward told me. "Wow, this is cool, so where will be going tomorrow"? I asked him. "Nope not saying, that part is still a surprise", he told me. "Fine then", and I gave him a kiss and we walked our cart out that had our bags on them out front. Edward waved for a cab and then one stopped and we put our 6 bags each in the trunk and Edward told the guy in a different language that I did not know, I guess where to go. We pulled up in front of a huge hotel and before I could get out someone opened my door for me. I stepped out and thank them. Then they were putting mine and Edward's bags on cart and was taking it in. We stopped at the front desk and Edward said something I did not understand and then he told me to follow him and so I did. We walked to an elevator and got in with the bell boy. Edward pushed the last button and it started to move. We went to the very top and it stopped. When the doors open my mouth fell open to the sight in front of me. We got out and we where in a huge room. The bell boy pushed to cart in and Edward told him something and then he left.

"Well Jennifer, are you ready to get a shower and then go to bed"? Edward asked me. I was still looking around and I told him "yes". So he grabbed two bags and we went to this door and when he opened it there was the biggest bed I have ever seen in my life. I laughed and ran to the bed and jumped into it. Edward laughed at me and he came and sat on the bed with me. "Well honey lets get a shower and get to sleep, because we have to get up at 7am to go on our next leg of the trip", Edward told me. We got off the bed and I opened my bag and what I saw in there was sexy nighty's. I dug to the bottom of the bag and found a purple silk nighty, and then I found the other stuff I needed. We went to the big bathroom and we took a shower. When we got done we got dressed and then went back into the bedroom. Edward climbed in bed and I did the same thing. I looked at the time and it was going on 1am and so I kissed Edward and I fell asleep in his arms.

"Jennifer honey, wake up", I heard Edward tell me in my ear then he kissed my ear. I rolled over and looked at my husband. I like the sound of that husband. I kissed him and then I sat up. "So what's for breakfast"? I asked him. "Well room service will be here in just a min with your food", he told me. Then there was a knock on the door and Edward got up and I noticed that he was dressed. He got the door and they brought the food to me on a tray and then set it in my lap and we thanked the guy and he left. I looked at the tray and I had eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice, also there was a rose in a small vase and the news paper. I sat and ate and Edward was going though my bags picking out my clothes for the day while I ate. I got done eating and then picked up the paper and was looking at it, then I saw that it was not in English. "Edward honey, what language is this"? Then I showed him the paper. "Well sweetheart we are in the French Polynesian so I believe it would be French", he told me in mocking voice. "OK smart ass, I just had a moment", I told him with a sad face. He came up to me and told me that he was sorry and that he loved me. "I love you to, now what time is it"? I asked him. "It is 6:30am, so you need to get up love and get dress so we can get checked out and leave for the next leg of the trip", he told me. So I got up and I went to the bathroom and got dressed and brushed my hair. Then I came out and Edward asked me "if I was ready"? "Yes honey, I am very ready to get our honeymoon started", I told him. So Edward called down stairs and then not to long a bell boy was here to grab our bags and then we followed him to the elevator, got on and we all went to the front desk. Edward payed for the room and then when we got outside the bell boy already had a cab waiting for us. We thanked the bell boy and then Edward told the cab driver where to go in French and then we were off.

I was leaning up against Edward and then I asked him "when we were suppose to get there"? "Honey, we have about 15 more minutes in the cab then we will be taking a boat to where we will be going and that will be about an hour on the boat, so I guess you will say we will be there in one hour and 15minutes", he told me. So I just looked out the window looking at the sights and then we came to a stop and I looked at the huge dock in front of us. We got out and Edward payed the guy and then we grabbed our bags and put them on the ground. Then Edward was talking to the cab driver and then the driver came around and grabbed some bags and he helped us. We followed Edward down the dock and then he came to a stop in front of a boat that was small but not to small. Edward told the guy thank you, I think and then Edward gave him some more money and the guy left. Edward opened the trunk of the boat up and put all 12 bags in, then he got in and grabbed my hand and helped me in. It was a very cloudy day and I asked Edward "if the sun was going to be shinning anytime soon"? "Yes later this afternoon", he told me. Then we sat down and I put my seat belt on and then he asked me "if I was ready"? I just nodded and then he started to boat up and it was very loud and then we were off. This was my first time on a boat and I was just a little nervous.

I was looking around at all the islands and the sight was just breath taking. I even took pictures of the ocean and some of the islands as we passed by. We were on the boat what seemed like for a very long time. "Jennifer honey, look there", Edward told me and pointed. I looked where he was pointing and I saw something small sticking out of the water but I did not see it very well. "What is that"? I asked him. "Well sweetheart, those two islands are called Island Jennifer", he told me. I just sat there looking at him with tears fixing to fall. "Island Jennifer, Edward Cullen you bought me an island"? I said with a thick voice. "Yes honey I did", and then he came to a stop and I looked at this island in front of me. Then I looked to the right and there was another island right next to it just a little smaller than the first. I was still in shock and then Edward kissed my check. I looked at him and then smiled at him and told him "thank you". "You are welcome honey, now are you ready to get out see your island"? He asked me. I just nodded and then he grabbed my hand and kissed it then he picked me up bridal style and then he started to carry me up the beach and though the woods some. He then told me to "close my eyes", and I did. He walked a little more and then he told me to "open my eyes", and I did and before me was a big beautiful white house. I just stared at it then Edward carried me in.

When we got in the house he sat me down on my feet and I just looked around. All the walls in the front was glass, just like home. The inside was all white also. It was so beautiful and then Edward told me that he "was going to go get the bags and for me to stay where I was". I told him "OK" and then he was gone in a flash. He came back with all the bags and sat them on the floor. "So honey, what do you think"? He asked me. "Well Edward, I am a little upset that you spent so much money on me, but on the other hand I love it", I told him. "Well honey don't be to upset with me, just wait till you see the whole house and then there is also another house on this island that is a lot smaller. That house came with the island, Esme fixed it up as a guest house", Edward told me. "Wow" was all I could say, then Edward grabbed my hand and we started to walk around the house and he was telling me what was what. The house had two bedrooms and they were both bigger than the one we had back home. The master bedroom had an over sized king size bed and the wall to the right was looking out to the ocean and all you could see was ocean from this view. "You know honey, this is the best room to see the sun set", Edward told me. I just smiled at him and then we went and looked at the kitchen and it was even bigger than the one at home. It was fully stocked with any food that I could think off and eat.

I went up to Edward and started to kiss him with as much passion I could. He kissed me back and then he pulled away and I felt my face drop. He just laughed and then kissed my nose. "Honey we have all the time in the world for that, but I want to show you around your beautiful island", he told me. "OK lets go look around and then we can come back and see what happens", I told him. I saw an expression cross his face but I was not to sure what it was tho. So he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door and it was a very warm and beautiful day. We were walking and then the sun decided to come out and it made the island look even more beautiful and I looked at Edward and he was shinning and very beautiful himself. "Edward I hope we are alone on this island", I told him. "Jennifer, we are the only two people on this island, we could walk around naked and no one will see us", he told me. I just laughed and then we were at the other house, it was big also but not as big as the main house. It also had a whole wall of glass and it was white also, we walked up to it and went in it. It was very beautiful inside, it had one bedroom and bath and a small kitchen that was not stocked and the living room was small and white. All in all it was very beautiful and cute.

We got done walking around the other house and then Edward asked me "if I wanted to see the other island"? "Yeah", I told him. We then came up to the beach and the other island was in front of us and water. "How are we suppose to get over there"? I asked him. "Well that is why you and I are in shorts, we have to walk across. Don't worry honey, it is just knee deep all the was across and I will have your hand the whole time", he told me. So we started to walk in the water and it was crystal clear and very warm. It took us 5 min to cross and then we were on the other island. "Now Jennifer, this island has nothing on it but what you see in front of you, I left it that way so you could pick what you wanted to put on it", Edward told me. So we walked around the beach and I told him "right now I like it the way it was but maybe sometime down the road I will have stuff put on it". He just smiled at me and then we walked back across and walked back to the main house. I was so hot and sticky that I went to our room and put on a bikini and Edward put some swim shorts on. Then he put sunscreen on me and we walked out to the beach and got in the water. From where we were you could see the other islands but they were far off.

We played in the water for a long time and then my tummy growled and we both laughed. Edward picked me up and was kissing me the whole time till we got to the door and then he walked in and sat me down. He was gone in a flash and was back with two towels. We dried off and then we went to the kitchen. I was now getting a little cold because the air was on and I was still in my bikini. So Edward was making me lunch and I went to the room and put some dry clothes on and when I got back to the kitchen Edward was done fixing me two ham sandwiches, I also had some chips and a soda. I ate and Edward went to change also. When I got done eating we went to the living room and sat on the couch. "Edward I love you, but I need a nap I have not had enough sleep", I told him. "OK honey", then he picked me up and carried me to our room and laid me on the bed. I covered up and then Edward told me that he was going to wait till I was a sleep and go hunting on another island". I looked at him and sure enough his eyes were almost black, "OK honey, just be careful", I told him. I fell asleep and that was all I remembered.

I was woken up the sound of thunder. I sat up and looked out the window in the room and there over the ocean was some very dark clouds and they were heading this way. I looked around and Edward was not back yet from hunting, so I got up and went to the living room and sat on the couch. I turned the TV on and the shows that were on were in French so I looked at the movies we had and put on Dirty Dancing. I looked at the time and it was going on 5pm and then I saw Edward coming back. I got up and opened the door for him and he picked me up into a hug and told me "hi". I looked at his eyes and they were a very beautiful gold color with the hint of black on the outer edges. "Edward, why have you came back, you still have some black on the edges of your gold"? I asked him. "Well as you can see there is a storm coming and I know you don't like being by yourself when they come, so I hunted till I knew I will be OK then I came back", he told me. I had paused the movie and then Edward pulled me to the couch and we watched the movie while it was storming outside.

It was still storming when the movie was over so we just sat on the couch talking. "Edward honey, I am a little nervous about later tonight", I told him. "Honey, we do not have to do anything that you do not want to do, and if we do I will do my best to not hurt you. I am also nervous, I have never had sex and dad told me with me being a vampire it can change me. But I told him that you have changed me so much, then he told me that he has faith in me to not hurt you. I will be as gentle as I can and you better tell me if I am hurting you", Edward told me. "Oh I will, its just I have never done it also and I talked to Alice about it and she told me that it is the most beautiful thing and it fells so very good", I told him. I looked at the time and it was going on 6pm and I was getting hungry. So Edward got up and we both went to the kitchen and he cooked me a hamburger and fries and I had a soda with it. "Edward for someone that don't eat, man you sure can cook", I told him. He just smiled at me and told me "Food Network". I got done eating and then we went back to the living room and out on another movie.

That movie got done around 8:30pm and then Edward looked at me and asked me "what I wanted to do"? "Well I guess we can go to bed and try well you know", I told him. He just smiled at me and then he got up and picked me up and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed and started to kiss me with a lot of passion. Be for we did anything he reached into a bag on his side and pulled out a condom, we were not sure if vampires can get humans pregnant so to keep it safe he was going to be wearing one. He put it on the night stand and then he started to kiss me again, he kissed down my neck and then he started to pull my shirt off and then he throw it on the floor. I did the same to him, then he took my bra off and started to kiss my breast. Then before I knew it we were both necked and looking into each other eyes. He reached over and put the condom on and then he got on top of me and then asked me if I was ready for "him"? I just nodded and then he entered into me. Oh my, it hurt a little and then it started to fell better and better. We had sex for a few hours and then we were done. I got off of him and laid on my back out of breath.

"Honey, are you OK"? He asked me. "I am way better than OK" and then I looked at myself and I noticed something different. "Edward honey, why am I covered in feathers"? "Well it got to intense and I bit the pillow and not you", he told me. I just laughed and he joined in with me. We laid there for a bit and then I sat up and it kinda hurt but I did not tell him. We got up and went to our bathroom, I fixed the shower water and then Edward picked out our night clothes. We got in the shower and he helped me pick out the feathers in my hair and I did the same for him. We got done getting clean up and then we got ready for bed. I was so tired, so I climbed in bed and he got in also. He pulled me close to him and told me that he "loved me". "I love you to and I had fun", and then I fell asleep in his arms.

I was woken up by the sun shinning though the window on the other side of the room. I sat up and then Edward came in with a tray that had my breakfast on it. I had fresh fruit, and pancakes, also apple juice. I got done eating and I asked Edward "what we were going to do today"? "Well I wanted to teach you how to scuba dive, so when I went hunting last night when you were asleep I bought you a wet suite, air tank, and other stuff you need. There is a underwater lagoon on the other side of the island and I can teach you there and then I found another place where we can go", he told me. "OK sounds like fun to me, let me get ready and then we can do that", I told him. "Well I will pack you a lunch sack and then when you get ready will we go", he told me. So I got out of bed and it hurt a little but not to bad, I went to the bathroom and took off my nighty and I turned around and I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes about popped out of my head, I have no idea how he did not see my arms but they had bruises on them, also I have some bruises on my tummy and I turned around and had some on my back. I went to get dress and then Edward came in and before I could say anything his face went blank. "Edward honey, it's not as bad as it looks, I am OK I bruise easy, do you hear me"? I asked him. "Jennifer, I told you to tell me if I was hurting you, and look your covered in bruises. Are you hurting anywhere else"? He asked me. "Edward, they hurt a little but I am OK nothing else hurts, Edward I am fine it feels like I have been working out and the soreness is like that", I told him.

"Honey, I am so sorry for hurting you, I promise we will not do it again till you are like me", he told me. I felt my heart sink when he told me that and then I ran back to the bed and started to cry. "Jennifer, I don't want to hurt you anymore, I don't know if I could do it again knowing that I hurt you", he told me. "Edward, you will not hurt me again I know, I know because we know how to do it now and I know you will be more careful with me knowing that I bruise easy", I told him. "Well we will see, but if I do it again I will not have sex with you till you are what I am, do you hear me"? He asked me. "Yes Edward I hear you loud and clear, now I am going to go put on a bikini and I will be ready to go scuba diving", I told him. I got dressed and then we were walking out the door. He had his hands full of scuba gear that I could not hold his hand. We got to the other side of the island and then he helped me get the gear on, when it was all on it felt heavy and I told him that. "It will fell lighter when we get in the water", he told me. Then he grabbed my hand and we walked into the water and he told me to put my "respirator on" and I did. Then we walked just a little more and then he told me "the next step will be a drop off into the lagoon". I nodded and then I stepped and we both went underwater, it scared me a littler and then I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

We were underwater for a bit and I loved it, the feeling of being weightless and the beautiful sight it was just all so breath taking. We were there for about an hour and I saw him point up and we both went up. I took off my respirator and I was just so excited. "Edward, I loved it, that was just so beautiful and I want to do that again", I told him. "Well that is why we came up, one to change your air and then we will go to the other island and there is another drop off and there is all kinds of coral and plants you can see and if I am not to close to you, you will see fish and other animals there also", he told me. What do you mean if your not to close to me, you will be there with me", I told him. "Yes Jennifer, I will be there with you but if you want to see the fish and stuff like that, I have to not be to close to you. The fish and stuff like that since what I am and know that I am dangers and they swim away", he told me. "Oh I see honey, OK I am ready when you are", so we started to walk and the stuff on my felt very heavy and then Edward picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. He put me down and we went in the water again.

When we got in and it dropped off it was again very beautiful, this time we went deeper and I saw we were coming upon a lot of fish and Edward stopped and with his hands told me to go on. So I did and when I got the them there were all kinds of fish some were very beautiful looking and others were scary looking. I looked up and Edward was smiling at me and taking pics of me. Then he came to me and all the fish swim away and I laughed. He grabbed me and we went swimming and then we came upon some tunnels and we swim though them and I saw all kinds of stuff that I did not know that was on the bottom of the ocean. We were swimming and then we came upon what looked like bricks in the water. We followed them and we came upon a stone building in the water, it was so big and beautiful and I so wanted to go inside and look around but my air was getting low and the warning sound was going off. So we swim up to the top and I took off my respirator and I looked for Edward but he was no where in sight. Then I felt something touch my foot and I looked down and nothing was there, I was starting to feel scared and then Edward came up out of the water and scared me. "Edward Cullen, if you do that again I will kick you butt", I told him. He just laughed and then we started to swim back to shore, we were feather out that I thought because when we back back to shore I was very wore out and tired.

We got back on land and Edward helped me get the stuff off and I just sat down in the sand wanting to rest. He handed me my food and I ate and then we just sat there looking at the water. "Edward, I am very tired I want to go take a nap", I told him. So we got up and we walked back to the main island and then we got to the house. He sat the stuff in a room and then he sat on the couch and I laid in his lap and I fell asleep. I was woken up by Edward kissing my neck and telling me to wake up. So I looked at him and he gave me that breath taking smile and I smiled at him also. I sat up and it was dark outside, and I looked at the time and it was 7pm. "Edward why did you let me sleep that long"? I asked him. "Well honey, you were tired and so I let you sleep", he told me. "Well I was getting hungry", I told him. So we got up and he fixed me dinner and then I got done eating and he asked me "what I wanted to do"? I just looked at him and I got up and started to run away from him laughing and he came after me at human speed. He caught me right as I was about to run into the room and he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and started to kiss me. Then we had some fun and we got up took a shower and we came back to bed. I laid next to him and I feel asleep.

Well we have been here on my island for 2 month's and we have not heard from any family and I was missing them. Me and Edward was laying in bed and I looked at him. "Edward, I am ready to go home. I am missing our family and I would love to see my sister and everyone", I told him. "So your ready to go home, lets go home", he told me. It is 8am so we started to get packed to leave. Two hours later we were packed and Edward had called the airport and we got a flight and we will leave for home at noon. So we got everything in the boat and I took on last look at my island and then I asked Edward "who was going to take care of it while we were not there"? "Well there is this couple that I hired and they will take care of it while we are away", he told me. We then got in the boat and started to head back to the main island. The sun was not shinning so we were OK for now. We got back to land and there was a cab waiting for us. With the help of the cab driver we got all our bags in the trunk and then we got in. Edward told the guy where to go I think and we were off. "Edward I would love to come back again one day", I told him. "Well Jennifer we can come back where ever you want, we have nothing to hold us so we are free to come back when we want", he told me.

We were quiet for the rest of the trip and then we made it to the airport. Edward paid the guy and we got a cart for our bags and then we went to the check in counter. We had 15 minutes till our flight, so we walked to the gate and waited. Then not to long they were calling for first class to load the plane, so we got up and got on the plane and there we a few in first class with us. We waited till the plane took off and then we watched a in flight movie and then we just talked till we were getting ready to land in Seattle. I put my belt on and the waited till the plane landed. We got off the plane and got inside the airport and then we went and got our bags. Then that is when I saw them, Jasper and Alice was waiting for us. Alice ran up to me and picked me up and started to spin me around and telling me that she missed me and Edward and then Jazz did the same thing. After the hugs and stuff we all walked out of the airport and to dad's car and we put our stuff in the trunk and we got in and left. "So guys how was yall's honeymoon"? Alice asked us. "Like you don't know", I told her. She just laughed and we talked a little about our trip and then Alice told us "that the family does not know that me and Edward was back, I told them that me and Jazz were going shopping and we told them to call your family over and that we will be back in a bit".

We got home and I saw mom's and dad's car and then I saw Jake's car also. Jazz pulled into the garage and then him and Alice went in and we heard them say that they had a surprise for the family and that was mine and Edward's Que to walk in. When we walked into the living room we were greeted by cheers and hugs and kisses. "Alice and Jazz, I thought yall were going shopping"? Dad Carlisle asked them. "Well we told yall that so we could go get Jennifer and Edward from the airport", Alice told them. "Well this is a very wonderful surprise", dad told them. Then I looked at Tay and Jake, "so when did yall get back"? I asked them. "Oh well we just got back just a few weeks ago", Tay told me. "So how was yall's honeymoon"? I asked them. "Jennifer, it was so much fun, we did scuba diving and sailing and all kinds of stuff, what about yall, how was yall's honeymoon"? She asked us. "Well I don't know if they told yall where we were going but when we got to where were were going Edward told me that he bought me an island. It was so much fun, there are two islands and they are mine. On one island it has two houses and a great view of everything and the second one it has nothing right now but I can add anything that I want", I told her. "Wow he bought you an island, can we go see it one day"? Tay asked me. "Yes you can, the guest house has one bedroom and everything you need and the main house has two bedrooms and it is very big and beautiful", I told them.

We sat and talked for the longest time and it started to get late. So Tay and the rest of the my family left and it just left me and my new family. "Jennifer, come with us girls", Rose told me. So we all and mean all girls went to Alice room and I sat on her bed. "Jennifer, so how was well the sex"? Rose asked me. "Rose, that is none of your business but I guess I will tell yall with out details. The first time it hurt a little and then it started to feel real good, that next morning I got up and went to the bathroom and was getting ready to go out and when I took off my nighty that is when I saw the bruises. My arms were covered in them and I had them on my tummy and then I also had them on my back, but I was not hurting that bad. But before that when I woke up I noticed that I was covered in feathers so I asked Edward why and he told me that it got a little intense and so instead of biting me he bit the pillow", I told them. We all started to laugh and then mom asked me "what happened after the bruise thing"? "Well at first he told me that he was not going to have sex with me till I was like yall and then I started to cry and then I talked him into just being more easy and well it was the most wonderful thing in my entire life that has happen to me", I told them.

We stayed and talked a little more about the honeymoon and then I started to miss Edward so we went back down stairs and I sat on his lap. We talked some more and Emmett picked at me and Edward a little and then I looked at the time, it was going on midnight and I was feeling tired. So we told the family good night and Edward carried me up to our room. He put me down and it was so good to be home again, I really missed home. So we took a shower and got ready for bed. Then we got into bed and we talked about what we were going to do, we still have to either find a home of our own or build one close to the family and then we also talked about maybe having kids if he can get me pregnant. I then started to fall asleep and I got closer to him and I told him that "I love you", and he told me that he "loved me to" and then I fell asleep in his arms like always.

Well peep's I hate to say it but this is the end of My Version of Twilight book one. I still going to be working on fixing my other chapters but other than that this book is done. I will be writing book two when I get done fixing this book. Hope It wont take long so if yall will just hang in there I will be writing book two soon OK. Well I would love to thank PENGUINES888 for her help and also I would like to thank Ihearttwilight for helping me learn to put pics on my story. Also I would love to thank all my fans for reading and telling me what yall think about my story. Well I am saying good bye to this book and like I said I will fix the other chapters and then book two will start soon I promise. Thanks again for reading. Love you yall JenCullen28.


End file.
